Rugrat Trigger
by JusSonic
Summary: Parody of Chrono Trigger. Tommy Pickles and his friends from time periods team up to save all from existence from an evil force that called itself Tabuu. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: Going To the Fair

Author's note  
After the success that was 'JusSonic's Subspace Emissary', I figured it's time to parodied another famous video game.

Danny: Why? You still got 'The Cartoons Take Manhattan' and 'Peter Griffin Hears A Cartoon' to do, as well as 'Young Fentonstein: The Musical'.

Kimi: And God knows when you would finally work on your parody of _Ghost Rider_.

Me: I know, I know, but hey, I need something to do, right? This next parody parodied the video game _Chrono Trigger_, the game that a pal of mine, Julayla Beryl, likes. It involves time travel, video game characters, and bits of swearing. And two Pixar characters are in it.

Wall-E: Yay!

All right, folks, sit back and enjoy...Rugrat Trigger!

**Prologue: Going To the Fair**

Many years ago, or maybe many MANY years before that or after, it doesn't matter because this story involves time travel. We will begin in a town that is close to a castle in the year 1000 A.D. This town was peaceful in many times, despite some trouble from monsters and such. This town, called Toon Town, lies in the kingdom known as Toonatopia and it's about to celebrate a great festival today.

As the sun rise and the Pidgeys fly through the guy, the fireworks launch up from the fair while balloons float around. Our story starts on a house that belongs to the family called the Pickles. This family only consist of one woman and a boy, the husband has died in a battle years before.

"Tommy...Tommy, Tommy Pickles!" A woman called inside the house. She came up to the second floor and into a room. This woman has red hair that shoots up, left, and right. She wore glasses, red lipstick, a red dress, and brown slip ons. Her name is Didi Pickles, the widow. The woman sees a boy sleeping in bed and sighs, "Blast it, Tommy. Do you know how long you were sleeping? Get up!"

The boy groans as he tried his best to get back to sleep. Didi sighs as she goes over to the window and opens the curtains. The boy with purple-haired yelped as he is finally awake while he sat up in his bed.

"Damn!" yelped Tommy as he got up fully. Rubbing his eyes, the boy groan, "Aww, mom. I hate it when you do that."

"You shouldn't sleep in, even on a nice day like this." explained Didi. Just then the two heard the bell that is coming from the Lee Square in Toon Town, where the fair is taking place. "Ah, June's Bell always sings so nicely.

"Yeah, mom, I know." Tommy sighs. His dog Spike comes in barks before getting on his owner's lap, "Hiya, Spike old boy."

Didi put down her son's clothes for him to wear today. The woman smirks as she said, "You must stay up too late last night and fell right to sleep, did you?"

"Awww...mom!"

"Calm down. I know you are excited for the National Foundation Millennial Fair so you should always be like that. However, just try not to get caught in the moment and party like a hooligan. Dr. Lipschitz said..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." said Tommy rolling his eyes in annoyance. He gets frigging annoyed when his mother talks about her favorite baby/child/teenager psychiatrist Dr. Lipschitz like that. It kinda pisses him off.

"Anyway, get up already. You don't want to miss out on the fair." said Didi as she heads down stairs.

"Oh for the love of God...fine, I'll do it."

"Very good."

As Didi went downstairs, Tommy begins to put his clothes on. A while later, the woman was eating breakfast by the time her son came downstairs. Tommy is now wearing a white shirt with yellow sleeves, blue jeans, and white-red sneakers. Not your best of looks but it works.

"Oh, you're up and dress." Didi said with a grin seeing her son up and about. "You look nice today."

"Damn, mom. Stop it, you're embarrassing me," said Tommy sheepishly. He sighs in annoyance while mumbling, "I wish the guys could come with me. I wonder where Chuckie went. I haven't seen him in a while..."

"Speaking of friends, one of them, that girl who is always into inventions...oh...what is her name again? That daughter of that scientist who smokes and have that...pussy cat, is it?"

"Bulma Briefs, mom. Bulma."

"Oh yes, Bulma." said Didi with a nod. "Let me guess, you're going to see one of her inventions?"

"Hell yeah. At least this one won't blow up like Hell like the others." laughed Tommy in amusement. It's half true, some of Bulma's inventions work, some just blew up. At least, it's nice to know that Bulma and her dad have got something good enough for the fair.

"You know I don't like it when you use that kinda language. But I'd overlook it this time if you promise not to stay out so late. Remember, the National Foundation Millennial Fair is held once every thousand years to celebrate the founding of the Toonatopia Kingdom. You shouldn't miss out too much if you don't overlook a lot of things."

"I'd be fine, mom. I promised."

"Oh yes, one more thing." said Didi as she gets out some money to hand to her son, "Your allowance for this week. Have fun at the fair."

"Thanks! See ya!" said Tommy as he runs out of the house. Once he does, the boy begins his trek to the fair which is up north. "Son of a bitch, I can't wait to see what invention Bulma has cooked up. I wonder if it's as good as that Dragon Ball Radar she made, or maybe that machine that goes up into space. Whatever the case may be, I can hardly wait!

Tommy laughs as he runs forward to the fair, unaware that this fair will change his life forever...

**"JusSonic Presents"**

**"A JusSonic Production"**

**"Rugrat Trigger"**

Author's note  
All right, that's the prologue for now. There will be more to come, I can't wait.

Tommy: What if there are some people who may not recognized the game?

Me: That is why GameFAQs and Youtube were invented, sort of. And let's not forget Wikipedia. Those can help in the suggestions department. That includes you, ABI. Check them all out.

Kimi: In the next chapter, I meet Tommy, right?

Me: You got it. Also Bulma and some more, so don't miss it. Read, review, and suggest, folks!


	2. Chapter 1: Wormhole at the Fair

Author's note  
Welcome back! I'm very please with the reviews this time.

Carrie: Except for a review that is a 'dear God, no' kinda review, right?

Me: Right. To me, that sounds like a flame so I erased it. Anyway, SquirrelyJay, Jules did update her fic, but due to a power outrage and such, she may be slow in getting the next chapter up.

As for the DS version, nukid, that is yet to be determined. We'd see.

Cartman: Hot damn! I can't wait to kick some major ass in my role!

Me: You may not have to wait for long...

Good guys: NOT!

Me: Anyway, on with the first (well, second but you all know what I mean) of this parody.

**Chapter 1: Wormhole at the Fair**

Tommy soon arrived at the large part of Toon Town where the Millennial Fair is taking place. He looks excited as this is the first time he gets to go by himself. As the boy pass through the place, he listen in to some of the conversions made by a few people.

"Hey, did you know that its 1000 years this year since the Toonatopia Kigndom was formed?" asked a woman with a smile. "I mean, damn! That was a long time! Our current king, Chas Finster, is supposed to be king number 33!"

"I know, the guy can be just a sour pussy." said another woman in agreement. "You know what I heard though? The king is majorly worried about the princess, his only daughter of two kids. They say she's an incredible goddamn tomboy!"

"I know. Makes me wonder if she's making a fuss in that castle right like 'I want to go to the festival too, damn it'."

Tommy shrugs as he moves on and overheard another conversion as a young man said, "You know that hot chick, Bulma? The bitch is always bragging about making the announcement of the century at the Millennial Festival grounds. Ha! I bet she would get screw over again!"

"You remember that earthquake the other day?" A man asked a teenager in concern.

"Hell if I know," said the teenager with a shrug.

"Such a carefree child...damn, there has been a lot of earthquakes lately. I hope to God it is not an omen of evil things to come!"

Tommy remembered the earthquake and how he and his mom brace themselves the moment it happened. What coulda cause it? Probably a tremor in the earth most likely.

"Ohhh...my boyfriend is away on a journey!" A crying hedgehog named Amy Rose sadly to another woman. "He didn't come back yet! That Sonic is always away! If he was here, I wouldn't need anything else!" She sighs sadly while Amy continues, "I guess I don't matter anymore."

"Hmmmm..." said Tommy in thought as he sees the building up ahead. It's Capsule Corp., which Bulma lives at with her parents. The family is well known for their inventions which help the kingdom of Toonatopia, as long as they don't blow up or much. "I better see how Mrs. Briefs is doing."

Tommy goes into Capsule Corp. The place itself is filled with inventions and such, with animals like tigers, dinosaurs, etc. roaming in the corporation's garden center. It's amazing that Bulma would even live her in a place like this.

"Hello? Mrs. Briefs?" Tommy asked looking around the place. He enters a room and sees a woman sitting in there. This woman has blonde hair. She wears earrings, a yellow shirt, and blue pants. Her name is Mrs. Briefs, she may not be bright (a lot) but she is a nice woman.

"Oh Tommy. Glad to see you again." said Mrs. Briefs as she turns to face Tommy, not getting up from her chair. The truth be told is that she is really sitting in a wheelchair. She injured her legs in an accident in the year 990 A.D. Now Mrs. Briefs is stuck in that wheelchair for life.

"Hey Mrs. Briefs. Is Bulma home?"

"Oh no, she is at the Lee Square with her father showing off that great invention they were working on."

"Oh, okay. Also, I came to see if you were doing okay." said Tommy as he gets out some flowers that the boy himself got (he got them from the garden) and gave them to Bulma's mother. "I hope you like these. I pick them myself. Well, gotta go."

Mrs. Briefs watch Tommy leave before looking at the flowers sighing sadly. The woman said, "These flowers are so lovely...makes me almost forget that I wish so much to walk again ever since the accident...

--

Tommy continued moving his way through the crowd as he goes to an area of the fair. The people there, including one girl who the boy didn't noticed yet, is watching a robot named Bender singing...like Strong Bad on Drugs Night.

Bender: _**They call me Bender  
I have metal joints  
Beat me up...**_

Tommy watch as Bender soon fell to the ground groaning like a bastard on Sunday.

_**And earn...my...silver...**_

"Oh, goddamn it! Bite my metal shiny ass, everyone!" whined Bender angrily as he shuts down for a while.

Tommy shrugs as he continues going through the fair a bit. He sees some people watching three creatures performing, one of them has black and short hair, the second one has red and hair kinda like Didi's, the last one has no hair at all. Odd, the first one is dressed like Tommy, the second one is dressed like an Asian chick, and the last one is dressed like a monster.

"Time for us to save the world!" said the first creature named Moe bravely and badly acting.

"Wait for me, oh hunk of a man!" said the second one named Larry talking in a girly like voice. Suddenly the third one knocks into his colleagues knocking them down. Moe got up and glares, pissed off, at Curly.

"What the hell did you do that for?!"

"I can't help it! I'm the victim of circumstances! Nyuk, nyuk!" protested Curly then yelps in pain as Moe slams him over the head with his fake sword, breaking the wooden thing instantly.

Moe yelps, shocked at what happened to his fake sword, getting him more pissed off by Curly making the man snapped, "Why you! I'd murder you!"

The two, Larry joining in, got into a fight. Tommy sighs in annoyance not wanting to continue looking at this. Oddly enough, that girl who was also watching left as well.

"Damn, no matter how many shorts these guys made, they can't be able to do one hero show right." said Tommy with a sigh referrring to the Three Stooges.

--

In an area, Tommy is going through another area looking around. He listens in to another conversion, unaware that the same girl who watched the show before is wandering around happily.

"Ho, ho, ho! These festivals are sure fun!" said an old woman happily. "Hey, you know what I heard?"

"That you can put coal into your ass for a week and out pops a diamond?" asked the old man curiously.

"Uh, no. Between us, King Chas is at a loss since his daughter is acting more like a tomboy than a princess. But damn, I wish to see how much of a tomboy that princess can be."

Tommy was so busy listening in that he didn't noticed that he himself is about to rammed right into the girl. Not until he turn around too late and collided right with her, knocking the two to the ground.

After Tommy gets up, he yelps in alarm as he exclaimed, "Aw damn! I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" The boy runs over to help the girl up. One of his mother's rules about attending fairs: if you collide into someone, always check to make sure he or she is okay. It would be rude to just walk off after that.

The girl got up and chuckles sheepishly. She is a purple-haired Asian girl in teen like clothes and her hair in two pigtails.

"It's okay. I guess I didn't watch where I was going." said the girl with a smile. She then looks at herself and noticed something wrong. "What? Where...where is it?! No, goddamn it! Where is my pendant?! Oh, I can't believe I lost it!"

"Hey, is this yours?" Tommy asked as he spotted something nearby and picked it up, handing it over to the girl. It looks like a pendant, maybe this could be it.

"Oh, my pendant!" exclaimed the girl happily as she smiles while hugging the boy, making Tommy blush. This is a first time a girl actually hugs him like that. Not that he minds though. He kinda liked it. "Thank you, the pendant's mine! Sure it doesn't look much but it's important. All right if I can have it back?"

"Aww, go ahead. It is yours after all."

"Thanks." The girl took the pendant and puts it back on. "Listen, I came to see the festival but this is kinda my first time in town! I hate being all by myself all alone. Wait! You live around here, right?"

"Uh, hell yeah. Last time I check." said Tommy with a laugh.

"All right if I tag along? That's okay, right? Right, right?"

"Whoa, whoa! Someone is definitely drinking a lot of damn caffeine! But hell, if you want to, go ahead."

"All right!" laughed the girl as she jumps into the air with glee. "Oh, I guess I haven't told you my name. My name is Kimi. What's yours?"

"The name is Tommy Pickles." said Tommy as he shakes the girl's hand eagerly.

"Tommy? What a nice name. Nice to meet you. Come on, let's get going!"

"Whoa!" said Tommy with a yelp as Kimi grabs him by the arm and begins dragging him around. It looks like the boy has got himself a date. Not an official one, but hell, what asshole would find out?

--

Tommy and Kimi begin having fun at the fair. First off, the two watch the races and betting on a few, earning 20 Silver Points. For those who has no clue what the hell Silver Points are, they are prizes that can be traded for gold at the rate of 10 Silver Points for 50 G.

The two go back to Bender as the robot is now fixed. The said robot smirks madly as he sees the two approaching making him remark, "Hell, you want to fight me? Want a piece of me?! I can give you assholes 15 Silver Points if..."

Tommy then kicks Bender right in the dick making the robot yelp in pain. He groans, "No fair...aw, hell. You win."

The robot fell a bit making Kimi giggled in amusement. Tommy shrugs as he said, "I don't have a weapon so that's the best I can do."

Anyway, Tommy and Kimi got 15 Silver Points for their win while Bender tries his best to recover. The two goes to a table where a soda drinking contest is taking place. With Kimi cheering him on, Tommy drank a lot of soda, a lot of it. He did this at home all the time so the boy's kinda an expert at this. Eventually, Tommy won which gives him 5 Silver Points.

"Wow, Tommy. You sure are competitive." said Kimi hugging the boy happily and maybe lovingly.

"Yeah. Damn, this sure beats what I usually do at home. What is your home like?" Tommy asked Kimi. He noticed the girl not saying a word as she frowns. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." said Kimi trying her best not to look upset as she gets back to smiling. "Come on, let's continue having fun."

As the couple continues on, Tommy spots a little girl crying sadly nearby. He goes to her asking, "Hey, little girl. What's wrong?"

"My cat Oliver is missing. I don't know where he is." said Jenny Foxworth between tears a bit.

"Oh...it's okay. Hey, maybe we can find him." said Kimi offering to help the little girl. After all, one must help those in need, even a little girl at a fair.

It took Tommy and Kimi a while but eventually they found a little orange cat wandering around lost somewhere in the fair. They led little Oliver back to Jenny. The little girl giggled happily as her pet cat jumps into her arms, safe and sound.

"Oh, thank you, kind sir! You found Oliver!" said Jenny happily.

"Just keep an eye on him next, alright?" Tommy requested the little girl, "All right?"

"No problem."

As Jenny left with Oliver, Kimi grins as she said, "That was a nice of ya."

"Aw hell. I couldn't let a little girl like her suffer some more."

The two continue having fun at the fair. They passed by a table where an old man is sitting at. Kimi noticed a pink bag nearby as she said, "Man, I'm hungry. How about we eat what's on that table there?"

"Damn it, no way, Kimi! That old guy is there!" said Tommy pointing out the old man in concern. "I may be hungry but I refuse to eat someone else's food. That would be stealing and no way in hell am I a thief!" Another one of Tommy's mother's rules of attending fairs: never steal anyone else's lunch. Always buy your own!

"Okay, okay. Just testing ya."

Eventually, Tommy and Kimi have traded their Silver Points for some gold to buy. Another tent nearby is operated by a voodoo doctor with a mask called Mumbo Jumbo. It involves stuff like clones. It was really fun, if you ignored the weirdness.

The two came to a tent where someone is selling some weapons and such. The two searched the stand with Tommy picking up a sword called the Iron Blade. This would serious kick some major ass! Kimi grins as she found a shiny crossbow and some Karate Gis, equipment stuff.

"Damn, this stuff looks awesome." said Kimi with a grin.

"I'm glad you like them," said the proprietor of the stand pleased. The proprietor is a short and plump anthropomorphic red panda with a braided goatee and a long thin moustache. His usual attire consisted of kung fu master's robes that were red in color and brown sandals. He is known as Master Shifu, kung fu master and the one who makes and seel weapons to the customers.

"Oh hey, Shifu." said Tommy greeting the red panda. He knew Shifu as the kung fu master traveled a lot and came to Toon Town a lot of times.

"So do you wish to purchase these weapons?"

"Yeah!" said Tommy and Kimi eagerly. They fork out any dough they got and buy the weapons and equipment, which they equip instantly.

Shifu then eyes Kimi's pendant. As if enchanted with it, the red panda said, "My, that is a fine pendant you got there, young lady. Tommy, could you talk her into selling it?"

"What?!"

"Wait, hold the phone, Shifu." said Tommy in alarm. "Look, I know you're instantly in jewels and such for weapons but I don't think there's a chance in Hell that Kimi would even sell her pendant. She is attached to that thing and as her new friend, I would insult her if I try to talk her into doing a goddamn thing like that!"

"Actually..." said Shifu as he looks at the pendant more closely, then he looks at the worried Kimi's face. "Never mind then. That pendant looks too valuable for the young lady to give up. So, I apologized if I sound forceful."

"Thank you." said Kimi, relieved that the proprietor has changed his mind.

"You take care of it, you hear? Oh, I live at the Eastern Continent. If you are near that area, feel free to stop by."

The two leaves the stand with their new weapons. They look puzzled as they wonder why Shifu would want the pendant in the first place. It sounds weird when you look at it.

"This is the Lee Square, little brother." A girl said to her brother nearby. "There is a big legend about June's Bell. It said that if you hear the sound it makes, you are supposed to live happily ever after."

"Hey, I'm happy enough as it is. I'm with Tommy like this." said Kimi with herself happily. Tommy overheard that...and blushed again.

"When are we going to see it, sis," The little brother asked his sister eagerly, referring to Bulma's invention.

"Oh, I betcha Bulma Briefs's invention thing is ready by now." said the girl with a nod. "Damn, it's in the back of the square."

That's where Tommy and Kimi need to go next. As they prepare to move on, they pass another conversion a lady is having with to a gentleman.

"I must say, that Bulma Briefs is really brilliant. She just made another questionable invention with that smoking father of hers." explained the lady. "I hope to God that it won't blow up like the others did."

"Yeah, I hope so. I betcha it's ready now." said the gentleman with a nod.

"Oh cool! That sounds interesting." said Kimi overhearing the conversion and looking eager. "Tommy, can you take me there??"

"Well, that's where we're going, right?" Tommy laughed as the two prepared to head to the back of the square. As they are about to leave the area, Kimi spotted a stand selling candy nearby.

"Wait. I want to buy myself some candy."

Tommy paused to think about it, then he shrugs while he said, "Aw, why not? Hell, Bulma can wait some more." Besides, his mother said if your date wants something to buy something to eat, always be patient with her.

The two came to the stand where a proprietor sees Kimi coming up making her asked, "May I help you?"

Kimi looks at the candy eagerly. Damn, there is so many to choose from. What to get?

"I'd have...that one." Kimi said pointing to some candy eagerly.

"All right, here you go." The woman said as she gave the candy to Kimi who gave her some gold in return. The girl chew down on her candy happily as she turns back to the waiting Tommy nearby.

"Thanks for waiting, Tommy."

"Well, my mother always told me to be patient when a girl wanted to get something to buy and eat. I shouldn't be impatient." said Tommy with a laugh.

"My, your mother must be a wise woman." Kimi said with a smirk as the two headed out to the demonstration area where Bulma and Dr. Briefs should be at.

"She's too much into Lipschitz though, that woman."

--

Tommy and Kimi soon arrived at the area where some pod like machines, one with each separate platform, lies. A purple haired man with a white mustache is in front talking to the crowd. He is wearing glasses and a white lab coat over a blue shirt. He is smoking a cigarette while his black cat lies on his shoulder. His name is Dr. Briefs, Bulma's father.

"Come on, all! Those who are brave enough and have the time witness this mighty machine!" said Dr. Briefs proudly as the man points to the inventions nearby. "This will change everything in this century forever. It's the Ultra Dimensional Matter-Transfer Machine #1! Here's how it works: when you get over here," The old man points to a pod before pointing to the other, "you get transferred over there! It's a dreamlike device, damn it."

"Meow!" said Dr. Briefs's cat happily.

"Ahem, the one who invented this one is my clear-headed and gift with the intelligence and beauty, my own daughter, Bulma!"

"What the hell is 'transfer'?" asked a kid confused.

"I think you move stuff faster than you could blink." An old man answered the boy with a sigh. "But why the hell did we need damn stuff to transfer?"

"Since this is Bulma's invention, hell is sure going to break loose." said a lady in concern. The rest of the crowd stays where they are at, not sure if they wanting to try the transfer machine out. For all they know, it may blow up like all the other inventions that Bulma has made in the past.

"Hoo boy. This doesn't look good for Bulma." said Tommy in concern, knowing he gotta go something and quick in hopes to save the Briefs's demonstration.

"You're thinking of volunteering?" Kimi asked the boy as she arches an eyebrow.

"May as well give it a shot."

Tommy comes up and goes past Dr. Briefs. The old man saw him as he said, "Ah! A volunteer! You're gonna do it, kid? Oh...it's you, Tommy. Almost didn't recognize ya. Guess this is what I get for so much damn smoking."

Tommy reached a woman who just finished up what she's doing with the invention and turn to see the boy gasping in surprise. She's a woman with blue hair and violet eyes. She wears a brown button up shirt, green vest, brown shorts, white socks, and black shoes. Her name is Bulma Briefs, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs's daughter and one of Tommy's good friends, one of the geniuses at Capsule Corp.

"About time, Tommy! Where the hell were you?!" snapped Bulma in annoyance at the purple haired boy. "I have been waiting here for what, hours? Damn, it's bad enough that no one else wants to try out the Telepod's transmission!!"

"Let me guess, Vegeta took Trunks out to another one of his training sessions?" Tommy asked with a grin.

"Last night! I have to do this all by myself. Well, if Mr. Saiyan Prince wants to miss out on his 'mate's' most important thing in her life, I say screw that asshole! He can rot in Hell for all I care!"

"You really love that guy, do you?"

"Totally." said Bulma with a sigh of happiness as she thinks about Vegeta a bit. Snapping out of it, the woman said, "So wanna try this baby out?"

"Come on, Tommy! Go ahead and try it! I'd be watching!" exclaimed Kimi happily from the crowd.

"Wait, what?" yelped Tommy in alarm. No one told him that he is suppose to volunteer!

"Come on, it's easy. Just get on the left pad and we'd do the rest." insisted Bulma as she finished fixing what the woman was working on before closing the lid. "There."

"Not sure. Maybe we should..."

"There, there. There's nothing to be scared about," Dr. Briefs assured the boy as he pushed him into the left pod happily. "This will make you feel good helping others."

"Uh, have anyone ever been hurt in this thing?" Tommy asked doubtfully in the left pod.

"Of course not! This is for the first time we try it on people!"

"Oh, damn."

Now it's time for the demonstration as Dr. Briefs, his cat meowing, reaches for a switch saying, "Switch on." The switch is flipped as the invention begins to be activated.

"Energy loading beginning." said Bulma as he pressed some buttons. Tommy in the left pod felt funny as energy surrounded him.

Suddenly to the crowd's amazement, Tommy vanished from the left pod and reappeared in the right one! The crowd went 'ooh' and 'ahhh' upon seeing this.

"All right, hot damn! Were you all surprised?" Bulma exclaimed to the crowd excited as Tommy got out of the right pod groaning a bit, "Hey Tommy. Was that great? Wanna try it again?"

"Ask me again when I feel like throwing up." groaned Tommy as he heads off to the side to recover. That teleportation bit really took it out of him.

"So it went well? I got to say, even rarities can happ..." Dr. Briefs begin to cough like mad a bit then he begins to cough a lot.

"Meow?" asked his cat in concern.

"I'm fine, Mr. Kitty. I just need to cut back on the cigarettes. Anyway, it's Bulma's invention so this is natural. Great, huh?"

"Okay, so maybe one of Bulma's inventions did work once in a while." said the same lady from before with a shrug.

"Yeah, you got it." said the old man in agreement.

"Wow! That looks like fun!" said Kimi with a squeal as she pushed Tommy out a bit. "I wanna try, I wanna try!"

"Wait, what? Who is this?" Bulma asked surprised as the woman stopped Kimi. Turning to Tommy with a frown, the inventor's daughter snapped, "Damn it, Tommy, how the hell did you get a hot girl like this?"

"I thought you were into guys like Vegeta, Yamcha, or Goku." said Tommy confused.

"Hey, what happened with Goku was that one time!" Bulma yelps as she realized what she herself just said. The woman blush while saying quickly, "Uh...ignore that part. Anyway, I'm still into guys, yeah. I am not a bi-sexual or a lesbian. Yeah."

"Come on, I'm sure that Tommy won't mind, right?" Kimi asked hopefully to Tommy. "Just wait. I shouldn't take too long."

With that, Kimi got into the left pod excited. Tommy, who finally recovered from the experience, just shrugs as he watched. That girl he met is weird. Beautiful, but weird.

"Well, well. Looks like a lovely young lady want to brave the experience next." said Dr. Briefs pleased as he sees Kimi in the left pod, "Already in? That's good to know."

"Be right back." Kimi said to Tommy happily as she waves to him. The boy just hopes that the girl will be right back.

"If you want to back out now, I won't blame you."

"Ha! I have deal with stuff worst than this, pal! Let her rip!"

"Well, all right everyone!" Dr. Briefs said pleased turning his attention to the crowd again, "Time to perform our version of a vanishing girl act. When this beautiful young woman vanished like so, damn it, give her a big hand!" With that, the scientist and Bulma get back to work as they repeated the progress. The old man flipped a switch as he said, "Switch on."

"Energy loading beginning," Bulma said as she pressed some buttons. Soon the same energy from before begins to surround Kimi. It looks like it's going to work again.

But then, something odd happen: Kimi's pendant begins to glow. The girl looks damn confused. That never happened before.

"What? My pendant...how..." Kimi yelped in alarm as sparks begin to fly around the area like mad. Something is happening, something that Tommy noticed that made him look shock.

"What the hell?!" yelled Bulma in confusion. "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

Kimi suddenly vanish from the left pod, her pendant remaining behind as she did. Suddenly, the crowd, Tommy, Bulma, and Dr. Briefs looks shock as a big portal appear from out of nowhere...with Kimi inside!

"HEEEEEEELLLLLP!! TOOOMMMMY!!" screamed Kimi inside the portal screaming.

"Kimi, no!" yelled Tommy as he rush over in an attempt to save her. But it's too late, the portal has vanished making the boy hit the ground before he could reach over, "Dear god, hell no!"

"Errr...she isn't coming out, is she?" Dr. Briefs asked his daughter nervously. After Bulma gave him a glance meaning 'no', the old man yelps as he turns to the crowd trying to act calm while the scientist said, "Well, damn, folks! Looks like she did vanish! Like I told you! Uh...show over! Go on!"

The crowd left in concern, wondering what the hell just happen. The only ones left behind are Tommy, Bulma, Dr. Briefs, and the doctor's cat.

"I don't get it. What the hell just happen, Bulma?" Dr. Briefs asked his daughter worried. "What happened to that girl?"

"I don't know." said Bulma pondering this. What happen with the portal even have her astound. "This isn't like what I experience with my adventures with Goku and company. I think the way that girl vanished isn't what supposed to happen with the Telepod's transfer. The way space warped...the pendant was reacting for some reason. There's something else..."

"Well, are we going to help her?"

"That girl...huh. For some reason, I feel like I have seen her before, but what?"

"Damn it, you two can discuss this like scientists for all I care! Kimi needs me!!" yelled Tommy in determination. He is starting to really like that girl and there's no way in hell that some portal from out of nowhere is going to take Kimi away!

The boy then spotted the pendant and grabs it. Holding onto it, Tommy got into the left pod. Maybe what happen before could happen again!

"Wait, Tommy?" asked Bulma in surprise as she sees what the boy is doing.

"Oh, I see, you're going after her! Well, that's good for you! A man you are!" said Dr. Briefs proudly.

"Bulma, your machine...if it somehow interact with the pendant and made that portal...perhaps it can do so again. It can make the damn portal and I can use that to go after that girl!" said Tommy hopefully.

"Of course. However, we don't know what's beyond that space even if we do manage to repoen the portal thing." Bulma said in concern. "And even if you do go that way, who knows how you will get back?"

"I don't care! I can't go home or anywhere else until I find her. I won't come back until I do the same thing."

"But the hole...it may not appear again!" said Dr. Briefs in concern. What Tommy is planning to do is like committing suicide! The boy and the girl may never come back at all.

"Well, what else can we do?" asked Bulma with a sigh. "The pendant has become the key. Tommy, just hold onto it, goddamn it and the same thing could happen again."

"I know, I know. Just turn the damn thing on!" Tommy said impatiently. He got to go into that portal, find Kimi, and bring her back!

The Briefs get to work. Dr. Briefs flipped a switch as he said, "Switch on."

"Energy loading beginning." said Bulma flipping a few more buttons once more. Soon the same energy surrounded Tommy while the boy kept his hold on the pendant. He needs it to get the portal open. "Raise the output more, dad!"

"Yeah, I know!"

"More, more, damn it!"

"What else am I doing?!" exclaimed Dr. Briefs as he does what his daughter said. And what do you know, the same sparks from before flew around wildly. It's working.

"All right! Looks like what happen unintentionally before is happen intentionally this time!" said Bulma with a grin. What an amazing thing her transfer machine can do more than transfer people.

Soon Tommy vanished and this time, he took the pendant with him. The same portal before appears with the boy and the pendant inside. Looks like Tommy is going to wherever Kimi has vanished to!

"Tommy, I'd investigated the cause and I'd come after you two! I'm counting on you, kid!" said Bulma quickly and urgently. No way in hell is she missing out on an experience like this. Not this time.

"Right." said Tommy as he begins to fall through the portal and goes through the wormtail afterwards in determination. The portal vanished a while after that. "Kimi, hang on. I'm coming!"

Author's note  
Wow, what do you know! Kimi has vanished, but to where?

Kimi: Like they need to know.

Me: Wherever the case is, Tommy is on his way, but where will he end up at? And will Bulma catch up to him when she can? More to come so read, review, and suggest!

You all know where Bender and the Three Stooges came from. Shifu is the old master from _Kung Fu Panda_. Mumbo Jumbo is the voodoo wizard guy from the Banjo-Kazooie games.


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth about Kimi

Author's note  
Well, I don't have any plans to parody Kid Icarus, at least not right now anyway. Anyway, time to see where the boy is at now.

**Chapter 2: The Truth about Kimi**

Tommy continues going through the vortex, the boy looks damn amazed by the place.

"Damn, I must be the first guy to go through this kinda thing." said Tommy in amazement.

Just then three familiar figures appear as Moe said, "Actually kid, more like the 99th person."

"And 99 bottles of beer on the wall!" laughed Larry stupidly.

"Quiet, jackass," Moe snapped as he slaps both Larry and Curly, making the latter yelp.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" exclaimed Curly to Moe angrily.

"For being an idiot," Moe snapped as he slaps Curly on the forehead this time. "Get outta here!"

**??**

A portal opens in a forest somewhere as Tommy fell out of it, landing right onto the ground. Upon doing so, he got up and groans.

"Man, where am I? I hope Kimi is around here somewhere." said Tommy as he begins exploring the forest. "And how did those three goofs appear in the vortex anyway?"

The boy suddenly jump as 3 Blue Imps appear getting ready to attack.

"Damn! Looks like I will have to fight! Okay, freaks, let's do this!" Tommy exclaimed as he gets his new weapon out. One of the Imps jumped at the hero but he dodges and slashed the attacker, killing the Imp instantly. He does a cyclone slash, getting rid of the rest, "Hot damn! Looks like I'm getting the hang out of this. I better continue on and find Kimi. Strange. Why does this place look familiar?"

Tommy continues going through the forest fighting Blue Imps in his way. The boy even found something called the Power Glove which he equips to give himself a power boost. He has no idea why, but this forest looks familiar. But how?

Tommy finally got out of the forest and arrived at a town. Strange, this place looks familiar as well. He sees a woman and asked, "Hey madam. Any idea how I can get back to Millennial Fair? You know, the one where they're having that 1000th year since founding?"

"Millennial Fair? 1000th year since founding," The woman asked looking at Tommy as if he just came out of a bar after drinking too much. "I don't know what you're drinking...actually, you look too young to be a goddamn drunk. It's the 600th year since founding. Right now, King Jake Long is governing the country."

"What?! 600th year?!"

"That's correct." said a man passing by, overhearing the conversion. "It has been years especially since we have been fighting a battle with the Sith Lord Darth Vader and his army. Oh goddamn it, why must we continue fighting that bastard?"

Tommy looks dumbstruck. Remembering history correctly, he knows of the war Toonatopia has against an evil Sith Lord named Darth Vader years ago...in the year 600 A.D.! But that war was over by now! And the woman said this is the 600th year since the founding of the kingdom?! That could mean one thing...

"I am in the past." said Tommy in realization. "That wormhole Kimi and I enter must have sent me back in time. That explains everything. I'm in the year 600 A.D. But...where is Kimi?"

Tommy enters a bar and looks around asking, "Hey, where the hell am I?"

"'Where the hell are you'?" scoffed a soldier nearby in disbelief. "Are you a dumbass, boy? Don't tell me you never heard of our Toonatopia Kingdom!"

"Oh, this is the Toonatopia Kingdom?"

"Hell yeah. Our kingdom is fighting like hell against Darth Vader and his army to take back peace! At least tell me you know that much, right?"

"Uh...huh?" asked Tommy in pretend confusion.

"Huh? You don't even know that?" asked the soldier looking dumbstruck. "Are you a traveler, kid?"

"Oh yeah. I traveled around a lot. Yeah."

"Huh. That explains a lot. Well, I guess you can't help it."

"I'm trying to find the national foundation festival around here." Tommy explained to the soldier. "There is one around here, right?"

"Are you frigging kidding me? There's no time for festivals!" exclaimed the soldier rolling his eyes in disbelief. Festivals. Who the hell is this kid trying to fool?

Tommy sees another man looking out a window and listens in as the guy said, "Thanks to that bastard Darth Vader and his army, the bridge across Toon Town is destroyed. We can't get to the southern continent now."

"Hey, you guys hear?" A soldier runs into the room excited following by more soldiers. "Queen June, who was missing a while ago, was found in the black hills! Son of a bitch, she is probably at the castle by now! I am so relieved."

"Huh?" Tommy asked listening to the conversion. For some reason, this conversion interests him.

"That queen did got weird ever since she got back though." said another soldier puzzled. "Damn, she is blurting out some crap or something. I guess the woman got a fright of her life."

"Who knows what happen in a short time?" asked the third soldier with a shrug. "Queen June went missing and the king is too damn worry to focus on everything else."

"Not good." said Tommy with a frown. Why is Queen June blurting out some crap? Could this woman be Kimi or something?

"King Long thinks it was Darth Vader's doing so he has the magical creature soldiers looking all over the place and such. Thank God she has been found!"

"Yeah."

Tommy then sees a man coming into the bar. He's a bald African. He wears a brown cloak, a white shirt, white long undershirt, white pants, and brown shoes. He also carries a lightsaber. His name is Mace Windu, a traveling and exploring Jedi.

"Excuse me, kid, are you an outsider?" Mace asked Tommy in interest.

"Maybe. Why you ask?" Tommy asked arching an eyebrow.

"My name is Mace Windu, a Jedi and explorer. Get me a drink and I could get you some good info."

"But I am not old enough to buy alcohol crap!"

"Relax, this place sells soda items." Mace said assuring the boy that all is well, so to speak.

"Thank god." said Tommy in relief. He hates to be arrested for breaking a law for buying beer because he is underage. The boy put some money on the bar table as the Jedi sat down.

"Barkeep, root beer, now!"

"Just some soda for me, thanks."

"Here's your poison, assholes!" snapped the barkeep as he tossed two drinks to the two as Tommy and Mace grabbed them quickly.

"Now then, onto business. The story is that Juniper Lee or Juniper Long I guess has gone missing." explained Mace sternly.

"Holy crap." said Tommy even though he kinda heard this story before.

"That abbey that was built recently to the west is suspicious. I would search there if I were you."

"Well, then I won't. I heard that the queen has been found in the black hills. Didn't you hear that?"

"Oh, Queen June has been found?" asked Mace in amazement as he took a drink from his root beer. "Mother...and here I thought that abbey that was built was suspicious. That is what I get for exploring too long I guess."

Tommy then hears some noises making him excuse himself as he goes outside to see where they're coming from. The noises come from outside a building where a man named Doctor Emmett Brown is working on a bell as his wife Clara Clayton Brown watch on. Odd, there's something familiar about these two.

"Excuse me, sir?" asked Tommy as Doc stops working and looks at him. "What are you working on?"

"Oh yes. I'm the blacksmith Doctor Emmett Brown." said the old man as he glances at the bell he's working on. "I am working on 'June's Bell'. King Long himself requested me to build this as proof for his love for Queen June herself."

"Wow." The boy said looking at the bell over. Yep, this damn bell is familiar all right. In fact, in the year 1000 A.D., it will ring for all of Toon Town to hear during the Millennial Fair. It's like seeing the bell made for the first time ever, literally. "Looks cool."

"Thanks. For a while though, I am damn clueless about what would happen. Right after Queen June went missing, we stop talking about bells. Luckily for us, they say that the queen herself was found in the back hills and has been return safely to the castle. I'm relieved that I can get back to work."

"Emmett's dream of having descendants, one of them a girl gifted with both intelligence and beauty." Clara explains to Tommy with a smile. "We got two boys already but I know one of them will begin a stage that will have the said girl. My husband is thinking about some sort of business. Capsule Corp. I think."

"Damn, well that would be a great name too. Well, gotta go." said Tommy as he leaves. Now he knows why those two looks like familiar. They are Bulma's ancestors in the year 600 A.D.! How amazing that Bulma will be the girl they wanted with intelligence and beauty. Shame she isn't here to see this! "Time for me to see if anyone at the castle knows where Kimi is at, but first..."

Tommy went into a store where stuff was being sold. He comes up to the counter as a marketer said, "Hey kid! You have gome to all that trouble of coming, so damn it, don't look, make sure to buy something!" So the kid looked for some stuff for items for himself just in case. After paying for it (and luckily, the man didn't noticed the printing date on the said cash), the marketer said, "Thanks kid."

"Ahh." said a magical creature called the Barasafer with a grin. "Come to take up arms to fight Darth Vader, eh? Good attitude!"

"Yeah, I guess." said Tommy with a nervous chuckle. He didn't come to fight this Darth Vader guy, just to prepare himself.

"Still, buying weapons and armors won't cut jack-crap unless you equip them right!"

Tommy leaves the shop and sees the broken bridge, the same thing the man in the bar mentioned earlier. With a frown, the purple-haired boy asked, "Hey, what the hell happen to this bridge?"

"That asshole Darth Vader's army destroyed it, that's how." said a Brown-Back Mountain Troll with a frown. "Damn them all! But until Iron Man gets back, we gotta protect the kingdom until our last breath!"

"Well, that stinks."

The magical creature sniffs himself and yelped, "Uh...now that you mentioned it..." The troll then passed out landing on the ground backwards.

"Geez. What a dumbass." groaned Tommy in annoyance. He leaves town heading to the forest that leads to the castle.

--

Tommy goes through the Toonatopia Forest fighting off his newest foes called the Blue Eaglets and Roly Riders. Each fight is more difficult than the same but the boy's determination to save Kimi is stronger. With his sword and abilities, Tommy really kick some ass.

Tommy at one time found a bush where a monster rushed off of in a panic. The boy takes the item the monster left behind: it's a shelter. Well, who knows when that may be needed? The boy continued through the forest and reached a sign that said, 'Dead end. Try reading this once in a while, asshole'!

"Geez, they didn't have to yell." said Tommy with a frown as he found another exit that leads right out of the forest. He soon came across his destination: Toonatopia Castle, the home of the royal family for 1000 years (or 600 in this year's case). He hopes to God that the people in here know where Kimi is at.

Upon entering the castle, two goblins spotted Tommy and stop him before he goes any further. One of them snapped, "Halt! Who goes there?!"

The two grabs Tommy as the second goblin looks at the boy closely remarking, "Not sure who this kid is. Haven't seen him before? What's with the getup? Maybe he's a spy for Darth Vader!"

"Are you kidding? Darth Vader would be stupid to let a flail brat like him in his army!"

"Hey, I'm not flail!" snapped Tommy getting out of the goblins' grasps offended. Now he knows why the royal family switched to Stormtroopers, the present guards, over the years. Magical creatures can be so rude at times!

"Get lost, kid!" snapped the second goblin pushing Tommy trying to force the boy out of the castle. "We don't need lazy-asses like you in the castle! We'd throw you in the dungeon if..."

"Hey, stop that!" yelled a voice. The two goblins turns and yelps as a woman in royal clothing appear on the top of the stairs, her face covered by her clown. The magical creatures bow to her in respect. Tommy figures that this woman must be the missing Queen June.

"Oh, Queen June! We didn't see ya there! We were just tossing out this scum!"

"Well, that 'scum' is the one whom I'm indebted to!" The queen snapped at the goblins in annoyance. "He should be welcomed, not mistreated!"

"Oh I guess. But such a suspicious..." said the first goblin dumbstruck.

"Hey, I am giving the orders here pal. What? You won't obey them?"

"Oh, err...not the case. Sorry about that, kid. Our bad! Go on!"

The goblins go back to their posts as they allow the dumbstruck Tommy to pass. The boy looks and looks at the queen who is leaving. For some reason, it looks like she herself is trying to hold back her giggles.

"Odd. That queen looks familiar." said Tommy puzzled, "But where?"

"Our bad, kid." said the first goblin whose was rude to Tommy before as he saluted the kid. "We have no clue you were the Queen's guest!"

"Hell, you are a lucky one." said the second goblin with a nod. "No one had ever got close to the Queen besides King Long that is."

"Uh thanks." said Tommy puzzled. Weird, why is he the Queen's guest? He never met her before now! Unless...

Needless to say, Tommy continues on and finds himself in the throne room. As he enters, an elf soldier shouted, "You are now approaching King Jake Long!"

"Hey, make sure not to be impolite, kid." The second elf soldier said to Tommy sternly. "This is a king you're in front of after all!"

The boy nodded as he approached the king sitting in his throne. He is a pretty muscular twenty-four year old Asian man, and he had black hair with a green rim, black beady eyes, and a five o' clock shadow. He was wearing an unzipped red sweatshirt with hints of yellow on it, and a white t-shirt underneath, blue cargo pants, and blue and gray slip-on sneakers. The man is also in royal clothing like the queen. He is none other than Jake Long, the American Dragon in secret and the king of Toonatopia in 600 A.D.

"Uh, hey sir." said Tommy as he is in front of the king bowing in respect.

"Yo, what's up dawg?" asked Jake with a grin. "So you're the guy who brought my wife back eh? June is indebted to you. Thank you with all my heart. What happened out there though? My wife looks damn whacked for some reason."

"Uh, how so?"

"How so? Well, she is missing that pink strand in her hair, her hair is purple instead of raven black, and oh yeah. She is missing the bracelet she herself always wears. June always treasured that thing."

"What?" asked Tommy in shock. He doesn't remember the queen he saw earlier matching what Jake just said. So what the hell is going on here?

"Nah, don't worry about it," said Jake shaking his head trying to get over the thing. "I'd let Taylor Evermore know you're here, dawg. He used to June's beau before our wedding , also he is in charge of the magical creatures soldiers. Go in the soldiers' room in the basement for a rest. It's on the door to your left."

"Hey thanks. I think."

Tommy prepares to leave when he noticed a man frowning suspiciously nearby. This man is a fat one with brown hair and chancellor like clothing. The boy remembers his history right and knows that this is Eric Cartman, the chancellor for King Jake Long in 600 A.D.

"Hmmmm..." said Cartman suspiciously.

"Hey, you okay?" Tommy asked the chancellor in concern.

"Ay! What the hell is it to you, hippie?! Suck my balls, asshole!! Get lost!"

Cartman then leaves while shoving Tommy off. The boy frowns as he snapped, "Geez, what crawl up his ass and die?"

The boy found himself in the sleeping quarters made for magical creatures of sizes and kind. A maid was near the table serving the soldiers as they are talking.

"Damn, I know I shouldn't spread humors or crap but that fatass of a chancellor has been acting funny more so than usual lately." said a goblin in concern. "I mean he always slip out of the castle a lot..."

"Tell me about it. Hey, anyone seen Queen June's guard?" asked a Tiny Giant puzzled. "You know, that Pokemon like monster guy."

"Oh yeah, I remember him. I heard he was a Pokemon trainer but got turned into that goddamn monster form by a curse a while ago. Do things like that happen though? I bet my ass he is a spy for Darth Vader's army!!"

Hearing about this 'Pokemon' has puzzled Tommy. Who is this cursed guy and why haven't history books mentioned him? The boy shrugs as he goes near two maids who were taling.

"People say stuff that Eric Cartman has gone funny but I don't think so." said one of the maids in the conversion.

"True. He just is devout, whatever the hell that means." said the second in agreement. "Why it seems like everyday he went to the Manorial Abbey in the west to pray."

There's that Abbey again. Mace has mentioned that before. Hearing that makes Tommy wonder if the queen he saw before is who people think it is. Or maybe...right now though, the boy continues walking through the area and sees a man talking to some magical creatures. This must be Taylor Evermore, the same man Jake talk about before.

"All right, men. Toony Bridge is our last line of defense so we gotta defend it with our last breaths if we must!" yelled Taylor getting a cheer from the men. He spots Tommy and grins before continuing, "Well, so you must be the one who helped the Queen. If you want a rest, talk to a maid nearby."

"Yeah, thanks. I need some sleep." said Tommy as he finds a bed nearby and got into it. "I will talk to the queen tomorrow."

--

The next day, Tommy and the magical creatures woke up, ready for a brand new day. Bellies are heard rumbling like big ass giants on hunger strike.

"Whoa. I guess I shouldn't have skipped out on dinner last night." said Tommy sheepishly. "Man, I need some food. That exploring sure took it out of me."

"Luckily for us, we got the best chefs ever. Come on, let's eat." said Taylor as he, Tommy, and the men heads for the table to sit down. Tommy along the way puts on some Bronze Mail he found last night. It is cold but it will have to do.

A while later, everyone is at the table waiting for their food. One of them yelled impatiently, "Hey lady! We're getting hungry over here!"

"Just a minute." said a waitress as she comes up to the table hurrying as fast as she can. "Sorry, it's just..."

"No just! We're risking our lives fighting and we're hungry! Bring it, will ya?!" snapped Taylor getting impatiently.

"Oh shut up!" yelled a voice from the kitchen pissed off. "The knights aren't the only ones putting their lives on the line here! Stupid ass!"

"Bah! I don't have time to eat anything made by a coward! Let my comrades get some food at least!"

"Get off me! I will do it anyway! Geez, humans today..."

Soon the food has arrived and the men begin eating. Tommy managed to finish his food first and smiled. That food was good, in 600 A.D. or 1000 A.D.!

"Damn, that food was better than the one my mom makes." said Tommy with a grin.

"Weird. You look little old to be a knight or a soldier." said a monster looking curiously at the boy. He has never seen him before until now. Odd.

"Well, you guys look too damn ugly to be soldiers. Where I come from, you got to be human and an adult to be knights for the king and queen!"

"Screw that. I mean, whoever said that should get his dick cut off by scissors!"

"Yeah. Don't I know it." said Tommy looking uneasily at what the elf just said.

"I wish Iron Man were here." said a Helper Elf with a sad sigh. "Well, you know his name, right?"

"I think I have heard his names a few times before, though to be honest, I am not familiar with him."

"Not familiar with him?! Iron Man?! Kid, where the hell have you been?!"

"What, where do you live to not talk about a great hero like Iron Man?" asked a goblin looking disbelief at Tommy. Is this kid so goddamn ignorant?!

"Iron Man, or Sir Anthony Stark, is the greatest captain we have ever seen." said an elf happily. "Not fond of magic but he always said he himself would protect Jake and June to the end..."

"10 years ago, he took some boy and his Pikachu on a journey." explained a Tiny Giant with a grin, "Haven't heard from him since though."

"You know what I remember." said an elf knight remembering something. "That forest region to the west used to be own by a bag of beans that called himself Oogie Boogie. He is a gambling monster who tortures anyone who goes near the place. The villain even got three nasty pranksters helping him called Lock, Shock, and Barrel who likes to play pranks and torture games on anyone who goes in the forest as well."

"Luckily, ever since that abbey was built in that same forest, Oogie and his goons stop appearing." said the same goblin with a grin. "That's divine godly protection for ya. It helps out those in need and keeps gambling creeps like Oogie away!"

"I'm so glad that the Queen is found. Now we can give the war our undivided attention!" said another goblin soldier eagerly.

"I just wish Iron Man or that Pokemon thing were here. At least Queen June's disappearance wouldn't have happen..."

"Must...eat..." groaned a monster named Gus with a groan. Just then a chef named Colette came and put some food on the table in front of him. Gus laughs as he begins to chow down, "All right!"

"Careful. You would get a stomach ache if you keep eating like that." said a monster named Cletus in concern.

"Screw you!"

"Anyway," said the goblin knight rolling his eyes at Gus's rudeness. "I got word that Vader's army has been quiet. More goddamn eerie if you ask me."

"Damn, the more the Head Cook makes, the more I will give it 3 stars." said an elf knight as he kept eating his fill.

Tommy got up and left the table. Out of curiosity, he headed to the area where the kitchen is at passing a young lady remarking, "So busy. It's war ground in the kitchen too!"

The boy enters the kitchen and sees a surprising sight: the Head Chef Alfredo Linguini is getting some stuff for another cook...who is a rat?! The former noticed Tommy and yelps while shouting, "Hey, hey, get out of the kitchen! No amateurs allowed!"

"All right, all right. Geez, I'm outta here." said Tommy groaning. He is about to leave when a voice stops him.

"Hey, kid. Do you know what the hell's a crepe, cookie, or ice cream that the Queen said she wanted to eat?" asked the voice curiously.

"Not sure." Tommy said as he turns to see who was talking. "I'd get back to you on that one."

"Thanks!" said Remy the rat as he quickly goes back to work. The boy looks confused as he saw this happening. What the hell?

"Man, I need to get some more sleep." The boy leaves the kitchen and talks to some goblin knights nearby asking, "Did you guys know there's a rat helping a man cook in the kitchen?"

"Yeah. We know that." said a goblin knight with a nod. "Taylor Evermore is a strong deity but he always hated it when Remy is in the kitchen helping Alfredo cook. The two just rubs his ass the wrong way, I guess."

"Taylor is doing his best to succeed the previous knight captain Iron Man AKA Sir Anthony Stark." explained another goblin knight with a nod. "Commander of the knights, he is."

Tommy kept on moving and sees a girl and a woman nearby. As he approaches them, the girl points to two elves saying, "Those two are relatives but they are major jerks to one another despite that."

"My son chose this path since he hates people killing each other." A woman explains motioning to a soldier nearby.

"Uh, right. Thanks." said Tommy with a nod. Though the boy still don't have a clue of how this would lead him any closer to Kimi!

"Hey, did you save Queen June?" A warlock knight asked approaching Tommy.

"Yeah?"

"The queen is waiting for you. Get your ass up there."

"Right. Thanks." said Tommy as he heads on his way. Maybe now, he can get some answers and soon!

--

Tommy heads upstairs through the castle until he reached the level where the Queen's chambers are at. As he approach, Tommy sees two girls talking.

"Damn, the queen looks kinda younger since she came back." said one of the girls puzzled.

"I know. Rather odd." said the other girl in agreement. The two girls then spotted Tommy coming forward.

"Oh! Are you the one the Queen became indebted to outside?"

"Odd. You don't look like anyone with skills."

"Hey, lady. I may not be much but damn it, I got skills you can count on." said Tommy in determination. Even in the past, he could show this girl a thing or two.

The queen, hearing Tommy, turns and sees him. She smiled as she said, "You came. Ahem, ladies, excuse me, please. I want to speak to his young man alone."

"Right, your majesty." said the girls bowing to the queen as they leave the room leaving her with Tommy. The boy is still confused. This queen looks familiar to me but how and why does she wanted to see him?? And why does she look like she is holding back her laughter?

"Come closer. There's no need to be scare." Tommy nodded as he got closer. Suddenly the queen couldn't hold her laughter anymore as she laughs like mad, "Ha ha ha! Gotcha! I knew you would come for me...Tommy!"

To Tommy's surprise and happiness, the queen removes her crown. Except it isn't a queen at all, it's Kimi!

"Kimi! You're alright!" said Tommy in amazement. Now the mystery of why this woman looks so familiar to him, thanks to the description given to him yesterday, is solved!

"Yeah, it's me though those people called me 'June'. Pretty weird. I'm glad that you found me though." said Kimi smiling at the boy lovingly.

"Yeah, me too. Damn, you wouldn't believe how happy I am to see you."

Tommy then holds out Kimi's pendant. The girl smiles as she takes it while looking out a nearby window with him. To the two, it looks like one of those romantic moments that one wished to never end ever.

"Though we were only together for a little while at the festival, I know you would come for me, Tommy. Thank you." Kimi said with a sigh to the boy.

"You're welcome." Tommy said grinning. This is great. He has completed his mission. Now all that's left is to somehow get Kimi home! Though would this make things complicated since the girl was mistaken for June and all?

As Kimi put her pendant back on however, something odd begins to happen. The room is getting darker and something is happening to Kimi, and trust me, folks, it isn't good at all!

"What...what's happening?" gasped Kimi as she noticed herself starting to glow. "I feel like...I'm being torn apart. What is this? My heart...it's like it's breaking into pieces!!"

"Kimi?" asked Tommy in alarm. He gasped as the girl is beginning to fade in and out while she clutched herself groaning. The girl looks like she is fading from existence. But why?!

"I'm scared! I fell like I'm going to disappear."

"You are disappearing! Kimi!"

"He...help me...Tom..." Kimi gasped in fear then she screams, "TOMMY!!"

Tommy, horrified that Kimi is going to vanish again, tried to save her but it's too late: the girl has faded and disappeared with only her pendant, the only thing that remains of her, to be grabbed by the boy.

"No, no, DAMN IT! KIMI!" cried Tommy horrified. "She's gone...not again. But where did she go?"

Tommy sighs sadly as he leaves the chambers. Damn, the boy could not believe it. He went through all that trouble looking for the girl he himself is starting to have feelings for only for Kimi to disappear...again! And this time though, it doesn't look like any time traveling trip this time. No, it looks like she really vanished from existence!

Tommy approached the same two girls from before as the first one said, "Did you noticed anything weird about Queen June?"

"I think so." said the second girl nodding.

"That's what I thought! There's something about the girl before that said, 'I am not Juniper Lee, damn it'! Something is not right here!"

"Let's try to keep this a secret, okay? We don't really know." The two girls then spotted Tommy leaving the chambers with a sad look on his face. Neither of them knew what happened to Kimi or that she vanished. "Oh. You're done already? How odd. Say...you didn't do anything funny to Queen June, did you?"

"Huh? Oh, of course not." said Tommy nervously. He decided its best not to let these girls know about the disappearance. That could make things even worst than they are already!

"Oh really?"

"Well, we met about a while ago and..."

"Oh dear, how awful would that be if that were to come to light." said the first girl surprised, "Didn't hear a thing though."

"Come opn. This boy looks innocent enough. He wouldn't do anything to her." said the second girl in dismissal.

"Goddamn, these women never know when to shut the hell up." said a goblin knight in annoyance. "No matter what era."

"Listen...I gotta go." said Tommy nervously as he headed out quickly. The boy got to find out what happened to Kimi...and why it happened!

--

Tommy walks downstairs some more until he noticed something. It's Cartman and it looks like he's going somewhere. Maybe to that place that the boy himself heard of that the chancellor was heard to be going to before?

"Goddamn it, I gotta check the abbey place." said Cartman not realizing that he's being watch. "How did she came back? I was so sure that she wouldn't escape, at least not on her own."

Tommy narrows his eyes in suspicion as he secretly followed the fa tass. The chancellor may know something about what happen to Queen June...and how it coulda been connected to Kimi's newest disappearance. The boy hides behind a corner as he watched Cartman goes to another direction.

"Gotta get my ass back to the forest and make sure the sexy bitch didn't do anything stupid like escape or something." said Cartman not even looking back.

Well, if that didn't show any suspicious behavior, the purple-haired Rugrat don't know what is. Before Tommy could follow, a voice stops him.

"Tommy!" Tommy turned and to his surprise he sees Bulma running up to him, stopping in front of the boy panting a bit. The woman is currently wearing the same gear she wore when she herself went to Planet Namek years ago (from 1000 A.D.'s POV). Bulma seems to be carrying weapons this time.

"Bulma? How..." Tommy begins to say dumbstruck. Did Bulma come here through the same wormhole?

"Tommy, thank God you're safe." said Bulma in relief. "Where's the girl?"

"Uh...that's the problem. She...uh..." Tommy looked down before speaking quietly, "vanished."

"VANISHED?!"

"Sadly yes."

"How the hell could she has vanished?!" asked Bulma looking worried now.

"Just like that! I was with Kimi when it happened, the magical creatures of Toonatopia Castle mistook her for this Queen June of theirs." said Tommy worried. "I was talking to her and suddenly she vanished just like that. I have no idea! It's as if...she stopped existing."

"I was afraid of that. That explains where I have seen that girl somewhere before. I knew I have seen here before!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Take a look around. This kingdom, this IS the kingdom, but it's the kingdom from extremely long ago AKA this time period." Bulma explained in concern. "The girl must have been mistaken for her own ancestor. Even in our area, damn it, that girl's a princess..."

"Uh...Bulma...what the hell are you talking about?!" exclaimed Tommy in confusion some more. His friend is not making any sense at all!

"Ugh, goddamn it, Tommy! Don't you get it?! She's Princess Kimberly Watanabe Finster!!"

"What?!" exclaimed Tommy in shock and disbelief. He can't believe what he himself is hearing! Kimi is the princess and the daughter of King Chas Finster?! "You mean...I was hanging with a princess?!"

"You got it, bucko. Man, you are lucky." Bulma said giving the boy a devious smirk.

"I mean...why didn't Kimi told me she is a princess before?!"

"I guess since she's a princess...well, I'm sure she would explain to you...but that's for later, I hope. Anyway, here's my theory of what is going on." Bulma then takes out some paper and drew the royal family from Queen June to Princess Kimi herself. The descendant of Doc and Clara Brown pointed to the drawing of the princess while Bulma continued, "Now, that girl there is Princess Kimberly, or Kimi to you, the descendant of this era's queen."

"Yeah. I can see the resemblance now." said Tommy looking from the drawing of June to that of Kimi. "No wonder the magical creatures mistaken her for the queen."

"Right. This era's queen was kidnapped, right?"

"Yeah, I read about that now that I remembered it. Queen June was supposed to be rescued. But I think when Kimi came to this time period, she ended up accidentally changing history!"

"Right. Since Kimi came here to the past and being mistaken for June, the search for the real queen was call off." Bulma said pleased that her friend has caught on now.

"Oh crap. I have a bad feeling what is next." groaned Tommy. Sure enough, his feeling is right as Bulma put an X over the drawing of June, AKA 600 A.D.'s queen.

"You got it. If the queen were to be killed..." Bulma then puts a lot of Xs on June's descendants, Kimi included, after that. "Then Kimi and the other descendants are screwed, erased from existence! Tommy, we gotta fix this somehow."

"I think I know how. I mean...if we could find Queen June and bring her back..."

"Then history will be restored and so will Kimi! Brilliant work! Something happened to this era's queen so we gotta save her. The existence of Kimi, June's descendant, depends on it. The big question, I have no goddamn idea where the hell the true queen could be at!"

"I think I know where to look." said Tommy as he and Bulma begin to head out. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" asked Bulma curiously.

"Hunting for a big fatass."

Author's note  
Ho oh! So we found out that Kimi is Princess Kimberly Watanabe Finster! But unless Tommy and Bulma find her ancestor Queen June, the princess will never exist again! And who is this Pokemon monster the two will meet in the next chapter? More to come so read, review, and suggest!

Taylor Evermoe is Loki's son on Juniper Lee's show. The magical creatures, Gus and Cletus included, come from the same show too. You can guess where the other characters came from though.


	4. Chapter 3: Save The Queen!

Author's note  
All righty, I have return to work on this parody. Time to do some answering.

nobodiez: Good suggestion. But I have no plans to be making those parodies you mention (you mentioned 'Dark Crystal' twice). Still, good suggestion.

SquirrelyJay: Yeah, I may have to tone down on the language. I have no plans in parodying those games you mentioned. However, Staredcraft and I are currently parodying '5 Days A Stranger' right now. It is currently on hold at that moment but we will try our best to get back to it.

Hmmm, the answering is short this time. Oh well, time for us to get this thing on the road! We meet some new characters this time around.

**Chapter 3: Save The Queen!**

Tommy and Bulma left the castle and heads through the forest, fighting off the baddies in there while tracking down the suspicious chancellor. Once they left the forest, they went back into town to buy some supplies for the big ass battle ahead. Tommy has brought a Dart Gun and a Bronze Helm for Bulma, getting rid of the old stuff she won't be needing. That done, the heroes left town and headed west and found the Abbey that was mentioned before. Apparently, the place seems to be safe since Oogie's disappearance but one cannot be too sure. They entered the place.

"Huh." said Bulma as she and Tommy entered. "This is where that fat ass should be but where is he?"

"Nothing here but nuns," Tommy said observing the place. It's true, the whole chapel seems to fill with nothing but your usual nuns. Yet, there's something odd about them.

"Welcome." said one of the nuns as they spotted the two coming forward. "We are praying for world peace. U, hu, hu..."

"We will take back our tomorrow one day soon. My, what tasty looking human...err, wait. Never mind that. Ho, ho, ho." said another nun who almost sounded like she wanted to eat the two before correcting herself.

"That doesn't sound good." said Bulma sweat dropping in concern.

"Oh, our great Lord. Upon the flail, powerless peoples, the thunder of judgment. Hee hee hee..." said the third nun acting weirdly as the others.

"Oh come now, how about you offer up prayers for your own poor selves? Ku, ku, ku..." said the last nun weirdly.

"Okay, either these nuns are poor actors or they are acting oddly." said Tommy with a frown. Just then, he noticed something on the ground as he goes to it.

"Hey, what did you find?" asked Bulma curiously as Tommy picks up the object she has found.

"Hmmm...some sort of hair ornament..."

"Wait, hair ornament?" asked Bulma alarmed as she took a closer look at the object. "Holy crap! That is the Long royal family's royal hair ornament! That must mean that the queen is here!!"

Suddenly the nuns screech as they surround the four. To the two's arms, the nuns suddenly transformed becoming their true selves. The two were correct in thinking that these nuns are weird, for they are not nuns at all! They are skeletons!

"Oh great! Just not our day." groaned Tommy as he and Bulma prepared themselves for battle.

One of the skeletons screeched as it jump towards Tommy but the boy slashes the freak with his sword. Bulma fires darts at another one, destroying it.

"Time to use some extra moves we have picked up." Bulma said as she gets the only weapon she didn't sold, "Fire Whirl!!"

The girl shoots out flames at the skeletons while Tommy uses Dual Tech to get rid of the rest. Soon it looks like they are all gone.

"Geez, good God. At least that's over." said Bulma in relief. She has spoken too soon as another skeleton appear out of nowhere and screech about to attack her.

But before the skeleton could get near the woman, someone appeared out of nowhere and slashed it with his weapon, destroying the skeleton instantly. The two looks confused as the figure stood in the shadows. Who is that guy?

"Best not to let your guard down until the fight is won." explained the figure sternly. "Too much victory can let your guard down and allow the two of you open to attack!"

"Hey, thanks, but who are you?" Tommy asked curiously trying to get a good look at the two's rescuer.

"That is not important."

"Actually it is. Can you at least come into the light so we could see you better?" Bulma asked curiously. She wants to see the one who just saved her from the skeleton.

The figure sighs then comes out into the light. Tommy and Bulma gasp in shock as they finally see what their rescuer looks like. He is a muscular and huge monster covered entirely in black fur. He has huge horns on his head, along with baggy eyebrows, piercing amber-covered eyes, and razor sharp teeth. His only clothes are a small and white baseball hat, an unzipped blue vest, and tattered blue jeans.

"There? Happy now?" asked the monster with a sigh.

"Holy crap! It's a monster!" yelped Bulma terrified while hiding behind Tommy in fear. "I can't handle monsters, especially those who look civilized!"

"Hmph. I guess this is what happens when I have to show myself to those who don't look beyond appearances. If you don't want to trust me, then fine. But I must save the queen so..."

"Wait, don't go." Tommy said quickly stopping the monster from leaving, "Bulma?"

"Well...I guess you don't seem like a bad monster." Bulma said feeling guilty about what she said as she is trying to calm down so to speak. "Well...what shall we do, Tommy?"

"We trust him. He said he is going to save June so we help him. Besides, we will need all the help we can get to save the queen and get Kimi back."

"Well, I'm worried about what's ahead if it's just us..."

"Bulma!" said Tommy with a frown.

"All right, all right. Let's put up with it then. So...uh...hey, what is your name?" Bulma asked the monster curiously.

"Pikachu. That's all you get." said the monster with a sigh.

"Pikachu? Sounds like an electric type Pokemon. Oh well, at least try not to go hard on me, okay?"

"Now where is that secret passage? The bastards who grabbed the queen have one in here somewhere."

"Maybe that organ could help." said Tommy eyeing the organ one of the disguised skeletons was near earlier and goes to it.

"Oh come on, Tommy. Don't be stupid." scoffed Bulma in disbelief. "Who is stupid enough to hide a secret passage behind an organ?"

Tommy nevertheless cracked his knuckles then plays a song on the organ. It's 'Take Me Out To The Ball Game'. When he's done, he noticed Bulma and Pikachu giving him odd looks making the boy ask, "What?"

Before Bulma or Pikachu could answer, a door opens up from nearby revealing a secret passage. Looks like Tommy's playing on the organ has got it open.

"Ah, there we go." said Pikachu with a grin.

"Well, I guess there's no secret passage behind the organ but next to it is another case." said Bulma with a nod as the trio goes into the secret passage itself.

--

Tommy, Bulma, and Pikachu go through the secret passage on the quest to find the kidnapped queen. The skeletons had been alerted to the intrusion and begin attacking the trio. Besides his strength, Pikachu has also use electric attacks like Thunder or Thunderbolt to wipe his enemies out. This is a big surprise to Tommy and Bulma, the latter changing her opinions about the Pokemon instantly.

The two goes down left a hallway and open two chests, getting a Tonic and a Revive doing so. They continue on and go up a pair of stairs, entering another room. There are three more chests which they opened, revealing a Maiden Suit, a Tonic, and an Ether.

"Damn, why must they give armor dumb ass names?" groaned Bulma as she equipped the Maiden Suit.

"Who knows?" Tommy said with a shrug before he looks through a drawer nearby, finding something, "A monster bromide? What the hell is that?"

"Hey!" The trio turned and sees three monsters coming into the room, looking pissed off. "It's those humans!"

"Hey, they're taking our prized bromide!" exclaimed the second monster looking pissed off.

"Kill them and eat their skin!" snapped the last one angrily.

"Eeew. Gross." exclaimed Tommy with a groan. "I hate it when monsters use those kinda words."

"Screw that, time we get rid of them." said Pikachu in determination.

"Allow me." said Bulma getting a chain out and light it on fire. She uses it on a monster burning it instantly. "Eat flame, asshole!"

"My turn! Cyclone!" boomed Tommy as he spins around a lot and destroyed the last two monsters.

"Impressive." said Pikachu in amazement. At first, he has doubts about these two but now, it appears that there's more to them that meet the eye.

The trio move on and go right from the room they were in. They go up and find a chest which Tommy opens, finding a Steel Saber inside. He eagerly equips himself with it, getting himself a new weapon doing so.

Pikachu notices a button nearby and press it. This caused a pair of spikes to drop that are blocking a door to another room. They enter and find two elf soldiers inside.

"Huh? Hey, you aren't them...you're humans! Well, human and that Pokemon guy." said one of the elf soldiers noticing the trio and calm down, somewhat. "Listen, the queen is imprisoned in the back! You gotta rescue her, please!"

"There's another room in this building that holds a shine to that bastard Darth Vader! There's treasure there too." added another elf soldier quickly. To Tommy, it looks very clear. It is obvious that Vader is behind June's kidnapping. It all makes sense.

"Listen, you two better get out of here, quickly." Bulma said to the elf soldiers in concern. "Don't worry about June. We'd get her back."

The elf soldiers nodded then they run out of the room in a hurry. The trio leaves the room and goes down a pair of stairs, fighting more of the monsters in their way. Soon they enter another room where three monsters are eating.

"Damn, this is good food." said a wolf named Bobcat burping a bit. Spotting the trio entering the room, he added to Tommy and Bulma, "Hey, I hope you two all turn back into your normal forms. We can't all look like humans, duh!"

The three looks puzzled. Why aren't the monsters attacking them? Then Tommy realized something as he whispered to Bulma and Pikachu, "Of course. They must think Bulma and I are in disguises. Since Pikachu kinda looks like a monster, they won't suspect him anyway."

"Hmph! I found the monster comparison insulting." said Pikachu making a deep frown at this.

"Well, time for my shift, hyak." said a monster hiccupping a bit, "Ick, ick. Disguising as a human, how frigging dumb is that?" The said monster puts his cup down as he added, "I gotta go worship the figure of Darth Vader before my shift. Hyak!"

As the monster heads out passed the trio, Bobcat added, "Damn, the ones my other comrades ate weren't that nasty. We will also eat up those elves we locked up. Kee, shi, shi, shi. At least those pigs I have last week were tasty!"

The last monster, a hedgehog named Scourge, nodded evilly as he added, "Heh heh. Gotta hand it to old Oogie. His plan went well! He captured that fat ass Cartman and disguised himself as the chancellor. Coulda expect better from him though. At least his goons have kidnapped the queen. Those fools are going nuts at the castle by now! Uhyahya!"

Tommy's eyes went widen in surprise. So, it was Oogie Boogie who masterminded June's kidnapping! He didn't disappear as everyone thought he did after all! And he disguised himself as Cartman? Could it be that the chancellor was really the monster in disguise? His goons that kidnap the queen...could they be Lock, Shock, and Barrel?

"Say what happens if, oh say, someone who looks like June appear unexpectedly and got mistaken for the queen?" Bulma asked the monsters trying not to make herself and her friends looks suspicious.

"To be frank, we kill June without interruptions. Much easier. Why?" asked Scourge with a puzzle look on his face.

"Right. We must go now." Pikachu said worried as the group lead the room quickly. June is in trouble! Since Jake has called the rescue off thanks to the mistake, the Asian is in great danger!

--

The three spotted the same monster that left the room they were in going into another room going after it. But to their surprise, they see two familiar figures inside, not trapped or worried at all.

"Jake and June?!" exclaimed Tommy in shock as he recognized two of them. The two turned and smirked upon seeing him.

"Ah, so you came." said the one who looks like Jake in amusement. "Oogie Boogie, the master, will be pleased. You should rest until he comes to see you all."

"Well, came to rescue me, heh?" asked the one who looks June with a mad look. "Thanks but that won't be necessary. Oogie Boogie is a good person so I decided to screw the castle and come live here. Make yourselves at home. You all won't for long..."

"Are you the people who came to rescue the queen?" asked the one who looks like a kid curiously.

"Yeah, I believed we are." said Tommy with a frown. Something is not right here. Why would June insisted that she didn't need rescuing? What the hell is Jake doing here anyway? And why are those three giving out evil smirks?

"Goodie! Time to play!" laughed the three as they suddenly transform much to the alarm of the trio. Once the transformation is done, the group now sees who 'Jake', 'June', and the 'kid' really are! They are three kids wearing Halloween costumes. One was a boy wearing a devil's costume. Second was a girl wearing a witch's costume. Third was a boy wearing a skeleton's costume.

"Well, well, if it isn't Oogie Boogie's little pranksters Lock, Shock, and Barrel." said Pikachu frowning at the three kids. "Don't tell me you three are still working for Oogie."

"We're not working, we're playing!" Lock said, taking his mask off.

"And winning," Shock added, taking her mask off.

"Care for a round, humans and Pokey freak?" Barrel asked, taking his mask back off.

"As if you have any choice!" remarked the three making an evil sneer at the heroes.

"It's time you little punks will learn that all fun and games must come to an end." Tommy said sternly to the kids, "Especially this one."

Suddenly a big bathtub that seems to walk by itself came out of nowhere and stopping near the three. The two bastards and one bitch jump into the thing quickly.

"Over here." mocked Lock slapping his ass as if taunting the trio to try to go after them.

"This way, this way," giggled Shock as she taunts the trio who got their weapons out, ready to fight.

With that, the bathtub begins moving around rapidly as the trio throws traps at the heroes trying to hit them as they begin to sing.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: _**La, la, la, la, la, la,  
La, la, la, la, la,  
La, la, la, la, la, la la,  
La, la, la, la, la, la!**_

_**Hail to Mr. Oogie!  
The heroes will never win!  
When you find our Booby Traps,  
They will do you in!**_

Shock: _**First, we took the queen away  
to allow Oogie and Vader to have their way!  
We knew some will fight,  
To set things right,  
So we got monsters to attack!!**_

Pikachu: _**Stop! I've had enough of you!  
Your punishment is overdue!**_

Tommy: _**You've instigated chaos here  
And turned this kingdom onto its ear!**_

Pikachu fires electric powers onto the bathtub hurting the three pranksters a bit while Tommy and Bulma performs their Dual Tech and Fire Whirl combo to cause more damage. Despite this, the three baddies kept on their singing.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: _**Hail to Mister Oogie!  
Put them to the test!  
Keep them guessing all the time  
Never let them rest!**_

Bulma fires a lot of darts at the three while Tommy performs a slash on the bathtub slowing it down a bit.

Barrel: _**Then Mister Oogie Boogie Man**_

Shock: _**Can take the whole kingdom over then!**_

Lock: _**He'll be so pleased, I do declare!**_

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: _**The whole world should beware!  
WHEE!**_

They said the last part as Pikachu hits the bathtub hard with a Thunder destroying it and knocking the three pranksters out of the tub. Despite this though, Lock, Shock, and Barrel got back up and attacked the three separately with their own attacks while the singing kept on their singing.

Lock: _**Now, that Oogie is the king  
We'll get away with everything!  
You cannot scold us for our pranks!  
The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!**_

Bulma: _**Don't be foolish! Think now  
All this danger isn't fun and games!  
When this time is back to normal  
Do you really want the blame?**_

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: _**Hail to Mister Oogie!  
This is so much fun!  
We make mischief day and night  
Our work is never done!**_

Pikachu: _**I've told you once, I've told you twice,  
To straighten out your act!  
You'll never get away with this,  
And that, you brats, is fact!**_

Soon the three heroes are almost done with the fight as they attack them separated.

Tommy: _**We had enough of this disgrace!**_

Tommy slashes Lock making him yelp in alarm.

Bulma: _**So take us to the hidden place!**_

Bulma fires her chain of flames at Shock sending her flaming back screaming.

Pikachu: _**Where the queen is probably locked in a cage!**_

Pikachu hits Barrel with a Swift attack now.

Trio: _**Or you will face our rage!**_

The trio now hits Lock, Shock, and Barrel at once sending the three flying into the air a bit before they crash down into the ground. Once that's done, the three pranksters look dazed and injured.

"Hmph! That will show them." said Tommy with a frown.

"Not bad singers though." Bulma commented with a nod.

--

The trio found an opening in the right wall of the room they were in and goes through it. The next room looks kind some sort of church. Tommy and his friends concluded that this must be where the monsters worshipped Darth Vader, the same one the Toonatopia kingdom was fighting against!

"Don't be in a rush to leave." said a skeleton nodding to the statue of what appears to be Darth Vader. "Stay and take your time. Na, gya, gya, gya, gya!!"

The trio yelps in alarm as they hear the other monsters singing, forcing them to cover their ears. To them, the monsters sounded like what happen if you combined all the worst singers in the world and put them in a big room!

Monsters: _**Ah, Darth Vader  
Darth Vader  
Shining eyes, wind-blown cape  
Higher than mountains, deeper than seas  
However sunny and lonely the day,  
If we think of you, we're not afraid  
However bright and sad the place,  
If you're there, we're fine puu**_

Chorus: _**Ah, Darth Vader  
Darth Vader  
Our savior  
Darth Vader**_

"Oh god, shut the hell up!!" yelled Tommy who couldn't take the horrible singing anymore.

"Shut up, shut up! That sounds worst than when Krillin tried to sing!!" screamed Bulma covering her eyes in somewhat pain.

"I agreed! I'm a monster myself and even I admit that is so goddamn awful!!" screamed Pikachu in horror.

The scene paused for a moment as we see three familiar figures appearing and looking on the scene.

"Well, folks, you can tell that this is why not everyone should sing in these kinda parodies." Moe said to the audience with a shrug.

"Yeah, they make Curly look better." agreed Larry with a nod.

"Hey, I resent that mark!" snapped Curly looking pissed off and insulted at the same time.

"Monsters like these need practice big time." agreed Moe, not giving a damn what Curly is feeling at this point.

"Yeah!" agreed Bender who peeks out with a nod. "That is why Bender is the best. Only I can sing!"

After Bender left, Larry added, "Oh, and this is proof, kids. This is why you should never keep on insulting horrible singing monsters."

The Three Stooges leave the scene as we continue the three struggling, wanting to leave already as Bulma yelled, "What dumbass come up with this music?! He got to be the worst singer ever!!"

"WHAT?!" yelled the monsters in anger upon hearing that as they turn to the group angrily. No one insults their singing and the one who makes the music and gets away with it.

"Oh crap."

"You will pay dearly for the insults, fools!" snarled a chimera as he and the other monsters approached the humans preparing to kick their asses.

"No way. We'd pay our own way." said Pikachu as he quickly electrocuted the first few monsters while Tommy and Bulma took care of the rest. Needless to say, this fight didn't last long as the heroes destroy the monsters and won the fight.

The trio opens two chests nearby and found a Speed Belt and Defender. Pikachu equips the Speed Belt while Bulma, needing the defense, equips the Defender before the trio leaves the room.

Now the room returns to the main room before heading upstairs. Anyway, to make the exploring short a bit, the heroes fought more monsters and solved more puzzles. Pikachu found an Iron Sword which he equips instantly. After some fighting and some healing, the trio eventually headed to the back of the building.

They enter the building and soon find Cartman, or someone posing as him, standing in front of a woman. She is a twenty-three year old Asian woman, and she had brown eyes, freckles, and long raven hair, except for one strand of hair, which was actually pink. She was wearing a green midriff t-shirt with red rims, a red collar, and a red dragonfly symbol on the front, blue jeans held up by a brown belt, brown pants, and a wristband studded with gems around her right wrist. She must be Queen Juniper 'June' Lee Long, the kidnapped queen who Kimi was mistaken for.

"Well, June, I hope you are prepared because it's time to send you to the other world." said 'Cartman' sinisterly. He then gasps upon seeing the trio coming into the room. "You three! Well, well, I got to say, you have made it this far, I will give you that!"

"Pikachu!" gasped June as she recognized the Pokemon figure going in front of Tommy and Bulma.

"Your majesty, get back, we will deal with this fat ass." Pikachu said sternly looking at the fake Cartman.

"Right. Sure. Woulda took care of him myself except his goons put me in some sort of spell preventing me from using my Te Xuan Ze powers."

June gets behind the trio as 'Cartman' glares at his enemies. Then he laughs evilly while saying, "You think you could stop me? Useless, useless! None of you will make it out of here alive!!"

"Save it, Oogie! Yes, we know who you really are." said Pikachu sternly. "You and your minions will pay dearly for what you did."

"So, looks like the bugs are out of the bag now, eh? Worthless rat! Cartman...change!!"

'Cartman' rose his arms in the air then he is hit by thunderbolts (not the ones made by Pikachu though) as he begins to flash starting his transformation. Once he's done, the villain is now in his true form. He now looks like a large bag with eyes and a mouth. This is Oogie Boogie! The villain laughs evilly upon his transformation is done.

"Damn, all this and we gotta fight a bag of beans now?" asked Tommy making a big frown.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?!" asked Oogie making an evil smirk. "The Oogie Casino is now opened!" Upon saying the 'opened' part, the whole room is soon transformed into some sort of casino, a casino of evil and danger. The trio yelp as they fell right onto a big roulette wheel that begins to spin in front of the villain. "What are we gambling for, you ask? Nothing all that valuable, just your lives! Cue the music!"

The heroes get ready to battle as music begins to play from out of nowhere again. Oogie then begins to sing.

Oogie Boogie: _**Well, well, well...  
Look what the bat dragged in!  
Heroes! You made it this far?  
Oh, I'm really scared!**_

Pikachu: _**Oogie, we're here to finish this,  
Once and for all!**_

Pikachu slashed a bit at Oogie who yelps as he jumps out of the way a bit firing energy balls at the group who dodged them.

Oogie: _**You're jokin'! You're jokin'!  
I can't believe my ears!  
You're jokin' me! You gotta be!  
Best laugh I've had in years!**_

Tommy: _**I hope you did amuse yourself,  
With this, your little fling!  
You'd better pay attention now  
'Cause we're taking the queen outta here!**_

Tommy and Pikachu perform a Dual Tech, X-Strike attack on Oogie hitting him further. Some gun toting robots appear and open fire on the heroes barely dodging the bullets.

Oogie: _**You think you are a-winning,  
But that's a lot of noise!  
Just to be a sport, dear friends,  
I will share my Oogie toys!**_

Oogie throws a lot of bombs onto the group hitting them. As they healed themselves, the villain continues his singing with his minions joining along.

Oogie: _**Whoa!**_

Skeletons: _**whoa!**_

Oogie: _**who-oa!**_

Skeletons: _**who-o-o-oa!**_

Oogie: _**Who-oa!**_

Skeletons: _**Who-o-oa!**_

Oogie/Skeletons: _**I'm/he's the Oogie Boogie Man!**_

"Persistant psycho is he?" asked Tommy with a frown. "Damn, if only there's a way to beat him faster."

"Let's combined our attacks some more." said Bulma thoughtfully.

"Good idea." said Pikachu as he fires a Thunderbolt on Oogie making him yelp some more.

"Cyclone!" said Tommy getting ready for the next attack.

"Flame Toss!!" added Bulma eagerly as Tommy's sword is turned into flames as he uses the weapon on the bag of beans sending him falling to the roulette wheel. "Sweet, we're doing it!

Tommy: _**The real queen of Toonatopia  
Must right now be set free!**_

Pikachu: _**Release her at once,  
Or you'll have to deal with us three!**_

Oogie: _**You beat my men. So what?! Big deal!  
You even came so far!  
You still can't stop me,  
I'm the ruler, the king, the czar!**_

Tommy and Pikachu get ready to combine their attacks together to finish the crazy villain off.

Oogie: _**Whoa!**_

Skeletons: _**whoa!**_

Oogie: _**who-oa!**_

Skeletons: _**who-o-o-oa!**_

Oogie: _**Who-oa!**_

Skeletons: _**Who-o-oa!**_

Trio: _**We're the heroic three!**_

Tommy and Pikachu hits Oogie with X-Strike, slashing right through the villain. At first, nothing seems to happen. But to Oogie's horror, a bunch of bugs suddenly poured out of him like mad. Worst yet, the string that held Oogie together that the heroes cut through with their attacks begin to unwind, literally!

"Nooooo! My bugs, my bugs, my bugs!!" screamed the villain as the string continues to unwind while his bugs continue to fall out. Soon the bag fell off revealing Oogie to be a bunch of bugs. The bugs scream as they fell upon the floor into pieces. It appears that the villain has been beaten for good.

"Thank god. Ick. If there's one thing more worst than monsters, its bugs. No offense, Pikachu." Bulma said to the Pokemon quickly.

"None taken." said Pikachu with a sigh, relieved that the fight is over as well.

June grins as she goes over to Pikachu and hugs him saying, "You came for me. Thanks, Pikachu."

"No problem. Listen, we better get back to the castle. Jake is worried sick about ya. Tommy...thank you."

"No problem." said Tommy with a smile as he puts his sword away. He is so eager to get June back to the castle because once the queen is revealed to be all right, everything will be okay and so will Kimi's existence!

"Thank you as well." June said nodding to Pikachu's new friends Tommy and Bulma. "Come with us to the castle as well. I'm sure my husband would wanna thank you both as well."

Before the four could leave, a voice from a chest nearby yelled out, "Ay! Don't leave me in here! I'm struck, the real me is in here, damn it! Get me out of here!"

"What the hell?" asked Bulma confused as she turns to see two chests nearby. She goes over and opens the first one, getting a useful item. Upon opening the other, a familiar fat ass came out coughing a bit.

"Thank god, I'm saved." said the real Cartman in relief, "That stupid ass hippie! He knocked me unconscious a few days ago and took my place! I oughta kick him in the nuts, if he has any." Seeing June, he stood up straight as the chancellor said, "Oh hey June. I'm the real me. I'm fine!"

"Uh right. Good to see you too, Eric." said June chuckling a bit. "Come on, let's return to the castle."

--

Jake happily hugs his returned wife once the heroes, June, and Cartman got back to the castle. Word of June's rescue has spread and the king was so eager upon hearing it.

"June, oh man, I'm so glad to see you." said Jake holding his beloved wife by the hands while hugging her some more. "Man, I can't believe you got captured by three pranksters for a bag of beans."

"That son of a bitch." yelled Cartman furiously. "He replaced me and have those assholes of his kidnapped June, making me look like a dumbass! We gotta get a courthouse and a prison to deal with those kinda people! Also, more than magical creatures will join the knights...as long as they aren't evil assholes as well as hippie! Screw them."

Pikachu sighs sadly as he looks down safely while saying, "What kind of knight am I, anyway? I couldn't even keep Queen June safe from being kidnapped in the first place. I am without honor."

"Pikachu." said June worried as the Pokemon prepared himself to leave. The Asian knew that Pikachu felt bad for not being to save the queen when she was in danger.

"The queen was exposed to danger because I'm near. I am leaving the castle, maybe forever. Tommy, before I go, I got a question. What does this girl that was mistaken for June look like?" Tommy took out a paper that Bulma used for her theory about what happened if June was killed earlier and shows it to Pikachu, mostly the last one even though the Xs that Bulma has made earlier are still on the drawings of Kimi and June's other descendants. "Ah, I see. She greatly resembled the queen. That explains the mistake. Tommy...your swordsmanship has great potential. Don't ever misuse it."

With that, Pikachu left without another word. Bulma feel sorry for the Pokemon. She knew that Pikachu shouldn't blame himself for being unable to saved June when the queen needed it. It is rather...inevitable.

"For a Pokemon...he sure is a great friend." Bulma said to herself sadly.

Once Jake finished hugging his wife, he turned to Tommy saying, "Yo, thanks a lot, Sir Tommy Pickles. Still, I wonder who the hell that the girl we found in the back hills really is? The one we mistaken for June?"

"I thank you both for helping Pikachu to save me." June said smiling at Tommy and Bulma. "I'm glad you did especially since the spell that was used to keep my powers from working has worn off by now. I wondered what woulda happen if you came too late. Say, where is the girl who they say they have mistaken for me?"

"Oh damn. I've almost forgotten about Princess Kimberly!" said Bulma remembering the reason they came to save the queen of this era to begin with. "Tommy, do you remember where she disappeared at?"

"Maybe she's still there." said Tommy hopefully. If Kimi has disappeared from the Queen's chambers, she musta reappeared there now that June has return.

"So Queen June was somewhere else after all." said one of the girls who was with Kimi a while before her disappearance. "I kinda figure that."

"But damn, I'm shocked that she looks like Queen June at all." said the other girl dumbstruck. "It's as if they're related or something!"

The girl has no idea how right she was!

--

The two has returned to the Queen's chambers where Kimi has disappeared from Tommy's sight before. Sure enough, as Tommy was hoping, the girl herself reappear landing on the ground with a groan. Upon getting up, the dress she was in fell off revealing her in her true clothing.

"Kimi!" exclaimed Tommy, relieved and happy that Kimi has returned and back into existence!

"So, I was right. It is Princess Kimberly. I knew it." Bulma said relieved to see Kimi back to the way she is as well.

"What? Where am I? What happened?" asked Kimi confused. She then sees Tommy, a face filled with joy and relief, running over to her.

"Kimi!" Tommy cried happily.

"Tommy!" exclaimed Kimi as the two hug each other happily and lovingly. The girl has different kind of tears, the one of fear, as she cried, "Oh, I was so scared! I was in a place, not dead or unconscious but cold nevertheless. It's as if I stopped existing! Tell me, is dying kinda like that?!"

"Calm down, Princess Kimberly. You're back and that's all that matters now." Bulma said trying to calm the scared princess down.

"Bulma, you came for me too! Wait, Kimberly? Uh oh."

"About that." said Tommy in concern. He still can't believe that the girl he hangs out at the Millennial Fair turned out to be a princess and the daughter of Chas Finster at that! He feels so amazed yet disbelief at the same time.

"Hoo boy. I knew I couldn't keep my secret hidden for long." said Kimi with a sigh as she stops hugging Tommy to go to a window nearby. "Listen, Tommy, I'm sorry I lied to you. My name is Kimberly Finster, the daughter of Chas Finster, the 33rd King."

The girl turned back to her friends as she continued, "But even a girl like me can't stay cooped up in a castle forever! I wanted to wonder around and see the fair with a boy so I snuck out. But if you have known I was a princess before..."

"Princess. Kimberly." said Tommy in concern, not sure what to call the princess at this point.

"Tommy, you wouldn't have seen the festival with me, right? Also I prefer to be called Kimi, not Princess or Kimberly."

"That's ok, I would have hang out with you even if you are a princess and besides, a meeting with a girl who turn out to be a princess is nothing new to me. It happen before." said Tommy with a chuckle. He then smiles gently to the girl as Tommy takes Kimi by the hands saying, "Still, I woulda still asked ya the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Oh Tommy, that is so like you." said Kimi overjoyed as she hugs Tommy happily and lovingly. "We're friends! The real Queen is back safely, right? Come on, time for us to go home, Tommy!"

"Right. I have enough of this time period for...well...okay, I have enough of it anyway. No offense to the people of this era though."

"Come on. Let's leave." agreed Bulma. Now that Kimi is back into existence and Queen June back home, their mission in 600 A.D. is now done. Time to head on home. The group headed to the stairs.

"Hmmm...the more I look at her, the more she looks like Queen June. Weird." said a goblin soldier observing Kimi more closely.

"You three are going home?" A young lady asked the three curiously. "Don't know where you're all from or how far, just be careful, okay?"

"No problem. We will." Bulma assured the woman as the trio headed downstairs. The woman has no idea that the group didn't have to go far to get home. They just needed to go down time stream.

--

The group arrives on the ground floor as the knights, all in yet another meeting, are talking to one another while near the king and the queen, both back on their thrones.

"With the queen back, Taylor can give his undivided attention to opposing Darth Vader's army." Cletus said to Gus with a smile making the other monster nod in relief. It's true. With June back, now the monsters can get back to their war with the wicked Sith Lord!

"Oh, so you really are a living copy of June, eh?" Taylor asked as he sees the trio nearby in amusement and noting Kimi's appearance. "Well, minus the raven black hair and the pink strand anyway."

"Well, well. Looks like you're safe, young lady." Jake said grinning at Kimi in relief. "You sure really look like my queen, yo, but you substance is not all...aw, screw it. I am indebted to you all! Tell you what, if we all need your help, the country will always assist you."

"Thanks." said the three at once. It's a shame that it won't be the case back in their own time period, but oh well.

"So you must be the real June." Kimi said grinning at Queen June who smiles back at her. The latter has no idea that she is in the presence of her own descendant!

""Well, well, you really are as like me as two peas in a pod. Whatever the hell that means." said June with a chuckle.

"Try to keep getting along with Jake, okay? Otherwise, I will be pissed off! Actually, now that I think of it, I probably won't be around to do that either."

"Uh, come again?"

"Oh never mind. May you live happily ever after," Kimi said quickly covering up her remark at the end. After all, one must not know too much of his or her own destiny especially June's connection to Kimi.

"Huh. Not sure why, but I feel like I shouldn't think you as a stranger." said June puzzled. She has no idea why, but she felt like Kimi has some sort of connection with her. Weird.

The group appears to leave as they passed the magical creatures talking to one another. One wizard said, "Damn, it has been a while since those two were both here."

"So that girl really wasn't Queen June, eh?" asked a Barasafer in disbelief. "Aw, damn."

"Never imagined she wasn't Queen June." said a Viking soldier with a shrug.

"Looks like that Poke bastard has bravery after all." said the same goblin who doubted Pikachu before.

"I don't know. He acted so as to seem like he's not a spy." said another goblin in suspicion.

"Dumb asses." mumbled Bulma in annoyance. She can't believe that after all that, Pikachu is still under suspicion of being Darth Vader's spy! The woman woulda kick their asses if she didn't remember that the trio has to leave quickly.

"Who are they talking about?" Kimi asked her friends curiously. She is the only one in the group who hasn't seen or met Pikachu yet.

"Later, I promised." said Tommy not wanting to get into details right now.

"So Oogie was posing as Cartman, eh? Well, at least the fake has better matters." said a young lady feeling disappointed for some reason.

"Oh hey. You all can pass freely from now on." A soldier said upon seeing the trio and saluted the ones who helped get Queen June back.

"You three are lucky. Not many have beaten Oogie Boogie." said another soldier in agreement.

"Yeah, the king should sleep well at night now." added an elf soldier with a giggle.

"The whole castle feels cheery when Queen June is here." said the goblin soldier with a nod.

"So, that Pikachu beast did a great job of carrying out his duty." said Taylor with a nod. Even he of all people believes that Pikachu did his job well and isn't a spy for the Sith Lord. "Right now since Vader's army has failed in capturing the queen, they are getting more serious now. Makes me wish Sir Anthony Stark is here..."

"Now all we gotta do is kick the army of Darth Vader's ass!" laughed a goblin soldier eagerly.

"Now I get it! Oogie is a monster send by Darth Vader's army." said a soldier in amusement. "So were Lock, Shock, and Barrel, I bet."

"The abbey was a secret base. Who knew?" asked another soldier with a shrug.

"In other words, Darth Vader's army was behind Queen June's abduction." said another goblin soldier in anger. He is angry of how far Darth Vader would go to take over Toonatopia.

"The real June is back?" asked Colette, who is passing by with Alfredo and Remy the rat, in amazement as the cooking trio get some more food. "We gotta make a feast for this!"

"Ah, so the girl wasn't Queen June at all." said Alfredo in amazement.

"Damn, I went through all that trouble trying to make this crepe. It's a soup with biscuits and liver right?" asked Remy in disappointment.

"Eck! Not close!" exclaimed Tommy in sickness. Now he doesn't even want to tell these cooks what crepe really is!

"Come on, even we know that Queen June wouldn't do something crazy like steal food before meals." said one of the girls from before in dismissal.

"Even I know she ate a lot for being June." said the other girl in agreement.

The trio decided to take this time to leave. As they passed, they spotted Gus looking through a window with some binoculars spying on someone swimming through the river near the wrecked bridge.

"That Pokemon is swimming his way across." said Gus in amusement while putting his binoculars, "Lucky asshole. We would never make it that far."

The trio leaves though each of them is still have one new friend on their minds who feels like he has fail in his duty to keep Queen June safe: Pikachu.

--

The group, after leaving the castle, fight their way through the forest and through the canyon where Tommy and Kimi has arrived in this time period earlier. Soon they arrived at a familiar spot as Kimi asked, "Well, this looks like the spot but how do we get back?"

"Well, it's very simple, Princess Kimberly..." Bulma begins to say doing her best to act humble in the front of royalty, especially Kimi.

"Damn it, call me Kimi! Kimi!"

"Right, right, Kimi. Check this out."

With a smirk, Bulma holds out some sort of device that looks like some sort of Keyblade and then points it. Tommy and Kimi jumped in alarm as a portal, like the same one that send Kimi to 600 A.D. in the first place, appear from outta nowhere.

"Whoa!" said Tommy in amazement.

"That is awesome, Bulma!" said Kimi impressed. For a peasant, this woman must be one hell of a genius.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho...oh, excuse me." said Bulma clearing her throat. "I don't know why I keep doing that."

"It's okay to act the way you wanted. You're more amazing than I am. I may be a princess but I can trade my royalty for your brains any day!"

"You wish. Anyway, this is something that I called a 'Gate'. It is like a gateway that sorta links the same place in different eras. The portal is unstable when it comes to appearing or disappearing. I applied the principals of the Telepod and use this," Bulma held up the same device as she continued, "Which I called a Gate Holder to stabilize the Gate."

"Wait, what cause the Gate to appear at the fair all of the sudden earlier?" asked Tommy confused. "What coulda made that happen??"

"Hell if I know but I bet it has something to do with the effect of the Telepod...or something else altogether. Still a big mystery..."

"Too complicated. Ick. Come on, time to get back to our era." Kimi insisted eagerly. She has messed around with her existence for too long. Time to get back before she ended up doing anymore unintended damage.

"Right, let's return, Tommy." Bulma said in agreement.

"Yeah, home, here we come." said Tommy as he and the girls got into the portal as it closes behind them.

Author's note  
All right, is that fun or what?

Kimi: I say! I'm back to existence, baby! Hell yeah!

Tommy: But I have a bad feeling what will awaits me when I get home.

Me: Yep. But until then, have some rest. You may need it. And folks, make sure to read, review, whatever for this chapter!

'Pikachu' is actually Ash Ketchum in his beast form from my Mermaid and the Pokemon story. His real name and the real Pikachu's location will be revealed later.

Bobcat the Wolf is a cartoon that was made for the last episode of _Tales from the Crypt_. It was called 'The Third Pig'. Since Big Bad Wolf is a dumb name to be used for such a character, I will call the wolf 'Bobcat' as a reference to his voice actor Bobcat Goldthwait.

The songs played during the fights with Lock, Shock, and Barrel, as well as Oogie Boogie, come from _The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge_. Another one will be played later on in this parody.

Yes, folks, I did use nobodiez's suggestion. What Tommy said during the first conversion with Kimi (since she came back into existence) is a reference to the Tommy and Lil version of the Aladdin trilogy.


	5. Chapter 4: Mistrial of the Century

Author's note  
Hot damn, I'm back to work on this parody as well. Nice, huh? If you thought Tommy and his friends' problems are over, you don't know crap yet!

**Chapter 4: Mistrial of the Century**

**1000 AD: Present Time**

The place where Bulma and Dr. Briefs held their demonstration before all the crap happens appears to be abandoned. That is until a portal opens up allowing three familiar figures to come out before disappearing.

"Wow! We're back!" said Kimi happily. She grins while looking at the ones who were able to save her. "Man, thanks a lot you guys. Hey Tommy, Bulma? Can you come with me to the castle? I'm sure daddy would love to have you two."

"Hey listen, I'm sorry for putting you through that." said Bulma with a sigh. She feels like just a bitch for what happened to Kimi that she could just shoot herself.

"Hell, I don't mind. It is thrilling and really fun. I made some cool friends, and damn it, that's enough."

"It'sa true and we have more historical experience." agreed Tommy with a grin. "Besides, I always wanted to see the castle and..." The boy stops as he and Kimi sees Bulma leaving, "Bulma?"

"Listen, as much as I want to go, I can't." Bulma said with a shrug. "You take her back to the castle, Tommy since you did one hell of a job escorting her so far. I will see what I can do to investigate the cause of the Gate's appearance."

Tommy and Kimi waited until Bulma is out of sight. It's ashamed for her to leave but if she insists.

"Okay, see ya later, Bulma!" Tommy said waving goodbye to his friend happily.

"Come on, escort me to the castle, Tommy." Kimi cooed happily to the boy making him smiled a bit.

"Sure, no problem."

Tommy and Kimi headed out to escort the princess back to her home. The princess may not like it but she figures she herself may as well. Besides, Kimi got nothing else better to do.

The two walk through the fair and on the way doing so, Tommy and Kimi overheard some more conversions.

"Damn, the princess is out of the castle from what I heard." A young woman said to a man nearby. "They haven't found her yet."

"The merchants in the square went home to get some more stuff though the market still got some crap to sell." said a man in agreement.

"Hey, you know what I heard? An abbey was built in the western forest long ago but it's gone now. Hell, I wonder why." said another young lady puzzled. Tommy and Kimi knew why: the abbey must have been destroyed when Oogie Boogie was defeated in the past.

The two continued on their way and see a young man boasting like an asshole on Chirstmas saying, "Hot damn! I'm getting caught up in the silver points thing despite how old I am."

"Anyone seen Angelica?" asked a teen puzzled. "She is at the pier from what I heard looking for Chuckie. Wonder where the hell he has gone?"

Tommy is worried about that. Chuckie has been missing as mentioned earlier in the story. However he noticed a worried look on Kimi's face as if the name 'Chuckie' has her worried too. The boy wonders why.

The two stopped by the local market to buy some weapons. Tommy buys an Iron Bow and a Maiden Suit for Kimi which the girl equipped instantly. Next, the two got rid of any stuff they don't need before heading out.

-----------

Tommy and Kimi decided to stop by the house to see how Didi is doing. The woman herself is at the table looking at a bag of food she brought.

"Why is it that I always forget to give Tommy some food?" asked Didi with a sigh. She feels like she let her son down. Just then the woman sees Tommy with Kimi as they are heading out again after making sure that Didi is doing okay, "Oh, Tommy! Welcome back! How did the fair go?"

"Can't stay, I got to get a friend home." Tommy said quickly as he and Kimi left the home.

"Odd, I don't remember seeing the girl before. Oh! Tommy has finally made a friend!"

---------

At Capsule Corp., Mrs. Briefs is looking out the window sadly while saying, "Oh, Bulma and my husband are always busy. It frustrated me when I have to stay here while they work on their inventions."

In the main invention room, Bulma, the girl whose one of her inventions has send Kimi in the past in the first place, is focusing on some blueprints.

"Let's see...the miniaturization of robots that balance perfectly on two legs or walk or flies. That is difficult." Bulma said to herself. Just then she sees something outside and yelps while opening the window. It's Tommy and Kimi running outside like damn punks. "Hey, what the hell are you two doing?! Tommy, get the princess's ass to the castle!"

"Well, that is what I'm doing, damn it!" Tommy said in annoyance to Bulma. "Honestly, you are just a hard ass!"

"I am not!"

Back in Mrs. Briefs's room, Dr. Briefs came in with some food for his wife in hopes to cheer her up a bit. The man said, "I got some apples with what we earned today."

Mrs. Briefs giggled while hugging the man she loves while saying, "You are always good to me as usual."

-------------

The path to the castle seems to be difficult as Tommy and Kimi has to go through the damn forest the boy went through in the past. Hetakes are there ready to kill the two or raped them, depending on how evil they are. There are also Beetles (not the band, the monsters) who attacked as well. Despite that though, the two made it through the forest in one piece, arriving at the castle.

Once Tommy and Kimi entered, they see a man pacing back and forth looking concerned. He is a gray haired yellow skinned man around his forties. He wears a blue suit, a white button-up shirt underneath the jacket, a red tie, and gray dress shoes. His name is Seymour Skinner, the Chancellor for the Toonatopia Kingdom.

Skinner turns and gasps upon seeing Kimi making him exclaimed, "Princess Kimberly! Thank God you are back! You're safe! Where the hell have you been?! We have been worried sick about you! We got reports that you have been kidnapped by someone and we send Stormtroopers looking for you."

"Err, I'm fine, Skinner, really." Kimi said sheepishly. "I just came home and..."

Skinner sees Tommy then looks angrily while saying, "So it was you! You kidnapped Princess Kimberly, you criminal!"

"What?! That's wrong! Tommy was..."

"Arrest this criminal! You goddamn terrorist! You tricked Kimberly into going with you and is planning to overthrow the royal family!"

To Kimi's shock, the Stormtroopers, the current guards for the Toonatopia Kingdom, appears, getting ready to seize Tommy.

"Wait, stop!" Kimi said to the Stormtroopers in alarm. This isn't right. When the guards got near Tommy, not hearing the princess at first, the pissed off Kimi yelled at the stop of her voice, "GODDAMN IT, STOOPPP!!!"

The Stormtroopers yelped in alarm and stay where they are at. When Kimi yelled like that, you hell better listen.

"What are you doing, soldiers?!" exclaimed Skinner in disbelief at the Stormtroopers.

"Well the princess said..." One of the Stormtroopers said nervously to the Chancellor. He sure hell don't want to experienced Kimi's shouting again.

"The hell what she say! Arrest him! I'm in charge here, damn it! I'm in charge!"

The Stormtroopers, although fearing Kimi's screaming, obeyed Skinner and grabbed Tommy, taking the boy away.

"Hey, let me go, you assholes! Kimi!" yelled Tommy while struggling in the Stormtroopers's grip helplessly.

"Tommy!" screamed Kimi in horror as her friend get dragged off. Worst, for a crime he didn't even commit!

-----------

Later, Tommy's trial begins in the local courthouse as the boy is being arrested for the kidnapping of Kimi and other crimes. Someone is standing in the courtroom finishing the papers with the smirk giving Skinner. This someone is a dark skinned elf-like creature with blond hair. He wore a skimpy bluish green armor shirt, briefs, braces on arms, and boots, and he also carried a sword and has red eyes. His name is Xandir P. Wifflebottom who will be the defense for Tommy.

Sitting at the judge's high stand is the judge himself. He is a dark skinned elf-like creature with blond hair. He wore a long black judge's robe. His name is Judge Roy Snyder.

"All right, like I am the lawyer Xandir, I'm on the never ending quest to save my boyfriend!" said Xandir happily. "But like, I will be the defense for now."

"Ugh. Why he is a lawyer, I will never know." said Skinner in disgust. "I will be be the prosecutor, the Chancellor Seymour Skinner."

"More like Seymour Butts. Nyuk, nyuk!" said Curly happily as he sat in the jury along with Larry Moe.

"You moron." snapped Moe in annoyance as he slaps Curly angrily. "You want to get us thrown out?!"

"Hey, they get us free food for doing this! So screw you!'

"I have a feeling this is going to be a trial where the good guy doesn't win." said Larry with a sigh as he watched on.

"All righty, everyone, welcome." said Skinner addressing the crowd and jury sternly, "Time to bring in the boy who is suspected in the crime of kidnapping Princess Kimberly Finster! What shall his punishment be? Burn at the stake? Tickling until he throws up? Hanging upside down in the barracks? Beheaded?"

"Or listen to you talk all day!" laughed Larry madly.

"That's telling him." Moe said with a nod. At last, something Larry does without making a fool out of himself enough for the fellow Stooge to hit him.

"Silence all of you! The jury will be quiet unless spoken to." Roy Snyder said to the jury sternly. "Go on, Seymour Butts. I mean..."

"I know what you mean, soldier." Skinner said to the judge in annoyance before continuing his address. "It will be up to the jury to decide that. Time to begin."

Tommy came into the courthouse. Okay, 'came' is too strong a word. More like the kid was pushed into the place by the Stormtroopers and right into the witness stand.

"Ahem, defendant Tommy Pickles. Please take the witness stand." The judge said to Tommy sternly.

"Don't you need it for the rest of the trial? Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!" laughed Curly until Moe hits him with a bat from out of nowhere. The bald headed dumbass yelped before barking angrily at the attacker.

"Shut the hell up, the two of you!" Roy Snyder snapped to Curly and Moe, looking pissed off.

Tommy sat down in the witness stand as Xandir spoke up, "Like I will begin. Honestly, folks. Does this handsome boy have a reason to kidnap the princess? Like, I don't think so. The prosecution said the defendant kidnapped the princess, but is that what happened? No, wrong! He and the princess met by chance and therefore, is by no means intentional."

"My turn." Skinner said as he glares at Tommy. "Now which one of you made the first move?"

"Uh, shouldn't we wait until I'm an adult to discuss that?" asked Tommy confused.

"Damn it, I mean did you or did you not bump into her?!"

"Look, the best I can say that it wasn't me!"

"Oh really? Are you sure?" Skinner said to Tommy suspiciously. "We got witnesses who claimed otherwise! They stated that you collided into her!"

"Hey, listen, bastard! I never said it was Kimi!" protested Tommy but Skinner has chosen to ignore him.

"With the princess invited, he proceeds to the show of Bulma and Dr. Briefs's show. People saw the whole thing. The two disappeared. Hell, if this isn't a kidnapping, then I'm Armin Tamzarian!"

"Actually he is but I ordered people never to mention that again." Roy Snyder mumbled under his breath.

Skinner, not hearing what the judge just said, shows some papers. Then he slams them near Tommy and snapped, "I got hold of a several facts that places the defendant's humanity in question!"

"Objection!" protested Xandir in annoyance.

"On what grounds?" asked Roy Snyder to Xandir with a frown.

"Coffee grounds! This tasted like mud!" Moe said holding a cup of coffee in annoyance.

"My coffee is mud!" said Larry spitting out the mud from his coffee in annoyance.

"Overruled!" snapped Roy Snyder in annoyance. "Now then..."

"Objection!" protested Xandir again in annoyance.

"On what reason?"

"The reason why there's a gay homo in the role of a lawyer!" yelled Moe from the jury angrily.

"Overruled! The jury isn't supposed to talk, damn it!" Roy Snyder said in annoyance.

"Objection," Xandir said again trying to get what he needed to say across before any of the Stooges interrupted again.

"On what base?!"

"Third base! Nyuk, nyuk!" Curly said, dressed as an umpire while holding the baseball bases like a jackass.

"That's three objections! You're out!" snapped Moe as he hits Curly with the bat once more.

"Your honor, like does this have any relevance to the current case? No it doesn't!" protested Xandir in annoyance.

"Oh really? Skinner," Roy Snyder asked turning his attention to the prosecutor once more.

"Thank god. Anyway, there is a need to make known for the boy's humanity at least to show his testimony's accuracy." said Skinner. It looks like the Chancellor is doing his best to get Tommy guilty no matter what.

"Like fine? I will bring in a witness, you asshole. This young lady will prove the young boy's honesty." Xandir said. He then motioned someone to come into the courtroom. It's Jenny, the same girl who Danny has helped earlier, bringing in her cat happily.

"That young man helped me find my kitty Oliver." giggled Jenny as she hugged Tommy making him smiled a bit. "Thank you."

Jenny leaves much to Xandir's satisfaction as the defense said, "How is that? Does this boy look like a criminal when he made a brave deed like that? Now that's someone worthy of a medal." The defense then leaned to Tommy and spoke quietly, "They are going for it."

"Hoo boy." said Tommy rolling his eyes as he knows what happened with Jenny really happen.

"Young man, have you committed theft?" Skinner asked Tommy sternly doing his turn yet.

"I did not." Tommy protested in annoyance.

"Don't play dumb!"

An old man came into the courtroom crying like a bitch as he glared angrily at Tommy snapping, "He ate my lunch! The lunch my mommy worked so hard on for me!"

"What?!" asked Tommy in annoyance.

"You see?! There is no room for sympathy for someone who would rob an honest living man out of his faint pleasures!" snapped Skinner with an evil smirk. This would turn things in his favor.

"Wait, isn't the old man too old to have his mommy makes his lunch for him?" Larry asked puzzled.

"Oh wait, you're right!" The judge said in realization before Roy Snyder looks annoyed at the weeping old man. "Goddamn it, Old Man Jenkins! How many times do I tell you not to come into my courtroom like that?! You have bad memory loss!"

"Huh? What? Where the hell am I?" asked Old Man Jenkins in confusion. "Who is this kid?"

"Oh, get the hell out of here!"

"Thanks a lot." Skinner said sarcastically to the old man who left in confusion. "Well, so much for that testimony."

"Back to the case, the problem is like motive." Xandir said as he continued next. "Like does this guy has any reason to kidnap Princes Kimberly? Like no! And there's no hope for people like you, Skinner."

"Enough already," Skinner snapped as he grabbed the papers he slammed in front of Tommy before he continues. "I bet his purpose for kidnapping was her wealth! Is that it, Tommy?! You have your eyes on the princess's wealth!"

"Look, I didn't know she was a princess back then, okay? So shut the hell up!" Tommy said getting annoyed by Skinner and what he is doing so far.

"Do you have interest in her wealth or not?"

"No!"

"Fine. My questioning is done." said Skinner as he concludes his line of questioning.

"Ha! A young man with a strong sense of justice. The defense rests." said Xandir with a smile. He knows he is going to win.

"Now for the defendant's final word. Mr. Pickles?" asked Judge Roy Snyder turning to Tommy to allow him to speak.

"Your honor please. I like Kimi and she likes me. I would do anything to go after her." Tommy said in his final testimony. "Hell if it weren't for, this kingdom woulda been wiped off the map a long time ago! My friend Bulma and I had to destroy a bag of beans called Oogie Boogie. To be franks, if you look in your hearts, then you know I'm innocent. Thanks."

This made some of the crowd cheer a bit. Xandir cried a bit while saying, "Like, that is so beautiful. Jury, your verdict if you please."

It took a while but the jury has come to their final decision, one that made proven is Tommy is innocent or not. Finally the last person, Curly, took the final decision on a card from Moe.

"Jury, did you make your decision?" Roy Snyder asked the jury. Skinner waited anxiously as did Tommy and Xandir.

"Uh yes! We the jury had decided." Curly said clearing his throat. "We have decided...that the Ultimate Survivor is Richard Hatch!"

This made most of the people in the courtroom confused as hell upon hearing Curly saying that. Moe in annoyance grabs the card from Curly and snapped, "You moron! This isn't Survivor! This is a courtroom!" He hits his friend in the gut making Curly yelped and barks angrily at Moe again. The man ignored this as he reads the card, "We the jury find Tommy Pickles...to be innocent."

This made the crowd cheer but most of them are booing angrily. SquirrellyJay, in the crowd, said quietly, "I don't get it. If he's innocent, then why is some of the people booing at him?"

"Order, order!" exclaimed the judge as he bangs his gavel down a bit.

"We'd take some hot dogs and fries to go!" exclaimed Larry happily while Moe groans in annoyance.

"Shut the hell up! Anyway, a verdict has been reached! The jury has found him innocent. However...since Tommy has run off with Kimi, it is most likely he has put the princess in danger instead of returning her in the first place. So instead, the boy will be in solitary confinement for three days as an example!"

Roy Snyder banged his hammer as Tommy looks shocked while the Stormtroopers arrived to take him away. Despite the fact that he is declared innocent, the poor boy is going to be imprisoned anyway! Damn it, it's not fair!

"Take him away!" Skinner ordered to the Stormtroopers as they get ready to do so.

Just then, Kimi rushed onto the scene and stopped the guards, protesting, "Now wait a goddamn minute!"

"Princess!"

"The boy has been declared innocent and you're going to throw him in jail anyway?! This isn't right! You assholes oughta be ashamed of yourselves!'

"Kimberly, enough," Kimi turned as a red haired man with a red mustache wearing glasses and royal clothes appear looking sternly at her. This is obviously King Chas Finster, Kimi's daughter and the ruler of the Toonatopia Kingdom. "Behave yourself."

"Dad, listen! You can't..." Kimi begins to protest before her father interrupted her.

"All I want for you is to behave like a proper princess in the castle." Chas turned away as he said, "You got to go by the country's rules. Just let the Chancellor deal with the problems and forget what's going on in the town."

With Kimi unable to stop them this time, the Stormtroopers grabbed Tommy and dragged him away making the boy yell in protest, "Hey, let me go!"

"Kimberly, we're going."

"KIMMMMMIIII!"

Kimi watch helplessly as Tommy, now in chains, is being dragged away by the triumphant Skinner and the Stormtroopers. She cried out helplessly, "Tommyyyyyy!"

----------

Tommy finds himself at the prison part of the castle being forced to walk in chains by Skinner and the Stormtroopers. At least the boy will not die but this is still so unfair.

Soon the group walked into the entrance of the prison area. The warden was reading until he sees Tommy shoved to him. The warden is a muscular ten-foot tall whale humanoid with some sort of tusks and blue eyes, and he wore a black tank top with red sleeve rims, black pants, which were lined with hints of red, and a gray belt with a "V"-shaped belt buckle. He was known as Captain Gantu.

"Here he is: the prisoner who was going to overthrow the royal family." Skinner said sternly to Gantu. "The criminal was found guilty in court so we're handing him over to you."

"So this is the one who kidnapped the princess?" Gantu said glaring at the captured Tommy, "Seems young to be someone who could rape the princess."

"Damn it, I am only a kid!" yelled Tommy pissed off. "I don't rape people."

"Whatever. You are just like that Chuckie Finster kid who was brought in a while ago."

"What?! Chuckie is in here?! Wait, his last name is Finster???"

"Yes, he is the king's son and the princess's brother, but blood connections can't saved you from the law." Gantu said sternly.

"Why was he in prison if he was Kimi's brother?!" yelled Tommy pissed off at Skinner in disbelief.

"We have to! He committed the most serious crime in the kingdom." Skinner said in dismissal.

"And that is?"

"Jaywalking! Anyway, the boy's execution is in three days so make sure the asshole doesn't try to escape until then!"

"Odd. I got word that he was only to be locked up for three days before being released." Gantu said puzzled. It's true, he got the word from the king a while ago.

"You dare question me?!" Skinner yelled angrily at Gantu. "The paperwork got held up or something, damn it!"

"Fine. Cody!"

Commander Cody, a Clonetrooper and now a guard of the prison in his own goddamn name, appears and asked, "Yes, sir?"

"Take the prisoner away!" Gantu said motioning to Tommy.

"With pleasure."

Tommy was about to protest but Commander Cody punches the boy in the face. The boy fell unconscious after that...

Author's note  
Oh damn! Tommy was found innocent but he is locked up and going to be executed!

Bulma: We got to save him!

Kimi: (frowns) Damn that dad of mine!

Me: Don't be hard on your dad, Kimi. You will understand him later.

Kimi: (scoffs) Yeah, right.

Me: More to come so read, review, and suggest, folks!

I know I have Amy as the girl who is worry for her love (Sonic as mentioned earlier) in the second chapter (or chapter 1) of the story but only because I didn't realized that the girl in the actual game was Fritz's girlfriend. I made up for that mistake right now.

Mr. Skinner's real name was Armin Tamzarian which was referenced in an episode of _The Simpsons_. Fans should know what I mean though the people of Springfield were forbidden to mention it again.

The arguments involving the objections is something I picked up from an animated series of Casper.

The whole wrong Jury final decision kinda thing made by Curly is a reference to the reality series _Survivor_ as well as the first winner Richard Hatch.


	6. Chapter 5: Escape from Prison

**Chapter 5: Escape from Prison**

Bulma was at work back at Capsule Corp. reading the blueprints. The woman is unaware of what happened to Tommy, due to the fact that she was working on all day on trying to figure out the mystery of the Gates.

"All right, Bulma. Damn it, how does this work?" asked Bulma mumbling. Just then, a noise is heard from somewhere in the building. "Oh, the doorbell function I just put in. Probably Tommy."

The woman left her work in an attempt to see who is at the door. Upon opening it, Bulma spotted three familiar dumbasses in business suits hawking merchandise...which is stolen.

"Good evening, madam! We are here selling stuff that can change your lives forever!" Larry begins to say proudly. "For today only..."

"Assholes!" snapped Bulma as she slapped the Three Stooges across the face each. "I don't have time for this! I know you idiots are selling stolen merchandise, especially since of that was stolen from Capsule Corp! I got important work to do so get the hell lost!"

"Oh, ungrateful, eh?" snapped Moe angrily at Bulma. "We're trying to make a honest living for once and you judged us from the start. Just for that, you don't get a free sample!"

"And we ain't telling ya that your friend Tommy Pickles is locked up and going to be executed in 3 days!" Curly added angrily. Hearing that has gave a look of shock on Bulma's face.

"What?!" exclaimed Bulma in shock.

"Oh, haven't you heard? The boy has been arrested on claims that he kidnapped Princess Kimberly." Larry explained. "He got send to prison despite him being innocent and stuff. I overheard some of the Stormtroopers saying he is going to get killed in 3 days despite Judge Roy Snyder saying Tommy is going to be locked up for 3 days as an example before being released."

"Oh damn it!" Bulma groans as she quickly gets some weapons and stuff around. Tommy is going to get killed! "I knew I shouldn't let him go with Kimi back to the castle alone! I got to get him out of there!"

"Hey listen, lady, before you go, how about take a look at some blasters we got on jail?" Moe asked Bulma just as she gets out weapon out.

"Screw you, assholes. I got a friend to save!"

Bulma pushed pass the Three Stooges and run out on a mission to save her friends. Moe look pissed off at his fellow Stooges and snapped, "You imbeciles! Why did you have to bring Tommy up?! Now we just lost a customer!"

Moe slams Larry and Curly's heads together making them yelp in pain, most likely due to their own stupidity.

---------

Tomjmy groans as he wakes up in a cell that is made definitely for him. Last thing he remembers, that asshole Commander Cody knocked him out. And now, he's going to get executed!

"Man, what's wrong with the system nowadays?" groaned Tommy in disgust. "Are people always getting killed even if they're innocent or not?" The boy then noticed a pink bag nearby. "What the hell is this?"

"That bag was a gift from one of your sympathizers." One of the Stormtroopers in charge of guarding Tommy's cell said to the boy sternly. "Not that you deserved it, criminal. Keep it. You won't when the 3rd day is up."

"Oh, that's just great."

Tommy takes the bag and finds an Ether inside. He sighs while sitting on his bed. How humiliating. Tommy has went through time and back to saved Kimi from getting killed and now he himself is going to get executed even though the boy was found innocent of the alleged kidnapping. The boy only has time to think about his life so far knowing it will all be over come the 3rd day.

Suddenly, to his surprise, the door to the cell open up making Tommy turn and see Captain Gantu coming inside.

"Well, well, hello Mr. Pikles." said Gantu sinisterly.

"What the hell do you want, stupid head?" asked Tommy with a frown. This warden of the prison is going to executed the boy even though Tommy was found innocent.

"Oh, don't be ungrateful, I came with good news. You aren't going to be executed in three days after all."

"Wait, I am not going to get executed in three days after all???"

"You got it." Gantu answered. Tommy sighs in relief, thinking that the warden has come to his senses or was it Skinner? At first, it looks like all will be well again after all. That is until Gantu added, "Since Chancellor Skinner suspected you will try something stupid like try to escape, he ordered you to be executed right now!

"WHAT?! NO!" protested Tommy in horror. Before he knew it, Commander Cody and a Stormtrooper grabs the boy, Tommy unable to break free. "Damn it!?!"

"Come on, idiot! The guillotine awaits you!"

Gantu leads the cell while Commander Cody and the Stormtrooper dragged the boy away to the guillotine. As Tommy is taken away to what appears to be his untimely execution, the boy hears shouts from the other prisoners groaning in anger and pain. They must be other prisoners who were wrongly accused and/or imprisoned.

Tommy is now pulled into a room where the guillotine was set up to him. The boy gasps as he spotted a familiar boy struggling while being locked in another guillotine. He's a boy with red spiky hair that seemed messed up. He wears square shaped glasses, a retainer on his teeth, a light blue button-up shirt, a watch on his right wrist, green pants, and red sneakers. His name is Chuckie Finster, Tommy who didn't know his last name until previously.

"Chuckie? Is that you?" asked Tommy worried.

"Tommy, you got to get me out of here! I was framed! I didn't jaywalk at all but that jerk Skinner insisted that I did." Chuckie said scared as his best friend was shoved into a guillotine that is next to Chuckie's before he was locked in.

"Uh, unfortunately, I got framed for a crime as well and is in no position to do anything right now. Hee hee."

"Okay, the boy is charged with kidnapping and terrorism." Gantu said as he read the list of false charges against Tommy and Chuckie. "And the brother of Princess Kimberly was found guilty of jaywalking and was suspected of wanting to rape his sister!'

"What?:! Damn it, that's not true! You just put that crime in there, did you?!" yelled Chuckie in disbelief.

"Shut up, you dick! Now any last words before you are killed?"

"Yes, you can kiss my white ass, you blubber butt!" Tommy yelled insulting the warden of the prison.

"Gah! All right, just for that, your death will be swift!" yelled Gantu, furious by what Tommy just called him. "Pull the lever, Commander Cody!"

Commander Cody nodded as he gets ready to do so as Tommy and Chuckie prepared for their deaths. Suddenly without warning, the door to the execution room was blown open much to the alarm of Gantu and the Stormtroopers.

"What the hell?!" yelled Gantu as a familiar blue hair appears with a big blaster. The Stormtroopers were suddenly blast out by the intruder before being knocked out. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Your worst nightmare, fish bait! Do me a favor and go to sleep!" Bulma snapped as she open fire on Gantu hard. It didn't kill him but is enough to knock him out. The woman smiled proudly as she grinned to the trapped Tommy and Chuckie. "Did you like that? It's one of Capusle Corp.'s newest weapon: The Kamehameha Wave Pistol. Named after a move used by a pal of mine. Pretty cool, eh?"

"Nice, very good." said Tommy with a frown.

"Now if you don't mind..." Chuckie begins nervously.

"GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" yelled the boys at once making Bulma yelp a bit.

"Jesus, okay! No need to yell!" snapped Bulma as she runs over and managed to break the locks off freeing Tommy and Chuckie in the progress.

"Thank goodness you got here, Bulma." Tommy said feeling his neck, relieved that his neck is still there. "How did you know I was here anyway?"

"Three idiots who were trying to sell stolen merchandise mention it. So who are you, kid?"

"Chuckie Finster. I own a goods store in town." said Chuckie happily, "Visit when you can, okay?"

"Chuckie, how come you didn't tell me you are King Chas's son?" Tommy asked his best friend, still disbelief that Chuckie was the son of the king of the Toonatopia Kingdom. "As well as Kimi's brother?"

"He's another one of King Chas's kids?!" asked Bulma surprised.

"Okay, I admit, King Chas is my dead while Kimi is my sister." said Chuckie sheepishly. "Sorry I didn't tell you before but I couldn't take the pressure of being related to royalty and even the whole idea of me taking the throne before Kimi made me nervous. Good thing dad agreed to let me follow my own dreams while he have my sister be the next in line."

"Kimi doesn't seem to like it in the palace, either." said Tommy with a sigh. "She obviously doesn't know you were here either."

"Oh great. Well, listen, I gotta get going but if you see my sister, let her know that I'm okay, all right?"

With that, Chuckie left leaving Tommy alone with Bulma. The woman paused and said, "Come on, Tommy. We got to get the hell out of here."

Tommy first opens a chest nearby and get a Bronze Mail as well as Mid Tonic out of another one before he and his friend run out of the room to make their escape. Alarms soon go off all around: apparently, the escape has been detected. They went left and find a Stormterooper named Captain Rex.

"So you must be the prisoner who got away! You won't make it out of this prison alive!" snapped Captain Rex in determinion as he got his blaster out.

"My turn! Take this!" Tommy yelled as he slashed at the guard knocking him out, "So much for him."

Tommy and Bulma made their way through the prison area, fighting off the Stormtroopers that try to stop them from escaping by attacking. The two friends open up a lot of chests that contain items like money and a new weapon called the Lode Sword which Tommy equips for himself to use.

This took a few minutes by Tommy and Bulma found a huge wooden door which they went into, finding a Stormtrooper passed out or something.

"Huh. What happen to him?" asked Bulma puzzled, "Must be overtired."

"Hey Bulma, check this out." Tommy said as he sees a bunch of papers nearby and takes them. The boy reads the papers, '"To Captain Gantuy: The Prison ATST Walker Blueprints'?"

"The hell? Let me see those!" Bulma said as she grabs the blueprints from Tommy and read them herself. "'One of the most powerful abilities for the Walker is installed in the head which could recover the damage the body takes. Also equipped is a shield that defends the head against Sky and Fire attacks, so the only goddamn way anyway can hurt the head at all are weapons like swords or pistols'."

"'To make it simple for you, Gantu, unless the head of the ATST Walker is not destroyed by swords attack, consider this weapon to be unbeatable. From the Toonatopia Kingdom Development Department'. Damn, looks like we will get a fight on our hands."

"Only if we have the misfortune of running into the thing, Tommy. Come on."

----------

The two friends made their way to a bridge. Once Tommy and Bulma get across, they are able to escape fully from here. Just before they could get farther though, the ground rumbles making the two nearly fall to the ground.

"The hell?" asked Tommy confused. The two yelps as a big metal Walker like machine that is half tank appears, blocking their ways. The Stormtroopers operating the thing and Skinner are right behind them.

"So, the terrorists think they can get away, eh?! Well, not on my watch!" Skinner snapped angrily. "Troopers, use this Prison ATST Walker to destroy them! They must not be allowed to escape."

The Stormtroopers did not hesitate as they operate the Prison ATST Walker by remote beginning the attack. The Walker sent out fire at Tommy and Bulma who dodged it in time.

"Damn it! We will have to destroy that thing to escape!" Bulma said as she got her gun out. "Tommy, the head is the weakness!"

"No problem!" agreed Tommy as he gets his sword out and fires a cyclone attack on the head quickly. Bulma then fires bullets from her weapon at the thing repeatedly. A while of this later and the head is destroyed.

Skinner looks worried. The head is destroyed, meaning the Walker is vulnerable without the healing head. The Prison ATST Walker kept on its attack quickly. Bulma send out a Fire Whirl at the wheels quickly while Tommy slashed at the thing damaging it further.

"You're going to the scrap heap, Walker!" yelled Tommy as he jump into the air and stabbed the blade into the Prison ATST Walker. Once the boy jumped off the, the machine begins to blow into pieces.

"No! Fix it! The Walker cannot be destroyed!" exclaimed Skinner frantically.

"Doing so, sir!" exclaimed one of the Stormtroopers worried as they begin to get the thing back under control. Unfortunately, Tommy and Bulma's attacks on it are too much as the thing blow up causing the part of the bridge below it to break off sending the machine to its final demise below.

Skinner and the Stormtroopers scream in alarm as they begin to fall but they managed to grab the side and each other resulting in them being a bridge. Tommy and Bulma grins as they walk over their enemies to the other side.

"Thanks for the bridge, Chancellor. You can send me the bill for the damages." Tommy mocked Skinner as he and Bulma prepared their leave.

"You assholes! You cannot escape! Get back here!" exclaimed Skinner as the two make their escape. "At least can you scratch my belly button?!"

---------------

Tommy and Kimi finally left the prison area and arrived at the main floor of the castle where the former got arrested for the false crime to begin with. Unfortunately, some Stormtroopers spotted them.

"Stop! An escape!" yelled a Stormtroopers as he and the other guards open fire on the two but kept on missing.

"Great, these guys are supposed to be the best guards in the kingdom and they can't hit a broadside of a goddamn darn!" exclaimed Bulma in frustration.

"Come on, we will have to fight out way through!" yelled Tommy as he and Bulma make a run for it. Unfortunately, more of the guards appear near the main staircase area. It looks like this escape is about to be ruin after all.

"Hey, stop it!" yelled a familiar voice angrily. The Stormtroopers gasp in alarm as they stop attacking to bow to the newcomer.

"Princess Kimberly!" said the Stormtroopers in respect. Sure enough, Tommy and Bulma turn and see Kimi. The girl looks different from the last time as she is now wearing a beautiful royal dress with her hair up.

"What the heck are you jerks thinking? I'm debited to that boy and his friend. Make him welcome!" said Kimi with a frown. The princess isn't about to see her friend getting thrown into jail unfairly again! This time, Kimi is going to make sure it will not happen again.

"But, you see..." said a Stormtrooper worried. He doesn't want to disobey Kimi but fears what the Chancellor would say if he and the other guards were to let Tommy and Bulma go.

"What, you aren't going to listen???"

"It's not that! It's...!"

"Hold it! You two aren't going anywhere!" yelled the angry voice of Skinner as he suddenly appears looking angrily at Tommy and Bulma.

"How the hell did you get get there especially when you and some Stormtroopers were stuck at the broken bridge?!" asked Tommy in disbelief.

"I don't have to tell you, terrorist, now bow down, damn it! King Chas Finster is coming!!!"

Sure enough, Tommy and Bulma were forced to bow down by two Stormtroopers just as a concerned King Chas came into the room. He obviously heard the commotion going on, and the man doesn't like it at all.

"Father..." said Kimi worried. She got to make Chas see sense and have Tommy let go this time! But it doesn't look like it's going to happen.

"Kimberly, behave yourself. Remember, you are a princess to the Toonatopia Kingdom before you were an individual." Chas said with a sigh.

"Hell no! I'm my own girl before I was a princess, goddamn it!"

"Kimberly, why are you swearing like that?! Probably got too much influences when you were sneaking out of the castle and going out to the outlying areas, I bet!"

"No! There are no influences at all! I decided it myself!" snapped Kimi furiously. She can't believe her own father wouldn't even listen to what she was going to say. Even since the death of her mother Kira, the two seem to be more distance than ever.

"Can't you even listen to what she got to say, Your Majesty, if you even deserve that title?!" Bulma snapped angrily at Chas, the woman and Tommy decided to stop bowing in respect since the king doesn't deserve it anymore. "I mean Kimi was trying to tell you that what the Chancellor and the court did was unfairly, that the charges against Tommy were false all this time! Yet you decided not to do a thing about it!"

"Some father you are. You didn't even care that your own son Chuckie was locked up, about to be executed if Bulma hasn't broke in to save me!" Tommy exclaimed angrily in agreement. Chas and Kimi looks shocked upon hearing what Tommy just said.

"What?! Chuckie was going to be executed?!" Kimi yelled pissed off at Chas. "And you didn't even tell me that about that?!"

"Kimi, I swear, I didn't know your brother was locked up, honest!" Chas protested in concern. "The Chancellor told me that something happened with Chuckie and that he himself could take care of it."

"Oh, the asshole took care of it all right. Skinner Ass was going to killed Chuckie off! If you were even suspicious of what the creep said before, you coulda stopped the whole thing to begin with!"

"Kimberly!"

"Ugh. Screw you, I don't want to be here if this keeps happening anymore. I'm outta here!" yelled Kimi as she undid her hair and removed her dress. Luckily, the clothes she was wearing when she first met Tommy were under her royal dress.

"Kimberly Finster!" yelled Skinner shocked.

"Tommy, let's leave!"

"Right." agreed Tommy not wanting to be her any longer than he is already. With that, he, Bulma and Kimi made a quick exit out of the castle, much to the shock of Skinner and the Stormtroopers and Chas's worry.

"You fools! Go after them! Stun the princess if you must but don't let them escaped!" Skinner yelled angrily at the Stormtroopers as they run out after the escaping trio.

"Kimberly... said Chas sadly. What has he done?

--------------------

Larry, Curly and Moe were in the forest, having escaped an angry mob they have the misfortune of revealing their stolen merchandise secret to. They look and sees Tommy's group running from the castle.

"Hey, look, some customers! Nyuk, nyuk!" said Curly happily.

"Looks like they're running from something," Larry observed. Sure enough, the three idiots yelped as they see the Stormtroopers appearing.

"Don't move! You cannot escape!" ordered a Stormtrooper at the escaped three.

"Come with us or we'd shoot!" Another Stormtrooper said as he points his gun at the three.

"Kiss my Asian ass!" yelled Kimi as she, Tommy and Bulma run off in a direction.

"Where are they going?" Moe asked puzzled at the escaping trio. Just then, another of the Stomrtroopers spotted them.

"Hey, it's those three men who were selling stolen merchandise! Seize them!" yelled the said Stormtrooper while pointing at the Three Stooges.

Larry, Curly and Moe yelped in alarm as they throw the stolen merchandise at the Stormtroopers, knocking them down enough for the three men to run the same direction as Tommy's group.

Tommy and his friends find themselves in a dead end part of the forest.

"Oh goddamn it! A dead end!" exclaimed Tommy worried. "We got to get out of here before those guards get us!"

"Hey, look!" Bulma said as she spotted a familiar shape nearby and recognized it, "A Gate! I can open it and we could use it to escape to another time era!"

"Well, open it!" Kimi exclaimed anxiously and quickly just as Larry, Curly and Moe run onto the scene, trying to escape the guards as well.

"Uh, Kimi? You realized that we don't know what era we could end up in, right? Hell, we won't know if we can come back!"

"Who gives a damn?! At least it is better than this era where people get wrongfully accused and executed like what almost happened to Tommy and Chuckie!"

"Right, besides better elsewhere then here and get killed!" agreed Tommy wanting to go through the Gate more than ever now.

"Halt!" yelled Skinner as he and the Stormtroopers arriving quickly making the Three Stooges yelp as they run over to Tommy's group in terror. "Kimberly Finster, get away from those terrorists and crooks so we can killed them!"

"All right, looks like the Gate sounds pretty good right about now!" exclaimed Bulma in alarm as she got her Gate Holder off.

"Let's go, Tommy!" said Kimi.

"Damn it, Princess, get away from those people at once, especially that damn hoodlum!" snapped Skinner as the Stormtroopers get ready to open fire on the group, even if they would have to stun Kimi to do so.

"Try and catch us now, Seymour Butts!" mocked Tommy as Bulma activated the key causing a Gate to appear. The boy, woman and the princess jumped in quickly.

"Hey, what's through there?" Curly asked confused as he sees the Gate.

"Who cares? We got a way out of here, let's go you knuckleheads!" yelled Moe as he quickly pushed Curly and Larry right into the Gate before jumping in himself. Once Tommy's group and the Three Stooges got in, the Gate itself vanished much to the shock of those still behind.

"No! They disappeared...!" exclaimed Skinner confused. Where are they?

Though the more appropriable question is: _when_ are they?

Author's note  
All right, Tommy, Bulma and Kimi (with the Three Stooges as unexpected 'passengers') have escaped but what era will they all end up in? And will they survived there? Read, review, and suggest, folks!


	7. Chapter 6: The Future Apocalypse

**Chapter 6: The Future Apocalypse**

**????**

In a place that is abandoned and looks empty for years, a portal soon open from out of nowhere sending three familiar figures right out. They landed on the floor of some sort of dome with a thud.

"Damn, that hurts." groaned Kimi in annoyance as the three got up. Suddenly they turned just as three idiots fell out of the Gate and landed in a mess on the floor before the Gate disappeared.

The Three Stooges were having trouble in escaping. Moe managed to get free and hits his colleagues on the head each snapping, "Spread out!" Eventually the three morons got up and to their feet.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" asked Tommy dumbstruck.

"Oh, that's easy. First a mob found out we were selling stolen crap to them and we got away." Curly explained stupidly. "Then we saw you guys and have to escape the same swells who said we sell stolen merchandise and then..."

"Hey, hey!" snapped Moe as he pulls Curly by the ear making him yelp. "Tell too much of the story and you will bored the audience!"

"Well, guys, I think we got away from Skinner." Kimi said in relief as she looks around. "He won't be able to chased us this far."

"Yeah but where are we?" Larry asked confused as he looks around.

"Ooh, ooh, I got it, I got it!" said Curly eagerly as he waves his hand up eagerly.

"Got what?" asked Moe with a frown, knowing what the hell is coming.

"A headache."

Moe hits Curly on the head in annoyance. Bulma sighs as she looks around saying, "Well, we are not in the past, that's for sure. The place looks extremely advanced."

"Are we on another planet?" asked Tommy in amazement. Of course, it doesn't look like that it may be the case here.

"What's this?" asked Moe as he sees a door nearby and tried to open it. Of course, the damn thing would not budge. "What the...what's this? Stubborn door, eh?"

"I think there's some mysterious crest on the thing, probably sealed by a power or something." Larry explained as he looks at the door carefully. "I should know one thing: if we find any doors like them, we can't go through them no how."

"Oh good, at least you got a piece of a brain at last."

"Really? Where did I get it?"

"Come on!" Moe snapped as he grabs Larry and Curly and followed the three out of another door which opens up. The six yelps as cold wind and snow come blowing in.

"Oh God! Was the future always this cold?" asked Tommy shivering a bit.

"Oh crap. If I knew this would happen, I woulda brought a coat." said Kimi shivering in alarm.

Damn, the group knew that they won't lived out here this long so they gotta find shelter. Luckily, they spotted another dome nearby and run into the place. Of course, the inside of the doom is as crappy inside as it is outside. There are people in it but these people look hungry, skinny, and dirty!

"Jesus, and I thought we had it bad." said Moe with a frown. "These people are poorer than we are."

"Yeah, but these folks are ugly." Curly said with a hint of jealously. "They lived in a dome. We lived in a box!"

"Excuse me..." Larry begins to say to a man who turned upon seeing him.

"Damn it, we ain't got no food today!" snapped the man in frustration. "Hell, we don't have any at all."

"Actually sir. We are wondering if you would like a piece of crap that we're selling."

"You numbskull! You are holding out on us!" snapped Moe pissed off at Larry who still got some merchandise (that was stolen) left to sell. "Why didn't you tell us you got any crap left to sell?!"

"I was hoping we would find any more suckers less easy than the ones back home!" Larry protested to Moe, wanting to avoid another injury from the guy.

"Hell, I'm interested in some crap! Some guy in here sells crap here at the Crap Dome!" said the man happily. Of course, what he said ended up confusing the hell out of Tommy, Kimi and Bulma.

What confused the group more is that they see another man looking at a box who said, "Damn it, when I look at this thing, it makes me keep on frigging living, you know?"

"Anyone got a clue what Kingdom Year this is?" asked Tommy hopefully. He and his friends still got to know what year they arrived in.

"Kingdom Year? What's that?" asked a woman confused. It seems that no one even has a clue what a 'Kingdom Year' is.

"You know what I heard?" asked a man drooling like a hungry idiot. "There is some food at a place called the Obvious Dome in the northeast. In order to get there, you got to go through the Acme Labs Ruins. Better be careful as there are phantoms in that place that don't get killed by swords and guns."

"This here is an EnerBox." explained another man while pointing to the useless yet comfortable box. "Once you get in there, you can get a good night sleep. Too bad your stomach will not be happy."

"I'd take that chance! Let me!" Curly said as he got into the EnerBox happily. The rest of the group waited for a few minutes before the numbskull got out and stretched. Curly yelps as his stomach was rumbling. "Ooh, so that's what woke me up. Still hungry, eh? Well, keep me up again and you get no food, got it?"

"Is there anyone around here with some supplies at all?" Tommy asked hopefully. Even if this damn dome has no food, at least it got to sell some weapons or accessories or such.

"I got some, got any money?" asked the man who is obviously the shopkeeper in this time.

"Only this worthless crap we try to sell." Larry said showing the stolen merchandise. Hopefully the man doesn't realized that they were stolen. Then again, in this year, who could trace it in this timeline to another one?

"Why not? Go ahead. Take what you need. If you get enough crap or money, it will be useful some day, damn it."

Tommy and his friends shrugged. At least what this guy sell is more better than what the Three Stooges always sell. They look and got an Auto Gun for Bulma and a lot of Iron Suites and Iron Helmets. They equipped them (well those who could fight like hell anyway) knowing they will need them for this apocalypistic future during their journey to the Obvious Dome.

"Time we get to the dome." Bulma said as she glares at the Three Stooges. "And unfortunately, we got to take you dumbasses with us."

"I resent that. I ain't going." said Curly in annoyance. "I will go when I'm ready!"

"Are you ready?" Moe asked glaring at Curly making the bald headed Stooge nervous.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

------------

The Acme Lab Ruins is obviously what the hell it is: a ruins of a lab that seem to go nowhere. There are a lot of damn rats roaming the place which can robbed you if you are not carefully so Tommy and his friends dodged them carefully.

Monsters like Octopods and Man Eaters get in the way trying to eat them but Tommy, Kimi, and Bulma uses their attacks on the things while the Three Stooges try their best to help out...and if something goes wrong (like it usually does), they hit each other like assholes. What do you expect?

There are also Craters which are easily destroyed but besides them, there are treasure chests with items like a Lode Sword. After dodging a few more rats, Tommy and his group found a Lode Bow which Kimi equipped. The group fights monsters and such as they continue on their way.

Soon the phantoms that one of the men at the previous dome warned Tommy and his friends about appear. Since swords and guns cannot work on these fiends, the group has to use a new strategy. Luckily, Bulma lights her chain on fire and tossing it at the fiends while Tommy uses his sword to spin around, slashing the things destroying them. Once they're gone, the way is clear.

"I ain't scared, were you?" asked Curly happily making most of the gang rolls their eyes as they finally leave the ruins. Soon they arrived at the dome called...the Obvious Dome.

The Obvious Dome is as worst as the Crap Dome as there are people starving like hell in there. It is hard to believe that there's food to find in here. Of course, the group saw someone coming to them. It is an old man who is dressed as a Jedi Knight. His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Where do you people come from?" asked Obi-Wan. Despite his appearance, the old man appears weak and hungry.

"We just came from the western ruins." Bulma explained to Obi-Wan with a nod. "Why the hell do you ask?"

"Amazing! Everyone, there's people who just came across the ruins!"

The people look shocked and confused. They have lost contact with the rest of the world a long time ago. The only way to here is through the ruins but damn it, because of the monsters living in them, people are too damn scared to get through...until now.

"What?!" asked a woman in amazement.

"You mean, for real?" asked a man amazed as he and the other people come to greet the newcomers eagerly. Newcomers who were strong and brave enough to make it through the ruins!

"So I see there were people who could fight the mutants out there." said Obi-Wan with a weak smile. "Maybe we have some hope left."

"If you want hope, we can sell ya some bootleg copies of..." Curly begins to say happily.

"You numbskull. Star Wars wasn't made yet!" Moe snapped at Curly in annoyance. "Besides, I don't think these people know what 'Star Wars' is."

"Actually, you're looking at someone who is from the said series." Obi-Wan added resulting in the Three Stooges becoming so damn confused than usual. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, the descendant from the one time director of the information center here. We have a basement which has a super computer and foodstuffs."

"So don't you go down there and get the food?" asked Larry puzzled.

"It isn't that easy. Guard robots were activated a while ago that is too powerful for us to get by. We can't go anywhere near the food or super computer without those things blasting at us."

"Hmmm...I need we oughta help these people out." said Moe with a nod. He then turned to Tommy and the others adding, "We'd let you deal with the robots though."

"Yeah, thanks a lot." said Tommy sarcastically, "Cowards."

"Who are you guys?" asked a child curiously.

"My husband is going to the food stores." said a woman before frowning, "That's the last we have heard from him. The bastard is probably at a hidden bar drinking his ass off."

"Dad is going come back with food soon."

"I don't know but there's nothing different about you folks." A man said as he observed Tommy and his friends carefully. "Did you really come from the western dome?"

"Uh, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH............," Curly begins to say like a total moron. He said this seemingly a long time until Moe gets an axe and hits him on the head with it making the man yelp. "OH, OH, OH, OH...oh look!"

Moe looks at the axe that he used and yelped when he sees that the blade part has been broken big time. That always happened when metal or anything hard is used on Curly's head.

"Really? Doesn't matter either way through..." said the same man with a sigh.

"Probably since we came through a space time distortion." said Tommy to the others with a sigh.

"Huh? What?"

"Never mind. Guys, we better find out where the next Gate is at if we want to get out of...whatever time era this is."

"I see." said the same man though he has no idea what the 'Gate' is supposed to be. "Maybe if the super computer in the basement works, we can look into it, I bet."

"Diggory Dome and another factory ruins are to the east." explained another man. "You better not go anywhere as there are robots going crazy like hell over there."

Curly yelps like a coward and tries to run off but Moe grabs him snapping, "Get over here!"

"Also do not to go the continent past the underground waterway to the south too. That is where the great disaster's source 'Death Mountain' was supposed to be at." said a woman in concern. "But after seeing you folks though, I bet the powerful mutants are no match for you guys in the underground waterway."

"Hey, any idea about that door next to that guy?" Tommy asked motioning to a familiar door nearby.

"The one with the crest on it?" asked a man seeing what door Tommy is talking about now. "No matter how anyone push or pull, no one can get the damn thing open. Hell, you can't even destroy it. Look like the thing is close for good."

"We'd see about that."

"Also, there is a weird alien who has made a dome near Death Mountain and always keep watch like a damn hawk." said another man rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Always speak oddly, if you ask me."

-------------------

Speaking of the said dome, let's go there for a moment as there is a dome near a snowy peak that is usually off limits or unreachable by the locals. It is called Dagobah Dome, a dome where some sort of creature is watching Death Mountain and going out of his goddamn mind about it.

Inside the Dome, someone is looking out a monitor with some sort of strange creature nearby. This someone is a green little creature in a little cloak. As he looks on, the creature looks like he is going crazy.

"Zelda, how it has been?" asked the creature imagining someone who isn't even there. He gasped and exclaimed, "Go you must not! Death Mountain you must not go to! Of course, unless time and those people, Death Mountain you can't go the way things are."

The creature laughs madly as he look at the computer, the only thing keeping him company besides the creature, and said, "Seen them, have you? Fire Nation Palace and X-Wing, made them I did. Something they are. Ha ha ha!"

The machine, which looks like some sort of fat panda, spoke up, "Oh yeah! Damn, I looked forward to how the wise one will program me, right?! Time to feel the thundra!!"

"Looking forward to it you are, rewarding for me too, it is. Getting to look a bit good, it isn't..."

--------------

Moe listen in to what the man has to say...then stops when he hears snoring. The Stooge frowns as he sees that it's coming from Larry and Curly who has fallen asleep during the man's explanation.

"Hey!" snapped Moe as he slaps both Larry and Curly waking them both up and causing them to yelp like hell. "Wake up and go to sleep!"

"But how can we go to sleep in a dump like this?" asked Larry frowning at Moe for what he just did.

"Try and evolve!"

"Hey, mister," The same child said coming up to the group hopefully. "Got any money?"

"No crap this time, guys. We'd pay with money." said Tommy as he got some money out and show it to the child. To be honest, the Pickles boy isn't in the mood for any crap selling or buying today. For once, Tommy is going to do some honest business even if the buyer is a child.

"Damn, never seen money like this. Well, at least look at some of the stuff I'm selling."

Tommy and his friends got some items and upgrades. They have a feeling that they will need them in the basement in hopes to find the super computer and find out where the hell they are. Also, they should find some food for the people and at least help them survive this dangerous era the people themselves are now living in.

"Thanks, kid." said Bulma as she put the supplies the group will need in capsules.

"Save up on money and it will be useful some day." said the child happily. "Some guy who went beyond the ruins and never came back said that."

"Wasn't he that guy who was that guy that we met in the Crap Dome?" Larry asked the other Stooges confused.

"For once, say something useful, stupid!" Moe snapped at Larry in annoyance making the latter frown at him.

"Come on, guys. Let's head on down." Tommy said as he, Kimi and Bulma headed to the basement area to go on yet another dangerous quest. The three headed to the ladder in the center of the group much to the surprise of the crowd seeing them doing it.

"So are you going to the basement?" Obi-Wan asked in concern.

"Of course! You guys want some food and we can't leave you all to starve." Kimi said to the crowd. She has seen people starved in her own era before and the princess isn't going to let the people in this one do the same thing.

"You know that we have tried in the past and cannot get into the basement, remember that."

"Hey, you may have failed but who knows?" Bulma asked. "Besides, we can't turn our backs on people who are in great need of some help."

Obi-Wan observed the three heroes carefully, wondering whatever or not he should believe them. After all, not anyone can make it to the food part of the basement and lived to tell about it. But then, if these three (and their friends) were able to make it to the Obvious Dome...

"It has been a while since I have seen lively young people like you." said Obi-Wan with a slight smile. "Very well, you have my support. Just be careful and come back alive."

Tommy, Bulma and Kimi nodded as they went down the ladder. Moe is about to follow but noticed his colleagues trying to walk away.

"Come on!" Moe snapped in annoyance at the two as he grabs Larry and Curly, dragging them to and down the ladder to follow Tommy's group.

------------

Tommy and his group headed down into the basement which should be filled with robots. Their guess is that the things must be further down the place. They noticed a control area nearby which they came up to with a walkup near a door that appears to be broken.

"Let's see...this console looks like it controls the passageway." Bulma said observing a console carefully.

"We will need a password to get through." said Tommy noticing a panel on the screen that said 'Password Please'.

"Damn it, we got to get in there." said Kimi impatiently. Unfortunately, the group doesn't know the password and they suspect that entering the wrong one could prove disastrous. They found another ladder nearby so they climb it to another area.

The group walked on through the area and found a statue nearby. It looks like something of a rat.

"Check this out: a dirty rat." said Curly looking at the statue laughing like an idiot.

"You're a dirty rat. Looks like there's a memo inside," Moe said as he takes something out of the statue. Sure enough, there's a memo in there and on clean paper even.

"'Warning: Anyone who goes near the food storage area must be killed on sight'." said Tommy reading the paper. "Looks like another boss battle on our hands."

The group continued through the slim area as they headed down and through another walkway before entering another room. They should be getting to where the food should be at.

But as the group enters however, an alarm goes off causing a giant machine to slam down in front of them followed by two robotic spheres with eyes floating near them!

"Guardian of the Area activated. Execute planned program and destroyed intruders!" boomed the Guardian. Obviously, the robots are not happy to see our heroes.

"What the hell happened?!" exclaimed Kimi in alarm upon seeing the giant machine.

"I guess it must be the ones made to guard the food storage area." Tommy explained to Kimi in concern. "We got to destroy these things to get by!"

"All right, let's do this!" Bulma exclaimed as she, Tommy and Kimi get ready to fight. The Three Stooges just whimpered and run to hide like the cowards they often are. "Damn cowards."

The robots, the Bits, send a shock wave at the group nearly getting him. Tommy slashed at them with his sword while Kimi fires arrows at the eyes. Bulma send a wave of fire at the Bits destroying them at once, leaving the Guardian defenseless.

"Starting countdown!" boomed the Guardian as it senses that the Bits are gone. The three heroes realized that it must be planning to call more Bits to defend it. They got to destroy it before that happens.

Tommy and Kimi fight the thing at once while Bulma combines her attacks with her two friends. She then made an axe appear and pound the Guardian a few times. Soon the thing is got to '2' but Tommy combines with his attack with Bulma's and hit the Guardian hard. The attacks became too much for the robot to handle as it is soon shut down.

"Yes, we did it!" laughed Moe as he and the other Cow...I mean Stooges run over to the three who defeated the Guardian excitedly. "We have destroyed the robots and allowed the poor people above a chance to get their food!"

"But I thought we just hide like cowards and let Tommy and his friends defeat it." Larry said in confusion.

"Shut up!" snapped Moe as he bonks Larry on the nose making the idiot yelp. Tommy and his friends just rolled their eyes as the group went into the food storage area.

Of course, coming into the place may have been a bad idea. The whole place smells like a garbage dump after a lot of crap was thrown in instead of dumped into the toilets! If Obi-Wan or the poor people above woulda came down here before, they wouldn't need to bother looking for food in the first place, especially if the food was probably poisoned by now!

"Oh God! What is that smell?" exclaimed Kimi as she gags a bit, about to throw up.

"Oh geez. This food looks like it has come rotten years ago." said Bulma looking at some of the food in concern. "Don't these people keep this stuff fresh?!"

"Maybe the power must have become too unstable." Tommy guessed. That explains it. With no one coming down here for so long due to the Guardian and the Bits, it is no surprise why...just then the boy sees something near the broken fridge making him yelp. "What the...?"

"Tommy! Is that...a dead guy?!" exclaimed Kimi in horror as she and the others saw what Tommy just saw: a dead guy! The boy ran over to check the guy's pulse. When he couldn't feel nothing, Tommy just sigh sadly.

"This guy is dead, no longer breathing. The poisoned food must have got him. I bet he was the missing father who left for the food and never came back. Poor guy."

"Hey, he's holding something."

The group took a closer look at what the dead man's holding in one of his hands and carefully managed to get it out. The corpse is holding a packet and a note of some kind.

"Looks like the guy is holding some seeds," Bulma said after opening the packet, finding seeds inside. "If these things were to grow, they may make some new food for the people."

"Can seeds grow in a hell like this?" Kimi asked Bulma in concern. This question even puzzled even Tommy, but then again, if the seeds could grow, maybe there's hope for the desperate people for food after all.

Tommy takes a look at the note, which is on dirty read paper and read it, "'The rat you see earlier is not mere decoration. It holds the secret to the dome itself. Catch the damn rat that is on the iron'! What does that mean?"

The group leaves the area and finally they see something nearby: some sort of rat wearing sunglasses named Mouser eating some stale cheese.

"Well, what do you know, it must be the rat." said Kimi in amazement. If they can get that pest, maybe they will also find out the dome's secret.

"Quiet, or it may run away." Bulma said quietly to Kimi, hoping that Mouser didn't hear the latter the first time.

"Come on, let's catch it." Tommy suggested as the group quietly go after it. It looks like they are going to get the drop on Mouser...until Curly made a huge mistake: he sneezes.

"What?" asked Mouser turning around in alarm. When he sees the group, he yelps and run off.

"You knucklehead! After that rat!" yelled Moe as the group chased him quickly. The rat tries to lose the team by going down passageways or throwing bombs. Luckily, the bombs are dud so Tommy and his friends were not hurt. Pretty soon, it looks like they lost him.

"Rats, I lost the..." Larry then yelps as Mouser, coming down another passageway, bumps into him. "Oh, found him!"

"Gah! You dumbass! Out of the way before..." Mouser however didn't finish or get away as Tommy pounced on the rat, grabbing him. "Hey, let go!"

"Not until you tell us what we need to know!" Tommy exclaimed to Mouser narrowly. "Like the dome's secret!"

"Like hell I'd tell ya!"

"Oh, stubborn, eh," Curly asked smirking at the rat as he spots something near and points to it. "Hey Moe, I got an idea!"

"First time for everything," Moe laughed as he grabs Mouser from Tommy and drags him to what his fellow Stooge just found: a vice that is big enough to put the rat's head in. The Stooge put Mouser's head in the thing and begins to twist on the handle, beginning to squash Mouser's head.

"OUCH, STOP, STOP!" yelled Mouser in pain due to the squeezing Moe is giving him.

"Tell us what we need to know, rat!"

"Never," Moe gave one big squeeze on Mouser's head making him yelp more. "Damn it, okay, okay, I'd tell ya! For the passage switch, press L and R while holding A! But if you've changed the button assignments, it gets screwed up! That's all I know, honest!"

"Thanks, see ya rat." Tommy said waving to Mouser as he and the others left, leaving Mouser stuck due to the head still in the vice.

"I am not a rat and can you get me the hell out of this thing?! Hello?!"

-----------------------

The group returns to the console they found earlier. Bulma followed Mouser's instructions and sure enough, the walkway that was broken was soon repaired, allowing the heroes' access to the door.

This is where some of the major pests are like Buggers and more rats are at trying to attack the heroes or eat them, depending on how dangerous they are. Besides those freaks, there are also robots, less dangerous than the Guardian and the Bits but nasty all the same. The heroes fight their way through the monsters.

Soon they arrived in some sort of computer room which has computers that, despite not being used for many years, are still working. Tommy and his friends look amazed as there are stuff here they have never since before until now.

"Wow! This must be the information center!" said Tommy amazed.

Bulma goes over to the computer and turns it on. The woman excitedly taps in a few computer keys as she said, "Great, this baby is still alive! Maybe if I could look for special distortions, I could be able to find a Gate." After a while of tapping, a screen appears making Bulma grins. "Sweet ass, here it is!"

The group took a look at the screen as a map scans around a dome at the other side right near a factory, the one they were warned about not to go near earlier.

"East from the Obvious Dome...the Diggory Dome!" said Bulma with a grin. "We can use that way to get out of this era."

"Cool! Amazing how much stuff we can find with this machine." said Kimi eagerly. Finally, a chance to get out of this era and to another era not like her own. She wonders if she herself would want to go home or not, who knows?

"Hey, what does this button do?" asked Tommy as he noticed a button nearby and push it. Suddenly something else appears on the screen, some sort of recording.

"New Year's Eve, 1999," Bulma said reading the date on the screen, "'Day of Tabuu' recording?" What the hell?"

The group looks concerned as they see the recording being play, which shows a major event that forever changed this world or destroyed it forever...

----------

In the recording, people are seen screaming like hell as an earthquake has shaken all over the place. No one knows how it happen or why, but when that earthquake hits, it spells the beginning of the end.

At the information center where some people are trying to figure out the cause of the problem, an operator looks horrifed as he yelled, "Damn it, a direct hit on Toon Town!"

"Calm down, how's the situation elsewhere?" asked the director, most likely Obi-Wan's ancestor, in concern.

"Parepoley, the Valley, and Medina too! Damn, they are practically destroyed!"

The place begins to rumble like mad. Something is coming, something that is about to destroy everything or everyone in its place. The people inside the information center can't do anything now, they gotta evacuate.

"Director, it's too dangerous here now." said the same operator in concern. It's true, everyone will be killed unless they get to safely now!

The director grabs a microphone and yelled into it, "All hands, get your asses to the shelter dome, now! This is not a drill!!!"

People outside run as fast as they can to make it to the shelter dome screaming like cowards or pussies, take your pick. The workers in the information center run to evacuate as well. However the same operator, just as he is about to run off, noticed the director not trying to escape.

"Sir, you should leave!" The operator said to the director knowing that his boss will be killed if he stay.

"Damn it, there's no time! Many will have to know of this day, even if I have to die to do so! Just go!!!" screamed the director waving the operator off. "Hurry!"

"Yes, sir."

The operator runs as the director continues looking at the mayhem happening outside. Soon the earthquake begins to get worst as the ground begins to burst. And as it turns out, this is no original earthquake as proven when something came out of the ground laughing cruelly.

The earthquake was actually an attack made by a sinister creature. This creature is a bluish creature with glowing blue eyes and his body apparently saw through. The thing begins to laugh madly as he prepares his evil attack on the world je has lived in the center of for so many years now.

"Tabuu..." said the director gravely as though he knew the creature all these years. Soon Tabuu begins his attack as he used his power to wipe out everything in his path, destroying building and killing people who didn't make it to the shelter dome in time. All hell breaks loose as the Day of Tabuu is at its climax.

And when all is said and done, there appears to be nothing left...but static. The recording is now finished.

-----------

Back in the information center in the era our heroes are in, Kimi looks horrified after the recording was done as she backs away frightfully while exclaiming, "What the hell is this? And what is that...thing?!"

"It's...called Tabuu." said Bulma frightened. "That must be the monster that destroy this world, why this era is like this now."

"Oh hell, is this what our future going to be like? We are going to died knowing that years later in 1999, this Tabuu will wiped everything out and leave no future for our descendants!" said Tommy in concern. "Damn, the future is hell."

"Awful, it was awful!" cried Kimi as she fell to her knees while Bulma, not wanting to look at the recording again, turned the computer off, "Could this be our future?!"

"Kimi..."

"Tommy..."

The two hugged each other like lovers. The Three Stooges looks scared and worried. They have escaped one goddamn hell only to find that the future will become one worst like it. The group can't let this disastrous era happen! There must be a way to save the world and its future.

Just then, Kimi's eyes widen as she stopped hugging Tommy and said seriously, "That's it! I don't know about you guys but hell, I want to change the future like what Tommy did to save me! Right, Bulma? Right, Three Stooges? Right, Tommy!"

"Yeah...wait, what?" asked Larry confused before Moe pokes him in the nose in annoyance.

"You imbecile! The princess said that we can save this future by destroying the terror that made it in the big place!" said Moe with a frown.

"Bill Gates???" asked Curly stupidly. He braced himself as Moe gets ready to hit him next, but is relieved when the Stooge had second thoughts.

"No, you imbeciles. Though it doesn't hurt to get Bill out of the way too."

"Right, yes!" said Bulma liking the idea. "If we can stop this Tabuu before it attacks, we can stop this disaster before it happens!"

"Yeah, I agreed. We can't just go back to our original era and just pretend what happened to us before never happen." said Tommy in determination. "Besides, my mom thinks I am dead by now anyway."

"We can cross over eras using the Gates, make things easily. Shall we do it, Tommy?"

"You bet your ass we'd do it!"

"Yes, yeah!" laughed Kim as she hugs the boy, making him blush red. "Let's do it, everyone!"

"Once we find the Gate, and I know this is going to sound stupid, but we should get our asses to our era and look into Tabuu." said Bulma in determination. To save the future means going into the past.

"Time to go, to Diggory Dome!" said Moe eagerly.

"To Diggory Dome!" said Larry repeating what his fellow Stooge just said.

"To Infinity and Beyond! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!" said Curly happily making both Moe and Larry frown at what he just said.

"'To Infinity and Beyond'?" asked the two at once in annoyance before they groan while the Three Stooges follow Tommy's group out of the room on a mission to save the future.

-------------

Tommy's group took their time getting out of the basement, but soon they found the first room they entered and went up the same ladder they enter it in. Obi-Wan and the crowd were there doing nothing since the good guys left when they noticed the newcomers returning, much to their surprise.

"You have returned!" said Obi-Wan in amazement as the crowd came to Tommy's group eagerly. "Did your mission turn out well, I hope?"

"So...this is our future." said Kimi, still not believing this is the disastrous future her era will be waiting years from her present.

"What?"

"I'm confused as you are." said Curly confused. Then again, he is more often than not always confused.

"To hell with that, did you find any food?!" asked the third man from before hopefully.

"Well, nothing much but these..." Tommy explained as he handed the seeds to Obi-Wan making the Jedi and the others puzzled.

"Seeds? Is that what is left?" asked Obi-Wan puzzled.

"Afraid so and I don't think that EnerBox you and the other people have will work for long." Bulma said with a sigh. "Better raise those seeds right now if you want some food to at least last you a while."

"Damn it, live, do your best because we're trying to." Kimi explained to the people sadly. It hurts the princess seeing these people suffered through this ugly future all thanks to that bastard Tabuu.

"There is no mistake, when spring comes, those seeds can give you some nice plants to last you a few decades hopefully." Tommy assured the people. Obi-Wan look at the group carefully as if wondering to believe the newcomers or not.

"Hmmm, I find you folks to be mysterious." Obi-Wan said in thought. "You are all different from us somehow."

"As in healthy?" asked Kimi hoping to keep the old man from finding out that the group are from the past and to keep things from getting confusing.

"Healthy, now there's a word I haven't heard in a long time, a very long time. I feel good about that word. We don't know what seeds these are but we will do our best to raise them."

"So what are they?" asked the child from before as he came over to take a closer look at the seeds given to Obi-Wan.

"What we may need to survive right now." Obi-Wan explained to the child assuring the young one a bit.

"Look, I hope you guys don't mind but we're heading to the Diggory Dome. It may lead us to our next location." Tommy said to everyone. Some of the people look worried as they know what is out there but if the boy and his friends were willing to risk their lives to get the possible food the future ones need to lived, who are they to stop Tommy's group?

"If you want to cross the Area 32 Ruins lab, please take these." said Obi-Wan as he gave some keys to Moe who takes them. "They are for the Gummi Ship in the same ruins. It should be able to run ever since I used it when I was young."

"Thanks." said Moe keeping the keys since he doesn't trust Larry and Curly with them, let alone the stolen merchandise.

"Be warned: there are stronger robots running wild out there than what you saw here. Be 'healthy'. Hmm, I guess I could use the word often."

"Right." said Tommy's group with a nod, making a note to remember that always, though it may not be easy to do so.

"Thanks for the tip. When I see you guys, it always inspired me to keep on living." A man said sadly to Tommy and his friends

"Dad's awful late." said the child in concern. Tommy, Kimi and Bulma looks down sadly upon hearing that as they have seen the man's body and know what happen to him.

The woman, obviously the mother, can tell what happened to her husband from the looks and nodded sadly while saying, "So, he's...I knew, somehow I knew. I'm sorry what I said about him before, I was just mad I guess, thinking he…but I couldn't be too sad or mad as he left precious things for me to remember him by. Those seeds...and this child."

"You all are what's left for each other now. Take care of each other, okay?" Kimi instructed the poor people.

"See ya later." Tommy said as the group leaves the dome. Seeing these people suffered some more made the boy and his friends more determined to get to the Diggory Dome and find the Gate.

They all got a world and its future to save!

Author's note  
Tommy and his friends found out what's going to happen to their future unless Tabuu is defeated once and for all. But how are they going to do it? And what awaits them in this dark future? Read, review, and suggest, folks! Bye for now!


	8. Chapter 7: The Coming of Wall E

Author's note  
To be honest, Evil Riggs, I don't seem to mind at all, besides this is my parody, my way. Also, if I want to show folks what stuff Tommy and his friends should buy, I will. No offense though.

**Chapter 7: The Coming of Wall E**

Tommy and his friends arrived at Area 32 Ruins lab where they find a Gummi Ship abandoned nearby. This must be the same ship Obi-Wan spoke of.

"Here we are: the Gummi Ship." Moe said observing the thing.

"I get to drive, nyuk, nyuk!" said Curly as he runs towards the thing but Moe pulled him back by the neck.

"You'd drive when you're dead!"

"Aw, goddamn it. Can you kill me now?"

"No." snapped Moe ending the matter once and for all. Tommy and his friends head to it when suddenly alarms go off all around. Robot appears out of nowhere and block the group holding their weapons out. Most likely they aren't going to make getting to the vehicle any easier.

"Back away, you freaks, or my friends and I will send you all to the junkyard of Hell!" Tommy said sternly. It looks like a battle is about to break on both side.

"Hold it!" yelled a voice. Everyone turn and sees some sort of robot coming in on a motorcycle. He shows off a bit before jumping off and landed near the groups. It is a spiky brown haired boy with brown eyes. He wore a purple shirt, with a string pendant, gray pants, and brown shoes. His name is Gary Oak, the leader of the robots.

"Gary!" said the robots recognizing their boss and cheering for him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. The Robotic Pokemon match took longer than expected." Gary said waving to his men. "The name is Gary Oak, the top guy or robot around here."

"Figures. What a showoff." Tommy said with a frown.

"Sorry, my maturity chip got knocked out, have been looking for it. Anyway, you mugs want to get to the continent on the other side, eh? You want to get there, you have to race me on the Pokeway Ruins ahead. Hell, I can let you use the Gummi Ship. Just do me a favor and don't screw up on me, okay? Screech! Baby!"

"GARY OAK, GARY OAK, GARY OAK IS STRONG, bitch!" yelled a robot excited, believing that Gary will win. He always seems to does.

"GARY OAK! GARY OAK! GARY OAK IS FAST AND STRONG, ASSHOLE!" exclaimed another robot eagerly.

"God, either these guys have all their maturity chips knocked out or I have no idea what they're doing." Kimi said with a frown.

"Most likely both." said Bulma in disgust.

"You folks know how to run? If so, wanna hear anyway?" Gary Oak asked smirking at the group.

"Do we have a choice?"

"Hell no! I'd start out slow for you folks first. There's no helping it, Gary will teach you." As Gary continues to speak, the boastful guy has no clue that the Three Stooges are sneaking into the Gummi Ship nearby. "Listen up, the accelerator's auto. It goes on its own so relax."

The idiots look at the controls which looks like a damn D-Pad control as Gary continues the instructions, "For movement, press the up and down keys to move in the direction."

Curly tried to press the controls causing the Gummi Ship to move back and forth like mad for a while. Moe smacks him knocking the dumbass out of his seat while he mumbles, "Woobwoobwoobwoob."

Gary, who didn't noticed what is going on with the ship, continues, "Turbo boost is B. I'll let you use the thing 3 times. The number of times is written in the lower left with B marks. Don't ask me what it means. It sure hell doesn't make sense to me."

"Well, that sounds fair so far..." Tommy begins to say but Gary interrupted him.

"Wait a moment! Once you use it once, you can't use it until the gauge over the marks fills, I'd be careful if I were you."

"But you are not us, right?" Kimi pointed out to Gary with a giggle. Of course, this may the robot smirks in amusement at the Asian girl.

"Maybe...anyway, the distance to the goal shows up at the bottom of the ship screen." Gary poses once more like Mr. Satan or one of the Ginyu Force. Needless to say, this doesn't impress the girls at all. "Now, prepare to rumble and come on! Baby!"

"Mind shutting up and get ready yourself, Sinatra!" Moe yelled from inside the Gummi Ship. Gary turns and finally sees the Three Stooges inside the damn thing.

"What? I got to race against three morons?! I shouldn't waste my time with you!"

"Oh yeah, this comes from a guy who losts a maturity chip." Larry remarked in amusement. "We came to race in a fair right or something."

"That and I want to use your hair as a toothpick. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!" laughed Curly insulting Gary a bit.

"Damn it! Okay, you three are dead! Prepared to be humiliated!" yelled Gary furiously. He isn't going to let these guys make a fool out of him. Not in this era!

Gary got on his motorcycle and rev the bitch up while The Three Stooges do the same for their Gummi Ship. Tommy's group watched with the robots, the former knowing that their friends winning this should help get them across the continent.

Soon both races are off as they speed across the ruins like mad. Both racers go back and forth while to block one another. Each ride is trying to catch up and get ahead of one another.

"Hey, why don't you get on your side of the road?" Larry taunted Gary. The guy's response is squirting oil at him, "Gah!"

"Hey, no one hurts my idiot but me!" Moe yelled angrily as he slams his Gummi Ship onto Gary before getting ahead. "Ha! We got ahead of you, Gary!"

"We're winning, we're winning!" laughed Curly but fell on his ass when Gary hits the side of the Gummi Ship to get the lead again. The human got up fuming, "Oh, a wise guy, eh? I say we tear him to pieces!"

"No weapons on this thing, muffin head but we got one of those boosters. Now which button is it?"

"Let me try." Larry said as he pushed a button. However music (not any he's familiar with) begins to play.

"You idiot, you turned on the music!" Moe yelled furiously as he grabs Larry by the hair and slams him on the control panel...and cause the Gummi Ship to go fast. He has unknowingly hit the booster button!

Gary is near the finish line laughing in amusement, "Ha! I'm going to win...huh?" The robot said the last part as he turned and sees the Gummi Ship zooming past him swiftly. Before Gary could recover however, the Three Stooges has crossed the finish line first. They, and Tommy's group, win.

Tommy and his friends laugh at their win just as the racers stop on the other side. It took a while but the others caught up to them just as the Three Stooges got out of the Gummi Ship.

"Aw, damn, I lost to you guys...fairly." Gary said in annoyance towards the Three Stooges.

"Ha! We have totally beaten ya!" Larry laughed in triumph.

"Yeah, you beat him with your ignorance." Moe remarked before he hits Larry sending him into Curly, making both Stooges yelp in pain.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Curly protested as he spits out a tooth in anger.

"Because I felt like it."

"Well, I guess I can't feel too badly." Gary said calming down a bit while chuckling. "Seeing you three argued like that makes me respect ya. Trust me, you humans aren't the only ones to argue amongst yourselves. Kid, you got great racers with ya. Take the Gummi Ship to get you places easier."

"Hey thanks, Gary." Tommy said with a smile. Now the group doesn't have to walk anywhere and it's all thanks to three dumbasses. The three friends and their...other friends left to continue their adventure while the robots weep sadly for their boss's lost. Still Gary doesn't seem too bad about losing.

"Hey, come back when you feel like it!" The robot laughs while posing again, "LET'S BECOME THE WIND TOGETHER, bitch! HA HA HA!"

Suddenly Gary was hit by a pole that knocks that robot down while Moe yelled, "Do that again and I'd turn ya into a toilet!"

"GARY OAK! GARY OAK! GARY OAK LOST!" exclaimed one of the robots as it and the others help their groaning boss up.

"YOU! YOU! YOU'RE STRONG TOO!" Another robot said calling out to the ones who has beaten Gary. Maybe someday...

----------

The heroes continue towards Diggory Dome, fighting off a lot of monsters in their way. Of course, the outside got cold meaning they need a place to rest up for now.

"Come on, let's rest up." Bulma suggested to the others as they headed to the dome. "The Gate is nearby so we can be able to get out of here soon."

"Yeah." agreed the others with a smile each. They are finally going to get out of this damn era and to another one if they are to find a way to stop Tabuu and hopefully soon.

The six enters the dome and looks disgusted. The inside of the place looks disgusted and it doesn't look like it was clean in years. Then again, what the hell do you expect from an apocalyptic future, eh?

"Jesus, I hate to see who own this dome last." Tommy said as he looks around and sees rodent all over the place, barely. "We shouldn't..."

"Oh, oh, look!" Curly said as he points to something nearby. What he saw appears to be some sort of robot that is shut up or something. The group got closer, being precautious. Luckily, the thing didn't seem to attack or is activated when they got close.

Bulma looks at the rusted thing before getting her tool bag from her belt out. The woman pulls a screwdriver smirking like a mischievous girl. It figures. Whenever there's something this mechanical and cool here, Bulma can't help but try to fix the thing, whatever it may be.

"Why won't this door open?" Moe snapped as he pounds on the door in frustration. "Hey porcupine, get a screwdriver!"

"I can't, Bulma has it." Larry said motioning to the Brief girl working on the robot.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kimi asked looking at the robot puzzled.

Bulma, after a while of examining it, speaks, "Well, if I didn't know any better, I say it's a broken robot. Incredible, it's almost a complete humanoid. I could be to fix it. I may give this guy a voice to speak with. The thing looks like it runs on solar power too. I don't see any sun sadly but maybe I can fix that so..."

"Whoa, whoa, Bulma," Kimi yelled stopping Bulma from going near the thing. "Are you crazy?!"

"Have to go with Kimi on this one. I don't think you should bother with the thing. It may attack us like the other robots." Tommy said in concern. He doesn't want another robot to deal with today, thank you very much.

"Well, I will make sure it won't. Also, robots don't attack us without reason. Humans made them like that. Even robots like this one have hearts." Bulma explained in pity. "Plus, I can tell that this little guy been through a lot, it would be a pity to keep him like this."

"What, you understand the feelings of robots?" Moe asked Bulma curiously making the woman nodded before going to the machine.

"Better get started on this guy."

-------------

It has been a while of time while Bulma was working on the thing. Her friends stay nearby, often leaving to get supplies and such for them to use later on. Bulma meanwhile repairs the robots while the others also play cards, eat food, and sleep in different areas. Sometimes, one of them stays up to keep an eye for attackers.

"Almost there..." Bulma begins to say while breaking a sweat. She smiled as the woman puts the last screw in. The robot is finally done.

The next morning (though it's hard to tell in this hellhole of a timeline), the others took a first look at the robot Bulma has finally fixed. It is an orange/brown robot with its body shaped like a cube, trend mills, robotic arms which each silver hand consisting of three digits, eyes that are built like binoculars, a tape recorder in the top chest with his memory inside the tape dispenser, and its bottom chest consisting of crushing anything to cubes. On the tag was the word 'Wall-E' on it and it's speech pattern seems to be consistent of beeps and simple words (at first).

"There, it's done, now to start him up." Bulma said as she flips a switch, a function she herself added in, on the side of the robot. Soon sparks flew around making the others jump back a bit. The little guy spins out of control for a while until he stops. Finally, the robot opens his eyes and sees the group for the first time.

"Hey, good morning," Kimi said to the robot, hoping it is friendly.

"Good morning, master. Orders?" asked the robot while bowing to Kimi. It looks surprised a bit as it is able to speak clearly as if for the first time.

"Oh, I am not 'master', you can called me Kimi." Kimi then points to the others while doing the introductions, "Over there is Tommy Pickles, the three are Larry, Curly, and Moe. And the woman over there is Bulma Briefs. She fixed you."

"Yes, of course." The robot said while bowing to Bulma now. "The one who was nice to repair me is Miss Briefs."

"Oh, please call me Bulma." Bulma said smiling to the robot. "Oh, and if you're wondering why you can talk great, 1, I added a speech function in there and 2, it's for script purposes."

"I can't do an impolite thing without calling you 'Miss'."

"Please, addressing us like that would be more impolite, right, Kimi."

Kimi giggled as it is funny but true. The robot nodded while saying, "Right, Bulma."

"So what is your name?" Tommy asked the robot wanting to know the name of the machine out of curiously."

"Name? Oh! Waste Allocation Load Lifter: Earth class. I...clean trash and fight."

"Oh cool! Waste Allocation Load Lifter: Earth class." said Bulma with a smirk. "Show us what you can do."

The robot nodded as it grabs some trash nearby and put them inside himself. A while of squeezing later and the trash came out of cubes in the back. The robot said, "Ta-da!"

"Oh, neat! Now we know where to throw our trash in." Curly said impressed. Moe and Larry have to agree as well.

"But no offense, robot, but 'Waste Allocation Load Lifter: Earth class'," Kimi said with a frown. "That damn name has got to go."

"Any other name you can give him?" Moe challenged the others in thinking of a name.

Tommy, seeing the tag on the robot which said 'Wall-E' on it, points to it and said, "Well, his name can be shorten to simple letters or a word. So how about…"

"Wall-E. Very good." said Kimi liking the name.

"You hear that, you little freak? Your name is Wall-E. Remember it or I'd knock it into you." laughed Larry before Moe grabs some pepper and pull out the former's tongue, pouring the content on the said thing. Larry yelps and spits out the pepper in disgust.

"What's the idea making fun of the little guy, you lame brain?" Moe scowled at Larry in annoyance.

"Wall-E." said Wall-E with a nod. "Memory input complete."

"Hey, Wall-E, I got a question to you." Bulma begins to ask the robot. Hopefully Wall-E may be able to help them find the gate. However the robot looks around expecting more humans around and getting confused.

"Where is everyone? What could have happened? There were supposed to be more humans around and my kind in the Diggory Dome..."

"Well, you see, that's a frigging thing to explain but..."

"Wall-E, I hate to say this but when you broke down, the people of this place probably..." Tommy sighs as he doesn't need to bother finishing. Wall-E looks down as he understands. The other humans are probably dead by now.

"They're gone, I see. But...why are you here?" Wall-E asked the group puzzled. If the other humans has died, then the new ones must have a purpose, yes?

"Oh, well, we came through a space-time distortion called a Gate from Kingdom Year 1000 and we ended up here." Bulma explained to Wall-E. She figures that it's easier to explain things to a robot than a human because the latter would be too damned to understand.

"There is supposed to be a Gate here from what we found out from the Obvious Dome. We came here looking for it." Kimi explained to Wall-E.

"When we got here, we found you broken down. That was a few days ago." Tommy said finishing the story up, so to speak.

"Also, this door is stuck." Moe said pointing to the door nearby. "Mind opening it? We can't get past here."

Wall-E, wanting to help his new friends and master, goes over to the door and tried to open it. But no matter how much the little guy tried, it won't budge.

"Damn, it looks like the power here is gone." said Wall-E in concern. "Perhaps if we were to go to the factory to the north, we could get to the emergency power that links to here. I can be able to call off the factory's security if I go."

"You can?" asked Kimi hopefully. Maybe she was wrong about this Wall-E earlier. Plus the robot appears to be cute and nice.

"You all fixed me so I can be able of some use. But we don't know how long the emergency power will hold. I think that someone should stay here and opens the door once the power comes in."

"One of us will have to stay and there's no way in hell am I staying." Bulma said with a frown. She wanted to see this factory for herself.

"I am not staying and neither are these idiots." Moe remarked referring to Curly and Larry.

"Hey, what are ya saying?" Curly snarled angrily at Moe.

"What the frig do you think I'm saying, dog ass?!"

"Oh, right. My bad," Curly said nervously.

"I want to kick some ass." Larry said with a frown.

"Fighting with ignorance does not count, porcupine." remarked Moe knowing this to be true, so to speak.

"Well I want to go. I am not letting some robots kick my butt." Kimi said stubbornly.

"No, I'm going!" Bulma yelled angrily at her.

"No me!" yelled the Three Stooes at once.

"NO, ME!" protested Kimi angrily.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Tommy yelled angrily shutting everyone up in the progress. This whole argument thing is pissing him off and he hasn't said a word yet. "Look, the way I figured, if none of you want to stay then I'd be the guy to stay behind okay? If that's the only way to end the goddamn stupid argument, so be it."

The others looked stunned. Kimi and Bulma haven't been separated from Tommy before and haven't considered how he's feeling now.

"You sure you want to stay here?" asked Wall-E in concern. "You may be...lonely."

"Yeah, besides I need a rest from the fighting. If no one else wants to stay..." Tommy begins to stay as he stays near the door with a nod.

"Tommy...I'm sorry for the argument. I guess it was kinda dumb and silly." said Kimi with a sigh. She then smiles at her friend while adding, "I want to stay with you."

"What? You do?"

"Sure. What kind of a friend I am to let you stay here and be cold alone, eh? I mean honestly."

Tommy smiles at the girl who smiled back. Bulma grins at her friends and said, "Well, I guess we know where this is going. Wall-E, some victory music. I added a music player in you earlier."

"This?" asked Wall-E puzzled as he press some sort of button. It play the chorus of Rick Astley's 'Never gonna give you up.'

Tommy said, "Did we just get Rick-rolled?" Despite that though, Bulma, Wall-E, and the Three Stooges left him and Kimi behind as they headed on their way.

----------------

Bulma's group walks up to the factory in the north and head to the computer in fromt. Wall-E taps into the controls of the place.

"There, security system 00 unlocked. Good." said Wall-E with a nod. "Thanks for new battery, Bulma."

"No problem. Since there's no sun around anyway, you can run on human emotions now." Bulma explained to the robot with a smile.

"Human emotions?"

Before Bulma could explain, suddenly monsters called Acid appear and attacked.

"Goddamn it, not again!" yelled Bulma pissed as he and Wall-E get ready to attack. The genius woman has put a weapons functions in the robot so Wall-E is about to do stuff like shoot lasers, missiles, and a spin attack. He was able to use these well as they got rid of the enemy.

"It appears that security got better since I was asleep." Wall-E said in concern. If that's the case, the group is going to get more than they bargain for at this place.

Before the group could move on, they see a sign nearby and stop to look at it. Bulma reads it, "'Left, Research Area and Right, Factory Area'."

"'Warning: do not stop the flow the conveyor belt in the factory area or the security system will be turned on and you will be screwed'." Moe said as he continues reading the sign.

"'Also, for a good time, call Carla'. Oh boy! One of them messages things. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." said Curly happily after seeing another message on the sign. He is secretly disappointed that there is no phone number though.

The group goes on the conveyor belt on the right and back to the back where an elevator awaits. They took it downstairs where a ladder awaits for them to go down. The chosen group enters another room where two more ladders await them. They took the left one and enter a corridor where they found a Long Bow at the end. Bulma made a note to give the damn thing to Kimi when they reunited with her and Tommy again.

Returning to the previous room, Bulma and her friends go down the right ladder and continue on their way, upon across a control room. They walk onto a conveyor belt and see a lot of robots being made. Robots being made like this made Wall-E a bit uneasy for some reason. It's best not to frigging ask.

In on area, the group sees some robots coming and hid into a space area. When it's safe to come out, the five continued on their way and go left. During the search however, Curly's curiosity got the best of him as he touch one of the robots. Suddenly a goddamn crane appears and grabs the heroes, putting them on another conveyor belts. Worst yet, there are robots activated who gets ready to kick the heroes' asses!

"You dimwit, now look what you done!" Moe snapped angrily at Curly.

"I can't help it! I'm a victim of circumstance!" Curly whined innocently. Despite this, the heroes begin to attack the robots. The Three Stooges grab whatever they can use and destroy some of the robots while Bulma uses her blaster to destroy all but one.

"My turn," Wall-E called out as he holds up an arm sending it flying at the last enemy robot like a rocket and destroying it. After that's done, the arm is done. "I never knew how fighting can be so cool."

The group moves on as they ended up in a new section. In the new room are monsters called Bugs, which were destroyed by Bulma's Fire Whirl attack or Wall-E's Rocket Roll. Now the five goes up the ladder into the next area, go across a walkway and take a room. The next room appears to be a computer room of sorts.

"Hey, check this out." Bulma said as she and the others looks at the computer screen that is turned on. "'Crane startup codes: Pattern 00...X A Pattern 01...B B."

"Looks like a password or something." said Larry puzzled. Bulma makes a note of it in case they need it later. However two robots that are in the room are activated and attack the heroes. It took a while to destroy their mechanical asses.

After leaving the room, Bulma's group crossed a bridge destroying enemies along the way. After entering a door, the heroes enter yet another area which they go through and soon came across a control panels that has the keys and a note nearby.

"Let's see...'To start up the crane, combine two of the four buttons A, B, X, Y, and press them in turn'." Moe said reading the note carefully.

"What does that mean?" asked Curly confused.

"How should I know?"

Needless to say, Bulma press a button to start things up. A voice said, "Please put in the buttons at the sound of the chime." Soon the mentioned chime is heard which allows Bulma to press X and A. This caused the first crane, the same one which pick the group earlier, to be activated, moving a barrel that is blocking a room.

Another chime is heard which has Bulma pressing the B button twice making the same crane remove another barrel. The way to the room is clear now.

"All right, time to get going, guys." Bulma said with a nod, satisfying that a path is unlocked for them to use. The heroes headed out, destroying bad guys along the way, and leaving the room that was blocked before.

The heroes climbed down another ladder and go left to another door which they entered. On the other side is yet another room with a computer and a chest which they opened to find a Bolt Sword in it. Bulma takes it, planning on giving it to Tommy later.

Now they looked at the computer and see yet another frigging message on it which said, "ATTENTION, ASS LOVERS! THIS IS A MOST CRITICAL DOOR LOCK CODE...ZA BI I. ZABII. FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS, SCREW YOU AND TRANSLATION: X A B Y..."

"What is that? A love letter?" asked Curly confused.

"Sure and it's translated into stupidity." Moe scowled angrily at his fellow Stooge slapping him a bit.

"I wonder how Tommy and Kimi are doing." Bulma asked wondering how the friends they left at the Diggory Dome are doing. "Hope they are doing today without us."

"I betcha I know what they're doing." Larry smirks devilishly, "Most likely the two are screwing the brains out of each other..."

---------------

In the dome as Tommy and Kimi were waiting, the latter is shivering a bit. It is getting goddamn cold in there.

"You cold," Tommy asked Kimi worried, not wanting his friend to get sick.

"A little..." said Kimi shivering a bit. Tommy smiles as he takes his armor off and gave it to the girl to wear. She smiles as Kimi said, "Thanks, Tommy..."

Okay, so Larry was wrong, but don't tell him or Moe that...

--------------

The heroes in the factory fight their way through the place destroying enemies, using elevator and such, and getting items along the way. They found a Titans Vest for Tommy and an Hammer Arm which Wall-E equips instantly. They found another computer and waited as Wall-E works on it and soon the defense lasers are turned off. That may be a damn thing to do as enemies appear to attack. Luckily, Bulma and Wall-E uses their attacks to keep the freaks at bay.

"Make a note: if I come here again, I'd murder ya." Moe snarled at Larry and Curly making them nervous as the group continues on, finding a Plasma Gun that Bulma equipped.

"But we didn't do nothing," Curly protested innocently.

"That is why I want to murder ya: for doing nothing!"

The five soon arrived at a computer as Wall-E announced, "So far the power systems should be shut down and all defense beam outputs are turned off."

"Good, now to see if I can put the code into this baby." Bulma said as she activates the computer. The code should help them in restoring power to the Diggory Dome and allowing the group to the code.

"The door lock 'ZABI' is now operational." boomed a voice from the computer. "Please put the password in or security will be activated."

Bulma, with Wall-E's help, tap in X, A, B, and Y before hitting the enter button. The password, now entered correctly into the computer, activated the doors opening the things up.

"Come on, walk this way." Wall-E said to his friends as he goes into the control room in a weird way. Larry and Curly smirks as they imitated how the robot walks...that is until Moe smacks both of them in the head each hard.

"That's enough out of you!" scowled Moe as he pulls his comrades by the ears, making Larry and Curly yelp in pain doing so, and followed Wall-E into the room normally. Bulma follows them giggling in amusement by this. Those guys can be so dumb yet funny at the same time.

In the control room, Wall-E finds the controls nearby and flip the master control switch. They should restore power to the Diggory Dome....

----------

Tommy and Kimi are still waiting at the same time when they hear a noise coming from the door. That could mean one thing, the power is back on. Bulma, Wall-E and the Three Stooges has did it!

"It's time." Tommy said to Kimi with a nod.

"Come on." agreed Kimi as she and her friend helped in getting the door opened. This time it is successful, now all they have to do is wait.

-----------

Although Bulma and her group is successful in getting the power to the Diggory Dome, they yelp as alarms goes off like mad.

"AHHHH! An emergency situation! The security system is going crazy! Flee at once, damn it!" Wall-E yelled to his friends. They didn't need a second invite as the group run away planning on going back the way they came.

Unfortunately as they do, a door closes behind them meaning that the factory looks like it's on lockdown or something. And worst yet, another door up ahead is about to close down on them. Luckily Wall-E runs forward and stops the door in time by holding it. But he may not hold the thing for long.

"Get through, now!" Wall-E yelled to his friends quickly. Bulma, Moe, Larry and Curly rush through the door and just in time as the door that Wall-E was holding flung him to the others before closing.

"Are you okasy?" Bulma asked Wall-E worried making sure that what happened didn't hurt the little guys. If something did, she will never forgive herself!

"EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY, THE ELEVATORS ARE TURNED OFF, AND SO ARE THE ARCADE GAMES. GOD, I HATE MY LIFE." said a voice throughout the factory. It appears that what Wall-E has caused more things than he thought.

"Say that to my face! I dared ya!" Curly yelled to no one in particular before sticking his tongue out. Oil came out of nowhere, squirting him in the face much to Curly's annoyance.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" exclaimed Moe quickly as the group quickly run to a ladder to the left, running as fast as they can to go back the way they came. But however before they get too far, a bunch of robots appear, which looks like the 'Warning: Wet Floor' signs combined with robotics and has a screen that shows a hand on it, and block them.

"Halt." said one of the robots sternly to the intruders, especially Wall-E, sternly. For some reason, the group's new friend isn't afraid of the newcomers.

"Oh...friends, companions," Wall-E said in relief as he seems to be smiling at the blockers. He goes up to each robot and said, "Secur-T 64I, Secur-T 67I, Secur-T 69I. Thank God you're all alive. I'm..." Suddenly the robot was interrupted as one of the Secur-Ts made a robotic fist comes out of itself and hits Wall-E. "Ouch! What?!"

"Damned defect!" boomed Secur-T 64I angrily at Wall-E much to the robot's confusion while the other robots beat the crap out of him.

"We have no use of you as a companion!" agreed Secur-T 67I in agreement. Wall-E is confused even more now. Why are they acting this way towards him?!

"You have forgotten our mission besides your usual job, did you?!" boomed Secur-T 69I while hitting the good robot as well. "We are to destroy those who came into this factory unauthorized and maybe raped them later."

"Eeeeew!" said the humans in disgust. These robots are designed to do that?!

"What?! No...I was made to do just a thing?" asked Wall-E in disbelief and worry while the Secur-T robots kept on hitting him. He refused to believe that, Bulma and the humans are too nice to him. Wall-E wouldn't..." A defect..."

"Right, a damn defect," said Secur-T 64I, amused that he and the other Secur-T robots got the point across the hard way, emotionally and physical.

"Deflect...no...I'm a deflect?"

"Didn't we get that point across already, damned shame of ours? Now be gone!!! We are going to destroy the damned humans one way or another!!!"

"Leave him alone, you bastards!" Bulma yelled furiously as she gets her weapon out. Even if Wall-E was made to destroy the humans, and trash, as created, the woman knew otherwise that the robot was a kind and nice robot who help her and the others in a time of need. Bulma refused to let this carnage go on!

"Hey, we got to help this guy out!" Moe said worried to Larry and Curly. But he turns and, to his annoyance, sees his fellow Stooges eating popcorn (don't ask me where they found that) instead of trying to help Wall-E.

"Hey, quiet. This is the best part." Larry said as he eats some popcorn from a bag.

"Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." agreed Curly. Moe angrily grabs the bag and dumped popcorn all over the two, surprising them a bit.

"There, now have all the popcorn on you, assholes." Moe scowled as he turns and tried to head over to help Wall-E but the robot motions him and Bulma not to go any closer.

"No, stop...these robots are my brothers." said Wall-E in concern. Even if the Secur-T robots are trying to kill him, he could at least try to talk sense into them. However the poor guy breaks to break apart due to some of the major blows the Secur-T robots are giving him.

"Wall-E, stop, let us help! You'll die!" said Bulma painfully. She can just do nothing and let this go on. Unfortunately Bulma still do nothing as Wall-E took more pieces causing bits of himself to tear up while he screams in pain.

"Please stop. St...op."

Soon the attacks were too much for Wall-E to take as he shuts down much to the lost of the others. To shocked them further, one of the Secur-T robots pick Wall-E up and tossed him into a garbage disposal nearby.

"Wall-E!" gasped the group in horror. Their friend has been trashed, taken out! Of course, Wall-E is in the thing for now but still...

"Useless asshole! Now it's time to dispose of the intruders." boomed the Secur-T 64I while it and the other robots prepared to attack Bulma and her friends now that Wall-E isn't around to try to stop them or whatever it is the hell the robot was doing.

"You...you will be the ones to be disposed of!!!" Bulma exclaimed angrily.

"You mess with our friends, you mess with us!" Moe yelled angrily as he gets a wrench out ready to get revenge for what happened to poor Wall-E.

"Yeah!" snapped Larry in agreement while Curly barks furiously like a mad dog.

Soon another fight begins as the Three Stooges attack the first half, 2 to be precise, of the Secur-T robots like mad. Bulma then light her chain and toss it at the last robot she is fighting. That robot grabs the chain but that was a big mistake as she whirls the weapon around burning the attacking robot until it disintegrated.

Bulma turns to see if her friends need help but to her surprise, Moe, Larry, and Curly have already turn the other last two robots into a pile of junk.

"That serves you one!" Curly laughed at the robots before barking madly. A spring popped out of one and pokes in the eye making him yelkp like hell. That really hurt.

Although Bulma and the Three Stooges have wrong, they realized that Wall-E is still in the garbage disposal. Luckily no one has turned the damn thing on yet so the woman runs over and looks in. She sees Wall-E's treadmills sticking out of the garbage so Bulma could be able to pull him out.

"Hey, he's stuck. Help me get him out!" Bulma said to the Three Stooges. Together, the four pulls hard and finally got Wall-E freed. They soon look at him worried as they noticed the hellva damage the poor guy has taken thanks to his so-called friends, "Oh, poor guy. I wonder if I can fix him..."

"No, God, don't die, Wall-E! I'm too pretty for you to die!" Curly exclaimed frantically at Wall-E, fearing the worst for the robot. Even if Wall-E has a dangerous program, he didn't deserve this.

"Pretty?" asked Moe and Larry in disgust as they realized what Curly just said.

"Come on, guys, we better get him to the Diggory Dome." Bulma said in concern as she and the Three Stooges begin to pull Wall-E out of the factory and towards the dome itself...

------------

Tommy and Kimi looks shocked as they see Bulma's group coming in with a broken down Wall-E. After a while of explanations of what happen, the two decided to wait and hope that Bulma is able to fix the robot. Wall-E has done so much to help his friends and didn't deserved this.

While the others were asleep, Bulma did her best frantically trying to fix Wall-E while the robot, who is turned on barely, watch on weakly.

"Re...repair...will you be able to..." said Wall-E weakly to Bulma.

"Sssh. Be quiet, you shouldn't talk so much." Bulma said worried to Wall-E as if he became a new part of her family.

"You...say you will change this world?"

"Well I don't know how the hell we will be able to do so with our abilities...but hell yeah, we will do our goddamn best. Say Wall-E...what do you want to do once you're fixed?"

"What I...want to do?" Wall-E asked in surprise. No one has ever asked him that question before. To him...it sounds kinda sweet..."

"Well, you have been broken down in a dump like this, no offense, so there must be a lot of things you would want to do, right?" Bulma asked Wall-E with a smile. The robot paused and looks kindly to her. His fixer is right, perhaps there could be a lot of things he himself can do...

"You are the first one to ask me such a thing, Bulma...thank you..."

The rest of the night went out without any more interruptions on the repairs.

--------------

The next morning, the others woke up to see how Wall-E is doing. To their happiness and relief, he stood right in front of them smiling and waving to the group.

"Good morning, everyone." Wall-E said to his friends, happy to be back to normal so to speak. The robot yelps as a smiling Kimi runs over to hug him. "Whoa, too tight!"

"Wall-E, you're okay! Damn, I'm afraid we lost you." Kimi said in happiness. She has gotten used to Wall-E ever since Bulma finish fixing the guy to begin with and would hate to lose him now.

"Good work, Bulma!" Tommy said smiling to Bulma who looks proudly at that.

"Well, it's just a teensy major surgery. No biggie. I repair Android 16 so this is like a blast to the past, figuratively speaking." Bulma said with a grin.

"Bulma...I did some thinking last night about what I want to do." Wall-E said in determination. "I want to go with all of you."

"Huh?" Larry asked puzzled. "You want to go with us?"

"Right, you have a great adventure going on and I want to see how it goes before my own eyes." Wall-E smiled at his friends as whatever he uses his mind for is set. If the future is to be saved and for him to continue having more wants later on, the robot decided to help. "I want to see where you deeds will lead humans...no, the life of this planet."

"Well then, welcome to the team. Come on!" Bulma said excited that the group got a new ally for their quest to fight Tabuu. "The Gate is just past that door!"

"Right!" said the group in agreement. They go through the opened door and see a familiar shape. It's a gate all right.

"All right, here we go!"

Wall-E, deciding to have some music playing as they go, had the chorus play again. Tommy say, "Can we please change the music?! That song's starting to get on my damn nerves!"

"Sorry," Wall-E apologized as he switched to playing his usual song, the one from _Hello Dolly_.

Bulma uses the gate key as the Gate is soon open. With determination and bravery on their minds, Tommy and his friends got into the thing as sparks flew on the Gate before the thing disappear.

Author's note  
Sweet! Wall-E is part of the group now. Are you happy, little guy?

Wall-E: Yeah...

Tommy: Cute little robot, glad he came along.

Bulma: So where are we going next?

Me: You'd see if fans of the game know by now. Read, review, and suggest, folks.

Yes, I know it's a shock that I used Gary Oak as Johnny, but remember two things. 1, he was a jerk in the early episodes of the Pokemon series and 2, his maturity chip fell out which explains what he is now (or later or whatever).

The Secur-T are the robots security on _Wall-E_ in case you folks are wondering.


	9. Chapter 8: The End of Time

Author's note  
All righty, I'm back. Out of respect for Chrissy, I will try to tone down on the language in the story so far. As for a MK vs. DC parody, I thought of one but that is already done already. Oh well. Can't cry over spilled milk, I guess.

**Chapter 8: The End of Time**

**End of Time**

A while later, Tommy and his friends landed on the ground in a weird place. They got up and looked around.

"Odd. My scanners show that this isn't any place I am aware of." Wall-E said in concern as he looks around the place.

"What is this place?" asked Tommy puzzled. "It looks like a place of no return of something."

"Looks like this place is in a time bubble frozen in time or something." Larry said as he looks around the place as well.

"How would you know, porcupine?" Moe asked his friend with a frown.

"Lucky guess?"

The group walked down some stairs nearby and entered a new room. The heroes see pillars of lights nearby. They also see someone sleeping near some sort of lamp post. It is an old male rabbit who is dressed like an Englishman, and even had gray fur.

The rabbit didn't notice their presence until they got closer. He woke up a while later with a yawn. Upon noticing the newcomers, the rabbit said, "Good lord, visitors again!"

"Again?" asked Tommy puzzled.

"What, this happens before?" Bulma asked the rabbit puzzled. It sounds to her that the group aren't the only ones who came by this mysterious place, is it?

"Oh good, a rabbit butler! Hey butler! Can I have my clothes dry clean? Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." laughed Curly stupidly until Moe holds out a fist.

"See this?" Moe asked Curly making the idiot look at it. The Stooge hits the fist causing the former to swing his arm back and hits Curly right on the head with the said fist. The one who got hit barks at Moe angrily.

"Please you two, I am not a butler or a member of the servitude. I am indeed an imaginary rabbit who has been here longer than I could remember." The rabbit explained. He looks at Tommy and his friends carefully. "You folks are not around here, I can tell."

"Where are we anyway?" asked Kimi in concern, hoping that this rabbit would know where or when they are.

"Oh yes. You are in the farthest reaches of time, or the End of Time as you call it. This place is in a time bubble to when all of Time ended."

"Kinda like the Restaurant at the End of the Universe, right?" Moe asked the rabbit catching the old one off guard.

"Well...something liked it, yes except this place is where all lost time travelers end up at." The rabbit explained a bit. "Hmmm, where did you all come from to be precise?"

"Kimi, Bulma, the Three Stooges and I come from Kingdom Year 1000." Tommy explained to the rabbit clearly.

"I am from a world of A.D. 2300 via a Gate." Wall-E explained as well with a nod.

"I see. Now this proves it. You see, when you enter a space-time distortion with four or more people who live in different times, the dimensional fields distorts." The rabbit explains to the group. "There are more in this place unfortunately."

"Uh...mind saying that in a way we understand please?" Curly asked the rabbit confused.

"Let me put it mildly: there are even those who, like you, appear here aimlessly...perhaps something is exerting an effect on all of time."

"Wait, so in other words, in order for us to keep using the Gates, one of us got to stay here?" asked Tommy in concern. He gets what the rabbit is telling the group. One of them must remain here if they were to continue using the Gates.

"In this crappy dump?" asked Kimi in disbelief. How could they even think of leaving someone in a place where time stopped and not be able to help out when the group needs him or her?!

"Well, I do admit that this place can be harsh but do not worry." The rabbit assured the newcomers. "The Gates you see here lead to all times and while you can visit your friends whenever you want, you should always act in groups of three."

"One of us must stay here then?" asked Wall-E in concern.

"That is correct."

"Now hold on." Larry said to the rabbit in realization. "We have travelled with Tommy before to 600 AD and back! How come we didn't ended up here then?!"

"Well, there are exceptions like fighters and non-fighters. Fighters must always have three in their group. You fools don't seem to fight well to save your own hair." The rabbit exclaimed to the Three Stooges clearly with a nod.

"Hey, I resent that remark!" Curly scowled as he waved a wrench around before Moe took it away before the idiot hurts himself...and before Moe hurts him.

"Hmmm, I guess one of us fighters will have to stay then. Any takers," Tommy asked Kimi, Bulma, and Wall-E, seeing which one wants to stay.

"Actually, I think I should rest for a while." said Wall-E with a sigh. "After my bad experiences lately, I will need it."

"Just remember old man," Bulma said to the rabbit sternly. "Don't get any ideas while we're gone, got it?"

"Why I never," The rabbit said with a frown, feeling insulted. "I assured you, I am a gentleman's, or gentle woman's, gentle rabbit and would never do anything sickening!"

"Okay." said Wall-E with a nod.

"So how do we return to our own era?" Kimi asked the rabbit. The girl isn't keen on returning to the same time where her selfish father and those looking for her are but if the heroes want to put an end to Tabuu, they must know.

"You see the pillars of lights nearby, yes?" The rabbit asked referring to the pillars of light in the room.

"Yeah," The heroes said with a nod.

"Well those connect the scattered dimensional distortions to her, the Farthest Reaches of Time. Any Gate you have already crossed once can allow you to come back here at any time if you wish to change partners, so to speak. You can also use it to use the other pillars going to each Gate as well."

"We can do that, yes." Moe said getting the information (though it will take time for his fellow idiots to understand).

"You can return to the Gate if you overlap with the light and use the key you have. One word of precaution though," The rabbit said in concern as he points to a bucket near a door nearby, "It's best that you stay clear of the Gate that connects from the bucket over there..."

"I'm afraid to ask but what is it?" Tommy asked the rabbit in concern. Whatever that Gate leads to must be dangerous right?

"It is connected to 1999 AD AKA the time called 'The Day of Tabuu'. If you want to see what the end of the world would look like, feel free but you would end up getting killed in the progress."

"I'd take that bet!" said Larry eagerly as he goes over to the bucket and peeks into it, his head seems to disappear for the moment while his body is standing near the bucket itself. Suddenly the body begins to shake as if something is happening to Larry while he's taking a peek.

"Oh crap! Get him out of there!" said Moe in worry as he and Curly runs over and pulls Larry right out of the bucket, his head returning while the man is seen screaming.

"Oh, oh, what happened?" Curly asked his friend in concern.

"I can't see, I can't see!" Larry yelled screaming.

"Why?" asked Moe in concern.

"I got my eyes closed!'

Moe, annoyed that Larry indeed couldn't see since the fool has closed his eyes, poke the Stooge in the eyes making Larry yelp before opening his eyes.

"You knucklehead. I oughta murder you." Moe scowled to Larry angrily.

"Did you see anything?" Tommy asked Larry worried wondering if the Stooge has seen anything in the dreaded time that Tabuu himself appears and begins the attack that destroyed the world.

"It was horrible! That Tabuu guy appears and is destroying everything, it's like something out of a monster movie." Larry said worried. "I closed my eyes hoping it would be over until Moe and Curly dragged me out."

"There, you see?" The rabbit asked the newcomers in concern. "If you all woulda gone there, you coulda all been destroyed with no chance of returning home. That is why I asked you to never go near the bucket again."

"Well, we got to get stronger than, would we?" Bulma asked the rabbit with a smirk surprising the latter. Is she crazy?

"You want to fight Tabuu? I don't recommend it you know. Tabuu is the most dangerous monster ever. There is no..."

"Look, we saw the future Wall-E came from." Tommy explained to the rabbit while Wall-E nodded nearby. "We may be risking our lives but we cannot allow that future to exist any longer. We got to do what we can to stop Tabuu at when before he became a threat. You got to let us try."

The rabbit looks at the heroes doubtfully, then he smiled before saying, "I see. Before you go on though, I strongly suggested you go through the door nearby to see someone who could help you."

"You mean the door near the bucket?" Curly asked the rabbit puzzled. What would they want to go in there for?

"Come on, let's go." Kimi insisted as she, Tommy, Bulma, and the group opens the door and goes into the other room.

----------

The room itself is a big room with only one inhabitant. This inhabitant is a fourteen-year-old boy with messy dark brown hair, round glasses, green eyes, a red and black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His name was Harry Potter, the boy who lived and a master of war.

"Yes, may I help you?" Harry asked the newcomers who come forward to him.

"Uh yes...we're looking for someone who is supposed to help us." Tommy asked looking around the said person, unaware that the heroes are looking at him right now.

"You're looking at him."

"You? Don't insult us, kid." Moe said in disbelief. "Who are you?"

"I am Harry Potter, the boy who lived and some sort of god of War." Harry explained to the Three Stooges sternly. "I have been at the End of Time for years now and seen a lot of wars in various eras." The boy looks at Curly as he said, "Tell me, how do I look?"

"Like a kid who got a scar from a car accident." said Curly stupidly. He looks concerned as Harry frown and got his wand out as if about to do something to him.

"Flipendo!"

Curly yelps as Harry uses this spell to knock the Stooge over. Moe and Larry laughs as Curly got up and barks angrily at the boy who attacked him.

"Listen carefully, my appearance is your strength. If you're strong, I look strong. If you're weak, I look weak." Harry explained to Curly sternly.

"Hey, I resent that!" Curly protested to Harry in annoyance.

Harry ignores Curly as he looks at Tommy, Kimi, and Bulma before nodding. He said, "Yes, you three have it. The power of the heart, that's why the old rabbit send you in here."

"Mind saying it in a way we understand, kid?" Moe asked Harry while trying his best not to suffer the same attack given to Curly.

"Long story but we got time. Many years ago before you all were born, there was a kingdom that was prospered by magic. Everyone in the world used magic. But soon things changed when the country became mad with the power up to the point that their home was destroyed in the chaos. When that happened, it was made so that only wizards, witches, demons, etc. were allowed to use magic in the magical community. Plus, underage wizards and witches aren't allowed to use magic unless on the school ground of Hogswarts."

"Do you come from Hogswarts, kid?" Kimi asked Harry. She is surprised of what she's hearing so far. It amazed her that a country was destroyed due to their abuse of magic.

Harry nodded before explaining her, Tommy, and Bulma some more, "You three got it though. The strength of the heart, magic is the heart's strength, power. Magic's made up of the four powers Light, Dark, Fire, and Water." The boy who lived points at Tommy first, then Kimi, and Bulma last. "You purple haired, you're 'Light'. The ninja girl is 'Water' power. And the genius girl has 'Fire' power.

"Hold on. Let me bring in someone very quickly." Tommy said as he leaves the room for the moment. He came back bringing in Wall-E before the boy said, "How about our robot friend?"

Harry explains Wall-E then sighs as he said, "I'm sorry, the robot is not a living thing. He got a strong heart, yes, but he is not descended from the ancient magic peoples so your friend cannot learn any magic."

"Awww..." said Wall-E sadly. "I don't have any magic?"

"Still, with that laser weapon you got, you don't need magic at all. It has a serious destructive ability and resembles 'Dark' Power. It's not really magic but it's the best you got, my robot friend."

"Sorry, Wall-E. I was hoping he would at least help you in the magic compartment." Tommy said to Wall-E sadly, believing that the boy has brought his friend into this room for nothing.

"It's all right. I wouldn't understand what magic is anyway. Thank you for trying though." Wall-E said before he leaves the room to go back to the previous one.

"Me, me! I want to have some magic too!" said Curly eagerly wondering if he, Moe, and Larry got any magic in them hopefully. That would be kick butt to have!

"No, you three are too stupid to learn any magic." Harry said dryly to the Three Stooges. Curly woulda run over to take the boy down but Harry points his wand at him forcing the Stooge to back off.

"Aww, who needs you anyway," Larry asked Harry waving the boy off with a hand. "We have other abilities that don't acquire magic and such."

"Yeah, we have abilities with tools." Moe said in agreement before Larry looks at his pal puzzled.

"What tools?"

"The same tools we have been using for the past 10 years!"

"Oh, those tools," Larry said sheepishly, realizing what Moe mean now.

Harry rolls his eyes, not believing that the Three Stooges has any abilities at all. He then turn his attention to the ones who have magic as he continued on, "Now then, it's not just magic, all things are made up of the balance of you three. Just silently pray 'I want to use magic' and circle clockwise along the edge of this room three times. You can start by going from where the door is at."

The Three Stooges get out of the way so they can watch their friends practice in a safe distance. Tommy, Kimi, and Bulma walk around the room three times then they go to Harry. The boy got his wand out, getting ready to do the next part of the lesson.

"Hanyaharahettamitaai!" said Harry as suddenly three zaps goes towards Tommy, Kimi, and Bulma. They yelp but the spells got into the three nevertheless.

"Is he swearing?" Larry asked Moe and Curly puzzled.

"It's hard to tell with these magic people." Moe said to Larry with a shrug as he has no idea what the hell Harry just said either.

"All right, I got my magic!" said Tommy with a smile as he feels the magic of Light inside him. Now his quest to stop Tabuu oughta be interesting now!

"Us too," Kimi and Bulma said excitedly as they feel the power of Water and Fire inside each of them. This is going to be great! They can't wait to try their new magic out!

"Well how about you test your new powers out?" Harry asked his students in amusement. "I can tell you are excited to have them."

"Yeah!" said the three at once eagerly. It's time for the students to show the master what they got.

"Very well but I will not go easy on you all."

The Three Stooges watch as Harry, Tommy, Kimi, and Bulma had a practice battle. The students attack the Potter boy with all their might but Harry kept blocking their attacks before throwing some attacks back, the heroes barely dodged them.

Of course, soon the tide of the battle was turned as Tommy fires a lightning spell on Harry with Kimi using an ice spell and Bulma burning Harry up with his fire spell. The practice battle goes on for a while but soon Harry fell to the ground with a surprise look on his face. The boy who lived has lost! He couldn't believe it.

"I lost? How could this be? Oh right. I supposed you could win since I taught you magic." said Harry as he got up quickly. The boy shouldn't feel too badly for the three heroes for beating him. After all, they have proven themselves in battle. Harry smiled at Tommy and his friends while saying, "Looks like you have proven yourselves. Take this as a gift from me. Also, if you get some new companions, bring them here and I'd see if he or she had the magic in them. You all are very interesting indeed. All but the three fools that is."

"Thanks." Tommy, Kimi, and Bulma said to Harry with a nod.

"Hey, what does that mean?" Larry asked in annoyance to Harry. The boy just smiled at him and said nothing.

----------

After getting their gift from Harry, Tommy and his friends leave the area and returned to the previous one. The rabbit must have sense their new powers as he automatically turned upon them coming to him.

"Ah, so the people of the distant past had great power. Incredible, just as I thought." The rabbit said proudly. He then sighs before looking at the sky which isn't moving before the rabbit continued, "The distant past, yes. I know what you and your friends are planning which is perpetrating something unreasonable. Though before you do that, I suggest you all try to return to your own era first."

"Well, that's the plan." Tommy said to the rabbit with a grin. After all, the heroes must at least see what they can do there (and to see if they can get some peace before heading out). Plus, things may be harder to change if the boy and his friends don't try to return to their own era before they attempt to do so.

"Less haste, more speed, yes. When you're here, you can come to understand well the meaning of those words. If anything were to happen, feel free to come back here and I shall happy to assist all of you."

"Thanks." The trio and the Three Stooges said with a nod after all. They are going to come back here whenever they can and if this old rabbit may have some words of wisdom to give out, Tommy, Kimi, Bulma, and Wall-E will be happy to hear what the old rabbit to say that they can use in their adventure.

"Be careful and remember, I am here to guide you." The rabbit said somewhat repeating himself.

The six nodded as they headed to a pillar of lights, going to the one. They turned and see Wall-E who is waving goodbye to them for now.

"See ya, Wall-E. We'd come back, I promised." Bulma said to the robot. She sure doesn't want to break that promise after all. The six and the robot are friends after all. Now they jumped into the pillar of light before they disappear together to a time era.

"Good luck, friends." Wall-E said before heading off to do something. He hopes they come back soon. It would be lonely here despite the old rabbit being there to keep him company.

Author's note  
Poor Wall-E. He has to stay behind but then again, that's how things are with the Gates. He'd be back, I promised you that. Anyway, where are Tommy, Kimi, Bulma, and the Three Stooges going now? Read, review, and suggest. Until next time, bye!


	10. Chapter 9: The Village of Demons

Author's note  
Hmmm, two reviews made. Oh well, not that I mind a few. To be honest, Chrissy, if kids woulda obey the ratings and stay clear of 'T' stuff, they woulda been safe but I understand where you're coming from.

Now it's time to see where Tommy's group of 3 (and the Three Stooges) is going.

**Chapter 9: The Village of Demons**

**1000 AD: Present Time**

In a village away from Toon Town, two ugly imps are busy minding their own business...that is until they heard noises coming from out of nearby closet. They looked alarmed as the door to the opens and our heroes came out fast while the Gate they used close behind them.

"Woobwoobwoobwoob, I heard of coming out of the closet but this is nuts." Curly said confused as he, Moe, Larry, Tommy, Kimi, and Bulma got out and look around to see where they're at. This doesn't look like anyplace they're familiar with, even in the village of Toon Town!

"Hey, you came out of my closet like monsters! How the hell did you do that and why?!" asked the first imp confused.

"I don't know who you people are or whom you think you is coming out of a closet in a stranger's house, but you better..." The second imp however noticed that Tommy and his friends are leaving, the group obviously not wanting to disturbed the owners further. "Hold it, hold it!"

"What?" asked Tommy annoyed wondering what these things want with them.

"Sorry about this. Anyway, this is the Village of Grimm. This place was built by the descendants of the monsters and Demons who lost the war with the humans 400 years ago."

The humans look concerned about this. That's 600 AD where Tommy and Bulma have went to rescued Kimi. They must have missed out a lot. Curly was looking bored and not interested...but a glare from Moe forced him to be interested.

"Anyway, most of the Demons who lived here despise humans and would killed or raped them on sight, so I would be careful if I were you though thank goodness I am not." explained the second imp in concern.

Tommy and his friends nodded. Obviously the Grimm village is not friendly to humans so they better stay clear of those who would want to slaughter them or worst. They are about to leave when the first imp stopped them.

"Whoa, hold it!" said the first imp making the group stop again and frowned in annoyance at the guy. "Sorry. From what I heard, an old red panda lives in a hut near the cave in the mountains to the west. Find him and he may help you out."

"Sure, no problem," Bulma said to the imps with a grin. Obviously he must of meant Master Shifu since the Kung Fu master said he said to live at the Eastern Continent. If Tommy's group is at the said place, they would make a note to visit him.

"Wait, why are you being nice to us?" asked Kimi to the helping imps puzzled.

"Right, Demons hate humans, right?" asked Tommy dumbstruck. If that's the case, the imps shoulda tried to kill the good guys rather than helping them out. Something is not right here.

"Well, you see 400 years ago, the humans and the Demons try to kill one another and we prefer not to stay in the past forever." explained the first imp with a nod. "Too bad those assholes who stay in there don't think like we do." He noticed Curly stuffing his face with some cake nearby making the first imp sighs as he asked, "You folks eating before you go?"

"You imbecile!" scowled Moe to Curly as he and Larry came over to him all upset. "Why didn't you leave any for us?"

"Sorry, my stomach was calling me. I didn't hear your stomachs calling ya. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk," Curly laughed stupidly. Moe however grabs a jar and is about to smashed the Stooge with it.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, there are cookies in there!" protested the second imp in alarm. Moe opens the jar via the lid. He then takes the cookies out until it's empty before putting the lid back on. "Okay, you may proceed."

"Thanks." Moe said as he smashes Curly over the head with the empty jar making the bald headed Stooge yelp in pain big time. "Next time, save some food for the rest of us!"

The imps looks amazed as they suddenly sense something in Tommy, Kimi, and Bulma. The first imp exclaimed in surprise, "Holy crap! You have magical powers even though you're humans! I heard humans who use magic in the far distant past were supposed to have died out by now."

"Well, a friend of ours taught us to use magic." Tommy said with a smile. The group decided not to let them know that it was Harry Potter who was the one who taught them. The imps may not believed them or worst.

-----------

Tommy and his friends leave the house and were about to move on when they heard voices from another house just above the imps making them look puzzled What is it?

"Weird...we better check it out." said Bulma in concern as the heroes goes into the house to see what the voices could be.

Once they entered the place, Kimi looks shocked as she said, "Tommy!"

"What is this?" asked Tommy in disbelief as the humans finally saw what is coming on: a bunch of demons is chanting like while worshipping a statue of the one villain who started the war 400 years ago.

"Lord Vader, yes, Lord Vader!" said the demons as they worshipped the one villain who send Oogie Boogie to kidnapped June and almost ended Kimi's existence 400 years ago.

"Fellow demons, rejoice! 400 years ago, Darth Vader himself has summoned us the most powerful god Tabuu and someday when the god himself wakes once more, the humans will all died forever!" laughed the first demon eagerly.

"Yes, 400 years has passed during the war where Lord Vader himself led us Demons against the humans in that blasted wars." said the second demon looking pissed off. "If only the god Tabuu was revived then, those humans woulda been dead by now!"

"Long ago, Darth Vader used his master to bring forth god Tabuu and created him!" said the third demon happily. Hearing what they did so far made the humans walked back a bit. So that explains everything then. They decided to get out of there in a hurry before the demons see them and tried to kill them or worst.

-----------

Tommy and his groups got out of the Village of Grimm and made their way through the ruins nearby. They headed south and found a hut near the cave that the imps told them about. It's time to pay Shifu a visit.

The master of Kung Fu was busy working behind the counter of his job when he hears the door opens. Shifu turns and to his amazement, he sees Tommy and Kimi, the same two kids he saw at the fair the other day, along with some new friends.

"So, you have to visit after all." said Shifu while bowing to the new visitors. "Yes, I knew you would come here to view my proud collections."

"What for? We don't need some weapons." Larry said with a frown.

"Tommy and his friends do so shut up." scowled Moe snapping at the Stooge.

"Yes of course, you have come to buy the weapons I have made. Since this is your first visit here, I will make things cheap for you." said Shifu before showing off the stuff he got to sell. "Remember, weapons are not for taking life but for bringing life as well."

"Unfortunately, with nasty monsters after us, we will have to take them since talking to them will not work well." said Tommy with a sigh. Even Shifu knew this is true as sometimes fighting must work where talking has failed.

"I see. Too bad then."

Tommy and his friends look at the weapons and stuff Shifu is selling. The boy smiles as he choose a Red Katana for himself to use. This looks so cool for him to use for a while. Kimi and Bulma meanwhile buy some stuff for themselves and the others to use in this crazy quest of theirs. Once they stock up on some supplies, they sell what they no longer will need.

"That sword you got there, my friend, is superior, lightweight and easy to use. It's my work naturally so show the sword respect." Shifu said as he notes how Tommy is smiling at his new weapon.

"Thanks, Shifu." Tommy said bowing to Shifu in respect and thanks.

"I got to agreed: it's cool as well." said Kimi giggling at Tommy making the boy blush.

"Okay, thanks for the help, Shifu, but we will need some help getting back home. Any ideas," Bulma asked Shifu hopefully. He hopes the old red panda may have an idea since the group is new to the area and doesn't have a clue how to get back to Toon Town at all.

"I see, well in over to return to your home, you must go through the cave in the mountain north of here." Shifu said to the heroes sternly. "Be warned: there are monsters guarding it."

"All right, come on, let's get. Get." Moe said as he kicked Larry and Curly out of the place making them yelp. Shifu rolls his eyes as Tommy, Kimi, and Bullma follows the Three Stooges out.

"Note to self: charge extra only to the three fools..."

--------------

Tommy's group enters the cave that Shifu told them about. The red panda was not kidding about the dangers as two Henchs saw them come in.

"Destroy the Demons' enemies!" scowled one Hench as it and the other one attacks. Tommy fires a lightning attack on one of the Henchs while Kimi uses the ice spell to get the other. Bulma finishes both monsters off with a fire spell.

"Cool." Bulma said holding her weapon up proudly. "We are going to have an easy time getting through this place."

"Guys, there's a steam here. We should follow it and may find a way to get home." Tommy said as he spots a steam nearby.

"Come on, let's follow it then."

The six goes through the cave while following the steam. As usual, monsters are there out to kill them or worst but the heroes' new weapons and magic keeps them at bay each time. They hurry through each part of the cave, getting a Magic Scarf while doing so.

Soon in one cave, something big appears to attack them. It was a hulking beast with gray skin, white diamond like spurs on his arms, back, and face, and white eyes. The beast is called Doomsday.

"Watch yourselves," yelled Larry in horror as Doomsday attacks the heroes who dodged the attack barely. Moe strikes at the thing with a tool but to his surprise, it didn't hurt him.

"Oh crud! No weapon weakness." yelped Moe. Suddenly Doomsday knocks the Three Stooges into the wall, nearly killing them doing so.

"All righty, looks like we will have to use magic," Bulma said quickly. The three got to act as Doomsday is about to attack them now.

Tommy quickly fires a lightning attack on Doomsday stopping the monster hard and making him roar in pain. That's it! Magic attacks hurt him. Kimi fires an ice attack while a fire attacks on the monster really burns him and I mean literally. Doomsday throws boulders at his enemies in an attempt to crush them.

However Kimi and Bulma quickly combined their attacks together and throw the combined forces on Doomsday hurting him badly. The monster then curled up into a ball.

"Go ahead, try to attack me." Doomsday challenged the heroes getting ready to continue the attack.

"Don't, he would most likely block it." Tommy said to the others. Curly got up and tried to strike at Doomsday but was sent crashing into a wall via a wave attack. "See?"

The fighters back off and healed themselves while waiting for Doomsday to uncurl himself. Soon he did resulting in the heroes to keep on the attack. Soon the monster fell to the ground in defeat, bleeding badly.

"Ha, serves you." Curly taunted Doomsday as he got up and goes over to peek at him. He barks at the monster tauntingly before jumping back when Doomsday growls at Curly.

"If only...Darth Vader, the one who created the god Tabuu, has destroyed the humans years ago...the world of today would been for us Demons..." Doomsday groaned before he roar in fury, "DAMN!!!"

Soon after, the monster of the cave breathes for the last time before disappearing from sight. Everyone looks at each other as they remember what Doomsday and the demons in the village has said.

"Hmmm...from what we have learn in the village and what this monster just said, in the Middle Ages Darth Vader himself did create Tabuu that destroyed this planet's future..." Bulma said in realization. "Maybe if we were to defeat Vader and stop him in the Middle Ages, we could change history."

"She got it and I know how we can get back to the End of Time. We can use the Gate in the Millennial Festival square." Kimi said excited as she reminds everyone else of the Gate that send the princess to the past in the first place.

"Kimi, that's brilliant. We got to get back home. Come on, I see a pool nearby. Let's all jumped in there and hopefully we can get back home." Tommy said to his friends as he spotted a pool nearby. The boy, Kimi, and Bulma jump right in before disappearing.

"I don't want to go in. It's not Saturday." said Curly with a frown.

"Well, it's Saturday in some time. Get going." snapped Moe as he kicks Curly right into the pool sending him right in, "You too, porcupine!"

"I don't wanna, you can't make me!" snapped Larry stubbornly while crossing his arms. Unfortunately Moe kicks him into the pool too. "Hey, he made me!"

Moe with a nod jumps right into the pool after that.

------------

The six screams as they go through the whirling vortex for what seems to be a faction of time but soon they managed to surface and landed out of the water right near Bulma's home at Capsule Corp.

"Damn, we're home." Tommy said in relief as he looks around. Toon Town reminds the same. Looks like the Stormtroopers hasn't been by this way looking for Kimi yet.

The heroes then headed to the market to buy some supplies and sure enough, they found a familiar boy working behind a counter at one of the shops.

"Chuckie," Tommy and Kimi said with smiles as they headed over to Chuckie. The red haired boy turns and smiles happily upon seeing his friend and sister, leaving the place to hug them both.

"Tommy, Kimi, you're alright!" laughed Chuckie happily. "Oh man, Kimi, it's great to see ya, sis. I heard rumors that you, Tommy, and Bulma disappear while on the run from Skinner and his goons."

"It takes more than that bastard and his goons to stop me." laughed Kimi eagerly. "It's great to see you. I'm so sorry you got thrown into jail. I didn't know."

"I bet dad didn't know either."

"Oh, who cares about what he thinks now?"

"Kimi," Chuckie said with a sigh as he understands what Kimi is feeling towards their father, King Chas Finster right now. "Look, give dad some time. I'm sure he will come around. Oh, Tommy, Bulma, thanks for getting me out. I was able to come home alive too and to Angelica."

"Right, I'm sure my cousin will not like it if you're dead." Tommy laughs as he spots Angelica nearby smiling at her beau while coming to Chuckie. "Still, I can't believe you got thrown into prison especially since you're Kimi's brother and the king's son."

"Yeah, crazy huh? I was going on a trip to stock up on supplies but you know what happened? I got arrested by the troopers when they said I was jaywalking and there weren't any cars or vehicles around. It's even worse when that jerk Gantu threw the so-called rape charge in there."

"Ick." said Bulma with a frown.

"And they were going to killed me without listening to my side of the story. But anyway...thanks for saving me anyway." Chuckie said smiling at his best friend Tommy and his other friend Lucca too. "Angelica and Kimi woulda been upset if I were to get killed."

"Hey, I know how cranky I get if anything were to happen to my man." Angelica said slyly as she puts her boyfriend aside and kissed him deeply, making Chuckie blush redder than his hair, much to the group's amusement.

"Take these, on the house too. If anything else you want to buy, I'm here for ya."

After getting 10 Ethers from Chuckie, the group leaves the store as they move on. Chuckie is a nice kid and a nice brother of Kimi's. Let's hope he stays out of trouble next time.

"Tommy!" Tommy turns and yelps as a pair of familiar arms grabbed him: it's his own mother's. Didi cried rapidly as she said, "Tommy, my boy, I'm so relieved that you're alright. I heard you were going to get executed on kidnapping and terrorism charges! Don't scare me like that again."

"Ahem, good afternoon, Mrs. Pickles." said Bulma smirking at the embarrassment Tommy is going through now. Well, he does deserve it for worrying his mother so.

"Oh, Bulma. You haven't been coming around much lately."

"Sorry, I was busy and so were my pals."

Didi giggles before she said, "Well try not to push yourself, okay? You may damage your health and we don't want that Saiyan husband of yours to get ticked off at that now, would we?" Bulma blushed at the reference to Vegeta. "Give my regards to your parents."

"Anyway, we got some things to take care of later, okay? And...oh wait. You know what, guys? Meet me at the Telepod area. I'd be right back."

Tommy and Kimi look at each other oddly but left with the Three Stooges as Bulma quickly hurry her butt home as she got one hell of an idea.

---------

Back at Capsule Corp., Dr. Briefs was busy working when he sees his daughter running in. It has been a while since the old man has seen his daughter.

"Oh, Bulma. Welcome back. Listen, I have been hard on work on marking armors. Take this, on me." Dr. Briefs said as he gave a Briefs Vest to Bulma. The woman quickly grabs it as she runs past.

"Can't talk, dad. Got a lot of work to do. Shouldn't take long," Bulma said quickly as she runs to her workshop, about to work on her new kick butt idea leaving her old man confounded.

"Amazing what my daughter does these days, heh Mr. Kitty?"

"Meow." said the cat nodding to its master.

----------

Tommy, Kimi, and the Three Stooges were at the Telepod area hoping that Bulma would show up quickly and before any Stormtrooper shows up or worst. They are fortunate as the woman of the hour, wearing the Briefs Vast her dad has given her, returns. However they noticed that she is now holding more keys like the one she made for the Gate.

"Here they are: one Gate Key for each of us." said Bulma proudly holding us the Gate Keys, the invention she was hard at work on at Capsule Corp. It was hard but she did it.

"Huh? What's the extra keys for?" Kimi asked puzzled as she observed the Gate Keys Bulma was holding.

"Well, I made these Gate Keys especially for us. That way, when the time comes, we can go from one Gate to another without having to worry about each other, especially Wall-E, the poor thing who has to stay at the End of Time."

"Ohhhh..." Moe and Larry nodded in understanding. That may work.

"Uh, repeat that again." Curly said puzzled.

"Which part?" Bulma asked Curly, afraid to ask what the moron wanted her to say.

"Right after you got here!"

Moe grabs his own Gate Key and hits Curly over the head with it. Luckily for them, they didn't break it or worst.

"Come on, let's get out of here before a villager or some soldiers show up to take me back to that thickheaded dad of mine." Kimi said impatiently. She doesn't want to go back to the man who refused to listen to a frigging word she got to say.

"Or worst, try to kill me on the spot." Tommy said in concern as he remembers that he himself was supposed to be executed by now (or is it then?).

Anyway, the heroes use their keys to get the Gate opened in. They soon jumped in while the Gate closed after them. Tommy and his friends can't wait to be reunited with Wall-E again.

Author's note  
All right, what fun, eh?

Tommy: And you found a way so that Wall-E can help us all the time. That is smart of you!

Kimi and Bulma: You rule!

Curly: And Moe drools! Nyuk, nyuk.

(Moe uses a pair of scissors to grabs Curly by the nose making him hurt big time)

Me: (sweat drop) Okay, until next time, folks, read, review, and probably suggest. Guys, knock it off!


	11. Chapter 10: The War On The Bridge

Author's note  
I will get to the MK vs. DC thing when I think of one, nobodiez. Now then, on with the show as the heroes head to 600 AD.

**Chapter 10: The War On The Bridge**

**End of Time**

Wall-E's eyes widen as he see s a familiar group of heroes appearing right before him.

"You are back! I was worried." said Wall-E in relief then he noticed Bulma giving him a Gate Key. "What's this?"

"A way for you to join us, little guy. We'd explained when we get there. Come on, we're heading back to 600 AD." Bulma said as she grabs Wall-E by the arm and goes to the pillar of light going to the Middle Ages.

"Wait, I say, you can't take him with you right now because the Gates are unstable and you are supposed to have three in a fighters' group, blast it!" The rabbit said surprised seeing what the group is doing. "You mustn't..."

To his surprise, the group, with Wall-E, goes right into the pillar of light and disappeared right into 600 AD...and nothing bad has happen.

"Well, I'd be. I guess either my memory isn't good or the author is changing things. My goodness." said the rabbit in amazement and disbelief.

**600 AD: Middle Ages**

Soon the heroes return to the same place where Kimi nearly disappeared from existence a while ago. On the way to the Toon Town in the past, the group explains everything that happened so far, including the Gate Keys and such to Wall-E, much to the robot's happiness as he gets to join his pals in a new way now.

Anyway, the group returns to the village, destroying monsters on the way there, and see some people talking in excitement. It's as if something goods have happened while the heroes were away. The group of seven walk forward to see what's the discussion is about.

"Hell, there's nothing to worry about now. The one holding the 'Hero Badge', which proves himself to be a hero, has appear at last." said a young man happily. "Peace will return to this world, thank God!"

"Uh, hero?" asked Wall-E puzzled. What kind of hero? Could this one help Tommy and his friends in defeating Darth Vader and stopped Tabuu from coming to being or what?

"But I got word that Darth Vader's army is coming all the way to the bridge to destroy us all." said a woman worried. "What happened now?"

A man hugs Wall-E, much to the robot's confusion, as he exclaimed, "Does it matter?! The hero has appear, the legendary hero at last! I hear he is going to the castle to meet the king himself. Damn, Darth Vader's army is goners for sure.

"I heard even the king has got injured during the battle." A teen said in worry while looking at his father and brother. "Are we doomed?"

"Nope, the legendary hero has come so all will be right again!" said the teen's brother in confidence. Danny and his friends look amazed. Whoever this 'legendary hero' is has got everyone excited! They got to meet this guy!

"I heard that the royal army was beaten in the front lines and that Vader's army is coming to attack as far as the bridge!" said the father worried.

"What?!" exclaimed the group of seven in shock. If that's true, if Vader's army come here, Toon Town would be destroyed before it's time! Of course, it didn't yet by 1000 AD but one cannot be too sure.

"We better get over there and help those guards out." Moe said in concern as the group heads out to meet the army at the bridge and soon!

--------------------

At the Toony Bridge, which is completed and finished by the time Tommy and his friends has arrive, the army is getting ready as if being the last line of defense against the invading armies of Darth Vader. Taylor is there trying to get the troops to shape to no prevail.

"I wish we could at least repel Vader's army." said a goblin with a frown.

"Damn, our food is out big time." Taylor said with a sigh. "The supplies from Toonatopia Castle didn't even get here yet! Where are they?"

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked getting Taylor's attention. The man recognized him as the one who helped Pikachu saved Queen June from Oogie Boogie before. He recognized the June lookalike and Bulma but who's the metal weird knight and the three morons with them?

"Oh, oh, maybe they ate too much and have to throw up!" Curly said happily and stupidly.

"Who let that moron here?" asked Gus rolling his eyes in attention. "We are in need of supplies but we're hungry!"

"Anyone knows who this hero people are talking about?" Bulma asked the army but they are too hungry to even answer her right now.

"I'm concerned about the good too. Listen, can you get us something from the castle?" Taylor asked Tommy and his friends hopefully. The army got to get some food or they won't be able to stand tall against the Demons.

"Sure, no problem. Come on, guys." Tommy said as the group left to make a return to Toonatopia Castle.

-------------

Tommy and his friends fought through the forest like before until they arrived at the castle. The goblins who stopped Tommy before did so again without recognizing them at first.

"Halt! Who..." The first goblin stopped suddenly as he recognized Tommy and his friends. "Oh sorry. Didn't recognize you at first. I see you got some new friends with you."

"What's going on here?" Kimi asked curiously. "Why didn't the food make it to the army yet?"

"Oh hell if I know." said the second goblin with a shrug. "We got a lot of things happening right now. Some of the soldiers got hurt and the beds are all full. That evil Sith Lord sent his three best henchmen into battle. I'm telling ya, it's terrible."

"Listen, why don't you all go check on how the king is doing while the robot and us go get the food, okay?" Moe suggested to Tommy who nodded in agreement. After all, things will be more easier if they split up to do two things at once.

"All right, food!" Curly said eagerly as he rushes off to the kitchen but Moe grabs him by the ear and pushed him back to Tommy's group.

"Moron, you'd just eat it! That's for the army, numbskull!"

"Sez you!"

Curly pouted while he goes with Tommy, Bulma, and Kimi to see how Jake Long is doing since the injury. Wall-E, Moe, and Larry headed down to the kitchen to see how's the food doing. Before Wall-E left, Tommy gave the robot some strict instructions...

Don't let Moe or Larry get their hands on the food.

--------------

Wall-E's group arrived in the kitchen just as Colette looks worried. The robot senses that the woman is concerned about something and a good thing too.

"Alfredo, Remy, we got to hurry," Collette called to her husband and the rat who are still working right now as the robot, Larry, and Moe goes over to her. "Otherwise, the army will end up getting hungry and they need the food for the bridge!"

"Excuse me, madam." Wall-E said getting the three cooks' attention, making them surprised. They have never seen a 'knight' like Wall-E before ever. "We got a message from that Taylor guy."

"What? Taylor?" asked Alfredo puzzled.

"Correct: the army is are getting hungry."

"What can we say?" Remy asked with a shrug. "That's what happened for thinking that it's just you folks keeping this country safe."

"Remy, don't be like that." Collette said frowning at Remy in annoyance. "Taylor may not like you but he's a half God, don't forget that. Are you a man or a mouse?"

"Uh, I'm a rat, remember? What do you know?"

"These people are idiots like we are." Larry said rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Don't mind Remy," said Alfredo with a shrug. "He usually worries about Taylor and his pals doing their best to safe our country and all that. He may be a rat but he's a honest rat." The false cook noticed the four, not finding any food here, are about to leave. "Wait!"

Wall-E turns around as Alfredo gave some food for the army to the robot as Remy said, "Take this with you as well as this stuff." The human then handed over some Ethers and Potions for them to use.

"Hey thanks a lot pal." Moe said with a grin as he pocketed the stuff (and making sure that Larry or Curly doesn't get their hands on them. Who knows what they'd do?) to give to Tommy, Kimi, and Bulma later while giving some to Wall-E.

"And tell Taylor this for me: I'm not gonna let you not come back alive!"

"Right. Data input complete." Wall-E said with a nod as the group leaves to reunite with the others if they're done with checking on the king by now.

---------------------

Jake groans as he lay in bed due to his injuries in battle. Cartman and June are nearby with some doctors in hopes to get him better and back to ruling the kingdom very soon. Tommy's group is nearby looking concerned, as is Curly for some reason than his own.

"Jesus, the king isn't himself today as usual." Cartman said with a frown. Tommy's group chuckled in amusement. At least the chancellor in this timeline is back to whatever he was in the past, better than Skinner anyway. "Oh and the legendary hero made his appearance. He was here a while ago to see how the king was. Stupid hippie didn't stay long."

"What happened? How did you get injured like that?" Tommy asked Jake curiously.

"When I was in my dragon form, I crashed into some soldiers holding knives. Man, that hurts, dawg." Jake said with a cringing groan.

"The queen has been looking after him for a while now." said a warlock with a nod.

"Well, that's love for you." Kimi said happily making June blush. At least Jake will feel better with his queen and love for many years at his side as she usually does.

"But at this rate, Queen June could collapse at any point from all the work she's doing."

"What can I say? Jake is hurt and I refused to leave my love's side for the moment." June said with a smile. "Anyway, I betcha Sir Anthony Stark has send the boy here."

"Boy?" asked Bulma confused. No one said that the hero was a boy!

"Yep and I feel like an idiot myself." said the warlock in embarrassment. "I thought it was some geek trying to act cool but once I saw that badge of the hero he is holding, boy did he change my mind quickly."

"So who is this kid anyway?" Tommy asked, amazed that a boy would hold the Hero Badge and yet could still considered being a hero.

"Some kid named Dash Parr."

"Hey Tommy, I wonder if this king is growing old, dawg." said Jake in concern as he lies in bed, wondering what his future as well as that of the country. "I mean we haven't heard from the Iron Man dawg yet and that boy is our last hope now. Dash headed for the southern continent in hopes to find the legendary blade that can bring down Darth Vader for good."

"Excuse me," Wall-E said as he peeks into the room. "I hate to be rude but we got what we came for from the kitchen."

"Well, we're done anyway." Kimi said as she decided to end the conversion quickly.

"Jake, you just hold on, okay? And try not to overdo yourself, June." Tommy said bringing some precautious advice to the king and queen of the past.

"I will, I promised." June promised with a nod. After all, she may be the Te Xuan Ze but even magic users like her have limits. Tommy and his friends headed on their way.

"Oh, can I have some of..." Curly yelps as Moe slams his head on a wall making the Stooge cry in pain.

"Don't even think of it." snapped Moe angrily. They are not making the mistake of letting Curly touch the food on the way to the army.

----------

The heroes returned to the Toony Way as Taylor is still helping the men. The knight noticed the group's returning as he said, "Ah, you're back. What do you got?"

"Your food," Wall-E explained as he gave the food to Taylor, making the man surprised. There is enough food here to keep the army strong throughout the battle.

"This is it? This is great! Everyone, if I die here, tell Alfredo, Remy, and Colette that..." Before Taylor could finish, some screams are heard from nearby, screams of death and terror. "Dear God, what is that?!"

"Sir, Darth Vader's army is attacking!" Gus said in horror as he runs over to give his report to the knight. "I don't think we can hold out for much along. At least the hero made it across!"

"On the honor of the Toonatopia Royal Knights, repel the army of the evil one!"

"But, sir, most of our soldiers are..."

"We got a last line of defense to deal with, Gus!" Taylor snapped in a no nonsense kinda voice. "Hold out longer, please!"

"Right, understood," Gus said with a concerned nod. He knew how much this battle is to Toonatopia and so does Taylor. The Demons must not get through or all is lost!

Turning back to the others, Taylor explains the situation, "Our army is fighting a difficult battle but we may not hold out for much longer. Can you help us?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Tommy said in determination. After all, this will be a big step to stopping the Sith Lord and preventing Tabuu from being created once and for all. At least, stopping the Demon army would, anyway.

"Thanks! The army is at the far foot of the bridge and they are tough, let me tell you. Be careful. Upon our honor, we will keep this bridge safe or die trying!"

"Die?" whined Larry and Curly at once. They try to walk away but Moe grabs them by the ears and pulled them along with Tommy's group.

"Come on!" Moe scowled as he forced the two to come along. He will not have cowards on this adventure, not even himself!

-----------

Tommy, who got a Gold Helm on the way to the battle, puts it on as he and his friends headed across the bridge to fight the enemy. To their shock, they see evil skeletons killing the troops, including Gus. They are getting slaughtered. This doesn't look good.

The heroes then hear mad laugher and see that it's coming from a sinister figure nearby. This figure is a white man with yellow eyes and red pupils with his face resembling a skull. He wore a purple cape a black belt and a purple breech cloth. His name is Skullmaster, one of Darth Vader's generals.

"Behold, foolish humans! I am the Skullmaster, Darth Vader's foremost ally and one of his 3 greatest generals!" laughed Skullmaster sinisterly. "All enemies will face death to those who opposed the Sith Lord!" Seeing the heroes, the evil general smirks as he motions to the skeletons, "Destroy these humans at once!"

The skeletons obeyed as they attacked the group with Skullmaster's help, the general expecting this fight to be short. To his surprise, the Three Stooges uses their tools to take down a few skeletons while Wall-E fires lasers at some of them. The others used their spells on the enemies, finishing them off.

"I see...you are better than expected." Skullmaster said in concern. He will be destroyed if he tried to take these humans and their allies on. Better call for backup. The general turns and make his escape.

"Hey, get back here!" Kimi exclaimed in surprise as she and the others begin pursuing the fleeing Skullmaster.

"Jeez, for a general, the only thing he's good at is running away." said Bulma in annoyance. How did this guy become a general in Darth Vader's army anyway if he flees like that right after his men got taken down by humans?

"Get back here!" Tommy protested.

During the chase, Skullmaster send more skeletons to fight the humans but Tommy and his friends keep on destroying them easily. The villain looks worried. They are cornering him. He cannot this happen. Soon the villain stops running to allow his enemies to catch up.

"We caught up with ya." said Wall-E with a frown as the group stops chasing. "Now will you fight us, coward?"

"I am not a coward but I am not a fool either. I took you a bit too lightly until now. I will not let that happen again. Minions, attack them!" Skullmaster ordered as he summons more monsters much to the heroes' annoyance. Not this again!

The monsters obeyed as they attack the heroes. Of course the creeps managed to get some scratches and hits in before Tommy and his friends wiped them all out much to the Skullmaster's worry some more.

"Man, that battle really bites. Hang on." Kimi said with a sigh as she uses a cure spell to heal herself and the others, curing them of whatever bruises and scratches they got during the fight.

"Thanks." Tommy said with a grin. Now he's glad to have someone like Kimi come along with them with a heal spell like that.

"No problem."

"Damn you!" yelled Skullmaster in concern. They have reached the end of the bridge and so far, he's back into a corner. He refused to let himself and his army being best by a couple of humans, not in this timeline. "I'd see to it that you will all meet your demise, I promised you that!"

"Shut up and start fighting, jerk." Tommy said with a frown.

"Right. The reason you keep losing to us is because you keep underestimating us." said Kimi in agreement. "You can throw all the monsters you want at us but it will not do you any good."

"Right so be a good Skullmaster, if that's the case anyway, and give yourself up," Bulma said as she points her blaster at Skullmaster as if threatening to use it to make the creep into real bones.

"You do not have a chance." Wall-E said in agreement.

"Come on, we'd rough ya up! We'd bury ya in the backyard!" snapped Curly eager to take Skullmaster down. So far the heroes have best the general's men, the villain did not have a chance left.

"Fool, someone else will be doing the roughing up. Dry Bowser, come and serve your master!!!" laughed Skullmastrer sinisterly.

The heroes, expecting another one of the general's monsters to appear, get their weapons ready for battle. Suddenly they yelped as some stomping noises are heard. Soon the source of the noises appeared: it is a skeletal like koopa with a Dark Red shell, spiked red Collars, and a fiery red ponytail. This is called Dry Bowser.

"Take down the enemies of Darth Vader!" laughed Skullmaster as he suddenly flees the area. The heroes couldn't believe it. The general has seems to turn coward big time and did not bother to stay and watch his creation battle.

"Coward!" snapped Tommy at the fleeing Skullmaster. No time to worry about the villain though as Dry Bowser gets ready to attack our heroes.

First Dry Bowser shoots out a flame attack at the heroes who got burned by it. Kimi uses Cure to heal herself and her friends as they quickly concentrate their attacks on the bottom. First Kimi fires an ice spell on the top of the monster Tommy and Bulma send out fire and lightning on both areas. Wall-E charged himself and rammed into the monster's body hurting it some more.

Dry Bowser whips its tail at the group who does it. Kimi send another ice spell on the top destroying it quickly. Now she fires arrows at the bottom while Tommy and Bulma combined their attacks at the same place. Wall-E fires a laser at the monster's bottom a lot of times. Soon Dry Bowser roars for the last time before it crash to the ground, killed and defeated.

"Hmm, amazing how it was destroyed despite being dead already." Wall-E observed the Dry Bowser while making sure not to stand close in case the thing wakes up unexpectedly.

Once the battle is over, Tommy and his friends reunited with the army members who survived the whole thing. They are relieved that Darth Vader's army has been defeated for now but are sad as how many lost their lives in this bloody battle.

"Thanks for helping us. The bridge is safe and we can protect it to no end." said Taylor who sighs sadly. "But there will be no overall resolution unless we defeat Darth Vader for good."

"At least we got the bridge back from his army thanks to you folks." said a goblin with a nod. They woulda been slaughter like the others if Tommy and his friends didn't step in. They owe them.

"No problem, just keep on fighting the good war, soldier." said Tommy as he saluted the remaining members of the army who saluted back at him. "Okay, time for us to find that hero."

The group headed on their way to find the hero Dash and probably get his help for the fight. Wall-E noticed something on the ground and picks it up: it's bromide.

"Odd, what's this stuff for?" Wall-E asked as he looks at it. Very odd looking item.

An old man who is walking by spotted the bromide in Wall-E's hands and looks excited while asking, "Holy crap, is that a banned bromide you got there?!"

"Yes..."

"Please let me have it and I can give you something good in return! Please?!"

"Well...I guess so since I don't know what to do with 'bromide'." Wall-E said with a shrug as he handed the bromide to the old man. In excitement, the said man handed over an item to the robot before looking at the bromide he now has like a pervert on porn.

"Hot damn! I got it baby! I will be taking this anyway. Make sure mommy doesn't know." giggled the old man happily before speaking like a little weird guy from the Rings trilogy, "My precious..."

"Okay...that was odd." Wall-E said in concern as he leaves the old man to rejoin the others. "Whatever that old man is doing with that bromide, I have the urge not to know."

"Know what?" Bulma asked Wall-E puzzled making him yelp.

"Oh nothing, nothing! Hee hee. Nothing to do with bromide. Uh...can we go?"

"Come on, we better find that hero." Tommy said looking around the area he and his friends are at. Now that they're across the bridge, they should find the hero.

"Though where is he?" asked Kimi in thought. "And what does he look like anyway?"

"Well, the hero could be going for a mystical sword." Bulma said in thought as she points to the mountain nearby. "Let's check Thunder Mountain to see if he's there."

"If we got any music, we can yodel." said Curly stupidly as the group headed to the mountain area.

"I can do so now." Larry said as he begins to yodel. Moe however stops him by hitting him on the head hard with a hammer. "Ouch! What did you do that for?!"

"For being an idiot!" scowled Moe giving Larry the best answer possible.

"Oh."

Author's note  
Well, the heroes has met one of Darth Vader's generals and made it across the bridge. Now they gotta find Dash and that sword mentioned before. But is the boy really a hero or what? More to come so read, review, and suggest. Whatever works for you folks.

Yes, I know the other Gate keys don't exist in the actual game and yes, I know Wall-E shoulda stay at the End of Time due to the whole '3 in a party' thing but it's an original way to get the guy to rejoined Tommy and friends. Smart, eh?


	12. Chapter 11: The Legendary Sword

**Chapter 11: The Legendary Sword**

The heroes soon arrived at Thunder Mountains, one of the dangerous mountain places in Toonatopia, past or present. It has your usual mountains roaming the place so Tommy and his friends know what to expect big time.

After dealing with a group of enemies, Tommy and his friends headed north when they see a surprising sight: someone is running away from a monster. It is a short 10-year-old boy with blown back blonde hair, and who wore a purple sweater with a green stripe around the chest section. His name is Dash Parr, the so-called legendary hero and yet he appears to be screaming for some reason.

Dash runs past the group without bothering to speak to them at all, confusing him. Kimi remarked, "What the hell is up with him?"

Soon the monster that was chasing Dash growls as it attacks the heroes now. Bulma quickly throws a Fire spell at the monster's villain destroying it before Tommy slashes at the thing with Wall-E finishing it up with its laser. Soon the monster has met its demise.

Dash returns a while later looking concern at the group exclaiming, "Are you folks crazy?! This place is dangerous and horrible! Get out of here while you still can!" With that, the Parr boy runs off in a panic.

"Geez, for a hero, he sure acts like a coward." Larry said observing Dash fleeing from the scene. "Maybe something scared him like someone's scent."

Curly sniffs himself and remarked, "Nope, ain't me!"

"Of course, baldy! It takes more than you to scare a kid. You get scared looking in the mirror." Moe said rolling his eyes at his fellow Stooge.

"Let's go, the sword must be up there." Tommy said as he prepares to continue on his way.

"Wait, what sword?" asked Kimi puzzled.

"Of course, the legendary Gogeta Jr. sword!" said Bulma in realization. "I heard of it, it supposed to be the most powerful ever. I bet it must be the same blade that could stop Darth Vader! If we are to use it..."

"Then I can shave my legs! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!" laughed Curly stupidly before Moe twists the idiot's noise making him yelp in pain before letting.

"You idiot! You will scare the girls with that thought!" scowled Moe in annoyance. "Besides we should use the sword to take down that Sith lord and his goons and maybe crush the hopes and dreams of all the demons everywhere!"

"Especially those who saw the last issue of 'Secret Invasion'!" said Larry happily.

"You idiot! Don't ruin the final issue!"

The heroes continue making their way up the mountains fighting enemies and getting items along the way. Each time gets more tougher and tougher, but Tommy and his friends' determination to get the sword kept them going.

Anyway, long story short, the heroes has found a cave at the top of the mountains.

"Phew. We must have climbed up a lot of rocks." said Larry breathing in and out. "Is this the cave where the Gogeta Jr. sword is supposed to be?"

"No, it's the hotel for the criminally insane! What do you think it is?!" snapped Moe in annoyance as the heroes enter the cave. Surprisingly, the place appears to be lit which means somewhat is inside.

Indeed there is as a little boy is in the cave playing and having fun. He is a black spiky haired boy with black eyes and is a little shy. He wore a red headband, a teal shirt, a blue gi shirt, red belt, blue pants, and brown boots. His name is Goku Jr.

"Wheee, I'm the wind! Yeah, ha ha ha ha!" laughed Goku Jr. happily as he doesn't noticed the visitors at first.

"Did someone lose their kid or something?" asked Curly confused. "Or is it just me?"

"Just you," Moe and Larry say dryly to Curly. Kimi looks and sees some stairs nearby. The group goes up them and sees something nearby, a broken sword that looks like it hasn't been fixed in years.

"Looks, that must be the Gogeta Jr.!" said Kimi as she spots the sword. Weird, for a legendary blade, it doesn't look like much.

"Come on, let's go get it and leave." suggested Wall-E with a nod. He goes over and reach over for the sword...when suddenly Goku Jr. appears out of nowhere and stops him.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?!" asked Goku Jr. shocked and surprised.

"Huh?!" asked the group surprised. How did this kid reach them so far since he was at the bottom of the stairs?

"What, did you come for the Gogeta Jr.???"

"Yeah."

"What do you think we're here for? Your entertainment?" scoffed Moe in annoyance at Goku Jr. "Look, kid, we need that sword to fight off a bad guy, okay? Not if you don't mind..."

"Wait, hold on..." Goku Jr. then looks up and yelled, "Hey Vegeta Jr. Big brooooo!"

The group turns and looks surprised upon seeing another boy appearing from behind the sword! He is a serious looking boy with spiky black hair. He wore a blue sleeveless shirt, white gloves, blue shorts, and white boots. His name is Vegeta Jr. Funny, the heroes didn't see him there a moment ago!

"What do you want?!" snapped Vegeta Jr. in annoyance. Upon seeing the newcomers, he frowns and said, "Oh great, more coming for the sword?!"

"Funny. These boys look like Goku and my husband, except smaller versions." Bulma commented, looking amazed at the two boys. She watches as the Vegeta lookalike jump away from the sword before landing near the sword, keeping his frown on the heroes.

"So you came for the Gogeta Jr. and make a name for yourself as the heroes? Bah, I have seen better!"

"If you want my opinion..." Larry begins to say.

"No one did, porcupine, shut up!" snapped Moe at Larry forcing the Stooge to shut up again.

"These people looks like idiots, all humans are." said Goku Jr. with a shrug. So much for being shy. "It's how you use the power you've gained that's important, and yet..."

"Because they can't understand anything so obvious because they're human!" snapped Vegeta Jr. with a scowl. It's pretty obvious that Tommy and his friends got to prove their worth to these boys if they wanted to get their hands on the sword.

"So what can we do, Vegeta Jr.?"

"Isn't it obvious? We test them! For now, we shall play with them.""

"Cool! All right, here we go!!" laughed Goku Jr. excitedly. Finally, some people to play with before kicking their asses out! This is going to be fun! The two boys powered up to a state called Super Saiyans preparing to fight.

Tommy and his friends get their weapons out as the fight begins. Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. throw their punches at the heroes getting some hits in before Kimi cast his ice spell on Vegeta Jr. a few times. Now Tommy slashed his sword at Goku Jr. quickly while Bulma and Wall-E fires their attacks on the two boys at once.

"Here, take this porcupine!" snapped Moe as he gives a violin to Larry much to the Stooge's surprise.

"Where did you get that?" asked Larry confused as he doesn't recall the group even picking up a violin, let alone finding one in a mountain range like this!

"Play, stupid, play! You know which song!"

Larry nodded as he plays the song 'Pop Goes The Weasel'. Suddenly Curly slaps his face a few times and made some noises like mad before charging at the boys, punching Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. a few times before sending them crashing into the wall making them groan. Larry stops playing to observed the damage.

"Ouch. These guys are good." said Goku Jr. with a groan as he and Vegeta Jr. jump off the wall.

"Damn, I hate to say it, but that's true." said Vegeta Jr. holding his jaw with his hand a bit. "We haven't got into this much trouble since Iron Man. Well, I guess that could mean one thing..."

"Be serious in this fight? And this time..."

"We're not playing at all, right! Okay, humans, you will see our full power now!!!"

Tommy and his friends watch as the two boys goes into poses. What are they doing now? Soon Vegeta Jr. begins by saying, "Brave Vegeta Jr. and..."

"Wise Goku Jr." said Goku Jr. excitedly as he and Vegeta Jr. started to do...some sort of dance?

"FUuuuuusiooon HA!!!" yelled the boys as they touched each other via their pointing fingers. Suddenly they begin to glow forcing the group to cover their eyes. Once they could see again, they see a golden haired strong boy in their place!

"Oh right! I remember Goku and Vegeta fusing one time!" said Bulma remembering something much to her surprise. "My guess is that this must be the boys' fusion form Gogeta Jr.!"

"So that's them, the sword." said Tommy as he gets his sword out. Something tells him that the boys are not going to play around anymore.

"Come on, let's do this." said Gogeta Jr. in determination as the fight continues on.

Gogeta Jr. fired out blasts at the heroes forcing them to dodge. They hit the fused enemy with all they got. Bulma quickly lashed out at Gogeta Jr. with her fire spells.

"Storing torpedo energy!" boomed Gogeta Jr. as he powers up for an attack before releasing it, hurting his enemies severely. Kimi managed to heal everyone as the fight continues.

Now Bulma uses her flame toss while Danny slashes at the fused boys at the same time. Wall-E fires his fist at Gogeta Jr. hitting him hard. The opponent fires the same attack but this time our heroes have dodged it.

Now Tommy and his friends combined their powers before throwing a big energy blast, hitting the fused opponent hard. Gogeta Jr. screams in pain before not only being forced to powered down but to split back into Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. The two boys survived but they are exhausted.

"Geez, call me crazy but I think these humans has beaten us." said Goku Jr. breathing in and out.

"Bah, we let them win. Besides if we were fixed before, we coulda beaten them." said Vegeta Jr. with a frown. He hates to admit it though, these humans are good.

"You think these people can fix us and do what they should do and find us an owner?"

"Well, better that than stay in this cave for eternity, I'd say."

"Wait, what do you boys mean?" asked Bulma puzzled. These boys acted like they're property and not people. What could...

Suddenly the boys touched the sword and suddenly they and the Gogeta Jr. sword glows. The heroes covered their eyes as a big flash covers the room. When all calms down, they look and saw no trace of the boys, rather the broken sword on the ground near them.

"So that's the Gogeta Jr." Bulma said looking at the sword in amazement. "But this legendary sword..."

"I have a feeling it must have got broken somehow." said Wall-E in pity. "It probably has been a while since its last use."

"Great. Just great." said Tommy with a sigh as the group goes over. The boy picks the sword up and looks at it. How are they going to use it to defeat Darth Vader when it's broken? Not to mention that the other voice itself appears to be missing in action.

Just when a windy noise is heard as the familiar voice of Vegeta Jr. said, "Listen up, you don't have to go down the mountain the long way. I will give you all a ride on the wind and transport you all to the mountain base."

"Do your best, everyone." said Goku Jr.'s voice in agreement. The heroes looks surprised but figure that rather than go down the long way, they can always take a ride down.

----------------

A while later, the heroes yelled as they fell before landing safely on the ground. That wind ride was a toughy but they made it back home okay.

Well, time for them to get some supplies and maybe find that so-called legendary hero. Tommy and his friends headed to the southern part of the continent and found a market where they buy some new armor and supplies. Soon they entered a house where they come face to face with a familiar kid.

"Hey, you must be that kid." Tommy said nodding to Dash making him yelp in surprise.

"Right, Dash Parr, the legendary hero." said Kimi though she looks skeptically at the one who is supposed to be the legendary hero since the kid did run away like crazy from the monsters.

"Odd, you looked like a kid, then again I have seen kids as heroes before." Bulma said with a frown.

"Why did you run away from the monsters before?" Wall-E asked Dash puzzled. "You are supposed to be the legendary hero."

Dash sighs in concern. He was afraid this would happen. Now that he's cornered, the boy has no choice...but to tell the truth.

"Well, I guess it's time." said Dash as he gets ready to speak up, until his father Bob Parr came into the room.

"Oh there he is, my son the legendary hero!" laughed Bob happily as he patted the uncomfortable Dash on the back. "Like father, like son, eh?"

"Dad, please, stop! I got something to confess to these people! You are going to be disappointed but I don't want to continue this lie!" said Dash seriously. Bob looks surprised upon hearing this as the boy breaths in and said, "Sorry...this Hero Badge isn't mine. I found it one day in the forest so...I am not really a hero."

"Well that explains it." said Curly with a frown.

"That the kid is a fake like Mr. Satan and that the real hero is someone we least expected." Moe said to Curly surprised that the idiot has finally got it right.

"No, that kids can be good liars and still get away with it! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!"

"I went to the city in hopes to sell the Hero Badge. People saw the thing and made a big fuss over me and calling me the 'Hero'. I didn't know what to do. I was too deep to back out." said Dash with a sigh. He feels so ashamed even finding that Hero Badge to begin with.

"I see, you didn't mean for the mistaken identify," said Tommy with a nod.

"It's too much for me. I am not legendary hero! I can't be one by rumors or badges alone. From now on, if I wanted to be the hero, I'd do it the honest, strong, and true way. You guys can have this badge."

Tommy smiles as Dash hands the badge to the group. The main hero said, "Hey thanks, kids. You may not be a legendary hero. But your honesty made you one anyway."

"Oh great." groaned Bob in disbelief. "I shoulda known it would be something like this. Me, your dad being ashamed big time!"

"Need some help?" asked Wall-E trying to comfort the ashamed man but Bob turns away still upset.

"I was too embarrassed because I have been caught up thinking that my son was a hero like me at last! For the sake of my wife and daughter who are on vacation right now, we will live with our feet on the goddamn ground!"

"Sez you, the guy who was all proud about 'I'm the dad who raised the hero'!" said Dash giving a big frown at his dad who is making a fool out of himself.

The group decided to leave the Parrs to their fighting as they make their way out.

------------

In the woods called The Lost Woods, Tommy and his friends made their way through fighting off any monsters that could try to kill them or worst. They soon came across a sign nearby.

"'Warning, this is private property. Keep away. Pikachu'." said Tommy reading the sign carefully.

"That's a dumb way. I coulda gone with 'Anyone caught trespassing will be shot on sight'." said Larry with a scoff.

"Wait a moment, this must be where Pikachu lives." said Bulma in realization. She hasn't seen the Pokemon hero since Pikachu has left Tommy and Bulma defeat Oogie and saved June a while ago (definitely on what time). Perhaps he could be the true legendary hero?

"Who is Pikachu?" asked Kimi puzzled. She hasn't met the Pokemon hero yet since she was 'gone' at the time. Well, now's the time to meet him.

The group goes on and finds a bush. After moving it, they found a hole which they entered, finding a mysterious room. For a Pokemon creature, Pikachu sure knows how to clean up.

"Very nice." said Wall-E noticing some books on a shelf nearby. "Some of them are mostly for humans but then again..."

"Who goes there?!" yelled an angry voice. Suddenly a familiar creature appears from out of nowhere making Kimi shrieking and hiding behind the others.

"Oh god, it's a monster!" said Kimi in horror, not realizing who that it is really Pikachu, the same guy who helped saved her existence.

"Stand back! I'm warning you!" snapped Wall-E as he and the Stooges appear to attack. It looks like another fight is about to break out but Bulma jumps in the way.

"Hey, are you guys crazy?! That's Pikachu!" yelled Bulma frantically.

"Yeah, he's the same guy who helps save Kimi's existence. Calm down!" said Tommy as he stood next to Bulma to defend Pikachu as well. Wall-E and the Stooges look at their friends for a few seconds before putting their weapons away. If Tommy and Bulma said that Pikachu is a good guy, they should trust them.

"You got lucky, rat boy." said Curly with a smirk. He yelps as Pikachu shocks him sending the Stooge crashing into a wall.

Pikachu sighs then sees the two humans he has met before while saying, "Tommy, Bulma. It's great to see you two again. I supposed you came to train swords, right?"

"Actually, no, it's more seriously than that." said Tommy in concern. Pikachu doesn't like the look on the boy's face. Something terrible has happened, the Pokemon can sense it! "It's King Jake Long. He's injured."

"What?!"

"It's true." Moe said with a nod. "The battle against Darth Vader nearly done him in but he should be fine."

"How do you know? You weren't with us when we check on Jake." Bulma snapped at Moe skeptically.

"Lucky guess! Anyway, guy, we're going to need your help in fighting that guy. You may not be much but you probably got skills that can help us!"

"I see." said Pikachu sadly as he goes near a chest and sighs sadly. "I don't think I can help you...I failed in saving the queen and I failed once more by not being there for the king. Please leave. Well find finding..."

Pikachu turns and gasps upon seeing a familiar badge in Tommy's hand. He takes it and said, "That badge...where..."

"Some kid found it and tried to sell it." Tommy explains to the Pokemon. "Of course, he got involved in a bad case of mistaken identify so Dash gave it back to us."

"I see. Thank you but..." Pikachu sighs sadly again while walking away from the group, "I still won't be able to help you, not even against Lord Vader. The only thing that can help fight him is the legendary sword Gogeta Jr. It's...well, even if that's the case, I'm not even qualified to hold such a weapon."

"Poor guy." said Kimi sadly. She can't help but feel sorry for him, all her freaking out against him has disappeared.

"Big deal. Probably got drunk and lost his badge while going home I bet." Curly remarked, hoping that Moe won't hit him for that remark. The idiot got lucky as his fellow Stooge goes to the chest and opens it, finding a piece of sword which he takes out.

"Check this out." Moe said as the others came over to see what he got.

"A broken sword...could it be?" asked Bulma surprised.

"It's the other piece of the Gogeta Jr.!" said Tommy in amazement. So Pikachu has the other half this whole time! That explains his reluctance to explain what happened to it! Yet how to fix Gogeta Jr.? The heroes have no knowledge of sword repair.

"There's something engraved on this thing. I can't make it out."

"Allow me." said Wall-E as he looks at the sword carefully. Soon he begins to decode it, 'u-f-i-h-s'. Ufihs? That's a weird name."

"Wall-E, you're reading the sword upside down." said Tommy rolling his eyes while turning the broken part that Wall-E was reading the other way.

"And it said...'Shifu'." said Bulma reading the sword right this time.

"Sorry." said Wall-E sheepishly. "I guess I am not made for decoding after all. Heh heh heh."

"Wait, wait, Shifu?" asked Kimi surprised, "As in the Kung Fu master Shifu? From near the Village of Grimm?! What the hell is this?!"

"Hell if I know." said Tommy in concern. Just then he hears Pikachu sighing sadly as he crotch to his knees and burying his face in his legs sadly. The Pokemon creature saw that the humans has found the sword...and feel guilty about losing the thing around.

"I know the sword is broken...but no one in this world can fix the Gogeta Jr. No one." said Pikachu sadly. What's the use in doing so anyway? Even if Tommy and his friends could find someone who could repair swords, not even he or she can fix it.

Tommy however has a thought as he said, "Maybe not in this world...but maybe someone back home...guys, come on, it's time we pay Shifu a visit."

The group nodded as they leave the home of Pikachu who turned away sadly as he still feels sad and guilt that he himself may have driven away the only friends the Pokemon has left now.

**Present Time: 1000 AD**

Tommy and his friends went back to the same canyon where the boy, Kimi and Bulma used the Gate there to return home in the first place. This time, they used the said Gate to return to the End of Time before taking the same pillar of light as before to get back to the Village of Grimm, popping out of the same cabinet as before. This time, the imps didn't mind so Tommy and his friends continued on as if nothing has happened.

Shifu was in his hut cleaning up when he sees some old friends coming back into the place holding something.

"Well, welcome back. I see you have come to see..." Shifu suddenly stopped talking as Tommy puts two pieces of a broken sword in front of him. The old red panda looks stunned as he recognized the pieces as if Shifu hasn't seen them in years. "The sword...it's the Gogeta Jr. How...where did you get that?"

"Does it matter how we got the sword?" asked Tommy. He is not sure if the gang should discuss that they got the sword from the past, it may confused things.

"What's important is why your name on the sword in the first place?" asked Kimi sternly while pointing at the piece of the sword that has Shifu's name on it.

"Yeah, tell us." said Bulma with a nod. Shifu looks concerned as if wondering if he himself could tell them or now.

"The whole thing is...a long story. But you are probably not here to ask abotu that, am I correct?" asked Shifu in concern.

"Yeah The Gogeta Jr." said the girls with frowns. Shifu is right, they don't have the time (figure of speaking) or patience for the long story now.

"Any chance you can fix it?" Wall-E asked hopefully while looking at the sword. Hopefully when the Gogeta Jr. is restored, maybe Tommy and the group can give it to Pikachu and hoped that it could restored the hero's lost confidence.

Shifu looks at the robot, not remembering seeing him before. He looks at the sword carefully and said, "Perhaps...but I would need a special ore to do so. I need the Power Stone for it is the raw material needed to do so."

"Power Stone?" asked Kimi puzzled.

"Where is that?" asked Tommy in agreement. Even he of all people are not familiar with this 'Power Stone'.

"The stone name is not in my memory." said Wall-E with a nod.

"That's because it is not anymore now. The Power Stone itself is a red shining stone that existed long ago, more value than god itself. It's probably existed in the far Past as far as I know." Shifu sighs before going to a window before continuing, "It may not be possible but if you could, by any miracle, could get the red shining stone the Power Stone itself, I may be able to fix the Gogeta Jr. for you all. Until then, hold onto the thing for safe keeping."

"Thanks." said the heroes with a nod. Now they know where to go to next, perhaps one of the biggest timelines ever...

Back to the year 65,000,000 B.C.!

Author's note  
Looks like Tommy and his friends will have to go far, FAR into the long past if they are to find the Power Stone needed to fix the sword. And folks, two characters (one I know a pal of mine will be looking for, a certain DP OC) will appear soon, hopefully. So stay tuned!

Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are two characters who appeared in the last episode of Dragon Ball GT while the former appears in the Dragon Ball GT Special 'A Hero's Legacy'. Yes, Gogeta Jr. doesn't exist but I felt like I can show people what Gogeta would look like as a kid!


	13. Chapter 12: The Age of Dinos

Author's note  
Good reviews as usual, folks. All right, Kite Lanford, so many there are a few things I didn't noticed until now, but damn it, I can get away with minor differences, right?

Thanks for the review, Chris (you don't mind that I called you that). Folks, I already send her an PM explaining the June x Carrie thing so we're cool. Oh, hey Chris, your OC is going to show up in this chapter, so get ready to scream for joy or whatever you like to do.

Actually SquirrellyJay, it's Chris's OC I am using, not her, though maybe the author has a crush on Danny herself, I do not know. Anyway, time to go back near the beginning...of time, that is!

**Chapter 12: The Age of Dinos**

**End of Time**

Upon arriving back at the End of Time, they see the old rabbit still near the usual lamp post sleeping again. Tommy decided that if someone may know where the Power Stone is at, it should be this rabbit.

"Excuse me, old rabbit?" Tommy asked waking the old rabbit up from his nap. "We need your help."

"Quite right, I'm always here of course. What is on your mind?" asked the old rabbit eager to help.

"We already suspected but need to be confirmed: where can we find a rock called the Power Stone?"

"Oh yes. That sounds familiar, does it? It's a very special ore that came from long before the distant past. If you want to find it, may I suggest the Primeval era?"

"Thanks, how do we get there?" Kimi asked the old rabbit. He then points to the bottom middle pillar of light. The heroes hold up their Gate Keys which allows them to use the pillar of light. Soon they end up going back into time once more.

**Prehistoric Era: 65 Million B.C.**

Tommy and his friends' entry into a new time is not a pleasant one. In fact, ever heard of 'watch that first step, it's a doozy'? Well, that sure as hell what happen. The group looks down and didn't react in time as they end off falling off a cliff with a yell. Luckily or unluckily for them, they landed on the ground in one piece or so.

Upon landing and getting back up, Curly is looking at something in the sky.

"Say what are you looking at?" Larry asked when he noticed that Curly is looking up at something.

"That thing in the sky, I think it's a bird." Curly said as he pointed at something that is flying in the sky. What is it? Some kind of bird? Larry looks up to see the 'bird' as well.

"I'st too big to be a bird, and it's moving too fast. So it must be a plane."

"But planes haven't been invented yet!"

Tommy and his friends have begin to do some exploring when the boy noticed that Curly and Larry appear to be lagging behind. He asked, "Uh Moe, where are your two 'friends'?"

"They're right behind me, huh, or so I thought." Kimi said when she noticed that Larry and Curly aren't with them. Moe decided to go back to see what those two idiots of his doing.

Back with Curly and Larry, Moe found them looking up at the sky which made him asked in annoyance, "What are you two knuckleheads doing here?"

"We're debating whether that thing is a bird or a plane." Larry explained as he pointed at the thing the last two Stooges are seeing in the sky. Moe took a look up and frowns a bit.

"We don't have time for this, we have to help Tommy and his pals save the world and besides that's not a bird or a plane, it's A PTERODACTYL! WHOA!"

The 3 Stooges duck as a giant pterodactyl swoop down and attack them but luckily it miss. They run off quickly and managed to back with Tommy who noticed the three idiots catching up to them.

"Hey you 3 are back, what happen?" Tommy asked as he noticed that Larry, Curly and Moe are freaked out by something.

"I tell ya, we were attacked by a pterodactyl, why didn't you tell us we were in the age of dinosaurs?" Moe demanded more than he asked.

"The old rabbit said that we should be going to 65 Million B.C. so it was implied."

"Beside in this age there must be allot of Power Stones since people haven't used them yet." Kimi explained. Suddenly a bunch of humanoid dinosaurs and reptiles appeared getting ready to attack. "Whoa, what are they?"

"Eeew, green scaly skin," Bulma said in disgust as she got her weapon. Something tells her that this is going to get ugly big time!

"Looks like they are a cross between human and dinosaur," Wall-E said observing the creatures carefully. "And midway too. It's an unlikely mode of life."

The reptiles scowled as they attack resulting in the heroes into fighting back. Tommy slashed them with his sword, Kimi fires ice spell, Bulma destroyed some enemies with her weapons, and Wall-E punches and blasts some. Even the Three Stooges help out.

However even though they got rid of the first wave of reptiles, more came to take their place big time as some of them nearly bit the heroes.

"Tommy, what are we going to do?" Kimi asked worried.

"Damn, there's too many!" said Bulma as she dodged an attack by a reptile. Tommy dodges a bite while using a lighting spell.

"Oh great, if only we got some help. But we're screwed here." said Tommy worried. It looks like all is lost for our heroes as the reptiles get ready for the closing kill.

But wait, what's this? Something flies onto the scene screaming. This someone is a female halfa that has long silver flowing hair and glowing pink eyes. She wears a spandex black cave woman outfit with white collar and a speeding C with an A attached to it from the bottom emblem. The top showed her midriff, and she had white gloves that goes past her elbows and has black brace-like part at the wrists. Her white heeled boots are the same on her legs. She also wears a black skirt with a white belt. And has earrings that looked just like her emblem.

"Who is that?" asked Kimi in surprise as they watch as the newcomer fires a blast at the reptile getting rid of it instantly.

"A halfa, here? In the prehistoric age," Bulma asked in amazement.

"Whoa, that explains it. Her combat ability is beyond human levels." Wall-E added. The heroes watched as the girl quickly punch and blast the attackers.

"Hey!" The girl exclaimed while smirking at the reptile taunting them. This ticked the creatures off as they chased her leaving only a few behind.

"Who is she?" asked Tommy in amazement. Of course, the reptiles that stay behind glared at the heroes, most likely the only ones who haven't forgotten about them at all.

"More will come back." Kimi said in concern as she hears some noises of howling and fighting. By the sound of the noises, they don't sound good.

"The woman has distracted them but they will change their targets to us then." Wall-E said grimly.

"Time we wrap this up than a present minutes before Christmas!" Larry said quickly. The Stooge got out some sort of bomb and throws it. It exploded upon impacting with the reptiles, killing them on impact.

"Where did you get that?" Moe demanded Larry suspiciously.

"I got it from the old red panda's shop. Didn't you see me get it?"

"Next time you pull a stunt like that, I will blow you up, porcupine!"

Suddenly the girl reappears on the scene, obviously defeating the reptiles, making the girls in the group yelp in alarm. Then they watch as the she soon changes back into her human form. She is a fourteen-year-old girl and had brown hair and brown eyes. The girl also wears the clothing you would normally see during the age of dinosaurs.

"Best not to excite her," Wall-E said in concern. "Her present mental state can be agitated, I bet."

"Kyah!" yelled Kimi getting into a fighting position. She is not sure whatever or not to trust this girl but decided to be prepared just in case.

"You want to fight because you're going to get one, lady!" snapped Bulma as she aims her weapon at the newcomer.

The girl looks at the heroes then gave a smirk before pouncing onto Tommy much to his surprise.

"Tommy!" yelled the group in alarm as the boy struggled under the girl's hold. Before the others could go in to help, the girl chuckled and got off of the boy. That's weird!

"You strong. What is name?" The girl asked Tommy speaking like all cave people do back in this day.

"Uh, my name is Tom..." Tommy begins to say but the girl interrupted him.

"Called Tom? Good name, yes."

"What is she? Yoda?" Curly asked confused upon noticing how oddly the girl spoke to him.

The girl however turned to Curly and corrected him, "Name Carrie. Carrie like strong men so Carrie likes Tom."

"Now hold it, 'Carrie'." Kimi snapped at Carrie with a frown. The princess is fine that this cave girl has saved their lives and all but hitting on Tommy is crossing the line here! "Get away from Tommy."

"Looks like you have been found suitable to be Carrie's...uh, you know what? I may as hell not say anything." Bulma said with a nervous chuckle, not getting into further details than she does already.

"Thanks." Tommy said sarcastically to Bulma with annoyance.

Carrie smiles at the girls and said, "You two strong too. Carrie like strong people, man or woman."

"What? Hey, listen girl, I don't like what you're doing!" snapped Kimi getting pissed off by what Carrie is saying about her.

"Hold it, I'm already married!" Bulma said in alarm. "I don't swing that way!"

"Swing? What, she uses a club or a swing?" Curly asked confused.

"I'd show you what swing means. Turn around." Moe advised Curly. The Stooge was nervous but turned around anyway. Sure enough, as Curly feared, Moe kicked him in the butt in annoyance sending him flying. "There, scratchy! You 'swing' over there!!!"

Wall-E giggled a bit but yelps as Carrie now comes over to her and check him out, touching his arms while saying, "Weird guy are you, but strong."

"Uh...I'm a robot." Wall-E said nervously, "Unlike you."

"And I'm cute and cuddly like a button while Moe is Moe!" laughed Larry happily but Moe grabs a rock and hits the former over the head making Larry yelp.

"Try that again and I'd use something harder!" snapped Moe at Larry angrily.

"Robot? What that? Carrie not understand," Carrie said puzzled. It's true since robots were not invented yet.

"Humanoid machine made by humans." Wall-E said trying to explain what a robot is to Carrie. Of course, the girl just stared at him as if the robot himself is speaking another language that hasn't been invented yet.

"Damn, what you say? No say not understand thing. Carrie head turn volcano." Wall-E groans in annoyance. This is getting confusing. The cave girl looks at Tommy while adding, "Where Tom come from?"

"Well, he and us...well, how to explain this?" Kimi asked in concern. How can she explain something like time travel to a cave woman who doesn't even know what the hell a robot is? Maybe doing that is not a good idea at all so the group got to make some sort of excuse.

"Hard to explain. Best to find way this girl can understand." Wall-E instructed Kimi. The Asian nodded as she tried her best to mimic 'far away'.

"The place we came from is far, far, FAR ahead tomorrow."

"Yes, ha ha ha ha! You interesting. Carrie like interesting people." laughed Carrie merrily.

"Oh great. This is getting frigging hopeless." Bulma groans while slapping her forehead in annoyance. But then Carrie said something that caught the group off guard.

"Yeah, I figured that would happen." Carrie said as she, surprisingly, spoke like a normal person. "It took me, what, 5 minutes to confuse newcomers this time?"

"Wait, what? You can speak normally?" asked Tommy in surprise.

"No, I speak just because I'm a cave woman." said Carrie sarcastically, before saying, "Yes, I do speak normally. My boyfriend Danny and I are the only ones in our village who does so and the only halfas too."

"So why didn't you speak normal to us to begin with?" Kimi asked in annoyance.

"Oh, I always like speaking like a dumb cave person to newcomers. It sounded funny and I always waited to see how long for them to catch on. Anyway, come to my village. We're going to have a party to welcome you all. There is going to be lot of sake, dancing, and fun, come on!"

The group looks at each other, dumbstruck. Of course they shrug as Kimi said, "Look, it's not that we are being rude but we can't party right now. We're looking for something called the Power Stone."

"We gotta find it to repair something of ours." Bulma added.

"And maybe throw it at Moe back very hard. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." said Curly stupidly before Moe twists his nose in annoyance.

"Stone? Well, if it's a stone you want, we got a lot of it. We can give lots to you if you come." Carrie suggested before giving a noogie to Curly making him yelp. "Follow me to Angel Village that is name after my halfa self 'Carrie Angel'."

Carrie begins running off but stopped upon seeing that the others are not following at first. She shouted, "What, you folks slow or something? Come on."

"All right, we're coming." Tommy said as he and his friends follow the cave woman.

During the trek to Carrie's village, the heroes fought off ancient monsters and dinosaurs and such. Amazingly, the halfa was able to prove herself a great fighter by using her blasts and attacks to beat down the enemy. Tommy and his friends already found out Carrie's human last name: Francessa. Nice name.

A while later, the group soon arrived at a village which is obviously Carrie's. They went into a hut that the halfa entered first.

"So you guys coming or what?" Carrie asked smirking at the group. "Night is going to come soon and the preparing for the party is done. Come on, let's get going Tom."

"Tommy, and sure," Tommy said nodding as he and his friends headed into the hut.

"Thanks, Carrie." Kimi said with a smile. At least she is now sure that Carrie is trying to steal Tommy away from her. No way, no how is anyone going to do that. Not if they want to keep breathing afterwards.

-------------

The party is about to begin that night as the villagers gathered in the square of the village. Tommy's group watch on as Carrie does the introductions of the new visitors to the place.

"Everyone listen, I have made some new companions." Carrie said before pointing to Tommy and his friend. "Strong man Tom! His companions are Kimi, Bulma, Wall-E, Larry, Curly and Moe!"

"Why am I always introduced last?" Moe asked with a frown.

"Uho, hohhhh!!" said the villagers in amazement. Carrie is right, she and her boyfriend Danny are the only ones in the village who spoke normally, thank goodness for that.

"Tonight we made them the guests of honor. We dance Bobonga!" Carrie shouted excitedly.

Soon the party begins as the villagers begin dancing in the way they do in the age of dinosaurs, like cave people. Kimi shrugs as she took a drink of something nearby, that looks like water...only for that not to be the case at all.

"Hey Tommy, don't sit on your butt all day." laughed Carrie as she got Tommy to his feet. "Drink, eat, sing, dance, have fun!"

"Geez, I really don't know." said Tommy in concern. Right now, he and his friends are on a mission to find the Power Stone. They can't just go off track just for a party, right?

"Oh lighten up and have fun, Tommy. They have prepared for this party and we should enjoy it!" laughed Kimi happily while standing. She begins to wobble while doing that. That wasn't water she drank, it was sake! "Oh hell, I'm getting very good right about now!"

"How approable that she drank sake when she's Japanese." Larry said smirking about how cute Kimi is when she's drunk.

"I say, I prefer wine myself or maybe a beer bottle and they don't have any." Curly said as he eaten some food happily. "This food is great, first time I have some real one in a while!"

"Well...fine, it looks like everyone else seems to be in an agreement." said Bulma as she took a big bowl of sake and drank from it. She sighs for a moment with some blemishes before hiccupping.

"Why do I feel that an embarrassed moment is about to come on," Wall-E asked in concern sensing how drunk that his human friends, with the exception of the Three Stooges, are.

Tommy looks around at the party for a moment then he sees a cave boy frowning at him. This boy is fourteen-years-old. He had black hair and blue eyes, and he wore what cave men wears during the age of dinosaurs. The boy must be Danny Fenton AKA the halfa Danny Phantom, Carrie's boyfriend.

"You folks are strangers to this village yet Carrie welcomes you like you're her pals or something. I don't understand that at all." Danny said with a frown.

"Me either..." said Tommy. If he doesn't know any better, he would say that Danny is jealous of him. The boy turns and sighs lovingly at Kimi while she is dancing happily. That sake she drank is really effecting her, big time!

"I wanna dance, please I wanna dance!" laughed Kimi while being drunk. She grabs Tommy and pulls him to the dance floor saying drunkfully, "This is the bessst! Tommy, you dansss too!"

"Sure no problem. I think so...whoa, I think that water I drank is coming to me too."

You guess it, folks. Tommy has drunk the sake too. Soon the boy begins laugh stupidly as he and the drunken Kimi dance happily. Bulma fell under the effects of the sake too as she is flirting and hitting on the cave people, not giving a damn that she herself is married or not!

"Hey, aincha a man! Allit once, lile gulp, gulp, urp!" said Bulma like a drunk.

"Oh great. This is going to traumatize me forever." said Moe with a frown. He can't believe how crazy his friends are under the effects of sake.

"Me too, wait, uh...crap, its gone now." Curly said stupidly.

"Ya shay ya not gunna drink mah sake? Kya, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed Bulma like a drunk.

Wall-E, being a robot, looks at the liquid and said, "I have no ideas why humans drink this stuff if it turns them into idiots."

"Nah, that is what humans usually are." Carrie said to Wall-E sarcastically. Of course, the robot is confused by this.

"Hey, want to pass down this music to long, long, long, long, long ahead." said a drummer with a smirk as the dancers begin chanting.

Dancers: _**Bobonga, koinga**__**  
**__**Noinga, hoinga**__**  
**__**Sing, dance, with winds**_

_**Bobonga, koinga**__**  
**__**Noinga, hoinga**__**  
**__**Sing, dance, with mountains**_

_**Bobonga, koinga**__**  
**__**Noinga, hoinga**__**  
**__**Sing, dance, all this night**_

"Moe, are they singing or did my old age catch up to me at last?" Larry asked Moe with a frown. The latter didn't bother to tell him.

Carrie noticed that the Three Stooges are about to drink some sake. The cave girl smiles as she said, "So want to drink this too, eh? This sake is for special time. It's a cocktail called Rock Crash, delicious and intense, pretty crazy too!"

"Eh, no thanks. I'd passed." Larry said as he remembers how drunk Tommy and the girls are when they drank the said sake.

"So...what do you folks do here in your prehistoric culture?" Moe asked Carrie curiously. Luckily for him, the girl didn't seem confused by the question nor did she ask about it.

"Oh we fight the Reptiles who are led by a creep who called himself General Scales. He is a monster but is very smart." Carrie explained with a frown.

"Oh, so he got that role as general of the Reptiles because of his brains and brawns?" Curly asked Carrie.

"Oh, congratulations, shave head. You figured that out on your own?" Carrie asked Curly sarcastically.

"Is she being sarcastic with me?"

"Oh no. That is the way she always talked to idiots." Larry said to Curly sarcastically making the latter frown at him.

Carrie looked at the people as Tommy and Kimi continue their drunk dancing as the girl said, "Hell, in our village we fight all the time. The ones in our world who don't fight are called the Bedrock Village. We don't know where that is, only that its people are always running from the Reptiles. General Scales will not rest until both Angel and Bedrock are gone too."

"Ouch." Curly said with a cringe.

"Why did you say that? No one hurt you...yet." Moe snapped at Curly making the latter yelp in concern.

"But so far I haven't lost. When I do that is the day I die." said Carrie with a smirk. After all, with her being a halfa, next to her boyfriend Danny, the girl will fight to her last breath. "Never mind that though. Come on, today is a happy day that I met Tom and his friends. Drink, eat, sing, dance!"

Tommy soon stopped dancing while going over to Carrie breathing in and out. The boy chuckled drunkfully while saying, "Damn, this is better than looking for a stupid rock."

"Oh, back to that, eh? Is this red stone the one you want," Carrie smiles as she takes a stone from nearby. It must be a Power Stone, the one Tommy and his friends needed to fix the Gogeta Jr. "This stone is rare and is proof of being a strong guy in this village. I'm the strong in the Angel Village even when I'm not in halfa form and even though I'm not a guy so it belongs to me. Say...if you want it, how about a drinking match with me? If you win Tom, you can have the rock thing."

"Hot damn, sure! Time to get drunk!"

"Okay, bring on the sake!!!"

Soon two bowls of sake are taken to a stone table nearby where the drinking contest is going to be held. The two contestants go over to it and prepared to begin.

"It's like a prehistoric paradise...only I want to kill myself because beer is still not invented." said Moe with a frown.

"Well, this is a party so time to drink sake. Tom and Carrie, which one drank much contest!" said Carrie with a grin. She figured she herself will win as the halfa girl has always won. But then again, Carrie hasn't met Tommy yet...

"All right, let's do this." laughed Tommy eagerly.

Soon the contest begins as the two drink as fast as they could, doing their best to outdo the other. Carrie was fast but she is surprise as Tommy kept on drinking as fast as she can. They belched hard. That was good sake.

"All right, bring in more, bar keep!" laughed Tommy more drunkfully. It appears he is eager to move on much to Carrie's surprise.

"Oh geez, Tom can still drink? I don't think I can anymore." groaned Carrie in disbelief. Never before as she met someone who can outdrink even her! The halfa girl looks seriously at Tommy, with some drunkness added in, before saying, "I'm done...you win, Tom. The stone is now yours."

Carrie soon handed Tommy's prize to him before hiccupping and falling to the ground. It's official, she lost and the boy won.

"Whoa!" yelped Wall-E in surprise before the girl could barely got back to their feet.

"Tom drank well. One more drink, your strength...kanpai." said Carrie like a drunk.

"All right, we drink then." Tommy said with a smirk. One more drink can't hurt a soul.

"Kanpaaai!!!"

Okay, folks, we got two more people drinking like pigs here as the party goes on through the rest of the night. That is how things are in the Stone Age, I guess.

**Dream Sequence: 990 AD**

Mrs. Briefs was looking around in the basement doing some cleaning, standing on her legs. She said, "Bulma, Bulma! Oh where is that little girl of mine?

The woman stopped and sees a machine nearby which makes her said, "What is this machine? Oh yes...now I remember, my husband told me that I shouldn't get close to it. It's not completed and could be dangerous. Still, it is dirty..."

Mrs. Briefs goes over to the machine to begin trying to clean it up. However, as she does, the woman has failed to notice that her skirt is dangerously close to the machine...that is until the woman noticed that it is caught right in the thing.

"Oh no! The hem of my skirt must have got caught in it!" said Mrs. Briefs surprised. She tried to pull the thing out but it won't come out. Mrs. Briefs sees Bulma, young and little back then, coming in making her said, "Bulma, sweetie, help mommy okay?"

The child Bulma nodded as she goes over to Mrs. Briefs and tried to pull the thing out. So far she couldn't as Bulma said, "It won't come out."

Bulma and Mrs. Briefs tried their best to get the woman's skirt out. However they weren't paying attention to what they're doing as they hit a lever nearby turning the machine on. Mrs. Briefs gasped in horror as the thing begins pulling her in!

"No, it's pulling me in! Bulma, stop the machine! Use the password!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed in horror as she points to a panel that acquires a password to stop the machine.

"I...I don't know. Mommy!" said Bulma in terror. It's true, the girl doesn't know about machines or the password and worst yet, the machine that is pulling in Mrs. Briefs is pulling her right into the crushing area. Struggle all she might, the woman is trapped!

"It's no good, Bulma, darling!!!"

Mrs. Briefs screams as if for the last time or something as all faded to black.

**End Dream Sequence**

Bulma woke up where she is sleeping at in the Angel Village with a gasp. She looks around and groans. All that drinking last night has given her headache, but that isn't what bothering Bulma right now.

"That nightmare...I wish I shoulda...mom, her legs." said Bulma sadly looking down. That nightmare really happened to the woman years ago (in her time period) when she herself was a child. Mrs. Briefs survived the accident but lost her legs in the progress. Bulma has been having the nightmare for a while now and it keeps bothering her. "Mom...oh, I wish I knew about machines back then. If I have, my mother could still be walking now. I..."

"So your mother became crippled because of an accident?" asked Wall-E, the only one who awake right now. He can tell how sad and guilty Bulma feels for her mother right now.

"So you overheard..."

"Yes, if you wish, I can give her my legs, they are well-balanced ultra-miniaturized bipedal walking parts. Maybe if you could make new legs for me..." Wall-E stopped as he noticed Bulma beginning to cry. With a sigh, the robot wiped the tears away while saying, "Please, don't be depressed."

The robot looks surprised as Bulma hugs her. To the woman, that is the most noble and nicest sacrifice Wall-E has offered her.

"Thanks...you are just a good friend." said Bulma with a smile.

"Friend...yes, I robot." said Wall-E with a smile.

The two hugged for a while before going back to sleep. They got a journey back home to get ready for since Tommy now got a Power Stone they came for. Things will be all right before then, right?

Author's note  
Well, we all know how Mrs. Briefs lost her legs. Yes, the nightmare thing didn't happen but we could show you what happened if Bulma later on failed to save her mother in time. But that's for later.

Carrie Francessa/Angel is of course property of Chrissy-San herself so I thank her for allowing me use of the character. BTW, the whole Yuri remarks are something my friend seems to be into nowadays. Sorry for her to lose to Tommy like that, Chris, but it is part of the script after all.

General Scales is a bad guy from _Star Fox Adventures_, folks, and he will be seen for the first time very soon.


	14. Chapter 13: Dinosaur Rumble

Author's note  
I assured you SquirrellyJay, Chris approves me of using her character, I even got her permission to use Carrie. As for Bulma...well, that's for me to know and you to find out. (Winks eye)

Time now to show you folks the Azala of this parody.

**Chapter 13: Dinosaur Rumble**

The next morning was a rough start as everyone got up feeling a hangover coming. Probably due to the amount of sake and partying they did the night before.

"Morning, Tommy. Man, last night was really fun." Kimi giggled to Tommy though groaning a bit.

"Yeah." said Tommy in agreement.

"Man, what happened?" asked Bulma feeling her forehead. "I feel like a bunch of guys try to screw me or something."

"Nah, that's you trying to screw the guys or something!" laughed Larry stupidly until Bulma in annoyance punch him in the face.

"What?! I just did that thing?! You're lying! But then again, why do I have a headache?"

"Too much sake. And by the way, I'm the only one who hits Larry, damn it." snapped Moe as he punched Larry making him yelps in alarm.

"Good morning everyone," Wall-E said greeting his friends, old and new. He smiled while saying, "The fluid you drank gave you some glitches. Thank the creator for me being a robot."

"And Santa." said Curly in agreement.

It's time for our heroes to make their departure but then they noticed some nearby the place where they slept: footprints! What the hell?

"Hey, where did those footprints come from?" yelped Kimi in concern as she looks at the footprints in worry. "Was someone visiting our sleeping quarters last night?"

Bulma gasp in horror as she check over the group's things once before the woman check twice. She looks horrified some more while exclaiming, "The Gate Keys are gone! They're not here!"

"What?! Gone?!" exclaimed Tommy in worry. That doesn't sound good. He then noticed something else not right, "Oh no! Our stuff is gone too!"

"Looks like whoever made these footprints last night has grab our stuff including the Gate Holders." said Wall-E grimly. "And whoever it is, it doesn't look human."

"Not good, without the Gate Keys, we will be left here until all the cave people and dinosaurs are dead!"

"And if we try to use a Gate without a Gate Key at all, it could be deadly."

"Boy, I bet you morons have got so drunk, you must have given guys or women your Gate Keys thinking they can be used to unlock your rooms. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!" laughed Curly stupidly.

"What?!" yelled Tommy shocked.

"Don't laugh, that is not funny!" yelled Bulma furious by what Curly just said.

"Yeah, it is not funny!" snapped Moe in agreement as he pokes Curly in the eyes making the Stooge yelps before making the latter barks back at Moe.

"Come on, let's find Carrie and told her what happened." Kimi said in concern. Maybe Carrie could help track the thief down before he or she gets too far with the Gate Keys.

"Right, come on." Tommy said with a nod as the group goes off to find Carrie.

As it turns out, they didn't go too far as they find the girlinside her hut sleeping off the Rock Crash that Carrie drank a lot last night. The halfa was snoring until Tommy shakes her a bit until she woke up.

"What the...oh, Tom, you're up?" asked Carrie with a groan. "Man, that Rock Crash really hit me hard. I think I may have screw Danny before going to bed. Braaap..."

"Eeew." said Tommy with a frown.

"Geez, do you always do this when you have a hangover?" Bulma asked Carrie with a frown.

"No, I do this every time a strong guy wake me up every morning." said Carrie sarcastically before snapping, "Of course I do this when I have a hangover!"

"Listen, sorry to wake you up like that but something important was stolen from us last night." said Kimi in concern. "We saw some footprints near where we slept last night, they don't look human."

"'Don't look human'? Must be those damn Dinomen."

"Those freaks we saw yesterday?" Moe asked curiously. Geez, as if they aren't bad enough, now the Reptiles went and stole from the heroes.

"Right, the Dinomen must have stolen something from you guys thinking they can use it in their war to get rid of us all." explained Carrie as she got out of bed. "Come on, we all got to act. Who's with me?"

"We are!" exclaimed the group eagerly. They are willing to do what they can to get their Gate Keys back even if it involves fighting those Reptiles creeps again.

"Someone must have seen where the culprit went. First ask story. Tom, we go...urrp!" said Carrie groaning and burping. Apparently the cave girl hasn't recovered from the hangover yet.

"This may take a while." said Tommy with a groan.

-------------------

Once Carrie's hangover is gone, she and Tomnmy's group goes over to a hut that belongs to Carrie since she is the chief of the village calling on some villagers who may have seen the one who stole the Gate Keys. The heroes of time got to get them back if they are to continue their quest to stop Tabuu.

"Man, I can't believe those Dino freaks stole our Gate Keys." Tommy said with a groan.

"I still say..." Curly begins to say but Moe frowns at him forcing the Stooge to change his mind, "On second thought, I take it back."

"Too late." snapped Moe as he slaps Curly while snapping, "Get out of here!"

"Dinomen be tough. Chief take this." said a cave man while giving a potion to the group.

"Since when was Potions invented during cave men times?" asked Larry confused.

"They leave footprints, run. Chase footprints. Find where they are."

A child waves as he said, "Me saw Dinomen. Left from village square. Went to forest in south."

"Where Danny went? Not see since morning." said a man as he looks around in concern. It's true, Carrie's boyfriend doesn't seem to be around for some reason. Odd.

"Forest of Feelings scary place. Pathy tricky. Many monsters. Chief be careful." A woman told Carrie in precaution. After all, there should be a lot of monsters in the place so it could be bad in a hurry.

"Thanks." said the group as they prepared to head out. Hopefully the thief hasn't gone too far so they could catch up with him or her in no time.

---------------

The Forest of Feelings is one of the most dangerous and difficult places in the prehistoric times, but if Tommy and his friends must track down the one who stolen the Gate Keys, they got to go through here.

Just as they entered, the group sees a familiar boy yelping as he turns away. Carrie asked, "Danny, what are you doing here? You were missing from the village." She notes how Danny refused to face her, making the girl frown. Something doesn't seem right here... "Okay, Danny, what did you do? Don't try lie to me, halfa boy!"

"Carrie...I'm sorry..." said Danny ashamed as he turns to face his girlfriend. "I...I took Tom's things."

"What?! You...why?!"

"Because I love you, Carrie, that's why! I was worried when you say that you like Tom! I am worried that..."

Danny didn't get the chance to finish as Carrie angrily slaps her boyfriend in the face, much to the shock of the others. Apparently, the cave girl doesn't like that her own love was stealing from Carrie's new friends.

"Whoa, whoa, Carrie, don't!" protested Kimi in alarm. "I know what Danny did was wrong but slapping him like that seems brutal."

"More like fatality." said Bulma in agreement worried. Even thought the woman saw Vegeta hit Trunks a few times, that's training or no choice only, not brutal!

"Yes, no brutality, it shouldn't be allowed." said Wall-E in concern. He has seen humans hit each other before and doesn't want to go through that again!

"Right, calm down!" said Tommy worried.

"Awww, let them be. They should talk this over like men or women or whatever." said Moe waving the whole thing off. After all, if Danny and Carrie should deal this out, the others shouldn't interfere.

"Second." said the other Stooges.

"Thanks, Moe. Now then, Danny, you wonder why I just slapped you." Carrie said to Danny sternly as her boyfriend rubs his cheek where his girl has slapped him.

"Oh man, does this mean you don't love me anymore?" Danny asked hurt and concerned. He didn't want his relationship with the one he loves to stop just because he robbed from Carrie's new friends.

"No, damn it! I still love you the best, but stealing from my new friends, that's still wrong, got it? I don't want you to steal..."

"Carrie..." Carrie frowns at Danny while crossing her arms. The male halfa groans as he knew what she wanted him to do. Danny sighs while saying, "Sorry, Carrie, Sorry, Tom."

"Well, at least give the important things back to Tom and I will let this theft slide, okay?" Carrie told her boyfriend with a sigh. Danny did not hesitate as he gave back the things that he has stolen from Tommy's group including the Gate Keys. Bulma sighs in relief, but when she counted the Gate Keys, something is wrong.

"Hey, one Gate Key is missing!" said Bulma in alarm. "Hey, Danny, give us the last Gate Key!"

"I don't have it, really!" said Danny in concern. "The Dinomen took it!"

"What?! Please tell me you're telling the truth!" Carrie exclaimed in shock. When she noticed the worried look in Danny's eyes, she instantly knew that the love she herself loved is indeed telling the truth, "You are telling the truth! Where did they go?!"

"They went into those trees."

"Fine, I'd go and help Danny get the 'Gate Key' back. While I'm gone, I want you to go back to the village while I'm not there, got it?"

"Right, I'm on it." Danny turns into his halfa form. He is now male boy with white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white cave man outfit with the initials DP written on it. This is Danny Phantom, his halfa alter ego. He now flies off towards the villain.

Carrie sighs lovingly as Danny left while saying, "Danny is my man whom I can trust even after what happen. If by any chance that I die or have a baby, he will be in charge, let me tell you."

"Carrie..." said Kimi in amazement. She got to admit, even though Carrie hit Danny earlier, it was out of love and concern.

"You are awfully strong, Carrie." Bulma said still amazed by the woman's strength.

"Listen...sorry about what I said before," Wall-E said to Carrie. "I just didn't want humans to hurt each other, it's...not right."

"Wall-E..." Tommy said.

"Come on, we gotta chase those Dinomen and get back Tom's important thing!" Carrie said with a smirk. She turns into her halfa self and fights off as she and her friends chased after the Dinomen.

---------------

The Forest of Feelings shoulda been 'the Forest without Feelings' as this place has monsters that attacked our heroes from out of nowhere. They have attacks that can't be found anywhere, even in the others' timelines. Fortunately, the heroes' magic and physical attacks kept the things at bay as they continue their way through the forest finding items along the way.

Eventually they got through the place and found a large rock structure nearby. This is obviously the lair of the Reptiles.

Once they entered, they came across various dangerous Reptiles that want to kill or eat them. Sometimes physical attacks cannot stop them, Tommy and his friends has to use magic. Carrie fires pink blasts while using super speed to knock down most of the lizard freaks.

The heroes go down hole from hole fighting off the Reptiles and the monsters in the place. Soon they reach a certain area where they heard someone speaking, "What is this thing? It looks so advanced...those damn dirty apes musta..."

"General Scales!" yelled Carrie as she runs forward to see someone with his back to her and the newcomers. He's a green dinosaur-lizard creature with gold yellow eyes. He wore a helmet with spikes, a red tunic with a brown belt, and bracelets. His name is General Scales, the leader of the Reptiles.

"They're coming, they're coming, the monkeys..." General Scales turn and sees the heroes. "Oh...yes, well well, what do we have here? Hmmm, most of you seem to be a marginally different quality than Carrie and the others." The lizard chuckles while taking another good at the device he's holding: it's the Gate Key. "Good thing you all came here, what is this thing and what do you use it for?"

"Oh, like we will tell a slimy monster like you anything?" snapped Moe rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Forget it, pal."

"I have been through this adventure my whole life so far and even I don't know what those things are for." Curly confessed with a shrug.

"Give us the thing or we'd make you extinct like your pals we just got rid of." said Bulma in determination. She is not afraid to use force if necessary. After all, this is only one Reptile, she hopes...

"Trust me, you tick one person off, you ticked us all off." said Tommy getting his sword. It's obviously to the general that the humans refused to explain how the Gate Key works.

"Very well, if you will not talk then I'd make you talk...with force!" exclaimed General Scales as he turns around as if to call something forth. "Triceramon, come!"

Soon a rumble is heard as something came out of a cave nearby. It's a black dinosaur-like creature with striped red-black horns and blue eyes walking on its back legs. This is Triceramon, one of General Scales's men. The humans and robot yelp as they get ready to fight.

"Be careful, Triceramon is supposed to be a terrible fighter." said Carrie as her hands glow with energy.

"Right." Tommy said in agreement.

Soon the fights begin as Tricermon roared as it used its Mega Dash, hitting his opponents. Wall-E fires a fist at the thing though it has no effect on the Digimon. He said, "This is a tough dinosaur."

"It's a Digimon." Bulma said quickly as she sent out a Fire spell but that didn't work either.

"So?"

Triceramon then smashed into Carrie with its Tail Slap. The halfa yelps but she grabs the thing by the tail and swings it into a nearby wall. Tommy send out lightning making the Digimon yell in pain. That must be the thing's weakness. Triceramon pounced towards Wall-E but Carrie send out her Fury Ectoplasm blast to knock the thing back hard.

Next Carrie uses her super speed and hits Triceramon a couple of times before sending out her pink ectoplasm blasts. Soon a combined attack of Carrie's Fury Ectoplasm blasts, Danny's Lightning spell, and Kimi's Ice spell has put Triceramon down for good. The thing fell to the ground as it disappeared in a pile of digi particles.

"Whoa, so that's what killed the dinosaurs: a crazy halfa girl! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk..." Curly however yelped as Carrie, rolling her eyes, firing a fire blast to his butt making the Stooge runs around yelling, "Woobwoobwoobwoob."

"Oh look, a fry Stooge." said Carrie sarcastically.

General Scales couldn't believe what just happened. He just saw Triceramon of all Reptiles lose to humans. He exclaimed, "I can't believe it...Triceramon lost to some monkeys!!!"

"Well, these monkeys will give you a licking back unless you give that important thing back to Tom!"

General Scales frowns before looking at the Gate Key. He scowled while tossing the thing to Bulma who caught it. What's the use in figuring that thing out if he won't live to do so anyway?

"You may have won this time humans, but this Earth belongs to us Dinomen and we will not let you damn monkeys, have it! General Scales have spoken!" scowled General Scales as he runs off in defeat for now.

"Please tell me the Gate Key is alright." Kimi asked worried as Bulma check the thing over.

"Thank God that isn't the case. It isn't broken." said Bulma in relief. At least the monster didn't damage it while General Scales himself was holding the thing.

"It's all right, no particular faults found." said Wall-E examining the Gate Key and seeing no damage.

"Ha! I like to see General Scales try to take us on again next time! I will not...ugh...excuse me..." Carrie groans before going over to the side and throw up like mad. Apparently some of the hangover still remains!

"Oh geez, Carrie." said Tommy rolling his eyes in annoyance. That girl...

------------

A while later, the group returns to the village after their victory over the Reptiles. Just when Carrie is relieved to be back home, she and Danny got a shock when Tommy announced that he and his friends are leaving.

"Aw, you're leaving?" Carrie asked in disbelief.

"Afraid so." said Tommy with a shrug. "We don't want to do so but we got other places to be."

"Great. It would be so boring without you guys here. First time something happens to this place for a long time."

"We owe you one for all you have done. It has been fun." said Kimi with a smile. A pity, she has gotten used to the halfa cave girl.

"Well thanks for everything, you taught us a lot." said Bulma with a chuckle. "Like how not to go out anywhere unless hangover is clear."

"Oh really, I didn't noticed." Carrie said sarcastically, though she said that last part with a grin.

"Sorry for stealing from you before again, Tom." Danny said in determination. "I will get stronger and maybe someday I will even more stronger than you."

"I don't see why due to your halfa self." Wall-E said with a chuckle. "I mean, you are a halfa right?"

"No, he does that just to impress chicks." said Carrie sarcastically making Danny blush, this time in embarrassment. The girl laugh while she said, "Make sure you come by again, Tom. We can party, drink, eat, dance, fight, and have fun again sometime! Come again, Tom, Bulma, Kimi, Larry, Curly, Moe and Wall-E."

"Right and next time lay off the liquid, okay?"

----------

A while later, after saying their goodbyes to the people of Carrie's village for now and getting some supplies and armor, the group returns to the same cliffs where the portal was when they arrived, fighting bad guys along the way.

Upon reaching the cliffs, Kimi frowns while she said, "Aw, damn, do we really have to do this?"

"Unless we can fly, your highness." Tommy challenged Kimi making the girl frowns at her.

"Okay, you two first," Moe said to Larry and Curly with a nod.

"No way, you can't make..." Larry however didn't get a chance to finish as Moe pushed them off quickly. The Stooges yelled as suddenly a portal appears swallowing them up. With that as a signal, the others jumped in after them.

Now that they got the Power Stone, it's time to fix Gogeta Jr.!

Author's note  
Fantastic, eh? The heroes have gone through another big adventure with a new friend. Carrie will be back later, folks, that I promised you. Time to get Gogeta Jr. fixed. Read, review and suggest, folks!

Triceramon is a Digimon from the Digimon franchise.


	15. Chapter 14: The Origin of Pikachu

**Chapter 14: The Origin of Pikachu**

**End of Time**

The old rabbit was busy standing near the lamp post not suspecting a thing. Well, all but a group of heroes who landed on the floor near him causing a certain stone the heroes has work off to get rolls near him.

The rabbit, seeing the stone, picks the thing up and look at it as he said amazingly, "So the Power Stone...ah, yes, its radiance takes me back."

"Thanks, old rabbit." said Tommy as he got up barely. "Listen we need someone who can use the sword with the stone."

"My, that would be busy, the man who could handle the Power Stone of course. You can find him near the Village of Grimm where the demons lived."

"Of course, Shifu."

"Obviously that who wanted the stone, get off." Moe snapped as he pushed Larry and Curly off of himself so he could get up.

"Yeah, but...GET THE HELL OFF!" yelled Kimi pissed off as she forced everyone to get off of her. She hates being on the bottom.

"Sorry." Wall-E apologized with a frown. He is not used to women yelling at him. The robot meanwhile took a look at the item the old man who wanted the bromide gave to him early: a poper capsule. What does it do?

**Present Time: 1000 AD**

Shifu was once again busy at his shop when he sees Tommy and his friends arriving. They hold out the familiar broken pieces of the swords. Nothing surprising to him. But what did is a familiar stone the group has.

"My word...the Power Stone!" gasped Shifu in amazement. "With it, I can get the Gogeta Jr. fixed in no time! But...how did you get both the sword and the Power Stone?"

"It matters now how we got it, Shifu." Wall-E said to the old red panda in concern. "But if you..."

"You're right, it doesn't matter all! Wait in the house or where I'm going, I shall fix the sword The Gogeta Jr. must be repaired again!"

"Wait, as if do goddamn nothing?" scoffed Bulma in annoyance as Shifu takes the sword and stone and headed to the stairs leading to the basement. "No way, old red panda! I'm helping!"

"Allow me to assist as well." Wall-E said with a nod as he and Bulma followed Shifu downstairs to get the sword fixed. Something tells him that the Kung Fu master will need all the help he can get fixing the sword.

As the others waited, Moe noticed Curly sleeping...on his feet. The Stooge frowns and slaps the latter waking Curly up. Moe snapped, "Hey, wake up and go to sleep!"

-----------

Downstairs, Shifu, Bulma and Wall-E are already at work on repairing the sword. If all goes well, this could defeat Darth Vader once and for all. Though whatever Shifu knows what the heroes are doing or not is yet to be determined.

"All right..." Shifu said as he continues repairs on the Gogeta Jr. The whole progress made him feel young again. With the Power Stone, the legendary blade will be fixed again in no time!

"How is he going to fix the Gogeta Jr.?" Bulma asked Wall-E curiously. She has never seen a swords repair person at work before, let alone work on the legendary blade like the Gogeta Jr. with something like a Power Stone.

"Hell if I know." said Wall-E with a shrug. "Repairs seem frigging difficult."

Shifu continues working hard on something for the moment. He sees Wall-E looking at him making the old red panda frowns in annoyance as he said, "Damn, I'm in the middle of looking something up right now. Don't speak to me and allow me to take care of the progress."

"Sorry."

"To fix the Gogeta Jr., now only it is necessary to refine the Power Stone but to make the sword activate as well.

"Interesting," Wall-E said in amazement. Shifu really knows what the hell he is doing despite being a master of Kung Fu and even though the robot has barely seen him before.

"You refine the Power Stone for me, I will work on activating the sword." Shifu said giving the instructions to the 'helpers'.

"Got it, leave it to me!" Bulma said eagerly, ready for anything.

"As usual, I understood." Wall-E said as he salutes Shifu obediently.

"All right, time to get some busy!"

"I shall get the tools ready...

Of course, that is easier said than done. Bulma and Shifu get to work on what they are supposed to be doing while Wall-E gets some tools and try to bring them to the other two. The robot has trouble trying not to drop the things. All the noises of attempting not to can annoyed the hell out of something.

"Wall-E, this is a lot of trouble...because you're distracting me so go over there." Bulma snapped at Wall-E pointing to a place. She doesn't want to be mean but the woman and the old red panda cannot afford to be distracted."

"But we lack the equipment. The purification may take some time." said Wall-E in concern. Who knows how the repairs and such would last?

"Well, okay, I agree with you on that one."

"My two friends, to activate this sword, I got to breathe life into its substance now that it was broken and lost its power." Shifu said sternly to the two trying his best to be patient and not kick them the hell out of the basement already.

"Uh, what?" asked Wall-E puzzled.

"I need to use the spell to make the sword activate but it is very difficult to use so do not speak to me for a while!" Shifu snapped at the two sternly. Knowing a strict instruction when they heard, Bulma and Wall-E nodded and waited as Shifu did what he planned to do. Soon the old red panda smiles as he say, "Finished. Now bring me the Power Stone."

"I'm done here too." said Bulma as she brings the stone and a cup over to the old red panda. They look at both the sword and the stone carefully. Hopefully this can work."

"Time to begin..."

The trio got to work which progresses so nicely as a bright light was shining all around. It is working...

---------

A while later, the heroes with Bulma and Wall-E rejoining them waited as a smiling old red panda came to them holding something wrapped in a blanket.

"I apologized for the waiting but it is worth it." Shifu said as he removes the blanket. To the heroes' amazement and delight, a shiny sword is shown to them surprising Tommy, Kimi and the Stooges. "Behold...the Gogeta Jr.!"

"Cool!" Kimi said excitedly.

"So that is the Gogeta Jr.?" asked Tommy in amazement.

"Hey what happened if someone uses it?" Larry asked Shifu hopefully.

"No one knows, legend says that the one who can use the sword will be able to hear a butterfly's heart beat." Shifu explained to Larry with a nod.

"Woah, really?! That's cool!" said Curly excitedly. The power of the Gogeta Jr. can do that?!

"Yes, and see light in the deepest cave." explained Shifu. Curly and Larry's excitement erupts as the old red panda continued. "The one will feel the universe in motion around him."

"Wow!" laughed Curly as he imitated sword slashes. "Can the guy slash through walls? Can he do a quadruple back flip? Do he--"

Shifu interrupts, trying to remain patient, "Focus."

"Huh?" Larry and Curly asked puzzled for a moment.

"Focus. "

"Yeah, you heard him!" snapped Moe in annoyance as he bumps both his colleagues on the head each making them yelped, "Stay focus!"

"It's mysterious, I can sense great energy from the Gogeta Jr. itself." Wall-E said observing the sword.

"Of course, that's how it is when you got me involved." Shifu said proudly to the heroes.

"Come on, it's time to get the sword over to Pikachu and quickly." Kimi said as Tommy takes the sword and put it carefully away. Now that the Gogeta Jr. is fixed, time for their friend Pikachu to wield it and get the confidence needed to defeat Darth Vader.

"Right." said the heroes agreeing with her.

"I should tell you, a sword may become either a means of taking life or a means of saving life, depending how the heart of the user." Shifu said to the heroes with a nod. "Do not misuse it."

"Like Moe misusing me and Larry?" Curly asked Shifu stupidly.

"Come on!" scowled Moe as he grabs Curly by what should be the latter's hair as the heroes continue on their way.

**Middle Ages: 600 AD**

Pikachu sat in his home with a sad sigh, thinking nothing good would ever come to him again. He is proven wrong however when familiar figures come into his home.

"Hey Pika!" said Larry greeting Pikachu who looks up at him and the others.

"You folks again. Haven't you trouble me for one lifetime?" asked Pikachu sadly. The Pokemon creature wants to be alone and never see these people again.

"Aw, greet up, old pal. We got a gift for you." Moe said with a smile as he motion to Tommy coming forward to Pikachu taking out something.

"Behold!" Tommy declared as he takes out something. Pikachu's eyes widen in shock and amazement as the Gogeta Jr. itself came out being held by Tommy's hands.

"The Gogeta Jr...it can't be but it is...you fixed it. How..." asked Pikachu in amazement.

"Look, pal. No time to explain. We need someone who could use it better than we do and that someone is you." Larry said sternly while pointing at Pikachu. "Now you should stop whining and help us stop the Sith Lord once and for all."

Pikachu hesitates for a moment while looking at the Gogeta Jr. Would he help his friends and would he himself be worthy of possessing just a sword?

"I...will think about it." Pikachu said slowly. "For now, you can rest here for the night. My home is your home...for now."

------------

The heroes in the time they are in now are sleeping it out while their friend Pikachu was trying to decide if he should wield the Gogeta Jr. and join the fight against Vader or not. As he hold the sword and look at it, Pikachu thinks back on his former life to the events that made him like this today....

**Flashback: 590 AD**

Many years ago, King Jake and Queen June were talking to someone who is their best knight ever. This knight wears a red-yellow armor that consists of a red-yellow mask, a red torso, red gloves, yellow tights, and red boots. With his helmet off that the knight is holding, he is a man who has brown eyes, black hair and a mustache. His name is Sir Anthony Stark AKA Iron Man.

"So you are going, Sir Anthony Stark?" June asked Iron Man in concern.

"That is right, I have been thinking that it's time someone got to take the badge away from Iron Monger." said Iron Man with a nod. "Also, I want to see to it that the so-called legendary sword does exist."

"I see...you re one of the best knights we have in this country, Sir Anthony..." said Jake with a sigh. "...and one of our friends we hate to lose. Make sure to come back alive."

"It's no problem. As long as I still live, I will not fail, even if something should happen to me...well, I must be off."

Iron Man put his helmet back on as he leaves the room. June looks concerned as she followed a bit slightly.

At the front entrance of the castle, a lot of magical creatures that are used for soldiers prepared to see Iron Man off on his quest. One of them is a well-built teenager wearing a backpack. He had black spiky hair, and he wore a red baseball cap (which had a black stripe going down the middle from the back to the front, and there was a green arc over a green dot on the front), a blue hoody with black sleeves and a dark gray hood, along with blue pants and black and dark blue sneakers. His name is Ash Ketchum, Sir Anthony's friend and squire, one of those joining the knight on his quest.

A little creature sat on Ash's shoulder. It is a yellow mouse like creature. His name is Pikachu, like the Pokemon creature who our heroes know but more will be revealed soon.

"Iron Man!" said the soldiers saluting Iron Man as he is the best and well respected knight in Toonatopia.

One of them, a goblin, came up as he said, "Every soldier is present, Sir Anthony. We will be praying for our leader's safe journey."

"Awww, you didn't need to do that." Iron Man said as he smiles behind his helmet. "You take care of the rest. Well, Ash and Pikachu, sorry for the wait. Shall we go?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu said eagerly as Ash just nodded. The three prepared to leave before June stopped them a bit as she smiled at them.

"Ash...be careful, okay?" June said to Ash.

Ash nodded a bit. Then he speaks a bit shyly, "I hope the Queen will remain in good health." The young squire thinks June a bit cute, even when the queen is married and older than him.

"Come on, let's do this." Iron Man said with a grin as he, Ash and Pikachu headed off on a journey that will change their lives forever...or lose them in the progress.

-------------

A fight is occurring at an unknown forest as goblins, warlocks, monsters and such fight off against the evil forces of Iron Monger, fighting to their last breath if they need to. At a fiery area, Iron Man, Ash, Pikachu and some trolls are facing a metal suit wearing fiend who called himself Iron Monger.

"So Sir Anthony, you came looking for this eh?" laughed Iron Monger sinisterly while holding off the Hero Badge, the symbol of being a true hero. "Take it by force if you can! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Iron Man frowns under his helmet as he said, "Damn, Obabiah, you will have to settle with me then. Here I go! Nirvana Slash!"

Iron Man gets a sword out and quickly jump at the villain slashing Iron Monger before the villain could do anything. The villain yelps in alarm. That hit was too much for him!

"Damn you, Tony you bastard! How dare you do that to me? For a goddamn badge like this!!!" roared Iron Monger as he looks at the badge and tossed it down. Iron Man takes it as his enemy continues, "One day you will pay with your life, I guaranteed it!"

Iron Monger run out of the area much to the relief of the heroes. Pikachu pikas in relief too. They got the Hero Badge, now it's time to find the Gogeta Jr.

--------------------

Iron Man, Ash and Pikachu travelling through the Thunder Mountains, the Gogeta Jr. already in hand, most of their men got killed during the travel. But before they continue back home, something happen as a sinister figure appears.

"Ash, look out!" gasped Iron Man in alarm as he tried to fight off the attack. But then a breaking noise is heard resulting in the Gogeta Jr. to fall into pieces. The heroes gasp in horror as they see who their attacker was: it's the Skullmaster who smirks like the evil asshole he is. Someone joins him with the wind blowing through his cape.

"Oh no, Sir Anthony...the sword, Gogeta Jr.!" gasped Ash in horror. They went through all that trouble finding the sword, only for someone to attack and break it! Impossible!

"Pika Pika!" said Pikachu in horror.

"HA HA HA! What? Not done yet?" mocked the Skullmaster sinisterly. "You can't do anything with the legendary sword broken! The world will fall to us!"

"Not yet it won't!" Iron Man said in determination as some energy blasts came from his hands. Even without the sword, the knight is not afraid to fight these Demons!

Ash, on the other hands, look terrified as he and Pikachu back away while the boy said, "Iron Man...I don't think..."

"Pikachu." said Pikachu terrifying as his owner. He is usually used to fighting the bad guys but not someone like Skullmaster and the unknown attacker!

"Ash, Pikachu, listen, I will distract them while you two make a run for it, save yourselves." Iron Man said to Ash and Pikachu.

"But..." Ash said in terror. He and Pikachu can't just leave Iron Man to face the attackers alone! The hero is outnumbered, he'd be killed!

"We'll all be done in so at least when you two leave..."

Someone the figure finally revealed hmself. He is a 20 year old man wearing black clothing with a scar on his face. His name is the evil Sith Lord Darth Vader.

"Well, well, you got some time to spare, Iron Man." said Darth Vader with an evil smirk. "Are you worry about your friends? I can save you the trouble right now."

"Ash, Pikachu, get ready for it..." Iron Man said as he prepared himself. "Now!"

Iron Man charged at the enemies in hopes that distracting Darth Vader and Skullmaster will provide a distraction to allow Ash and his Pikachu to escape. However the Sith Lord is amused than distracted. What happen next was too quick and horrifying...Darth Vader got his lightsaber out and stabs Iron Man right through the body and armor! The hero gasps in fatal pain as he fell to the ground.

Iron Man groans as Ash and Pikachu gasps in horror. The boy and his Pokemon ran over to the hero's side as he cry, "Anthony, Anthony!"

"Pikachu, Pika Pika, Pika Pi!" said Pikachu in horror as he watch the well known hero in Toonatopia about to leave this world.

"Damn...Ash, Pikachu...run away..." gasped Iron Man weakly to his friends, "The Queen, take care of...June."

With that, Iron Man stops moving as he went limp. Ash and Pikachu couldn't believe it but it's true, the hero of Toonatopia Iron Man is dead. And to add more insult to death, Darth Vader fires lightning onto the body, sending lightning to the survivors' fear until the remains of Iron Man is now turned into ashes.

"Tony...TONY!" screamed Ash frightened.

"What's this? Shouldn't you even be running?" scoffed Darth Vader in disbelief. All Ash and Pikachu is doing is frowning at the villain while preparing themselves. The villain has taken Iron Man's life, it's payback time!

"Pika, Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu as he charged himself with electricity.

"Ha ha ha! The little bastards don't know when to quit." Skullmaster said sinisterly. "Like a fool running into a wall, kids these days. Hmmm, both of these two look so well together...maybe you could give the coward a suitable form, wouldn't you think?"

"Very well. I may destroy those who get in my way but exceptions I can make..." said Darth Vader crossing his arms. It's time to teach Ash and Pikachu a lesson of not running away.

Ash and Pikachu noticed that Darth Vader is chanting, about to do something. What is it? Just then the two got hit by a bolt making them both grunt and struggled in pain. Suddenly Ash gasps as his Pikachu turned into some energy and goes right in him. What the hell?

Ash groans and struggled some more as he goes near a cliff nearby, worried and frightened. To his horror, the boy sees that his hands and skin is changing...yellow! The villain has fused Pikachu with him. Ash groans as he fell off the cliff screaming before hitting the water below.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Skullmaster evilly. The boy may not be dead but he has learned a lesson of what happen should he got in Lord Vader's way once more, "Looks like the boy has become a giant rat!!!"

Darth Vader watched where Ash and Pikachu used to be until he and Skullmaster left. That's two more problems out of the way...

**End Flashback**

**Middle Ages: 600 AD**

Pikachu sighs sadly while looking at the sword some more. The moment he came out of the water that same day, the boy known as Ash is gone, replaced by a creature called Pikachu, a fusion of the boy and his Pokemon. Ever since then, the hero tried to fulfill Iron Man's dying wish by staying near the queen and keeping June safe. The incident with Oogie compromise that but still..

"It was 10 years since that day..." said Pikachu, the former boy known as Ash, with a sigh. "Should I do it? Me...Tony..."

The Pokemon decided to get some rest and think about his answer come morning.

----------------

Thenext morning, an already awaken Pikachu nudges everyone until they woke up and yawn a bit.

"Good morning, Tommy." Pikachu said with a nod.

"Huh? Pikachu," Tommy asked as he and his friends got out of bed. They see the hero looking seriously at them holding the Gogeta Jr. nearby. Could it be...

"I do not know how much I could be able to do...but I will be willing to try, damn it. We shall go forth...to Vader's Castle." Pikachu fixed himself as he continued, "He is strong but together, we could stop him. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, ready when you are!"

"No enemy can stop science...and friendship!" Bulma laughed excitedly. Now that Pikachu has joined the party once more, the heroes got a chance to stop the Sith Lord before he summoned Tabuu!

"No bad guy can stop us, yeah!" laughed Kimi excitedly.

"For the sake of our future..." said Wall-E in determination.

"For mankind!" said Larry with a nod.

"And all for tea, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!" laughed Curly stupidly.

"Shut up and let's get going!" Moe snapped in annoyance as the group headed off with Pikachu now in their party.

As they got outside, Pikachu look to the sky as he said, "For you, Sir Anthony Stark AKA Iron Man, we will defeat Darth Vader. I promised you that."

Author's note  
So we finally found out who Pikachu really is and how he came to be. Now that the hero is in the group, it's time for our heroes to defeat Darth Vader. Can they do it? Read, review and suggest, folks!

A part of the conversion with Shifu parodied that of the conversion between Po and the Kung Fu master in _Kung Fu Panda_ concerning the Dragon Scroll.

The form I'm using for Darth Vader is before the black suit that is famous today AKA the Clone Wars era.

Ash being fused with Pikachu is an idea I took from the fan-fiction 'Ash and Company'.


	16. Chapter 15: Vader's Castle

**Chapter 15: Vader's Castle**

The heroes left Pikachu's home as they begin heading out on their quest to stop Darth Vader before he releases Tabuu. Tommy paused for a moment as he realized something.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Pikachu asked his friend noticing the thoughtful look on the boy's face.

"Listen, while we should fight Vader, I think you should meet someone first." Tommy said in thought to Pikachu. "You'd thank us later."

The heroes yelp as some monsters got in the way about to attack them. Luckily, Tommy slashed the things while Bulma and Kimi used their magic to blast them. Pikachu looks stunned as he sees his allies fighting the monsters in ways even he himself haven't seen from them until now.

"Incredible, you've used magic!" said Pikachu in amazement. "Only Demons use it but now..."

"Besides your electric powers, you can also use magic too. Just follow us to the End of Time." Tommy suggested to the Pokemon hopefully. Pikachu pause to think about the offer. His electricity and attacks are fine, but to use magic...

"Very well, show me the way."

The heroes left the forest after a while of fighting, stopping by the market to get a Gold Suit for Pikachu to wear. Soon they went back to a certain Gate and used it to return to the End of Time.

**End of Time**

The old rabbit sees the heroes arriving, this time with Pikachu along them. He is having a discussion with Harry, who has left his room to talk with his friend when this happen.

"Good lord, a new guest!" The old rabbit said in surprise upon seeing Pikachu. "Quite right, you must come from the Middle Ages, yes?"

"Right, is there someone here who can teach me magic?" Pikachu asked eyeing Harry, who appears to most likely be the one to do so.

"Ah yes, another weird one," Harry said looking at the Pokemon creature in interest. "He is an Electric Type Pokemon which means he uses electricity and stuff, but he got 'Water' power as well. Allow me."

Harry gets his wand out and cast a spell on Pikachu making the Pokemon creature looks amazed as he feel some waves inside him. Could it be...?

"I can use magic now?" asked Pikachu hopefully as he checks himself as if being reborn for the first time ever.

"That is correct, is that cool or what?" asked Kimi grinning at Pikachu. Now that the Pokemon creature can use magic now, the fight against Darth Vader to stop Tabuu can be improved! It is going to be frigging awesome!

The heroes headed to the pillar of light they came in from to return to the Middle Ages.

**Middle Ages: 600 AD**

Once they leave the canyon where the Gate is at, Tommy and his friends now go southwest then south through the bridge where they fought (most of them anyway) the Skullmaster and his minions before. Now they head east and found some sort of villa that belongs to someone. A mountain is nearby which makes them come over to check it out.

Upon arriving, Pikachu however came close to the mountain and inspects the wall. As he does, the Pokemon creature suddenly had some flashbacks, thinking about his past as Ash.

**Flashback: 588 AD**

In the year 588 AD, Ash was unpopular with the bullies, mostly because they like to beat the crap out of him due to him being a nerd and such. The boy yelps but couldn't be able to defend himself from these goons. It looks like Ash is about to throw up any moment.

"Ahem." said a voice making the bullies stop hitting Ash as they turn to look whose trying to stop them. To their shock, they see a stern looking man with a mustache in an outfit from the castle glaring at them snapping, "What did I say about roughhousing?"

"Run! It's Anthony Stark! Run!!!" screamed one of the bullies as they run away in fear. They knew how nasty Iron Man, Sir Anthony Stark's nickname, is when someone picked on the weak and helpless. Once the bullies run off, Tony sighs as he helped Ash to his feet.

"Thanks, Tony." said Ash in sadness and embarrassment. He can't believe the boy was beaten up and right in front of his best friend and idol. Iron Man is the best well respected man in school and the boy was beaten right in front of him.

"Ash, listen, a man has got to fight back sooner or later, you let those bullies pick on you some more and you are not a man, you would still be a boy." Iron Man said to Ash with a nod. "One day, when you finally stand up for yourself, then you are a man."

"I don't know...those guys...getting hit hurts, even for them..."

"Ash, you are too gentle..."

**Flashback: 589 AD**

Ash's friendship with Tony Stark continues as the two are walking through the Toony Bridge with a Pikachu that the boy has just adopted tagging along. The little guy was being attacked by Spearows, not being able to defend itself. Once Ash managed to get rid of the bullying Pokemon (barely), not only did he got a new Pokemon, but a friend as well.

Iron Man looks at the water for a while before turning to Ash and Pikachu saying, "Ash, Pikachu...I think it's time to show my loyalty to this country. I'm joining the knights."

This excites Ash and Pikachu as they said, "Cool! Pikachu and I always knew you would be a great knight, you're a guarantee shoo-in!"

"Pika Pika, Pikachu." said Pikachu in agreement. He and Ash can't wait to see Iron Man in action someday, fighting the bad guys and defending the country. It will be great and it will make Tony's friends proud.

Ash and Pikachu were about to leave but Iron Man stopped them as he said, "I want you two to join me, I can make you a squire, Ash."

"Are you sure? I...I don't think I should, I couldn't do it." Ash said with a concerned sigh. It would be great working alongside his best friend, the boy is concerned that he'd mess up or worst, get killed! Even Pikachu doesn't seem sure about joining the knights, even though the little guy is an Electric Type Pokemon.

"Your sword skill is the better after all and Pikachu's electric powers can serve the country well."

Ash sighs as he looks at his reflection in the river. His sword skill is better? Tony must be joking! The boy sighs while saying, "I am a hopeless case, I am going to be scared stiff in a real battle, I just know it."

"Pikachu." said Pikachu sadly as he patted his owner Ash on the back sadly. The Pokemon wish that he and Ash would finally get the confidence and bravery needed to fight in a real battle...

**Flashback: 590 AD**

Ash and Pikachu noticed that Darth Vader is chanting, about to do something. What is it? Just then the two got hit by a bolt making them both grunt and struggled in pain. Suddenly Ash gasps as his Pikachu turned into some energy and goes right in him. What the hell?

Ash groans and struggled some more as he goes near a cliff nearby, worried and frightened. To his horror, the boy sees that his hands and skin are changing...yellow! The villain has fused Pikachu with him. Ash groans as he fell off the cliff screaming before hitting the water below.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Skullmaster evilly. The boy may not be dead but he has learnt a lesson of what happen should he get in Lord Vader's way once more, "Looks like the boy has become a giant rat!!!"

Darth Vader watched where Ash and Pikachu used to be until he and Skullmaster left. That's two more problems out of the way...

At the bottom of the waterfall away from the battlefield, a strange yellow Pikachu like creature in the same clothes Ash was wearing groaned a bit as he woke up. It's hard to believe but that thing was once Ash who is fused with his Pikachu and now...well folks as of right now, the squire and friend of the now dead Iron Man is now Pikachu.

Pikachu woke up and sees a familiar badge floating to him making him mumbled, "Badge...the...Hero's..."

**End Flashback**

**Middle Ages: 600 AD**

Pikachu opens his eyes and look determined while backing away. Years have passed since that day. Pikachu's human name Ash was scared and hesitated back then but now it's time to finally be someone Iron Man wanted him to be: a man. Pikachu promised Tony to avenge him and that shall happen.

The others look on as the wind blow hard. Pikachu removes the Gogeta Jr. from his sheath and pointed to the mountain while closing his eyes. In his inner thoughts, the former boy known as Ash thinks, 'My name is Ash Ketchum fused with my Pokemon Pikachu. Iron Man's wishes and aspirations, and the Gogeta Jr...I forever inherit them both. With what I am given, I shall strike down Darth Vader once and for all!'

Pikachu let out a battle cry as he points the Gogeta Jr. upwards. To the others' surprise, something frigging happen: a huge beam shot towards the sky and when it ended, the holder of Gogeta Jr. aim his blade and slash down hard seemingly hitting the mountain.

Amazingly enough, the mountain begins splitting apart after what happen. The power of the Gogeta Jr. is amazing! A cave is soon revealed, all thanks to Ash/Pikachu.

"So, that's how the powers of the two boys can do, split a mountain apart!" said Moe impressed by what happened.

"Oh, can he do me next?" asked Curly eagerly and hopefully.

"No, he will end up breaking the thing on your head, stupid! Even I know about your head's ability to break even tools used for breaking!"

Pikachu puts the Gogeta Jr. away and look at the others who smiled at him. A path has been opened, hopefully it leads to Darth Vader's castle so they can stop the Sith Lord! The heroes then enter the cave being precautious.

-------------------------

The cave has some monsters more tougher than the ones Tommy and his friends has taken on before. Luckily, their new attacks and abilities made it easier to get through the place. Of course, our heroes did not noticed that some sort of fat bat are following them in secret. And each time they turn upon suspecting that they're being follow, the little thing hides itself before Tommy's group turn back to continue on allowing the bat to continue following.

The heroes soon found a corpse of a soldier nearby along with a note that the thing is holding. Tommy removed the note carefully and said, "Damn, this thing is written in blood....'The Juggler in Vader Castle...strengthens striking defense if you strike him, and strengthens magical defenses if unleash magic. His guard is harsh...' Any idea what that means?"

"I know!" Larry said hopefully. "Maybe it has some enemy we should be careful with once we get into the Sith Lord's place."

"Good brains, porcupine. It's nice to know you have some brains." said Moe with a nod.

"Really? Where did I get them?"

Moe grabs Larry by the hair as he snapped, "Come on!"

Soon our heroes are now out of the cave and right near a strange area. It's not part of Toonatopia yet at the same time it is.

"This place..." Pikachu said narrowing his eyes while looking around. The Pokemon creature sees a lot of bats, minus the one following the heroes in secret, flying off like hell. The heroes now see a castle in front of them with a familiar statue on top of it. Pikachu frowns while saying, "It's Darth Vader's Castle. I know it!"

The heroes quickly enter the lair of the villain himself. Now that they're here, Tommy and his friends must locate Vader and stop him from making Tabuu or the future is destroyed for sure!

The inside of the castle looks dreadful and terrifying than all the other enemy places combined, but what do you expect from a Sith Lord? Darth Vader is in this hellhole somewhere. Of course, the place looks quiet...too quiet.

"Well, for a villain's home, there are no guards around." Tommy said as he looks around the place, making sure to stay precautious. There may not be any guards not but you can't underestimate when you're going around in the lair of a Sith Lord.

"Better keep our guard up." Kimi said to her friends in precaution. "Remember, Skullmaster may be here as well and we still haven't run into Vader's other two generals yet."

"Why don't I smell rotting corpses?" Larry asked confused when he noticed that, despite this being a monster's home, there doesn't seem to be any smell of dead bodies around the place.

"Maybe they used air filters?" asked Curly stupidly and hopefully making some of his friends rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"That makes so little sense, even I believe it. Get out of here!" scowled Moe as he knocks Curly into a nearby wall hard before the heroes move on. The Stooge barks angrily at his friend before following the others.

The heroes look around going through passages of the place. They soon found people wandering around with four kids guarding a chest. Strange, what the hell are they doing here? Are these people hostages?

"Hu hu..." said a woman silently and weirdly. That doesn't sound right.

The kids look at the newcomers eerily as a girl said, "Can we play?"

"Our treasure..." said a boy sounding like that kid from _The Sixth Sense_, always creeping people out with talks of the dead and such.

"No one's home, looks like we got the wrong address, let's go home ourselves!" said Wall-E worried as he tried to make off but the Three Stooges grab him, stopping the robot from going anywhere.

"Hold it! And I thought Larry and Curly are cowards! Come on, Johnny 5! We got a future to save!" Moe snapped at Wall-E as he scolds the robot for his cowardice.

The heroes continue on their way, fighting items in chests running into familiar people and find...nothing of interest. Needless to say, Tommy and his friends kept plugging away, expecting to find Darth Vader, Skullmaster or one of the other generals at some point, hopefully.

Soon the heroes enter a room and looks around some more. Just as they are about to go forward, a familiar skull villain that Tommy and his friends has fought appear all of the sudden not noticing the heroes at first. Pikachu obviously knew him as he prepared himself to fight the one villain who was with Darth Vader the day Ash and Pikachu fused and became what they are now.

"Skullmaster!" yelled Pikachu at the villain who turns and sees him. Instead of being surprised and shocked, the Skullmaster just smirks evilly, recognizing the boy who is now fused with his Pokemon, maybe forever.

"Well, well, Ash Ketchum, I see you have finally come." said the Skullmaster taunting at the Pokemon creature. "Oh right, you have fused with that rat of yours...Pikachu, was it? So, I see you brought some new friends, I ran into them before. They are substitutes for Iron Man this time, I bet!"

"Substitutes?! What the hell are you talking about?!" demanded Tommy in annoyance. Why did that guy just called Pikachu 'Ash Ketchum'? Was that the Pokemon's real name? And what's this about the Iron Man part?

"Look, skully, enough squawking! Bring out Darth Vader right now!" snapped Moe as he, Larry and Curly get some tools out, ready to do some butt kicking of their own.

"Sorry, but the Sith Lord has some...'important business' somewhere in the castle that can't be disturbed right now." Skullmaster said with an evil smirk as if keeping a secret.

"What 'important business'?" Larry asked the Skullmaster with a frown.

"Business that is in quotations marks! Darth Vader is not to be disturbed but I can take you on if you like..."

"About goddamn time." said Bulma as she got her weapon out. Now it's time to see if this general is brave here than he was back at the Toony Bridge! Skullmaster better not be a coward or...

"...but only if you have defeated the Dark Arts Swordsman Warmonger and the Void Mage Toot Braunstein! Also..." said the Skullmaster laughing as he snapped his fingers. A few monsters appear as the villain said, "as well as a lot of monsters here in Vader's Castle!"

The heroes couldn't believe it as the Skullmaster quickly run off leaving the good guys to fight the monsters. What kind of villain is he to let minions do his own work?! Anyway, Tommy and his friends quickly fight off the things until the last one is wiped out.

"Coward! Leaving others to do his fights," yelled Moe in frustration. "Has he no courage?!"

"Or brains or heart!" added Curly in agreement.

"That's what you lacked, stupid!"

"Come on, we gotta take care of the Skullmaster and the others before we go find Darth Vader and stop him for good." Bulma said in determination.

---------------------------

The heroes headed north and found a ritual going on for some reason. Most likely getting ready for Tabuu's appearance, no doubt.

"Dance, dance! Tonight, the goddess of we Demons will be born!" said an Omnicrone not noticing the heroes at first...until it turns and sees Tommy and his friends. "Oh look! Sacrifice! Kick their asses!"

The skeletons and the monster growl as they prepared to attack the heroes but Tommy and his friends quickly destroy them with their attacks and abilities easily. Whatever the case is, nothing would stop the heroes of time from stopping Vader!

After the battle, the heroes leave the room by going west and headed north. They see another group of monsters as a bunch of skeletons are trying to stab the hell out of one another for some reason. The decedents groans as they said stuff like, "Let me die, goddamn it", "Kill me...", "Aah...", and "Stop it...".

Another Omnicrone laughs as he said, "To kill each other even though they've turned to bone, foolish assholes." Of course, those still alive see the heroes making the Omnicrone yelled, "Goddamn it, humans!"

The skeletons, forced to attack, try to kill the heroes but of course it proves futile as the heroes quickly use their attacks and magic to get rid of them. It seems that the battles in the past have made our heroes too strong to deal with.

Anyway, once that battle is done, Tommy and his friends go north to another room where they see people around who are suffering. It appears that the magic of Vader and his goons has forced them like this, whatever they want to or not.

"You people should go, it's all right, the monsters are..." Tommy begins to say trying to smooth the people's suffering.

"Gash! Please save us...from this agony!" cried a woman as something happens to her. Suddenly the people are turned into monsters, AKA Decedents, surprising the heroes who find themselves in yet another battle. Tommy uses his Lightning spells, Kimi and Bulma resort to Ice and Fire spells, Pikachu destroys many with the new magic Harry has given him, Wall-E fires his lasers, and the Stooges...just be Stooges.

Soon once the monsters are gone, someone appears in the room. This someone is a red creature with pupiless yellow eyes and balding black hair and horns on his head. He wore a black armor chest plate, armor shoulder pads, blue wristband, blue sandals, and a loincloth.

"What is this?" asked the villain who looks around and sees the corpses on the floor. "Damn, the corpses I send have been destroyed easily! How did this happen?!"

"Dark Arts Swordsman Warmonger." Pikachu said glaring at the general while narrowing his eyes. "It has been a while, monster."

"Ah, Ash Ketchum, I never thought you would come this far." Warmonger said as he shrugged. "Makes me wonder what would've happen if Iron Man wasn't there back then. You would've die in his place...like the rest of these corpses! Well, you will all die soon enough!"

"Sez you, horny!" snapped Larry in annoyance.

Soon the fight begins as Warmonger begins by hitting and punching the heroes getting them injured somewhat. Luckily Kimi heal them before the battle resumed itself. Tommy, Pikachu and Wall-E use an attack called Triple Raid to do a serious damage on the Warmonger while Bulma and Kimi use their magic on the fiend. The Three Stooges just grab some corpse parts and throw them at the monster. Don't ask me why.

A head hits Warmonger knocking him down. The villain growls as he got up saying, "Damn...you're pretty good. I was going easy on you all but now it's time to get serious, damn it!" The Warmonger quickly jumped to where a sword is at while he continued, "You think without Iron Man, you could..." The villain removes his sword and turn to face the hero snapping, "...think you can take me on?!"

"Ha! Any idiot can handle a sword and so can experts." Moe remarked. "Besides Larry and Curly, the only idiot I see are you!"

Warmonger responded by slashing at his enemies hard trying to hit them. The heroes perform combos like Triple Raid, X-Strike, SwordStream, and any other combos. They nearly got killed when Warmonger performs a major attack.

"You think you got us, asshole?!" snapped Tommy as he hits Warmonger with lightning hard.

"Yes, indeed!" roared Warmonger as he slashed harder and faster. The next attack appear to be inevitable but the heroes always managed to heal themselves just in case.

Kimi and Bulma combined their spells, hitting the villain head on. Moe quickly grab some bombs that he bought from Shifu's store and throw them at Warmonger. Curly barked and head butted the villain before the heroes finish him off.

"How do you like that?!" snapped Curly at the Warmonger who has fallen to the ground injured. As he got up, Pikachu fires a Thunderbolt at him forcing the villain to let go of his sword causing Tommy to grab it.

"Thanks for the sword, ugly. I think I'd keep it," said Tommy grinning at his new sword called the Warmonger Sword.

"Goddamn you all! You have beaten me!" snapped Warmonger angrily. "But even so, I lost fighting for Darth Vader. My life is without regrets!"

With that, the villain vanished from sight. Larry smiles as he said, "Ha! I scared him away!"

"Yeah, you...oh forget it!" snapped Moe as he slaps Larry knocking him into Curly. Apparently, the Stooge has said what he usually said to Larry for so long, it got frigging old by now.

------------

The heroes continue on and found the same chest area that the children from before are gathering. As they got closer, the kids gave the newcomers eerie looks once more.

"Want our treasure?" asked the girl.

"And what if we do?" demanded Larry resulting in the girl to smile devilishly.

"In exchange, with us..."

Tommy and his friends yelp as the kids begin to transform. They are not kids at all, the 'kids' are really Shadows!

"Play, play, play!" laughed the Shadows evilly as they attack.

"You imbecile!" scowled Moe at Larry angrily as the next fight begins. The bad news is that the Shadows are immune to physical attacks. The good news is that the things are not immune to magic so Tommy and his friends use their magic to dispose of the pests instantly.

Once the fight is done, the chest opens revealing an item called Barrier. Larry frowns as he leans in to look at it, "Nothing in here but a useless item."

"Good." snapped Moe as he closes the chest squashing Larry in the progress making the Stooge yelp in the progress. "You two can get together as useless items!!!" Curly laughs until Moe slaps him snapping, "Who ask you?"

"Why are these guys hanging with us again?" asked Kimi as the others shook their heads in annoyance.

Our heroes enter the next room though Wall-E tripped and fell upon coming in. As the Three Stooges stop to help him up, the others went on ahead...and receive a shock as a group of figures are in the room waiting for them, familiar faces!

"Mom?" asked Tommy confused as he sees what appears to be Didi in the room with him and his friends.

"Dad?" asked Kimi stunned as Chas glared at her inside the room.

"Dad," yelled Bulma confused as she sees her own father with the cat hanging on his shoulder waiting for her. How the hell did the two get here and in this timeline?!

"June! No way! How did they caught you again?!" yelled Pikachu in shock as he sees the queen from the timeline the heroes are in now in the same room too. She should've been back at the Toonatopia Castle safe and sound!

"Tommy...I was wondering why you didn't come back from the festival and why you in a place like this..." said Didi in a tone of voice not like her. She also did something else while yelling, "Now die like a bad little bastard!"

Tommy gasps as he dodged her attacks. Why is his mother acting like this?! Chas look at Kimi as he said, "Kimberly, it's my fault, please come back to the castle...SO I CAN KILLED YOU!!!"

Kimi scream as what appears to be her own father try to kill her. Bulma meanwhile looks confused as she said to Dr. Briefs, "Dad, I..."

"Well, well, Mr. Kitty, if it isn't my own daughter Bulma...about to be killed!" snarled Dr. Briefs as he strike at her nearly hurting Bulma in the progress.

June chuckled evilly as she said, "Oh Pikachu, you are safe? Well then...you won't be for long!"

"Queen, don't!" yelled Pikachu but it appears to be futile as June jumps at him and tried to kill him. What is wrong with these people?! Why are they trying to kill the heroes?!

Unknown to what is going on, Wall-E got up and see someone coming to him. It's...Bulma? The robot said, "Sorry I tripped, Bulma. It's..."

"Please Wall-E, don't overdo it..." Bulma begins to say to the robot calmly...before the woman smirks evilly and yelled, "I wanted to break you apart, freak!"

"What?!"

Wall-E scream as Bulma begins firing at him for some unknown reason. He runs away unaware of the others fighting with...Bulma fighting her dad? But how can that happen when she is chasing Wall-E???

The Three Stooges, the only ones not fighting, looks at what's going on carefully. Moe frowns as he said, "Okay, you knuckleheads see what's wrong with this picture? Why the others' loved ones are trying to kill Tommy, Kimi, Bulma, Wall-E and Pikachu? And why are there two Bulmas all of the sudden?"

"Oh, I know!" said Curly in realization all of the sudden. "The ones trying to kill our pals are really monsters trying to confuse and destroy them. That way, since Tommy and the others wouldn't harm their loved ones without no reason, that would make it easier for the creeps to kill the good guys."

"For once, you are showing intelligence."

"You think we could blast the fakes?" Larry asked Moe and Curly.

"What gave you that idea?" Moe asked Larry curiously.

"I got that bazooka I brought from Shifu's shop as well."

"Better than nothing. Come on."

Wall-E yelps as he bumps into the real Bulma. The robot in horror exclaimed, "Bulma, what's wrong with you?! Why are you trying to kill me?!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Wall-E? I was busy trying to..." The real Bulma was interrupted as a loud blast was heard. The good guys stop fighting as the ones they presumed to be their loved ones and Bulma got hit badly thanks to the bazooka that Larry is now holding. Suddenly another monster appeared, someone familiar to Pikachu.

"The Void Mage Toot Braunstein!" yelled Pikachu in shock and anger. "Of course, I should've seen this coming, you bitch! You musta used your dark arts in an attempt to destroy us easily knowing that we couldn't hurt the ones we cared for even though they tried to kill us!"

"So, two Bulmas?" asked Wall-E seeing the injured fake version of Bulma. "That is what trying to kill me? Damn it, I'm pissed off!"

"Tell me about it. Get rid of them, porcupine!" snapped Moe to Larry who got his weapon ready. He open fires on the fakes, including Toot, and got rid of them to the point that the things are reduced to ashes.

"Wait a moment, that wasn't the real Toot that appeared at all." Pikachu said in realization as he saw the ashes that were once 'Toot, "She wouldn't have been destroyed so easily. Where's the real one?"

"Oh, oh, look! A fat bat!" said Curly pointing at the fat bat that was following our heroes the whole time. Soon the bat landed nearby and transformed. The bat is now a black and white creature that looks like Betty Boop. Plus she's fat. This is obviously Toot Braunstein, the real one.

"Eeew, gross," Larry exclaimed getting a bit gross out. "Obviously this vampire must've stay up all night drinking!"

"You seem to turn out very well." said Moe making a joke at Larry's expense.

"Hey!"

Toot laughs madly as she said, "Hee hee, Toot. Here here, give it up, Pika-brat!"

"What the hell is this thing?" asked Kimi confused as she observed Toot in disgust and annoyance.

"Who are you? Some sort of Betty Boop rip off?" asked Bulma disgusted as well.

"What is this thing? Some sort of fat vampire like thing?" asked Wall-E puzzled.

"She looks like a fat cow to me." Tommy said with a frown. "Minus the milking part and the fact that I want to kill myself looking at the thing."

"Be wary. This may be a fat cow but it is also the Void Mage Toot Braunstein!" Pikachu warned his friends sternly. "It is not a normal person!"

"Goddamn it, hello assholes! I am a woman!" snapped Toot in annoyance at what the heroes just said.

"Eeew, you're a woman?" asked Kimi in shock and disgust. "This thing...is a woman?!"

"Okay, now I know she's a Betty Boop ripoff, because not even the real thing can be caught dead looking like that." Bulma said wanting Toot to be gone already, she is horrible looking!

"A woman? Gross!" yelled Tommy in annoyance wanting Toot to be gone already.

"She's a woman? Could've fooled us," Curly said in surprise.

"I don't know, with her looks and fatness, the woman can easily fooled people in thinking she's a fat cow." Wall-E said observing Toot. "I suppose she is female looking, I guess."

"Well, male, female, either way, the strong are Toot frigging beautiful!" giggled Toot trying to look sexy, only to gross some of the heroes out some more.

"Oh shut up, the only thing you're good for fatso is a doorstop!" Moe insulted Toot to his own amusement.

"Aw, kiss my balls, asshole! Anyway, Pikachu, with Sir Anthony Stark gone, you must be lonely, especially when you turn into a kiddie form, yuk!"

"Hey, I resent that remark!" Curly snapped angrily at the woman, thinking Toot was talking about him.

"She wasn't talking about you." Larry said dryly to the fellow Stooge.

"Well, you've gone to so much trouble to come play with me with your own friends, Pikachu..." Toot said as she smirks while snapping what is supposed to be her fingers. Soon everyone gasp in alarm as they are now in a space-like area. "I'll settle everything and entertain you! Hee hee hee, Toot!"

Soon the battle begins as Toot fires spells at the heroes trying to hit them. One time, Wall-E and Curly got hit, confusing them enough to attack their own friends by accident. Moe and Larry took the confused ones down in attempt to not let Wall-E and Curly hurt them or themselves further.

Pikachu slashed cut with Tommy using his cyclone to deliver damage onto Toot. Wall-E managed to recover from the confusion allowing Moe to let go of the robot so that the latter use the shock to blast the fat bitch hard. Once Curly is back to normal (or what's close to it) anyway, he jump at Toot and punch her many times.

Toot tried to confuse the heroes again but they dodged it allowing Kimi and Bulma to combine their ice and ice attacks allowing Larry and Moe to get some hits in. Soon Pikachu hits the fat one with his water spells to end the battle.

Toot fell to the ground with a groan as she said, "Goddamn it, I was beaten?! No fair! Darth Vaddeerrrr!" Soon the fat bitch was gone, much to the relief of the heroes. Anything like Toot should not even exist!

------------------------

The heroes continue fighting their way through the castle against the monsters or anything else in the way. They found a Mist Robe at one time and kept in case of emergencies. Soon they find a familiar skull head like general who wasn't expecting them...until they appear.

"What is this? You are here?" asked the Skullmaster in shock and disbelief. He looks around and yelled, "Toot, Warmonger, get in here now!" To his concern, nothing has happen due to the fact that the heroes have taken down the said villains already.

"The fat bitch and Warmonger have been taken down. You are all alone now! You will have to fight us alone." Pikachu said in determination as he and the others get ready to fight. The Skullmaster looks angry and concerned. Toot and Warmonger were supposed to destroy the heroes, but now that they have been defeated...

"You electric bastard...you will pay...somehow!"

To the heroes' annoyance, the Skullmaster runs up to a room in the north. Once again, the jerk has pussy out again! Tommy and the others chased after him, he is going down sooner or later.

"You will not get away, Skullmaster!" yelled Pikachu angrily. "You have to pay for your role in Iron Man's death!"

"Iron Man is dead?" asked Larry confused.

------------------

Darth Vader was in a room getting ready for the moment. The time of summoning is upon him. Tabuu's arrival is inevitable, hopefully no one disturbs him until it's over. However some noises he keep hearing through the attack made him frown while the villain look back.

"So he has appeared...it will not matter. Once the rat is gone and out of my hair for good, I will have my own deal with Tabuu...he and I have a reunion to deal with and it cannot be stopped..." Darth Vader gets out a picture and looks at it. It has a picture of a little boy and a smiling woman. He sighs while mumbling, "Soon..."

--------------------

The heroes' chase of the Skullmaster involves going through conveyor belts, guillotines, monsters, and a lot of the traps the remaining general used in hopes to get rid of his enemies. However, Tommy and his friends made it through each one, getting some items like a Dark Mail for Pikachu to wear and a Doomfinger that Wall-E equip instantly.

Each time they get closer to the villain, the Skullmaster would spring a trapdoor that the good guys fell into which involves fighting monsters in another room. And each time, Tommy and his friends would fight their way out of there barely.

Long story short, the heroes finally cornered the villain in another room (while getting items like Speed Belt, another Mist Robe, and Magic Scarf) as Pikachu said, "It's payback time, Skuyllmaster! This is for Sir Anthony Stark!

"Grrr, stupid fool, but you have not won yet! Darth Vader, whom I have raised ever since I have found him as a child, would have summoned Tabuu by now so all you have done is for naught!" laughed the Skullmaster as he waved his staff quickly. Suddenly a barrier appears around. "Try to hit me, you won't get a scratch on me! My barrier rejects all attacks!"

"Ha, yeah right!" snapped Tommy as he jumps at the Skullmaster but the barrier knocks him back. "Okay, so that is right."

Pikachu saw some stairs nearby. The longer they stay fighting the Skullmaster, the longer the villain has to summon Tabuu by now. Although the Pokemon creature is unaware of this 'Tabuu' thing by now, one other thing is on his mind right now.

"You'd deal with the Skullmaster, the Sith Lord is mine." Pikachu said to his friends as he run to the stairs nearby to confront Darth Vader at once.

Those who stay behind try their best to fight the Skullmaster but no matter what happen, their attacks are bashed away and nearly hit him. The villain wasn't kidding when he said that his barrier would reject all attacks.

"This is crazy. At this rate, we would be dead before this guy goes down." snapped Moe in frustration. There must be a way to take the villain down but how?

"Ooooh, what's this?" asked Curly curiously as he spots a rope nearby and begins to untie it.

The Skullmaster gasps in horror as he saw what Curly is doing making the villain yell, "No! Stay away from that rope!"

Too late as Curly untied it...resulting in another trapdoor to open...under the Skullmaster. The villain screamed in alarm as he fell right in making a big crash when the Skullmaster hits the ground afterwards.

"Well...that was surprising." said Larry dumbstruck as Curly laughs stupidly at what happened.

"Well, no big deal, right?" Kimi said as she and the others cheer for their victory nevertheless.

"What was that freak's deal anyway?" asked Bulma with a frown, "What, is he so weak or a coward which is why he refused to fight us?"

"Well, the Skullmaster is in Ozzie's role in this parody so what he did and what happened was inevitable." Wall-E explained to his friends with a shrug.

"Come on, everyone! Pikachu will need our help! Hurry to where he and Darth Vader are at!" yelled Tommy as he and the others run to the same steps that Pikachu took earlier. Hopefully the battle didn't start by the time they got there!

-----------------------

Pikachu goes down a hallway and hears some chanting from a familiar voice, "Da zuma lafwa roh laira..."

The hero frowns as he walk on wincing when a path of flames light up. The enemy that Pikachu has been wanting to confront again for so long is in this room. With the Gogeta Jr. in hand, the former human known as Ash walked down the aisle some more while Darth Vader continues his chanting.

"Be spun, betwixt heaven and earth..." Soon Pikachu stopped while all the flames in the area lit. He sees a small circle appear while a familiar Sith Lord was floating and chanting in the middle of it. Darth Vader didn't seem to notice Pikachu's presence as he goes on, "In exchange for this earth's life...!"

"Vader!" yelled Pikachu getting the SIth Lord's notice at last. The villain will pay for the death of Iron Man, the Pokemon creature promised his dead friend to avenge him.

"So...it's the boy, now a Pikachu, from before..." Vader mumbled under his breath. Pikachu held the Gogeta Jr. tightly as his enemy, still the same from when Tony was killed, turned around smirks evilly upon seeing the one thing he himself was expecting, "So...how was your life after Sir Anthony Stark? I heard you were...busy."

"Actually, I guess I should've thank you before. Because when you fused me with my real Pikachu and made me like this..." said Ash/Pikachu as he shows the blade in determination. "...I have what I've got now!"

Darth Vader looks surprised upon seeing the sword called Gogeta Jr. once more. As Pikachu's friends arrived, the Sith Lord said, "The Gogeta Jr...I thought it was broken. No matter, this time, those of the earth would do better not to hinder me."

Vader feels a cold wind coming making him concern. He gotta take his enemies down and quickly. The villain said, "The black wind has howled once more...if you want to go at me..." Vader gets his lightsaber out and turn it on while exclaimed, "...preparing to meet death first hand!"

Pikachu jumps in and clash the Gogeta Jr. with the lightsaber before jumping back. The villain in amazement said, "Well, well, looks like the Gogeta Jr. can stand against my lightsaber this time."

"Thanks to us." snapped Kimi as she fires an ice spell against the enemy making Vader block it.

"We have went through a lot to get the sword back to normal, villain." said Wall-E sternly. "And for what you did or will do, we cannot let you stand!"

Moe, Larry and Curly fired their weapons on the villain making Vader wince before he then fires Force Lightning on the heroes, hitting them and making them scream.

"You wanna shock people?! Fine, here's our own shock attack!" snapped Wall-E angrily, "Shock!"

"Lightning 2!" yelled Tommy as both attacks combined and hit Darth Vader who fires an ice spell in an attempt to freeze his enemies, only to fail. Pikachu uses the Gogeta Jr. to weaken the Sith Lord further while Kimi attacks with an ice spell.

"Grah!" yelled Darth Vader angrily before firing a Fire spell at the heroes. Bulma quickly uses fire of her own to burn the villain while Tommy and Pikachu slashed at the Sith Lord some more. The heroes use Triple Rapid with Pikachu ending it by stabbing Vader with the Gogeta Jr.

The fighters panted a bit. This fight seems to have taken the breath out of them. Darth Vader grunts while saying, "That Gogeta Jr...so far..."

Before the Sith Lord could finish, something unexpected happened. The whole room begins to shake and rumble as if something is about to appear.

"What?!" yelled Kimi in alarm.

"What's going on?!" asked Bulma in terror. This doesn't look good at all!

"Is it an earthquake?" asked Tommy worried.

"It's a powerful energy reaction!" Wall-E announced while avoiding falling rocks that could crush him like a tin can!

"Look! It's some sort of bluish thing with glowing blue eyes coming!" gasped Pikachu as he points at something. To the heroes' shock, a familiar bluish creature with glowing blue eyes appears laughing sinisterly. To make things more shocking, Darth Vader is shock as well.

"Damn it! He has awoken up from his sleep now!" snapped Darth Vader in concern.

"Sleep?" asked Kimi in surprise. Didn't Darth Vader made Tabuu?

"But didn't you bring Tabuu forth?" Tommy asked the Sith Lord in concern.

"You made him, didn't you?!" Bulma exclaimed at the Sith Lord in concern.

"She got a point: according to the records, Tabuu was born right at this time..." Wall-E begins to explain but then the Sith Lord cut him off.

"Fools! I didn't do anything but summon him! The one called Tabuu has existed deep underground since ancient times!" snapped Darth Vader angrily at the shocked heroes. "He is leisurely continuing to mature as he himself absorbs this earth's energy!

"What?!" yelled Kimi in shock. Darth Vader didn't make Tabuu? If that's the case...

"So you didn't make Tabuu?" asked Bulma in shock and disbelief. "That means he wasn't born in this era at all!"

"Damn it, my records of my era are not right..." Wall-E said in concern. This doesn't look good.

"So what we know about his origins is wrong." said Tommy in concern.

Something else happens as Tabuu does something making the whole room stir around like mad. Pikachu yelped as he exclaimed, "What is this feeling?!"

Then something else happened, shocking the heroes further: a familiar portal begins to appear making Kimi yelled, "Holy crap! It's a damn Gate!"

"Look how big it is!" said Bulma in alarm. The Gate is big enough to suck everyone except the one who made it in!

"This can't be!" said Tommy horrified.

"This Gate reaction's of impossible size." said Wall-E. Soon the growing vortex begins something: it's trying to suck the heroes and the villain in. No matter how much they try to hang on, nothing can stop the ones in the room from their fate.

"You bastards! Why did you have to appear and ruined everything?!" yelled Darth Vader angrily. Suddenly each person, one by one, lost his or her holding while getting sucked into the vortex.

"Tommyyyy!!!" yelled Kimi as she gets sucked into the Gate.

"Kimmmmmmi!" yelled Tommy as he gets sucked in as well.

"We're getting pulled in!" yelled Bulma as the same thing happens to her.

"The gravitation IS very strong!" exclaimed Wall-E.

"Whooooooooa!" yelled Pikachu. Soon every one of the heroes and villain are inside the Gate being send to wherever it is that the Gate leads to.

Soon Tabuu laughs evilly as the Gate that was summoned closed....

Author's note  
Oh God! So Darth Vader didn't make Tabuu. But if that's the case, where did the one who would destroy the future come from? And where did the Gate send our heroes and the Sith Lord? More to come so read, review and suggest!

Warmonger is a bad guy from the Mighty Max cartoon. I think you folks know where fatass Toot came from by now.


	17. Chapter 16: Back to the Ancient Past

**Chapter 16: Back to the Ancient Past**

**Dream Sequence**

"Tommy, Tommy, damn it Tommy, wake up!" yelled a familiar voice to Tommy. For the moment, the boy feels like he is back at home, asleep. Could he be dreaming what has happened to him?

Wait a moment...that doesn't sound like his mother! Tommy opens one eye and saw a familiar woman near his bed. It's Kimi, but she's older and grown up!

"Come on, how long have you been sleeping? Come on, you will be late enough for your job as it is." Kimi said with a frown while going over to the window, opening the curtains in the progress. "Ah, as usual June's Bell is singing so pleasantly."

Tommy looks confused. Job? Kimi is in his house? Has he gotten married or something? What is this?

Kimi frowns as she leans near the bed and snapped, "Tommy, I can't get any help from dad any more than this, so get your butt out of bed like you are supposed to!"

When Tommy refused to stir, this annoys the woman some more. Time for him to know that she meant business. But when Kimi spoke, she poke in a familiar yet different voice!

"Tom! Tom! Tom! Tom! Tom! Tom! Tom! Tom! Tooommm!!!" yelled Kimi in a different tone of voice.

**End Dream Sequence**

**Prehistoric Time: 65 Million BC**

A familiar girl looks annoyed as Tommy was still sleeping in bed. Time for him to get a major wakeup call. She did it by yelling into his ear loudly, "TOOOOOOOOOM!!!"

"Gah!" yelled Tommy as he jumps out of bed and fell to the ground in confusion. The boy got up and looks around in confusion. He's in a hut of some kind with the others sleeping soundly and okay. The place looks familiar somehow but from where? When Tommy looks up, he sees a familiar girl crossing his arms looking annoyed at him.

"Well, about time you got up, Tom." said Carrie with a scowl. "For a moment, I thought you have gone retarded or something."

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks Carrie."

Soon the others woke up (most likely due to Tommy's yelling), wondering what has happened. They look and sees a familiar (though unfamiliar to Pikachu who is still sleeping) girl nearby.

"Carrie!" said Kimi surprised to see the halfa girl again. It has been a while since the time travelling heroes has last seen her.

"Carrie?" asked Bulma surprised. What happened? The last time she remembered, she, her friends and Vader were being pull into a Gate made by that monster Tabuu.

"Wait, Carrie?" asked Wall-E in realization. "If she's here, that means..."

"Good thing I came to the Broker Mountain to get some meat for the village and saw you guys fell. If not, you would've been dead by now." explained Carrie. "I have to carry you guys back here by myself and brought you to this hut. Geez, you guys put on some weight or something?"

"Mostly Moe! He ate fruit during the adventure! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!" exclaimed Curly stupidly before Moe hits him on the head.

"You're the one who eat too much, moron!" snapped Moe while Larry laughs nearby. The former hits the latter as he snapped, "Don't laugh when I'm talking!"

Carrie, seeing Pikachu whom she hasn't met yet, came over and tapped him gently. Okay, gently is too much a word as it caused the Pokemon creature to wake up and yelled with a start, "Vader! What?"

"Hmmm, huge rat thing," Carrie said observing Pikachu in amazement and amusement. "What, is this a present for me or something to eat?"

"I am not a food, lady! Where's Vader?! That son of a bitch! Where is he?!"

"Calm down, pal! The only people I saw fallen near Broker Mountain are you folks, no one else. Jesus, who the hell is Vader anyway? Something to eat?"

Pikachu looks upset and worried as he got up. They almost have him, the heroes could've destroyed Darth Vader if that bluish thing with the glowing blue eyes haven't appear!

"We...let him get away?" asked Pikachu in concern. Everything the heroes have done to stop the Sith Lord has been for nothing. Damn!

"Looks like if Tabuu hasn't appear, we would've got rid of Vader by now." said Tommy in disappointment and concern. If Vader isn't in this time with him, where could the Sith Lord be?

"Who's Tabuu? Well, you all should get some rest, those injures don't get cured staying up you know." said Carrie unaware of what's going. The girl left so that her friends, including the strange Pokemon creature, can heal easily. The others are left trying to ponder what they have learned from fighting Darth Vader and his minions. The villain didn't made Tabuu at all, so where did the future destroyer of the world come from?

"So if Vader didn't made Tabuu..." said Kimi in concern.

"Okay, so how long was Tabuu mad?" asked Larry in concern.

"Who knows, who cares?" asked Moe with a shrug. "We gotta get rid of big, tall and mean."

"I don't understand. My records said that Darth Vader made Tabuu." said Wall-E confused. "So they were mistaken?"

"So when was Tabuu made?" asked Tommy worried. According to the Sith Lord, Tabuu has existed deep underground since ancient times. But when was that?

Even Bulma remembers that as she said, "Vader did say that Tabuu existed since ancient times long ago. But when was that?"

The heroes look like they will need to do some more studying and fighting to find out for sure.

------------------

The next morning, Danny, the same boy who stole the heroes' stuff the last time they were here, appears after they have woken up.

"Morning, Tom." said Danny smiling to the friend he has reconcile with a while ago (time wise anyway). "I know you and your pals have a good night sleep. Carrie has been working hard to kick some tail. She's looking for the Bedrock Village as of right now."

"Huh?" asked Pikachu puzzled upon hearing that.

"She plans to get them to help us so we can stop the Dinomen once and for all. I hope so because if the Dinomen aren't killed or worst, we are all screwed."

"Danny!" yelled a voice. The male halfa and the heroes turn and saw an African American cave man wearing a beanie named Tucker Foley running over to him.

"Tucker? What's wrong?" asked Danny with a frown. "Can't you come back another time? Tom need some sleeping and can't be disturbed!"

"North wood flaming! Flaming!! Flaming!!!" exclaimed Tucker in terror. Sure enough, everyone turned and sees something up north on fire! Whatever it's another village or some woods, it doesn't matter! That fire looks dangerous enough to destroy everyone!!

"Oh no!" gasped Pikachu as he gets the Gotenks Jr. ready. Even though the Pokemon creature doesn't belong in this timeline, he refusees to sleep while innocents get hurt or worst! Iron Man would want the former boy known as Ash to defend these cave people.

"Come on!" exclaimed Tommy as he and the others moved out. Rest or no, the heroes gotta help! Danny turns into his halfa self and flies up ahead to see what he can do and maybe do his best to keep the fire from getting worst!

------------------

The heroes go through the forest passing through the Meeting Site. Some screaming is heard which means that they must be getting closer. By the time they arrived though, Tommy and his friends looks horrified as they see a place that is burned and ruined!

"Oh, oh, look!" gasped Curly in shock and disbelief.

"Can see red light in sky, even daytime," A cave man said worried as he looks up at the sky. Sure enough, a red light is there in the sky that appears to be getting closer and closer to the planet any moment. What could it be?

"Red star light keep getting stronger! Bad sign..." said a cave woman in fear. To the people, the red light looks like bad luck. Maybe that is the cause for the place being burn down?

"Weird thing made in lava zone. Must be General Scales." said another cave woman, referring to the same villain that Tommy and his friends have defeated before. "But need Charizard, cross mountain."

"Okay, okay, as much as I hate to be rude, where the hell is Danny?" asked Tommy in concern as there is no sign of the halfa anywhere. Carrie's boyfriend should be here.

"Danny kidnapped by Dinomen! Dinomen massacre ones who oppose! Awful, awful!" said a cave child in fear. "Dinomen suddenly appeared. Dinomen burned village..."

This made the others look worried and concerned. So this must be the Bedrock Village that Carrie was looking for. The Dinomen must have attacked, having found this place at last. And worst yet, Danny was grabbed during the attack!

"Those who defy, killed..." said a cave woman with a nod.

The first cave man looks angry as he glares at Carrie, who looks worried and concerned about what happened, while snapping, "Damn, Carrie followed by Dinomen. Carrie bringer of death! You defy them, so Dinomen mad!"

An old man, most likely the elder of the village, looks around, crossed and pissed off like the cave man. Turning to Carrie, he exclaimed, "Carrie...this all your fault! Look, how this is...Dinomen followed after you! That why this village suffer like this!"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I have no idea that General Scales's goons would follow me when I wasn't looking." said Carrie with a sigh, feeling bad for what has happened to the Bedrock Village. "Hell, I was careless."

"Opposing Dinomen foolish! Dinomen on this earth from more long ago than us. That why we were hiding. But Carrie say fight together...Carrie fight even if suffer like this!?"

"Hell if I'm still alive I'd fight! The laws of our Earth said that winners live and the losers die, even against the Dinomen as well! Even I know better than to defy this law! You should be lucky to still be breathing, pal! You are not alive, just not dead yet! Okay..."

The elder paused and sighs. Perhaps he was harsh on Carrie. After all, she is doing her best to keep the Dinomen from destroying all the humans, even if it means putting others' safely at risk. The humans could never understand...half ghosts at times.

"Carrie, you strong. That why can say that. We not have power." The elder explained in concern. After all, Carrie and Danny are the only halfas to exist on this planet after all. The humans are weaklings compare to the halfa human, half ghosts.

"Wrong, pal! Fight because have power, wrong. Power come because fight. Carrie lend power. Wow, I can't believe I said it like I mean it." Carrie paused a moment. She gotta get to the castle and saved Danny and those who got grabbed by the Dinomen. Being a halfa is risky because the Dinomen may expect her to do that. But... "Okay, I will need the Charizard, so lend me one, okay?"

"Charizard? You want go in Scales Lair?! Over there Dinomen's castle! Danger! Even if Carrie! Want to die?"

"Hey, I want to live, okay? I can't go as a halfa because the Dinomen will expect me to do that, alright? That's how they managed to capture my boyfriend because they were able to grab him even though he's a halfa, damn it! I need some help to get Danny and those grabbed by the Dinomen back but only if you agree to lend me the Charizards to fly to the plane undetected! Come on!"

The elder sighs in more worry. To him, that's a damn fool mission, but if Carrie is willing to risk her life to save Danny and the others, then the elder could not deny her.

"Got it. I tell those who care for Charizard. Go Charizard nest. Carrie take care." The elder said giving Carrie his wishes and permission to use the Charizard.

"All right, thanks!" said Carrie hugging the elder happily. "I will be careful. I am Carrie Francess AKA Carrie Angel, after all!"

Carrie then runs off to the direction of the nest for the Charizards. Tommy and his friends know that Carrie may need their help in the business so they chased after her. Danny is their friend too and they will risk their own lives as well to save the male halfa.

"Take care of Carrie..." The elder said as he watched the newcomers followed Carrie. The old man may not know the time travellers yet but he has a feeling that the female halfa will need their help even though Carrie may not seem like it at first.

----------------

The Charizard Nest has some monsters roaming the area. Fortunately, our heroes used their attacks and such abilities as they go looking for Carrie. They found a Meso Mail during the whole travel.

Soon they enter an area where Carrie herself is calling down a dragon like Pokemon called Charizard, not expecting her friends to follow her. That is until the cave girl turns and nearly jumped out of her skin upon seeing Tommy and his friends nearby.

"Whoa, Tom!" exclaimed Carrie in surprise and alarm.

"Uh, Carrie? Not questioning how you do things, but what the frigging hell are you doing?" Danny asked his cave friend in concern.

"Right, it's too damn cold to be out here on your own." Bulma said in agreement.

"And you went and left us behind while you do this. A friend doesn't do that." Kimi said with a frown. Carrie leaving to do stuff on her own and leaving her friends behind is not cool!

"Are you planning on going alone?" Pikachu asked Carrie who is still not getting used to a creature like him yet. Not freaked out like Kimi was before but still...

"Look lady! Don't think we are new at this. Danny is our pal too but even if you are not strong enough to face these dinosaur assholes alone." said Moe with a nod.

"I agree with him. I can't let you do a thing like facing death alone..."

"Damn it, you don't understand! Scales Lair is too dangerous! You will die if you come with me! A village was nearly burned down to the ground because of me with people killed during the last attack!" said Carrie frantically. "I don't want more to get killed because of me!"

Tommy and his friends look shocked. Even if Carrie didn't want people to die, her friends don't want her to suffer the same fate by going alone!

"Listen, I don't like the idea of skipping out on owing someone a favor." said Kimi to Carrie with a sigh.

"Right, Tommy?" Bulma asked Tommy who nodded in agreement.

"And we can't let you go alone even more."

"They're right, you helped us before when we came falling back here, it's time we repay you." Tommy said to Carrie who is surprised by the heroes' decision. They are actually willing to risk their own lives just to help her?

"Long story short, we can't allow you to die alone. We were saved by you before, lady, and many people died like that...alone." Pikachu added with a grin.

Carrie paused a bit then smiled as she said, "So...you want to help me out, eh?" The heroes smiled and nodded in determination, "Aw, why not? I can't talk you guys into not helping me. Hold on."

The cave girl screeched a bit calling in some more Charizards making Tommy and his friends laugh a bit. Carrie agrees to let them help out after all! The heroes got on each one, making sure not to fall off their ride. Soon the Pokemon with their riders fly out into the sky towards a castle in the mountains.

"All right, we're going to kick some butt!" laughed Bulma as she rides on her Charizard happily.

"Let's go, Carrie!" yelled Kimi happily and madly.

"Let us be off." Wall-E said studying the others handling the Charizard as the robot never rode on something other than machines before.

"To Scales Lair!" yelled Tommy in determinaton. He and his friends is more determined than ever to save Danny and the cave people at the castle now. Nothing can stop them no matter what!

Unknown to the heroes though, the red light in the sky continues glowing as it keeps getting closer and closer to its destination: Earth...

Author's note  
All right, Carrie is back and Tommy and the others are helping her invade General Scales's castle to rescue Danny and the others! But what's with the red light glowing and coming closer to Earth? More to come so read, review and suggest!


	18. Chapter 17: Rescue and Truth

Author's note  
All righty, after a while on hiatus, this story is back in action! Things will get intense so don't miss out!

**Chapter 17: Rescue and Truth**

Inside the castle known as Scales, a bunch of nasty looking Dinomen laughs evilly at the prisoners that they have captured during the attack on the Bedrock Village. Danny is in one cage trapped and can't get out of the damn thing. General Scales has obviously made sure to make the thing ghost-proof.

"Stupid monkeys, after this, our banquet will come!" laughed a jailer dinosaur evilly. "And guess what? You're the main course, fools!"

The Dinomen laughs some more. It looks like whatever is going on, the Reptiles are eager to wait for. Suddenly one of the reptiles gasps as he sees something out the window: a bunch of Charizards are heading towards the castle! That could mean one thing!

"The monkeys are coming, they're coming!" yelled the Lookout in alarm.

"Carrie!" exclaimed Danny in worry. His love and future wife has been seen, not good especially when the Dinomon rushed out to sound the alarm and/or destroy the newcomers. Carrie and her friends will be outnumbered, they're...

But to Danny's surprise, they see some figures turning visible right after coming through the wall. It's Carrie, Tommy and the others from before! But how?

"Thank goodness we were able to use your ghost powers to get in here." Tommy said to Carrie with a grin. "Those dinosaurs didn't even know that the flying Charizards out there were a distraction."

The prisoners cheered wildly for their rescuers. It's Carrie Angel! She will save them all! The girl looks at the cage Danny is stuck in and exclaimed, "Danny, stand back! Time to get your butt out of there!"

Carrie quickly flews up to the top of the cage and landed right through the hole at the top before getting into the thing. Tommy and the others look amazed yet dumbstruck.

"You gotta admit, that was cool." said Kimi with a smile.

"Okay, what's the point of getting into the cage too?" asked Lucca with a frown. "What, she wants to be trapped in there too?"

"Very weird." said Wall-E with a nod.

"You know, if Danny could've flown out of that hole in the first place, he wouldn't need rescuing." said Pikachu in thought. Even Tommy couldn't help but agree with that train of thought.

Danny looks both sadly and ashamed as he looks down while saying, "Sorry, Carrie. I wanted to help you and all but...oh man. I'm so sorry and I feel so foolish for not seeing the hole on the top of my cage before, damn it!"

"It's all right, Danny." said Carrie assuring her love. "Right now, what's more important is that you get the Bedrock villagers out of here as well as yourself."

"But what about you?"

"Oh, I feel like sleeping here, eat my filth, and die." Carrie said to Danny sarcastically. She then remarked, "What do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to find General Scales and settle things by Law of the Earth."

"Well, if you're going, then so will I." Danny said with a grin.

"Hold it, it won't help you must if you come with me. If I die, I want you to be the chief of our village, okay?"

"Carrie..."

Carrie then bust the door down with her normal strength (hey, the girl is hellva strong) allowing the prisoners, herself and Danny go. The prisoners have got to get out of here before it's too late. As the prisoners run out to escape, the male halfa looks at Carrie worried. His love is facing a battle she may not win.

Carrie, seeing the worried look on Danny's face, added, "I am strong though so don't worry about me. I will not lose against General Scales."

"Right, just making sure," Danny said sheepishly while rubbing his head. "I learn a lot, you strong and I am weak. Man, I am so jealous of you right now."

Danny laughs while running off to escape. Moe rolls his eyes wile remarking, "Him? Jealous? I think not."

"You think those Dinomen will find out that we're not on the Charizards?" asked Larry in concern. "I mean if they find out, who knows what they're do when they come back?"

"Take a crap, that's what, nyuk, nyuk." said Curly stupidly.

"Come on, we must stop the villain before who knows what he's planning!" Pikachu said in determination as he held up the Gogeta Jr. with a smile. The prisoners have escaped, now it's time to go after the head of the one who orders the capture most likely!

--------------

The heroes rush through the castle as our heroes fight through traps, monsters and dinosaurs as well as get some items for their trouble. General Scales should be in here somewhere; it's time to take him down once and for all.

Anyway, our heroes soon enter a room where they came face to face with...Triceramon? No, this isn't the one Tommy and his friends have fought against (though Pikachu is the only one who hasn't run into the Digimon yet). Anyway, the monster was training hard when he sees our heroes.

"Ahh, it's the same monkeys and freaks who've defeated my predecessor! I will make mincemeat out of you!" laughed Triceramon II evilly as he gets ready to attack.

"Look, we have no beef with you so please inform us where your master is at." demanded Pikachu holding his sword out in determination.

"He's past here, but if you want to fight him, you must beat me as well! I will not be taken down like the Triceramon before me!!!

Tommy looks at the others then shrugged as he said, "Lightning 2!!!"

"Take this!" yelled Pikachu as he and Tommy fires lightning attacks at the Digimon shocking him like mad. Now the boy and Carrie use Volt Bite to really stick it to the villain.

"No, it can't be!!!" yelled Triceramon II in shock as the heroes charged at him.

-----------------------

General Scales wasn't expecting it until it was too late. Suddenly as wall in the throne room came crashing down. Probably it's because of Triceramon II who fell to the ground unconscious. And what's more shocking is Carrie charging into the room with the others, including one the evil dinosaur has yet to fight!

"So you must be the one in charge." Pikachu said frowning at the one called General Scales. "For all that has happened, you shall be crushed!"

"So Carrie, you have come and brought the usual allies, including one strange creature." General Scales said chuckling to Carrie evilly. "This will be our last match to decide which species shall be superior. The Dinomen or you damn dirty apes! Only one shall survive on this Earth!"

"Yeah, yeah. The Laws of the Earth will decide that, prepare to fight." Carrie snapped as her arms grow in determination. This fight will bring forth the end of General Scales once and for all.

Suddenly the dinosaur gasped in alarm as he appears to hear something making him turn towards the sky. General Scales in alarm said, "Oh damn, did you hear the voice just now? Tell you what, I'll let you listen in plenty after this."

"Listen to what? To you singing?" asked Curly with a frown.

"Shut up, your singing was bad enough." Moe snapped at Curly in annoyance. Just he noticed General Scales rushing through an opening in the back of the throne room. "Hey, what the hell is this? Are you pulling a Skullmaster on us?!"

The heroes chased General Scales and arrived at the top of the castle itself. They are greeted by a huge roar. In front of Tommy and his friends is a female giant red dragon with three yellow stems on her head and three curly purple tails and golden eyes. Her name is Hooktail.

General Scales meanwhile was riding on Hooktail's shoulder looking up at the red star in the sky. If one could look hard enough, they would've seen that the damn red star is moving.

"Damned red star...keep down here faster! May you dye the Earth red!" laughed General Scales evilly. To him, it's the best way to get rid of the humans once and for all, but at a big cost. Turning to his enemies, the villain said, "Even though it looks like we will all die here soon, there's no way we will let you monkeys live on!!! But you all will now live to see that happen! Hooktail will assure you that you monkeys will die!!!"

"Not all of us are monkeys." said Larry pointing that out with a shrug.

"Except Curly here, he is a monkey." said Moe glaring at his fellow Stooge who scratched himself and eat a banana (don't ask me where he got that).

"Okay, asshole, prepare to be extinct!" Tommy said getting his sword in determination.

Soon Hooktail fires a big flame at the hero who dodges him, though it nearly burns Pikachu in the progress.

"Foul fiend!" snarled Pikachu as he slashes at both General Scales and Hooktail at once making them yelp in pain. The spell casters quickly use their magic causing the dinosaur leader to get hit.

Wall-E now jumped up and hits Horntail on the nose many times making cricket noises in the progress. The dragon groans in pain while slowing down.

"Nooo! Those cricket noises...it hurts Hooktail! She once got food poisoning after eating a cricket, which is why hearing the noises does that to her!" exclaimed General Scales in horror.

"Good, thank you for the info. Wall-E, don't stop making those circket noises!" laughed Tommy with a smirk.

Now Pikachu slashes at General Scales knocking the dinosaur off of Hooktail. Wall-E hits the monster with attacks while making sounds of a cricket, hurting her further. The heroes then use their most powerful attacks, combining them and hitting Hooktail, getting rid of her once and for all causing the dragon's body to exploded quickly.

Once Hooktail was gone, Tommy and Pikachu use the Spire dual tech, stabbed General Scales right through much to his horror. He was defeated and killed.

"Ugh..." groaned General Scales while kneeling to the ground making a few dying gasps. Carrie feels pity for him, even if he's dying, at least the general fought a warrior's batrtle. "It's true...the heavens has chosen you monkeys."

"It's for humanity's sake, General." Pikachu said to General Scales sternly.

"Monkey, listen well and pass it on. We Dinomen...fight fate to battle...and even though we have failed, we perished proudly...."

"Right." said Carrie with a nod. At least she knows that the ruler of the Dinomen died trying to help keep his race from dying off easily. It's not easy living in a world like this.

Just then the heroes see a red flash in the sky that is doing so slightly. The red rock is getting closer, but what could it mean? General Scales gasps as he said, "To begin with, the great rock clad in flames will come falling...the red-hot fireball will burn all things to nothing. The scorched earth will at length begin to cool, and a long, harsh era will come when everything freezes...." The villain chuckles weakly as he continued, "How odd, is it not appropriable that we should be the ones to bring the era to a close?"

The heroes now see that that star is getting bigger and bigger and is getting closer to the Earth of this timeline at any given moment. No fooling, that thing is getting close! When it lands, the star could destroy everything on this planet! Yet...why hasn't it in the future so far?

However in space, the red star is really some sort of blueish meteor with glowing blue eyes. It's coming towards the Earth in a collision course...with destiny.

Carrie looks at the rock falling towards her world quickly and soon see what it is really is. Then what she said next shocked our heroes as Carrie said, "Tabuu..."

"Huh?" gasped Kimi in alarm. What did Carrie just say?

"Wait, Tabuu?" asked Lucca in horror. Is Carrie suggesting that the red rock coming towards the planet...is the future destroyer of the world?! Not good!

"Tabuu, it can't be!" said Wall-E stunned. The one who made the future he came from is arriving...from the stars???

"Impossible." said Tommy in concern. "Carrie, are you sure?"

"I don't know, but that is what I called that thing." Carrie explained with a now. "In our language, Tab means 'blueish thing with glowing blue eyes'. Uu means 'being from Subspace'. Yeah, don't ask me how or why we thought that up. Hell, it doesn't make sense to me either."

This is not good. That could mean one thing: Tabuu wasn't originated from this world or this timeline, he came from space! And the worst of it, it's heading right for the Scales Lair right now!

"Carrie!" yelled the familiar voice of Danny. The group now saw the male halfa flying towards them leading the Charizards who help distracted the Dinomen earlier.

"Danny!" said Carrie with a grin. Now she and the others can escape, since she can fly away from here while 'Tom' and the newcomers used the Charizards. "We better get out of here, Tabuu is coming! Get on the Charizards!"

The others didn't need a second invite as they got on. However to their concern, Carrie stays behind in an attempt to help General Scales. The villain isn't dead yet but unless he escaped his castle soon, the dinosaur will be extinct anyway, damn it!

"Danny, get going!" Carrie said as she tries to help General Scales up.

"Carrie, what are you doing?! Get away from him!" Danny exclaimed to Carrie in alarm.

"No! Enemy or no, General Scales doesn't deserve to go out like this!"

However the dinosaur frowns and shoved Carrie away before landing on the ground coughing out blood like mad. He groaned, "No...I will stay, this is what the planet has decided..."

"Carrie, we better get out of here or Tabuu will claim us as his first victims along with General Scales." Tommy said worried as Tabuu is almost upon them at any given moment.

"Carrie, come! Don't worry about General Scales! If he wants to die like this, then we should respect his decision!" exclaimed Danny in concern. Carrie sighs. Her beau is right, her longtime enemy wanted to die, at least it is his choice, so the girl must respected it.

"I will not forget." Carrie said as she prepares to fly off for her life.

"Future..." said General Scales with a groan.

"Come on, let's go!" yelled Pikachu in concern. Soon Carrie joins the others as they make their flight away from the castle which will soon be destroyed and no longer in use.

General Scales looks at Tabuu as he is heading closer towards the Dinomen's leader's castle. Soon, the dinosaur will be destroyed and it appeared that only those who respected him like Carrie or followed him like the general's minions will miss him. If only General Scales was able to win the big feud...

"Oh well, it's good while it's lasted." said General Scales saying his final words. Soon the dinosaur's body went limped as the villain passed on. Soon the rock that is Tabuu crashed into castle and everything inside is destroyed, never to be seen again.

Soon a familiar evil laughter appear soon after....

---------------

A while away from where General Scales's castle used to be, the heroes hear the evil laughter making them concerned. Most of them heard it before and know that it's definitely Tabuu. The villain has arrived on Earth and it will hide within the planet until the time comes for Tabuu to come out and destroyed everything. Sure, Darth Vader will call forth it many years later, but still...

"Tabuu came flying to Earth in this era." said Bulma with a frown.

"The birth of Tabuu was not Kingdom Year 600, but this era." Wall-E said in agreement.

"Oh damn, that thing came from outer space?" asked Kimi getting scared all of the sudden. Even at home, the girl heard of visitors from the stars, but never once does she herself would see it to believe it.

"So Darth Vader didn't create it. It fell from the sky." said Pikachu grimly. It appears that the situation grew more bigger than the heroes has imagined it to be.

"In such an ancient time." said Tommy with a nod. He realized something else. Tabuu just landed, so maybe if there's a chance to destroy the asshole before it get stronger...

"Tabuu is amazing, you think Tom can fight that." said Carrie in amazement. She then have a thought and took Tommy's hand while saying, "Say, what if we were to go to where the rock has fallen?"

"She's right, if we go now..." Bulma said seeing what Carrie is getting at.

"It just fallen so maybe we could stop Tabuu before he becomes too much of a major threat." Kimi said in agreement.

"Plus, the thing will have no considerable power either. We must strike while the iron is hot, if that's what the humans usually say." said Wall-E getting confused by what he just said.

"Let's get going!" said Tommy with a smirk. The heroes then headed off back to the ruins of Scales Lair. Tabuu is obviously still there so he probably would not be expecting them.

"Right, the monster that we saw with Vader before must not be left alone. It will grow inside the ground and terrorized the world for years to come! If we are to do something, the time is now!" exclaimed Pikachu while getting ready to do battle.

----------------

Danny has already left earlier to return to the village so he didn't join Carrie as she, Tommy and the others arrived at the crater where the castle used to be at. Tabuu doesn't seem to be in there but something else is, familiar to most of the group.

"A Gate?" asked the heroes in amazement seeing the same portal they have used so many times before.

"Okay, not good. Tabuu must be fast." Carrie said with a frown. "I betcha it has dived deeper into the Earth by now."

"When Tabuu has crashed, that Gate has appeared." said Kimi in realization.

"Of course! We could've seen this before! The enormous energy of Tabuu himself has warp space times! No wonder the Gates existed!" said Bulma in realization. That could be true, before now, there wasn't a Gate except the one Tommy and his friends has used to arrive in Carrie's timeline to begin with as well as the one they fell out of which disappear after the fight with the Sith Lord himself!

"Of course, Tabuu's energy must've distort space time and made them." said Wall-E confirming what Bulma just said.

"Another portal like the one we saw before...it must've appear because of THAT." said Pikachu with a frown. The Pokemon creature is not sure about this and is not sure if the heroes should check this Gate out, especially after what happen the last time.

"The Gate at Vader's castle was very huge and ugly looking." Curly said with a nod.

"You must've been looking in a mirror." Moe snapped at Curly making his fellow Stooge stick his tongue out before the former twisted the thing making Curly yelp in pain.

"Well, it's time we fight Tabuu, so time to go through this thing..." Carrie said looking at the...Gate is what the others called it?

"Right, come on." Tommy said as they soon open the Gate and go through. They all wonder how to stop Tabuu as well as where this portal will lead them...and to what timeline.

Author's note  
So, it turns out that Tabuu has arrived during Carrie's timeline! Very interesting, but where will our heroes go to next? More to come, so read, review and suggest!


	19. Chap 18: Magic Kingdom of Hollow Bastion

**Chapter 18: Magic Kingdom of Hollow Bastion**

**Dark Ages: 12,000 BC**

The heroes enter some sort of cave in another timeline. They look around while trying to figure out where the hell they are.

"Wow, my heart is pounding." said Kimi looking around in amazement. So the heroes are now in another timeline, the question is which one?

"No doubt that this is the closest gate to Tabuu." said Bulma with a nod.

"Yet we have no idea what timeline we just enter." said Tommy in concern. So far, he and his friends has enter the future, his present timeline, Pikachu's timeline and the age of dinosaurs. So when are they?

"According to my calculations...we're 12,000 years before the Kingdom Calendar?!" exclaimed Wall-E as he checks what he used to determined what time the heroes are in.

"Great obvious clichés! This is ancient!" exclaimed Larry in amazement and disbelief.

"Where are we and what on Earth?" asked Pikachu confused. This is no place he is familiar with.

"Okay, Tom, start talking, what the hell is this?" Carrie asked Tommy with a frown. She has never seen anything like this before, maybe it's because this is the first time she time travel using the Gates.

"Who cares? Just go hit on some dames, drink some beers and..." Curly was interrupted when Moe slaps him, shutting him up.

"Quiet, stupid!" snapped Moe making Curly wave him off in disgust. "We need to find out where we are!"

The heroes leaves the came and yelped in alarm. They find themselves in a big blizzard that is happening right now! Not good and the snow made it difficult for them to get back into the cave! The heroes of time has gotta find shelter and fast!

"Look, over to this cave!" Tommy said spotting another cave nearby. The heroes quickly enter it in time. But upon arriving, they find some sort of strange symbol on the cave floor. What is this?

If the heroes made any question, they sure were answered when the heroes find themselves disappearing, in other words teleported right out of the cave!

---------------

Suddenly the heroes find themselves teleported to the sky and arrived in the city above the clouds, tumbling down the steps and landing on a grassy area.

"Spread out!" snapped Moe getting up to Larry and Curly who both got up. "What is this place? I heard of a stairway to Heaven, but a teleporter there? Never!"

"Geez, it looks like some confusing place." Curly said looking around getting dizzy.

"You're confusing!"

The heroes go into the nearest building to see if they could get some info on where they are. Soon a young man greets them as he said, "Hello, welcome to Eterna City, the dreaming city of the Magic Kingdom of Hollow Bastion. We are searching for truth within the joy of sleep. Hmmm, you people are..."

The man didn't finish as the group hears someone laughing. The group turns and sees a girl laughing happily. She's a dark-skinned twelve-year old Asian girl with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a blue robe with white lining. Her name was Katara.

"Uh....who are you, little kid and where are we?" Tommy asked Katara curiously.

"Oh, this is the eternal Magic Kingdom of Hollow Bastion." Katara explains to the group with a smile. "Here, all desires came true, though the price for that can be big..."

"Tell me about it. I have to trade my hair for cash." Curly said feeling his head where his hair used to be while frowning in annoyance.

"Anyway, the world you see before you and the world I see before me may be completely different things. Got it? All that exists in the universe are the destinies of lives. Don't think that only what you can see and touch are reality. Oh, and before I forget, my name is Katara. Seek the way that was shut. Get the order correct and the door of knowledge will be opened."

With that, Katara left. The heroes look confused. For a girl, she is sure confusing. Still, how long has Katara lived in the Magic Kingdom of Hollow Bastion anyway?

"Weird human." said Wall-E with a nod.

"Well, no need to worry about her. We gotta get out hands on some weapons." said Kimi with a nod. They may need some new weapons after fighting with the ones they used for so long, though Pikachu will be sticking to Gogeta Jr. since he couldn't bare trade it with anything else.

"One problem." said the same man in concern upon hearing what Kimi has said. "The weapons and armors brought forth from the powers of light, dark, fire and water from the planet is sealed off in the northern shrine thanks to the Queen. The entrance is at the northern continent but no one can get into the place under threat of death."

"Oh great." said Tommy with a frown. This is not good, so much for getting weapons in this timeline. Why the Queen would even ordered that dumbass order is beyond him.

"The door to the northern shrine has been sealed off with powerful arts. We the People of the Light cannot remove that seal even if we wanted to."

"How about guns?" asked Larry hopefully.

"Forget it, porcupine. You ain't shooting me." snapped Moe with a scowl as he pulls out some of Larry's hair making the idiot yelp in pain.

"Oh man, what's this?" asked a young woman who sees the heroes and came closer, "Mysterious travelers? I wonder if this is a continuation of my dreams? Welcome to Hollow Bastion."

"Uh, thanks, lady. Tell me, who runs this kingdom anyway?" asked Bulma curiously. After all, she wants to know the ruler of the Magic Kingdom of Hollow Bastion and if they should worry about her.

"That would be Princess Azula. However, she demanded to be called Queen or she will have anyone who offended her kill on sight. Trust me, she is one evil bitch."

"Amem!" said the Three Stooges at once in agreement.

"Everything we have in Hollow Bastion is thanks to Azula." said the young woman with a sigh. "You see, ever since her husband passed on, the Queen has seem to lose it by heightened this country's magical power, causing growth."

The heroes now seen a BlackAgumon and goes over to it as Larry asked, "Hey little guy. What brings you up here?"

The Digimon shoots a flame at Larry making him duck and caused Moe to get burned by mistake. The latter Stooge frowns at the former and kicks Larry in the butt in vengeance.

"So, you all think fate exists? Everything of this world is already decided in advance." snapped BlackAgumon speaking in English.

"Oh yeah?" asked Curly amazed yet still dumbstruck (and still dumb too).

"How do you think it is? I think it's surely so. There is no such thing. It's not something the likes of you should know. Anyway, I suppose you can't do such a thing as opposing fate with the power of the children of humans after all, can you? I thought so. We go on cutting open our path or some other crap for ourselves. Listen, damn you, there may be a door for that purpose here as well."

Soon the heroes got bored and headed off to speak to the same woman again. At least she gave some usual stuff other than the crap that BlackAgumon just spoken.

"Can you tell us what's to see here?" Tommy asked the said woman hopefully.

"Probably. On the edge of the western continent is the Magical City of Oriana, making research on a bunch of magical arts." The woman explained with a nod. "The X-Wing is parked there too."

"How lame." said Moe bored. Anyway, the heroes moved on but look surprised as they see a boy shoving them away in concern. He is being followed by a Pokemon called Growlithe. The kid's a blond hair boy with blue eyes. He wore a white shirt, white pants and white boots. His name is Anakin Skywalker.

"Whoa, kid, what's up?" asked Tommy surprised at the kid's shoving.

"Hey, may we help you?" Kimi asked hoping that the boy may have a good reason for his shoving the way he did.

"Don't make me get out my belt!" Moe scowled at Anakin in annoyance.

"You don't wear a..." Larry begins to say to Moe confused.

"I wear...a belt! Got it? End of subject!"

"Ignore them, they're dumbasses." Bulma said trying not to let the Stooges upset Anakin for some reason. "Is something wrong?"

"What business do you have with us?" Wall-E asked Anakin curiously who only looks at them in concern.

"What's this? Some sort of anti-social kid?" asked Pikachu with a frown. Weird, for some reason, this kid looks familiar to him, but where has he seen him before?

"What's wrong and can I eat that animal?" Carrie asked Anakin eyeing the Growlithe hopefully. The Pokemon yelps and hides behind Anakin scared of what the girl just said.

"Carrie, please! It's probably his pet or something." Tommy said rolling his eyes by what Carrie was wanting to do.

Anakin sighs as he looks away while saying, "The black wind is howling." The boy turned back to the group seriously adding, "One of you...will die very soon. I'm sorry."

Anakin and Growlithe then ran off much to the group's surprise and shock. Did the boy just say that one of the heroes in the group...is going to die?!

"What?" asked Kimi in horror. "Is he saying..."

"What the hell?!" asked Tommy in alarn. "Where did that came from all of the sudden?!"

"Hey, wait!" yelped Bulma stunned. She can't believe what she herself is hearing either. That new kid just shoved them and now they're saying that one of the heroes is going to die?!

"I heard of the boy from the Sixth Sense saying that the dead is near, but someone's death is near?! Never!" yelled Larry scared.

"Is that true?" asked Wall-E alarmed.

"What is he predicting anyway?" asked Moe in concern. Could what the boy said be true? One of them will die?

"Hey kid, come back, wait!" demanded Pikachu trying to push through the crowd and talk to Anakin. He is going to demand that the boy tells him what he himself is talking about and who is going to die!

"Too late, he's gone." said Carrie with a frown. It's true, Anakin has disappeared from sight. This looks every more worst. One of them looks like he or she is going to die soon enough. But could it even be true?

"Tommy..." said Kimi scared, fearing the worst.

"I have got a bad feeling about this." said Tommy with a frown.

"The boy is probably joking I bet." Bulma said trying to calm down. "I mean, come on, when's the last time someone came up to you and said that you are going to die soon, huh? I mean, not possible."

"Still that boy, why would he say such a thing?" asked Wall-E in concern. Somehow, the boy seem to have great power but what could it be is to be determined.

"The kid looks weird but he isn't a bad guy," said Carrie in assuration. Still, the heroes gotta keep on their toes to keep the so-called prophecy of Anakin Skywalker from even happening.

For some reason, the heroes found some books, first the wind one, then the water and finally the book about fire and opened them. But by doing so, a secret door opens nearby. Must be a combination. They go through the said door though Pikachu looks back to where Anakin has disappeared at.

"I wonder...who is that boy and why don't I like something about him?" Pikachu asked suspiciously and concerned.

-------------------

In the next room, the heroes found a boy named Naruto Uzumaki looking through some books. Soon he sees them.

"Hey, if you're looking for the Philosopher of Reason, he is not here anymore, believe it!" said Naruto with a nod. "But how about you can test my power for a while?"

"Yes." said the heroes suddenly. Why they did so is a mystery but perhaps they need some practice for a while. Soon Naruto made copies of himself quickly.

"All right, time to do this, believe it!"

The heroes fought the ninja and his clones like mad. Fortunately for them, they managed to take the clones down quickly before finishing the battle.

"Whoa, you guys are strong! Take these." said Naruto handing two capsules to the heroes before vanishing.

"Hmmm, this one is a Magic Capsule and the other is a Speed one. Interesting." said Wall-E. He pockets them in case the heroes would have use for the capsules later.

Danny sees a book, the same one Naruto was looking through until the battle started and looks through it to see what the ninja was reading. He read, "'Mystery of Life: Volume 841, Chapter 26. All life begins in and will end in...because I said so, goddamn it. This is unmistakable sorta'."

"Weird." said Kimi puzzled.

Soon the heroes came out of the room and continued walking through the sky. However as they reach the edge of the continent that the city of Eterna City is on, they got a shocking surprise.

"Holy crap! We're on floating islands!" yelled Danny in shock and disbelief. One false move and it's a long LONG way down. The heroes see the next city called Oriana, where the X-Wing should be at.

"Damn it, if there's a warp to get there, we will have to use the previous one and go through the snow." said Bulma with a frown. "And no way in hell am I freezing my ass off again!"

"Oh, stop your whining." said Carrie rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I can fly, remember? Let me carry you all there."

"Well, why didn't you say so before?" asked Moe in annoyance.

"Oh, I don't know. I wanted to see if you're dumb enough to ask first!"

"No wonder you're the Sarcastic Queen."

Carrie rolls her eyes and picks her friends. She carries them while flying to where Oriana is at. Soon the girl drops herself and everyone off at some sort of big ship. This must be the X-Wing that the locals on the other island are talking about.

One of the guards appeared while inspecting the dock where the ship is at. However he sees Tommy's group and looks surprised. The guard yelled to the heroes, "What do you want?!"

"Relax, we just got here." Tommy said assuring the guard that all is fine. "We'll..."

Just then the heroes and the guard saw someone approaching the ship. It is a man, who had white hair, a short white beard, and wore a burghandy shirt, black pants, black boots, and a brown cape. A lightsaber (only it looked like it was bent) hung from his belt. His name is Count Dooku, the commander of the security forces and the Queen's aide.

"How is the condition?" Count Dooku asked another guard glaring at the newcomers a bit.

"Oh, everything is fine, Count Dooku!" said the second guard worried.

"They better not be or we will do our 'laying off' a bit sooner." Dooku looks at the newcomers and asked, "May I ask who you all are? You look like bums that just walked out of a bar."

"Hey, I resent that remark!" snarled Curly angrily at the count.

"Hmmm, those outfits...yes, are you the ones that the One spoke of? The people who could ruined our plans?" Dooku ponders this a few moments. The One has mentioned the descriptions of a few people who could ruin everything that the Queen is planning, but...Dooku then turned away while adding, "It's time to see how he play his cards? The time will come whenever or not the One will show his true colors."

Dooku left as the group watched him walk off. Tommy and his friends feel uneasy about him. The count seems to recognize them but how? They just got here!

"Who is he supposed to be? Saruman," Carrie asked glaring at Count Dooku with a frown. "And what this metal thing supposed to be anyway?"

"The X-Wing is the symbol of the civilization of Hollow Bastion." The first guard explains to the heroes, ignoring Carrie's remark. He and the other guard now presumed that they're tourists, nothing to worry about.

"Damn, you gotta believe something this huge can fly." said the other guard in agreement.

"I see." Danny said with a nod. He and his friends headed off into the Oriana city to see what information they can find.

------------------------------

Our heroes now entered the small city and see some people walking around, doing their everyday business. A young man saw them and greeted the newcomers, "Welcome, this is the Magical City Oriana. We made research for the Queen's plans to bring more light to our kingdom."

"Huh...your power seems to be different than the ones from us, the People of the Light." A young woman said feeling the powers of Tommy and his friends as if being a psychic or something. "What is it? I sense a mysterious kindness."

"Know what I heard? If you are to combine the Rainbow-Colored Master Emeraid that said to have existed in the primeval area with the Power Stone, they are supposed to give you some powerful weapons and items. But as far as we know, the only one with such skill is the Philosopher of Life. Too bad Azula's order us to abandon the planet's power. Flowers are so beautiful and content. I want to be a flower too!"

"Right..." Bulma said getting uneasy about the last past by what the young man just said. She sees something on a continent to the south and points to it saying, "Say, what's that over there? I see it but there's no bridge that can go to the continent over there!"

"Oh yes, the small southern continent over there is the former Power Temple." The young man explained. "We have enshrined the Power Stone that stored the planet's power there. But ever since we came to use the new energy, the place has been shut off just like the northern shrine as the old planet's energy could not be needed anymore."

"I see."

"Have you met Anakin Skywalker? He has been around lately, walking around and not being able to calm down about something." The young woman said in concern. Upon hearing that, Tommy begins to wonder. Could Anakin be the same boy who warned him and his friends that one of them is going to die?

"After so far, the only ones he talk to is usually his sister Princess Zelda and that Growlithe he hangs around with." The young man added. "What is it that only Anakin sees and hears anyway?"

"Sister?" asked Kimi curiously.

"Right, the 'Queen' Princess Azula has two kids AKA Princess Zelda and Anakin Skywalker, don't ask me why they have different last names. Zelda is a great child. She possessed amazing magical powers. With that, she can have a glorious life."

"Oh...so she has the key to immortality?" asked Curly in amazement. "Like live forever?"

"I doubt it." said Moe with a scowl. "No one can live forever, unless you're a God."

The young woman senses something from the heroes and smiles while saying, "Oh, you have a peculiar spirit! You can use the arts too, heh? But they would seem to be quite primitive arts compared with ours! Ho, ho!"

The heroes hear another man pondering about something, "How did we get our powers to begin with? Why do both those with the powers of the arts and those without exist?"

"Uhhhh, moving. What can you tell us about the humans on the planet? Any idea," Tommy asked the same woman again.

"Well, they are called People of the Earth but they don't have magical powers at all. They have lived under the clouds." said the young woman rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Damn, they aren't people with special powers like we are."

"Rotten bastards," Larry remarked but Moe hits him. "Ouch, what?!"

"Come on, there's the place. Perhaps Azula can tell us despite how bad tempered she is." Wall-E said with a nod. Our heroes go into the palace

------------------

The palace itself is the biggest and most wonderful place in the Magic Kingdom of Hollow Bastion, if you ignore the fact that a crazy princess, posing as a queen, is running the place like mad. The servants don't seem to be worried but perhaps it's because they're hiding it.

"Welcome to the palace." A young man said greeting the newcomers. "This is the heart of our Hollow Bastion Kingdom, or in any case, the heart of the universe."

"Our great energy's source lies deep in the ocean floor." explained an old man with a nod. "As of right now since its exact position has been confirmed, the current Fire Nation Temple construction project is under way."

"The entrance of the Fire Nation Temple is in the Queen's hall but the temple itself is not complete yet."

"Have you saw the One? He's the real thing, dead on with anything and everything. It's like he knows what's going to happen after this, amazing."

"Hmmm..." said Bulma with a thought. This One person seems to know a lot about this. Could he know the history of the Magic Kingdom of Hollow Bastion or something? If so, could the One be from...the future?

Just then a young woman came over to them holding a sapling plant. She seems to be smiling while saying, "Do you like green plants?"

"Right, plant...so green and lovely." said Wall-E eyeing the planet with a nod.

"I like them too. But the Queen, that evil woman told me to burn this thing which I got from the Philosopher of Life! Something about it being a bad influence or something."

"Oh dear."

"I know. The Philosopher said that this mysterious sapling has the power to protect greenery. Ohhhh, I don't know what to do..." The woman said sadly. She doesn't want to get rid of something this young and precious, just when it is starting out!

"May I suggest you hide the thing? Maybe the Queen will not find it." Wall-E suggested. That suggestion has cheer the woman up as she happily hugs the robot.

"You're right! I may be denying what the Queen ordered but...I will not destroy it! I will plant this sapling and care for it with my life! Who knows, maybe someday someone else can use it to protect greenery. If I am ever reborn, I want to live on the Earth with all that greenery..."

"Yes, very nice."

"Can you give us some info?" Tommy asked some of the people hoping to get some things that they may be able to use for this place.

"Well, if it's about the Phoenix Vessel in the Fire Nation Palace, you can ask the Three Philosophers or Azula about it." said the old man in concern. "Though asking the Queen is a bad idea. She may respond differently..."

"Azula's kids Zelda and Anakin has a great relationship as brother and sister." explained the young woman happily. "I just wish that the boy would open his heart a little bit more to other than to his sister though." Just then the woman looks surprised upon seeing something hanging around Tommy's neck. It's Kimi's pendant, the same one she didn't wear again after her return from the disappearance back in Pikachu's time. "Why that pendant...it looks like Zelda's! Odd that it doesn't have a mystic radiance like the one the princess has though."

"Wait, pendant?" asked Tommy in alarm. He sees the thing and yelped in alarm, "Oh great! Kimi, I must have forgotten to give your pendant back to you when you reappeared! Damn, I am just a selfish jerk not to do so!"

"Oh, Tommy. Don't worry. Besides, that thing reminds me too much about home." said Kimi waving her hand off.

"Well perhaps we must go and see the kids. Who knows? They may be able to help us." Wall-E suggested. That sounded like a good idea. Maybe they could get Anakin to inform them more about what one of them will die and how to prevent it.

As the heroes walk off to the room to the right, they failed to notice two kids playing nearby. But how they stop to look at them, they would've been shocked as those kids are very familiar indeed.

"Come on, Goku Jr. I want to be the wind this time!" snapped Vegeta Jr. at Goku Jr. in annoyance. His brother always takes the wind role in their games! Not fair!

"Come on, Vegeta Jr. You will, someday." Goku Jr. giggled happily as he runs around being the wind.

"Where's Katara? I heard she went to play in Eterna City again, of all places!"

"Well, she likes to dream, duh!"

"Well, I like the wind better! Wheeee!" said Vegeta Jr. happily as he runs around being the wind this time. Goku Jr. didn't seem to noticed as he is thinking about something.

"You know, I wonder how the Philosopher of Life is doing. I haven't seen him lately. Humans." said Goku Jr. with a shrug. To him, the humans can be so...weird! Too bad he didn't know that he and Vegeta Jr. will confront some more many years later.

--------------------

In a bedroom, Anakin runs in looking concerned. His sister has got to know. He exclaimed, "Zelda!"

A girl turned to him. She was a beautiful blond woman around Link's age with two strands of hair hanging over her shoulders. She wore a traditional white/purple gown, long white gloves, a golden necklace, and a floral crown across her head. Her name is Princess Zelda, Azula's daughter and Anakin's sister.

"Oh Annie, welcome back," Zelda said greeting her little brother. She noticed a concerned look on Anakin's face and asked, "Annie, is something wrong?"

"It's the black wind..." said Anakin shivering a bit.

"The ominous spirit? I'm sure it's going to be fine, nothing to worry about. Take this."

Zelda passed something to Anakin who looks at it. It appears to be some sort of charm. This confused him as the boy asked, "This?"

"A charm," Zelda said with a smile. "My prayers are in there so they will protect you. I wish I can always stay by your side to keep your safe. But mother...her plans..."

"That is what I wanted to tell you! That bitch is not our mother! Sure she has mom's appearance but on the inside..."

"And yet for me..." Zelda sighs sadly as she hugs Anakin. "Annie, I'm so sorry. At least, don't let it get to you."

Just then a maid comes in and said, "Forgive me if I'm interrupting you but the Queen wish your presence at the Fire Nation Temple at once, Princess Zelda."

"Very well. Annie, I should be back later...."

Zelda prepares to follow the maid to see what Azula wants. Just then, she sees Tommy and his friends arriving much to her surprise. Odd, the princess never saw them until now!

"You are?" Zelda asked Tommy and his friends curiously.

"We mustn't waste time, Princess Zelda." said the maid in concern. "You know how pissed your mother would be if we're late."

"I know. Sorry."

Zelda then leaves the area with the maid. Tommy and his friends is puzzled. What does Azula wanted with her daughter? The group sees Anakin and came closer, only for the boy's Growlithe to hiss angrily at them forcing them to back off.

"Sorry, my Pokemon won't get attached to anyone but me. Just go." Anakin said with a frown at the newcomers. He has seen them before but now...

"All right, fine." Tommy said as he and his friends leave the room. Apparently, they are not wanted here right now.

As our heroes reach upstairs once more, the old man they run into before came to them in concern as he said, "You must listen, the planet is alive. Over long periods of times, it gradually moves. Plains to mountains, mountains to oceans. After many thousands, thousands of years pass, ways may be found to places where none can now approach, such as the sealed northern shrine and the Power Temple."

"That's swell, now can you give us some beer? Nyuk, nyuk!" laughed Curly but Larry grabs him by the ear, making him yelp as the Stooges follows the others who are following Zelda. Perhaps the princess could lead them to the Queen.

Soon the heroes see Zelda going to a weird looking door before taking a pendant out. It definitely looks like Kimi but how? To Tommy and his friends' amazement, the pendant glow allowing the door to open up.

"Wow." said Wall-E in amazement. So that's what the pendant can do. Open doors!

"Bright." said Carrie in agreement.

"The Queen is now in the Fire Nation Temple." explained a young woman who saw that Tommy and his friends are spying on Zelda who goes through the door just as it closes. "After that, no one else could enter." However the woman sees the pendant that Tommy has got and exclaimed, "That pendant...it looks like the one Princess Zelda has! I heard rumors that when Zelda prays to the Phoenix Vessel, her pendant emits a mysterious radiance."

"Oh really?" asked Tommy with a smile. If Zelda's pendant could do that...

It's worth a try. Tommy takes the pendant and shows it the door. But to his surprise, the thing just stay shut and the pendant didn't glow at all!

"Huh?" asked Kimi puzzled. Why didn't the door open?

"It won't open." said Tommy with a frown. Weird, Zelda's pendant should so why didn't Kimi's?

"How odd. Why is this?" asked Carrie with a frown.

"I get it. This door must have a powerful defense system." Wall-E said in realization. "Or maybe the pendant doesn't have the power needed to open it."

"Damn, without the powerful, this door would not open." said Pikachu with a frown. "If only we can powered the pendant up..."

"Let's see if we can find something that may help us." Bulma said as the heroes left. Zelda's pendant has opened the door to the Fire Nation Temple somehow. It's time to find out how.

--------------------

Soon the heroes entered a room where a machine is at. What could this thing for? As they go to look at it, an old man saw them and, like some people before him, sees the pendant Tommy is holding in his hands.

"That pendant...it looks like the one Princess Zelda has got! When the princess herself prays to the Phoenix Vessel, that pendant is supposed to give off a mysterious radiance!" explained the old man eagerly. "It's like it's exchanging secret words with the Phoenix Vessel or something!"

"Hey...maybe..." Tommy said in realization. He holds Kimi's pendant to the machine and suddenly the whole place begins to glow red. To the people inside the room, it's the most amazing yet shocking yet ever. But to the heroes of time, it means that Kimi's pendant is being energized, filling it with power!

"The radiance!" gasped the magical ones in amazement.

"That is without a doubt what the Philosophers made for Princess Zelda!" exclaimed the old man in amazement. But how..."

"No time to explain." said Kimi as she grabs Tommy by the arm and pulls him out of the area. Now that her pendant is charged up, time to get that door open.

By the time they returned there, Tommy shows the pendant to the door again. To their amazement, it opens up allowing them in.

"It open, all right!" laughed Kimi eagerly.

"Well, you can't halt the advance of science with the likes of this caliber of shield." said Bulma with a grin.

"Guess what? We found the Philosopher's Stone...and it's Kimi's pendant." laughed Wall-E making some of the heroes groan in annoyance.

"Time to face a monster or a hero." said Pikachu in determination.

"Carrie go! Go full power, Tommy!" said Carrie madly. She gasps and laughs, "Wow, I finally got his name right. How...ironic."

"Come on, let's go in!" said Tommy as he and his friends rushed through the door much to the young woman's, who saw the whole thing, shock and amazement. They just opened the door with a pendant that looks like Azula's daughter's!

"That radiance...could that be Zelda's pendant?" gasped the young woman in disbelief. If so, how did it land in the hands of some outsiders?!

---------------------

The heroes entered a room and see Zelda in the progress of something. She isn't the only one in there, so is Dooku. In there as well is some figure wearing a cloak and hood to cover his identify. He must be the One that the people and the count are talking about!

As the group in the Fire Nation Temple turn and sees Tommy's group, the purple-haired boy spotted one more person he and his friends has yet to met yet. It is a woman with black hair, golden eyes, wears fire nation clothing, and black shoes. She must be Princess Azula, or the Queen as she demands to be called, of the Magic Kingdom of Hollow Bastion.

"Them again!" gasped the One in surprise and anger upon seeing the heroes. Tommy's group looks puzzled. 'Again'? Did they meet this guy before?

"So you decided to invade our Fire Nation Palace after all." Dooku said to the heroes sinisterly and with a frown.

"Who the hell are you people and how di you all get in here?!" demanded Azula. The woman looks so pissed off by the interruption of Tommy and her pals.

The One then said quickly to Azula, "Queen, these people are the ones I told you about, the ones that can bring catastrophe."

"Hey, do you even know me, pal, or are you happy to see me," joked Carrie with a smirk.

"Sorry but I got another woman than you right now."

"Odd,m this guy sounded familiar but where?" Bulma asked in concern. Weird, come to think about this, the way this guy speaks does sounded familiar but where has she heard him before?

"So, you foreigners wanted to oppose me, Azula, like the Philosophers did, eh?" demanded Azula angrily. Apparently, the Queen is up to something and will not have these people get in her way, not a chance in Hell!

"Well, if it means slapping you across the ass and such, yes you hag!" remarked Larry with a smirk.

"How dare you! Dooku, seize them!"

"Oh yeah?! Seize this, bitch!!" snapped Curly motioning to his dick pissing Azula off further.

"You idiot, you don't say that to a queen when she's pissed off!" exclaimed Moe in alarm.

"Yes, ma'am, they all shall fall to..." Dooku then snapped his fingers to summon something. It is an armadillo-like creature, "Army Dillo! Attack!"

"You knucklehead, see what you did?! I'd murder ya if we survive this!"

Soon the heroes begin fighting the Army Dillo but this monster appears to be more stronger as it fires blasts from the cannons coming from its shell and hitting them. They used their magic, hitting it with all they can. Army Dillo screeched in pain but will not go down yet.

"Foolish foreigners! You will pay, bastards!" snapped Dooku evilly. Soon Army Dillo rolls around and hits the group hard. That attack seems to have done the trick as Tommy and his friends soon fell unconscious to the ground.

"See what happens when you opposed me?!" laughed Azula evilly to the heroes. They may be unconscious but they could still be able to hear her gloating. "No worry, I won't have you all killed...yet. You will taste every sorrow, suffering and terror. And when it's all over, you will regret opposing my plans! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

-------------

Tommy and his friends are unconsciously floating through some tubes in a holding area. Azula ordered them locked in there to deal with later. Looks like their fate is inevitable, they are all going to die.

Or, that would've been the case but a familiar girl and her brother came into the area with a Growlithe.

"I still say it's a waste time of time." said Anakin with a frown. "Why are you even wanting to help them?"

"It isn't their fault." Zelda said concerned. "Obviously they are trying to stop the insanity and evil that landed its grip on our kingdom and our mother. Maybe they can put a stop to it."

"Pointless, besides if you let them escape...."

"I know! I know, but they may help the Philosophers..."

"Sis." said Anakin with a sigh. It's not that he doesn't trust these newcomers, hell he wants to help too. But the little boy fears what Azula will do once she finds out her daughter has allowed the foreigners the One has warned the Queen about, Zelda may not lived to regret her decision. Plus...there's still his vision he told Tommy and his friends earlier.

"I'll take care of this." Zelda said. She then goes over to the controls and pulls some controls. Soon an alarm was made as the tubes open and causing water and the prisoners to come pouring out. Tommy and his friends gasp and spit out water as they regain unconscious.

"Ouch..." groaned Wall-E in concern.

Moe angrily grabs a nearby metal part and hits Curly in the stomach making the Stooge yelp and groaned, "What the hell you do that for?!"

"For getting us thrown in there in the first place! I'd murder you!!!" roared Moe as he begins to chase Curly all over the room making the latter scream and making his usual noises like an idiot.

"Stop!!!" yelled Zelda making everyone stop and see her. "Are you all alright?"

"Well, besides Moe about to kill Curly and loving it, I'm loving it!" laughed Larry stupidly but yelps as Moe throws the metal part at him making him yelp in pain.

"Awww, he's not worth it." snapped Moe in disgust as he tosses down the metal part while Curly sighs in relief. He's safe...for now.

"Listen, you must escape the palace." said Zelda in concern. "And if you can be able to, save the Philosopher of Life."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Listen, the Philosopher of Life is trapped on Mt. Pokemus for opposing my mother's plan. You got to..."

"Do nothing, that's what!" yelled a familiar voice. Everyone in the group gasps as the One came into the room glaring at them. They have been caught. Not good! "I see trapping you here and not killing you all before did nothing! You will not get in my way any further. It's time for you all to disappear...for good!"

"Please, don't!" Zelda pleaded to the One making him looks alarmed as the princess blocks him before the cloaked one reach the group.

"What is this?"

"Stop!" yelled Anakin as he and Growlithe helped Zelda in blocking the One's way to the group.

"Bark!" exclaimed Growlithe while growling at the One. The prophet looks at the group carefully then sighs.

"Very well, since you obviously wanted so much to keep them alive, I shall spare them. But only if you do one thing for me, Princess Zelda." said the One as Zelda looks at him in concern. "Before that though, I want them to tell me: how did they came to this era?"

---------

With no choice, the group took the One and Zelda to the cave where the Gate is at. Fortunately, the blizzard Tommy and his friends have encountered earlier has stopped by then. The princess looks amazed as this is probably the first time she saw a Gate. The One however acted like this isn't new to him. Odd.

"Ah, I see. From such a place..." said the One in understanding. Turning to Zelda, he sternly added, "Now listen, when they go through that portal, you are to make a barrier there and prevent anyone from going through the thing again!"

"What?! No!" gasped Zelda in horror. If she does that, there's no way Tommy and his friends could be able to get back. And who knows what her mother would do in their absence?!

"Do it, their lives are at stake! I may go back on my word!!!"

"I...understood."

"Relax, it's not your fault, princess." Wall-E said to the princess assuring her. "We will be fine."

"Don't worry, we will find a way back, you will see us again." Tommy assured Zelda. The princess feel relax but not too much.

Anyway once the Gate is open, Tommy and his friends go through returning to the year 65 Million BC. Once the thing closes again, Zelda sadly made some sort of chant using her powers. By the time she's done, a barrier is now formed over the Gate, preventing Tommy and his friends from using it to get back to this time era.

Satisfied, the One left leaving Zelda to fall to her knees crying sadly. She mumbled, "Please forgive me..."

Author's note  
Well, our heroes are safe but they can't use the Gate to return to the Magic Kingdom of Hollow Bastion, so how will they get back and stop Azula's plans? And who is the One? In the next chapter, Tommy and his friends seek help from someone that was seen earlier in this story, but before they do, they get side tracked as Kimi confronts the one person she never wanted to deal with again...her own father. Read, review and suggest, folks!


	20. Chapter 19: The DeLorean

**Chapter 19: The DeLorean**

**Prehistoric Era: 65 Million BC**

Tommy and his friends jumped out of the portal, landing near the same crater where the Gate was at earlier. By the time they turned around, a barrier appears in the Gate to 12,000 BC. Looks like their way back has been blocked off thanks to Zelda under the One's orders. Yet...

"I don't get it. Why didn't the One kill us?" Bulma asked puzzled. "I mean, he could've done it before but..."

"At least that guy let us off with our lives. Still, something is not right here." Pikachu said with a frown. There's something about that One guy that doesn't seem right. The guy acted like he knows Tommy and his friends but this is the first time they even met him! Or is it?

"The era we just left uses the power of Tabuu." Wall-E explains. That could explain everything.

"Then a way to stop Tabuu can be in that era as well." said Tommy in realization. Perhaps if they were to find the said means, they may destroy Tabuu once and for all. The big question is, how to get back to 12,000 BC when the Gate there is sealed?

"So what the hell happened to the bastard Vader?" asked Pikachu with a frown. So far, he and his allies haven't seen the trace of the Sith Lord since the fight in the villain's castle.

"I wish I can answer...wait, who am I,' asked Larry confused making Moe rolls his eyes at this.

"So they are using Tabuu's powers but that should weaken the monster, right?" Carrie suggested. That could be true. If that's the case, Tabuu could be getting weaker by the moment, yet why was he so strong in 600 AD and 1999 AD enough to cause major damage?

"So any ideas what to do," Tommy asked his friends hoping for an answer.

"Well, the Gate to the era was sealed off." said Bulma with a frown.

"She's right, we won't return there now." said Pikachu getting back to the subject of how to return to 12,000 BC.

"Right, we can't go there anymore unless you guys know of another way besides a Gate to access the timeline." said Carrie with a frown.

"You know what I just realized? The crest on the door back at the palace opens the moment Tommy shows my pendant to it," said Kimi remembering what happen before Army Dillo knock all the heroes off.

"Hey, I get it! We saw them back in 2300 AD!" said Moe excitedly remembering something. The doors in 2300 AD has the same crests on them.

"Saw what back in 2300 AD? Your pants?" asked Curly stupidly making Moe hit him as a result to the question.

"Let's go back there and see if we could find anything in 2300 AD, Tommy." said Kimi excitedly.

"She's right, we may get a clue there that may help us go back to Zelda's era." Bulma said seeing what Kimi is going into. That may be true!

"Try to return to my era." said Wall-E with a smile. Finally, the robot can go back home though not for long, hopefully.

"Well, at least we can try going to that era." said Pikachu with a nod. He hasn't been to 2300 AD before and the Pokemon creature bet his ass that it's a terrible sight than the one where Azula almost has them all killed!

"Come on." Tommy said as he and the others headed off. The heroes got on the Charizards waiting for them outside the crater and use them to return to the mountains. Once there, they fought off the usual enemies and return through a familiar Gate.

**End of Time**

The old rabbit turned as he sees Tommy and the other heroes of time coming into the same place, this time with a new friend in tow.

"What the...what is this place?" asked Carrie confused. This is the first time she has ever set foot in the End of Time. It isn't anything the girl has ever seen until now.

"Well, I see you have been to the land of magic that Harry Potter described, yes?" The old rabbit asked Tommy. The boy looks surprised...and it made him realized: that must be the same place that the boy who lived has described to Tommy and his friends earlier. The question is, what happened to the Magic Kingdom of Hollow Bastion?

"Good observation, old rabbit." said Moe with a nod, "So any idea how to get back there?"

"Yes, well, the pillar of light has been sealed due to the Gate being sealed by the barrier. You will need wings to go through time as you please."

"What did he say?" Larry asked confused.

"He said you're an idiot!" remarked Moe poking Larry in the eyes as he usually does to him and Curly.

"Ahem, the Wings that Cross Time." The old rabbit said ignoring Moe and Larry altogether. "An alien is researching such a way to do so from what I've heard. Sadly, he appears to have lost it, his sanity, immersing himself too much in his research."

"I see." said Tommy with a grin. "Okay, now all we gotta to do is go through the Diggory Dome and..."

"No way in hell are we going back there that way!" Curly yelled angrily. "At least, I'm staying clear of that showoff jerk!"

"I hate to say it but I agreed with Curly." Moe remarked. "Last thing I need is to go anywhere near Gary Oak."

"All right, you guys, then what is your idea?" Kimi asked with a frown. The Three Stooges smirks at her making the girl realized that she's going to regret her answer.

**Present Time: 1000 AD**

The heroes yelped as they fell out of the Gate that appears at the fair, the same place where it all happens. Tommy and Kimi did not wish to come back here but better than to run into Gary Oak, of course.

"Here we are, back in my own timeline." Tommy said with a frown as he and the others got up. "Hope they are not still hunting me, Kimi and Bulma."

"Trust me, kid, if there are less soldiers around, they have forgotten ya." said Larry with a shrug.

"Well, me they will keep searching for. My dad..." Kimi begins to say with a frown.

"Kimberly!" yelled a familiar voice. Upon hearing that, Tommy, Bulma and the Three Stooges went to hide leaving a confused Kimi, Pikachu, Wall-E and Carrie right in the open. Suddenly Skinner appears and hugged the princess making her realized why the three who hid did what they did! "Thank God we found you again, we've been so worried!"

"Odd, there's something familiar with him, but what?" asked Pikachu with a frown. Come to think about it, the way Skinner acted and speak sounded just like him, but it can't be, could it?

"Uh...who is this?" asked Wall-E confused. His reaction is the right thing as this is the first time the robot first met the same creep who has Tommy ordered to be executed despite the boy declare being innocent and only locked up for three days anyway!

"I understand your feelings when you run off, Kimberly." Skinner said as if what happened before didn't matter. "The King himself always put his kingdom above all else, including how you feel when that terrorist got locked up and so. Even when your mother, Queen Kira passed on..."

"Wait, she's dead?"

"My mother?! And what about my brother, Chuckie?!" demanded Kimi in shock and anger. She can't believe that her own father Chas would even act that way when Kira passed away.

"Well, if you're worried, I stopped the search for him too, only because your kidnapping is more damn important than jaywalking and your rape." said Skinner with a shrug.

"Tell me!"

"Okay, okay! Well, I am not sure how to tell you this...it was when Kira's condition that was sickly to begin with took a bad turn for the worst. Your mother wanted to see the King for the last time but..."

"Tell us, you yellow skinned freak!" snapped Carrie at Skinner in annoyance. The Chancellor looks at the girl puzzled as he has never seen her before. Then again, Skinner hasn't seen a Pokemon creature or the robot before either but still...

"Ahem, even if he was busy doing work for the country and not see Kira. A younger Kimberly watched her, not knowing a thing about death..." Skinner begins to say. Pikachu then noticed a cruel smirk on the Chancellor's face and got more suspicious. Something about this asshole doesn't seem right to him. "Anyway, Kira pass on, oh dear me, it made me sounded like the King has killed his wife!"

Kimi couldn't believe what she's hearing. Her father was too busy to even stay at her mother's bedside until her death?! This is both shocking and angering her at the same time. That man is so damn selfish! She couldn't believe it!

"Dad did that...to mom..." said Kimi getting very angry and upset indeed.

"Oh what have I done?! Sorry about that, didn't mean to slip it out, Kimberly, especially after all the trouble you did coming home. Try to at least pay your father a visit." Skinner said in mock sorrow.

Looks like that what's going to happen as the group, with Danny, Bulma and the Stooges following in secret, and Kimi stomping furiously, heads for a trek to the castle. Chas has some things to answer for.

Just as Pikachu follows, he stopped upon hearing Skinner, except this yellow skinned man spoke in a different voice, "I will see to it that you will be executed, you and that damn Tommy!"

Pikachu gasp in shock, "That voice! It can't be!" Now he's positive that it's...him!

------------------------------------

The Stormtroopers yelp in alarm as the doors to the throne room got knocked down. Seeing Kimi coming in, they run off like cowards. They know how angry the princess gets when she's like this. Chas sees his daughter coming in, and needless to say, he is not happy at all.

"Kimberly, hey. Why did you come back for? You don't have any business with me." said Chas with a frown. His daughter has some nerve coming back after happened. He noticed the angry look on his daughter face making the King said, "Oh come on, you shouldn't be angry at me, you rushed out of the castle on your own! Not to mention you're hanging around with the weirdest people ever, including the one who kidnapped you before!"

"Us, weird? I think he's looking in a mirror. Nyuk, nyuk." remarked Curly before Moe poked him in the nose.

"Shut up." snapped Moe in annoyance at Curly.

"So what? You're quitting your princess job and starting a freak circus?" remarked Chas. That may be a bad mistake.

"Don't say that about my friends!" yelled Kimi angrily at her father. Finding out that Chas was too busy to even be at Kira's bedside when she died especially when the princess is the only one to do so, anger her big time. Not to mention, what happen during the quest to stop Tabuu so far only make things worse.

"You called those people friends? I could never justify that to the royal family ancestors!"

"More precious than me...hell, more precious than me or mother to you! The whole goddamn Toonatopia Kingdom!!!"

"Uh, what?" asked Chas confused. For some reason, he doesn't understand why his daughter is acting like this all of the sudden.

"You bastard! You killed my mother when you didn't see her off in death!!!" yelled Kimi furiously and pissed off. Chas looks stunned upon hearing it, but the man looks angry after that.

"You don't come in here and speak to me in that matter! Get out and don't let me see you again!"

"Fine, I wouldn't come back here if you asked me to before!"

"I don't even know why I even put up with you and your behavior!" snapped Chas outraged. He can't believe what he himself is hearing but it's time to put a stop to it. "Do what you want, I don't even consider you as a daughter anymore!"

With that, Chas leaves the area as if to cool off or something. Tommy and the others looks stunned. They should've known better than to come back here. Now the father-daughter relationship between the King and Kim has got worst.

"Oh, how terrible." said Skinner who appears with a smirk. Pikachu is the only one who saw it and kept his distance from the Chancellor. Perhaps the creature should tell his friends what he suspected the man to really be.

"If only we can do something." said Wall-E sadly. After that, they can't just leave here knowing that Kimi and her father would refuse to speak to one another again. They should try to fix things, but how?

"Hmmm, well the king does like presents. He has a fondness for Hyper Dried Meat of course."

"I see." Wall-E said as he sees Kimi angrily leaving the throne room. "Perhaps we should fix things..."

"Uh...how," asked Curly puzzled. "Kimi would not go through with the idea. So how..." He then noticed Moe and Larry making evil smirks at their fellow Stooges. Curly yelped, "Oh, oh, no, no! I will not do it, I will not do it!"

"Follow me." snapped Moe as he and Larry grabs the idiot by the ears and pulled him away.

--------------

A while later, a familiar girl entered the dining room holding some sort of meat. She came into the room where Chas is supposed to be having dinner. Of course, while she looks like Kimi, it isn't her at all.

"Oooh, why must you guys force me to do this?" Curly groans while wearing a wig and Kimi's clothes to make her look like the princess.

"Look, just listen to what I said and you'd be fine." Moe's voice said. Curly is wearing a communicator on his ear as his fellow Stooge is outside the castle speaking on a receiver. This should work and patch things up between Kimi and Chas, right?"

"I hate you."

Just then Chas looks up and is surprised to see Curly, whose he thinks is his daughter. Odd, what is she doing here? And what's that Kimberly is holding?

"What is that?" asked Chas curiously. The disguise work, the King thinks that Curly is his daughter.

Curly clears his throat and waited for Moe to give him what he needs to say. When that happened, the idiot spoke in a girl's voice, "I got you this, your favorite. I know how much you like this." Curly then gave the Hyper Dried Meat to Chas who takes it.

"Really? Well, how...how nice. I supposed I was hasty earlier. Perhaps after this, we can talk some more and probably..."

Chas put the meal on the table and begins to eat some of the meat as Curly watch eagerly. It looks like it's going to worked, the father-daughter relationship between Kimi and the King may be saved after all.

But then, something shocking happen. Chas begins to gasp and choked a bit much to the confusion of the servant who came over to help him.

"Sire, what is wrong, are you okay?" asked the servant hopefully. He gasps as the King begins to swell up a bit. Getting a needle out, the servant stabs the thing in Chas's backside calming him down, saving him in time.

Chas looks angrily at the disguised Curly who looks nervously. The King then yelled, "You know that anything that spicy I'm allergic to! Stuff like that makes me swell up and you know it, Kimberly!"

"So, it isn't your favorite?" asked Curly confused.

"I will not tolerate this! I thought you wanted to make up for the argument earlier but you hated me so much to do that to me!"

"Now hold on..."

"Get out of here! I don't care where you go, just leave, damn it!!!" yelled Chas furiously. It looks like Curly and Moe has blown it now. The King is so angry that he wouldn't want to see his daughter ever again, disguise or no. "In fact, I will throw you out, myself!!!"

---------------

Tommy's group yelped while Chas tossed the disguised Curly out the doors and onto the ground of the floor.

"And stay out forever!!!" screamed Chas in hatred before slamming the doors behind himself. Kimi gasp in shock, looking angry at the same time.

"Dad! You idiot, what did you do to him?!" Kimi yelled angrily at Curly.

"It isn't my fault! I'm a victim of circumstances!" protested Curly trying to get out of the clothes and wig Moe and Larry forced him to wear.

"Oh shut up!" snapped Moe in disbelief. "Apparently, someone lied to us. The Hyper Dried Meat was not his favorite!"

"Of course not, you idiot! He is allergic to anything spicy!" Kimi yelled slapping Moe, Curly and Larry at once making them yelp in pain.

"Kimi, I'm sorry." said Wall-E with a sigh. Kimi did not answer as she turns away sighing sadly. Her home in this timeline and now she is forbidden from ever coming back.

"Say, Tommy, was Skinner always this stern?" Pikachu asked Tommy.

"No, always kept to himself. Why," asked Tommy puzzled.

"Hmmm, I thought so. I may sound crazy, but the Chancellor himself isn't the one you know in this timeline at all...

**Future Time: 2300 AD**

The heroes finally return to 2300 AD via the Gate in the forest. The trip through the apocalyptic future seems like a bad one as they went through enemies and the ruins from before to get to the Obvious Dome again. The heroes went through some ladders, opening a door with Kimi's pendant, and getting items from the place before leaving.

Anyway, they now go through the ruins again, returning to the first dome Tommy and his friends arrive upon first entering this timeline, opening the sealed door there in the progress. Now they open chests there getting some items. They also entered the Crap Dome and get the items there via opening a sealed door.

One return trip through the dome later and they enter the sewers. The place is dirty and treacherous plus it is filled with enemies and traps out to get them. Fortunately, after some scrapes and beating up some sort of knight thing, they got out of the sewers, getting a Bolt Sword in the progress.

Soon the heroes now entered the Dagobah Dome, the same dome near Death Mountain that was mentioned by the locals in the Obvious Dome before. The first room has some sort of fat panda robot inside.

"Huh, this must be where the old alien who made the time machine is supposed to be at." said Tommy looking around the place.

"What's with fatty over here other than Curly?" Larry asked seeing the robot.

"Hey!" snapped Curly in annoyance. The others go near the robot. There's a tag on the front of it which is called 'Po Panda'.

Po suddenly activated himself upon sensing mortal beings near him. He said, "Feel the thundra! Ahem, the last program that will be carried out by the Dragon Warrior is the burial of the Wise One himself. After that, I can eternally pass through the same time as the wise one. Huh? Weird, I feel like there was one more thing I am supposed to do...seats...bah, I forgot! Oh yeah!"

Tommy and his friends groan a bit. Apparently, this robot looks useless. Just then, they see a sleeping alien near a door, a sealed one like the ones they open with the pendant. Knowing that this could be the case, they went over to the thing. The door is closed but Tommy holds the pendant to the door. It shines until the door finally opened up.

"All right!" said Moe with a smile as the group enters the room, unaware that the alien opens his eyes making a smile.

-------------

The room they now entered has some sort of car, but this isn't any normal car, it looks like some parts are added in like some machine called Mr. Fusion. The inside of thing seems to have infinite room, which allows many people to get in without being cramped. What is it for?

Just then the heroes look alarmed as the sleeping alien they passed came in. He chuckles while saying, "Surprised to see me, you all are. See you too, I am as well. Those who opened the door, listen carefully you must."

The alien motioned the newcomers to follow him as he explained, "Philosopher of Reason, I am. Yoda, Yoda of the Magic Kingdom of Hollow Bastion."

"Wait, you're a Guru?" asked Bulma in shock and disbelief as the group leaves the room with the car temporarily. "But how did you end up here???"

"Flung to this age at the time of great disaster, I was. Surprised I was, to see that Tabuu's appearance was not just in my era."

"Oh brother, a long story by a troll." said Larry with a yawn. He yelps as Yoda hits him in the kneecaps via his stick.

"Hmph! Troll, I am not!" said Yoda before he continued, "Fell from the sky in distant ancient era, Tabuu did. Appeared in Hollow Bastion, lay dormant deep underground, as well. Continue to grow while sucking up Earth's energy, Tabuu did too."

"What else did you learned?" asked Wall-E curiously.

"Few things I know of. Kingdom Year 600, Vader summoned him there, briefly appears Tabuu did."

"Don't remind me." said Pikachu with a frown as he recalled that futile battle not so well.

"Kingdom Year 1999, he appear last. Makes the surface its territory, Tabuu did. Laying eggs that creatr spawns of itself from Death Mountain it did." Yoda continued grimly.

"Oh great, just great, how long is this story?" asked Moe bored.

"Patience, you must have. Tabuu, an enormous parasite that nests in the planet itself, he is. Continue the observation and study, I did here. Yet, at my limits I amn. Keeping a normal mind in this era, impossible it can be."

"Come on, there must be some things you could do here so that you wouldn't go insane!"

"Like hit people with that stick." groaned Larry as the pain Yoda has given himself before is not gone yet.

"Leave this record behind I did, before my spirit can accept death at last. With the final invention of my life...when I pass away," Yoda said with a sigh.

"Yoda..." said Bulma sadly, feeling bad for the Guru. The alien looks like he indeed is getting old and close to death at any given moment. Doesn't look good for Yoda.

"Continue researching so as to somehow return to my own era, I am. When time research was complete, feeling my own lifespan slowly drain, I do. That is why I entrust it, to those who open place to you, I do."

Yoda coughs some more making Curly remarked, "Two words: cough drops."

"Two words." said Moe as he slaps the idiot in annoyance. "Shut up!"

"Come and go through time, if you can...crossing time, if, humans can become one for the sake of this planet..." Yoda said as he looks at the sky with a sigh. "Perhaps, do something about Tabuu, you can." The old alien goes near a door while he continued, "The whole thing is equivalent to zero...as long it's not zero, take chance I'll try. Everything of this Earth I'll wager on those who open this door. Open the last door, you did. Take it, my last invention, the Wings That Cross Time..."

"Yoda, try your best to hang on." said Tommy sadly. Yoda coughs some more as Wall-E gets a blanket out and covers the old alien. He doesn't look go good.

"Poor Yoda." said Wall-E with a sigh. Yoda doesn't look like he'd die soon but still...

"That gives us another reason to change the past, to stop people like Yoda from suffering." said Bulma. The group knew what's got to be done. As they headed back into the room where the car is at, Wall-E looks at Yoda worried.

"No worried, we can see to it that you'd return...at least to Bulma's time.

In the room with the cars, the heroes look at the thing in amazement once more.

"This is..." Kimi begins to say getting excited.

"Awesome!" said Tommy happily. The heroes didn't get the chance to look the car over when they came in here previously. Now that they do...

"Which side is the front?" asked Larry puzzled looking at the car some more.

"So this must be the Philosopher of Reason Yoda's last invention." said Bulma feeling excited yet sad at the same time.

"The Wings That Cross Time. That was in the record earlier." said Wall-E confirming the invention's existence.

"So this is it, eh?" asked Pikachu in amazement.

"This..." Carrie was interrupted as Yoda came back in, doing his best to hold on, bringing in the Po Panda robot from before, "You again?"

"Yeah, surprised to see me? I am Po Panda, Yoda's assistant!" said Po with a smirk. "Oh yeah, feel the thundra!"

"Are you sure you are not Jack Black?" asked Moe with a frown.

"Please with this object, I wonder? Explain something to you, I must." Yoda said. The heroes watch as the Guru and Po begins to explain how to use the car right, "How to go to another era, that is."

"All right, the time gauge there appears with the green button." Po said pointing to a gauge inside the car proudly. "Use it and go to whatever era you want to go to!"

"Right. Though before leave you go, name this time machine, you should."

"Hmmm, we need something that fits the car." Wall-E said thinking carefully. What shall he and his friends named this car time machine?

"Oooh, ooh, the DeLorean!" said Curly eagerly. "I always wanted to name something that!"

"For once again, we agreed." Moe said with a smile. DeLorean sounds like a reasonable name for a car, especially one that travels through time!

"Come on, don't delay, get inside!" said Po impatiently. Apparently, he wanted the heroes to get in and go to 12,000 BC already!

"Fall asleep you must not!" Yoda insisted. The alien and Po push the others, all but a surprised Tommy who got of the goddamn way in time, into the machine. Surprisingly, the infinite room thing keeps them from getting cramped so they just find a seat and park it. "Come, operate it!"

Tommy smirks and got into the DeLorean, taking the driver's seat. He always wanted a cool set of wheels. Now then, the boy put in the coordinates to the year 12,000 BC! Looks like the One didn't suspect the heroes using a time machine since they usually use the Gates!

"All right, hang on to your underwear!" laughed Tommy madly as the DeLorean is activated. Soon the thing floated into the air and goes off until it disappeared, going through time!

---------------

The heroes look amazed and surprised as they look around them. They are really going through time, they really do!

"Awessssooome!' laughed Kimi having the time of her life.

"So this is dimensional speed, at such speed like this!" laughed Bulma eagerly. You can tell that the girl is really liking this crap.

"I'm amazed that there's such a thing like this vehicle in MY era." said Wall-E laughing happily.

"Whoa!" laughed Pikachu hanging into his seat trying not get bump around the DeLorean.

"Awesome, strong, wicked!" laughed Carrie happily.

"So this is the power of the DeLorean." said Tommy driving the time machine down the stream of time as the group is heading back to 12,000 BC. "Next stop, 12,000 BC!"

"I'm going to puke..." groaned Larry as he threw up next Moe and Curly making the last two yelp.

"Not near me, piss ass!" yelled Moe pushing Larry down, putting the idiot's face right in his own puke.

Author's note  
All right, our heroes are heading back to 12,000 BC. But they soon ended up sidetracked fighting off villains to save the Philosopher of Life, but who is he? And what does Dooku want with Princess Zelda? Read, review and suggested, folks!

The present time thing with Kimi and Chas did happen though while most didn't do that scene until later in the Chrono Trigger, I, like Julayla Beryl for her parody, put it in this chapter anyway. I also altered it a bit.

Yes, folks. The DeLorean is the time machine from the Back to the Future movie franchise.


	21. Chapter 20: The Philosopher of Life

**Chapter 20: The Philosopher of Life**

**Dark Ages: 12,000 BC**

The DeLorean soon arrived in a familiar windy area. They did it, the heroes have made it back but they gotta land before the thing crashed. Luckily, there was a place safe enough to land the DeLorean.

"Brrr, it's even colder out here than here." Larry shivered as he and the heroes got out of the time machine. Yep, it is still windy alright.

"Cave over there, come on!" Moe called out as he spotted a cave nearby. Everyone soon run out to get out of the cold and wind.

A while of going into the cave, the heroes are stunned to find some people in there, cold and depressed. These must be the ones without magic that the folks up above has spoke of.

"Welcome to Normal, the village for the People of the Earth." said a man who sees the heroes and greet them sadly despite the smile on his face.

"There were a lot of us but they are hauled off for construction on the Fire Nation Temple. They haven't been back since." said a woman sadly.

"Wow, that sucks." Curly said in disbelief.

"We were banished from Hollow Bastion, the kingdom in the heaven, all because we don't have magical powers as the people who lived there do." said a second man grimly.

"Well, that ain't nice! I mean, you folks should live together instead of acting like big creeps to each like me, Larry and Moe do!"

"Who ask for your opinion?" snapped Moe at his fellow Stooge in annoyance.

Another man explained, "Azula herself plans to get the Phoenix Vessel in the Fire Nation Palace ready while getting more energy from Tabuu! Is that okay? The Philosopher of Life did not think so and he got imprisoned in Mt. Pokemus for that! We don't know what to do anymore."

"Not good." said Tommy in concern. These people are suffering big time in this cave while the ones who banished them are using Tabuu as their energy. Who knows what that damn monster can do if it keep up like that?

The Elder of the village sighs as he said, "From what I heard from the Philosopher, Anakin Skywalker has a great magical power that surpasses even his sister Princess Zelda."

"Well, he does seem like the type to be powerful." said Bulma in thought. After all, kids should not be overestimated like Goku (when he was a boy), Trunks, Goten and Gohan. Hell, if given the chances, a kid may win the normal World Martial Arts Tournament!

"Skywalker never like that power because it drives Azula mad and it torment the princess. And thus, along with his heart, he locked that away."

"Whoa." said Tommy's group in shock and disbelief. The poor boy, hating a power that he himself never understood. That could explain Anakin's grim prediction earlier but...

"The People of the Light and the People of the Earth once lived together." said a woman with a sad sigh.

"Let me guess, the Light people got too much into their power and they kicked you out of Hollow Bastion for not having that power?" Carrie asked the woman making the latter nodded sadly. "I thought so. I hate discriminations."

"Enough talking. Let's find that Philosopher guy and get him to help us!" Curly said eagerly as he gets ready to go into a hole nearby but a little boy stops him and the others quickly.

"Whoa it, the Mud-Eater's nest is too dangerous. Don't do." said the little boy to the heroes in concern. He never met them before but even the child doesn't want Tommy and his friends to get killed on a suicide mission.

"Look, we don't want to ignore your warnings but we can't stay here while a Guru is being imprisoned just for shouting out his opinions." Tommy said in determination. If they could find this Philosopher of Life, maybe he could help the heroes stop Tabuu before it's too late.

"The Philosopher of Life was trapped on Mt. Pokemus for opposing Azula's plans." said the same woman in concern.

"Right," said the first man. "The hole over there goes into the Mud-Eater nest and it should lead you to where the chain that ties Mt. Pokemous to the Earth is at."

"Blah, blah, blah, we get it." Larry said bored. Moe kicks him in the shins making him yelp.

"Be polite!" scowled Moe with a frown.

-----------------------------------

After getting some items at the cave's shop, the heroes go into the hole and explore it, fighting off two beasts who lived in there. Soon the heroes read where the chain was held as a Mud Imp is there along with two robots Heavy and Bomb.

The foes noticed as the Mud Imp snarled, "Stay away or die coming through this place!"

"Yeah, you and what army?" laughed Curly stupidly but yelp as the Mud Imp throws mud in his eye. After clearing his face, the Stooge snapped, "Oh, a wise guy, eh?"

Soon the bad guys attacked with Heavy using his strength, Bomb exploding a few times and Mud Imp...just throws mud. Needless to say, these guys are nasty so Pikachu uses Water 2 on Bomb while heroes attack him until the robot is down.

Now it's Heavy's turn as Bulma uses a Fire spell to burn the robot while Tommy takes him down with Lightning 2 attacks. The Mud Imp throws mud at the heroes but they block allowing them to finish the guy last.

"Come on, let's find the prisoner." Tommy said as the heroes climb up the chain quickly. It looks like a long climb but they soon reach their destination: Mt. Pokemus.

------------------

Mt. Pokemus is difficult than the last place (then again, each location can be difficult if need be). Anyway, the heroes fought off the usual monsters while getting items and supplies from chests and such. Enemies like Rubbles, Gargoyles, Bantam Imps, Man Eaters and such will appear to attack them, making things difficult.

Anyway, long story short, the heroes soon end up in an area where they see an ice prisoner inside a crystal. Strange, to most of the group, there's something familiar about him, but from where?

"This must be where the Philosopher of Life is imprisoned." said Pikachu in amazement.

"So where's the monster? There's usually a monster to try to stop us as usual." Larry said dumbstruck. Suddenly, as if the Stooge ended up jinxing things, the crystal soon disappeared.

"It's disappearing!" gasped Kimi in shock and disbelief.

"What the hell?!" yelled Tommy in alarm.

"What is this?" gasped Wall-E in horror. It looks like Larry is right, there is a monster that could try to stop them!

"You lame brain!" snapped Moe as he hits Larry on the head angrily. "Look what you did!"

"Tom, look!" gasped as something appears growling. It is a figure that has blue spiky hair, blue eyes, bone fragments on the left side of his mouth, a green military suit with silver armor, green pants, silver kneepads, black boots. He also carries daggers. His name is called Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Bulma in alarm. They didn't get a chance to find out as Grimmjow soon attack. The villain hits the group with two attacks before the battle even begins, talk about being cheap!

After a quick healing, Carrie fires an ecto-blast at Grimmjow's left hand, destroying it quickly. Now our heroes perform combos on the villain's head though Grimmjow send out shock waves to electrocute our heroes. Tommy and his friends used combined battle trying their best to dodge Grimmjow's attacks some more, destroying his left hand when the monster regenerates it.

Grimmjow meanwhile stabs the girls with his daggers making Kimi, Bulma and Carrie gasp in pain somewhat. Quickly the girls heals themselves in time while Tommy and Pikachu stab the fiend in the head. Soon the heroes' combined attacks destroyed the villain, finishing the battle off.

The crystal reappears and breaks off quickly. Soon the Philosopher of Life came out alive and well. But when the heroes see who it is, they got a big shock of their lives. Well, most of them anyway.

"Shifu?!" exclaimed most of the group but Carrie as they see a familiar old red panda looking around in amazement.

"So that guy is Shifu?" asked Carrie with a frown. The others told her and Pikachu, who hasn't met him yet, about the Kung Fu master earlier but she was expecting more than this.

"Yes, I am Shifu. Odd, how do you know my name?" asked Shifu puzzled looking at the group as if he never seen them before. Perhaps it's because this is his past self? "This is my first time meeting you all. But right now, what has become of the Queen and the Fire Nation Temple? Do you know anything?" He notes the heroes hanging their heads down, making him expect the worst. "As I fear, so far, Azula's heart has been affected. Due to the amount of energy that the Phoenix Vessel is sucking up, the Queen's sanity is beginning to go."

"Along with her beauty and her thin ass," Curly laughed stupidly making Moe hit him.

"Shut up!" scowled Moe in annoyance.

"As of right now, the Queen's heart has been affected by the monster that sleeps in the ocean floor called Tabuu..." Shifu begins to say grimly. It appears what he's going to say next could really shake things up.

However things soon got shaken up...literally! The whole mountain is shaking like mad.

"What's going on?!" exclaimed Tommy in alarm.

"Not good, when you broke the seal that held me, the mountain is being destroyed! We must escape now!" yelled Shifu in alarm.

With the Philosopher of Life with them, Tommy and his friends quickly run out of the cave as fast as they can. Soon they reach the chain and climbed down it until every one of them is off the mountain. And a good thing they escaped as the chain holding the mountain breaks before the latter crumbled and crashed to the water below, destroyed and never to be seen again.

-----------------------------

The Earthbound people gasped in alarm as the Heroes of Time came back with Shifu. They has felt the shake and knew what has happened.

"Elder, Mt. Pokemus!" said the first man to the elder in horror.

"The mountain has fallen down!" exclaimed the same little boy while holding his mother scared like hell. Well, what do you expect from little kids?

Soon everything has calm down as well as quiet down. The disaster has been averted...for now.

Shifu sighs as he explained, "Tabuu is already consuming this planet while sleeping in the ocean floor. If the Phoenix Vessel itself is moved all the way there, then he may be awakened! Terrible things will happen unless something is done!"

"Elder, Princess Zelda has come!" gasped a man in alarm. Soon everyone turned and looks surprised and upset as Zelda herself arrived with Anakin and the Growlithe came forth. They are not sure how to greet her after what the princess's kind has done! They don't want to be discriminated or pursue any further!

"Princess Zelda?"

Bulma looks at Anakin carefully, trying to figure out where she has seen him before. The boy frowns as he snapped, "What?"

"Excuse me, boy, but...you remind me of someone, someone I think I know of...does the word Vader mean anything to you?" asked Bulma hopefully.

"I would not know, though sometimes I could get angry at times. Hell, I was like that the day my dad kicked the bucket."

"I see..."

"This place is filthy..." said Anakin looking around the cave with a frown. He doesn't understand why he himself would bother coming down here at all, but his sister insisted to do so in order to get some help. Things in the Magic Kingdom of Hollow Bastion has gotten worst, big time.

"Why have you come?" The elder asked Princess Zelda in concern, "And to a place like this? Why..."

"Please stop." said Zelda sadly and concerned. "I know what you all felt, being banished and how you are treated like dirt, but we the People of the Light were once the same as you. The difference is nothing more than that we are compelled to dance by the power of Tabuu. Shifu, I knew the moment that I saw Mt. Pokemus was destroyed that I could try to meet you here."

"Are you sure? Is it safe to do so by leaving the palace?" asked Shifu in concern. He knew the sanity of Azula now and how crazy she would get if the Queen knew that her daughter has left the palace without permission!

"You shouldn't worry. The Fire Nation Palace, I'm afraid, is complete."

"No! I wasn't in time?!"

"But as long as I'm now there, the Phoenix Vessel will not work. The Phoenix Vessel, I will no longer..." Princess Zelda sighs as she looks determined now. The princess of Hollow Bastion is going to make up for being forced to seal up the strange portal by the One in an attempt to keep the newcomers away. Time for Tommy and his friends to help stop Zelda's damn insane mother once and for all! Turning to the Heroes of Time, the princess said, "Listen, I've opened the Sky Road. Please, stop my mother!"

"Sorry, I'm afraid I will have to stop you at that, my dear." said a familiar sinister voice. Everyone gasps in horror as a familiar count appears smirking evilly.

"What? Who?" gasped Pikachu in alarm.

"Dooku!" gasped Zelda upon seeing her mother's aide. "What do you want?"

"I'm afraid you are needed back at the palace because if you don't run the Phoenix Vessel, that can be a problem, princess." said Dooku as he comes closer to Zelda with an evil smirk on his face. The man looks like he himself got some hidden motives of his own!

"Dooku, stay away from the princess!" Shifu snapped as he got in front of Zelda, blocking her from Dooku. "I will not allow you to do what you please, you monster!"

"Oh really? You old red panda, I can't stand how you reek of preaching!"

"You cannot..."

"Silence!" snapped Dooku as he held out a hand. Suddenly an invisible force gasps Shifu making him gasp and knocked him away from Zelda. The heroes of time and Anakin gasp in alarm as they run over to help the Philosopher of Time up. Dooku nodded as he turns back to Zelda saying, "Now princess, I must get you to back to the Fire Nation Palace. If your friends interfere, I will be forced to kill you."

"Zelda!" yelled Anakin angrily as he prepares to jump to try to stop Dooku.

"Why must every damn child of the Queen be so damn stubborn?!" asked Dooku with a sigh. He then fires out Force Lightning hitting the boy sending Anakin into the wall, knocking him out.

Outraged, the heroes prepared to strike but Dooku got his lightsaber out, turning the thing on before pointing the blade at Zelda's neck, stopping Tommy and his friends from approaching the villain. Dooku said, "Stay back. I am not scared of the Queen's wrath of yours. I can take Zelda's head at any time. Now princess, time for us to go. Your 'gentle' mother awaits you."

Soon Dooku, Zelda and the unconscious Anakin disappear from sight much to the heroes' shock. This is not good at all. Turning to Shifu who is recovering from what happened, the girls said, "Shifu!"

"Old red panda!" said Pikachu in concern. That's no way to show respect to elders!

"You okay?" asked Carrie in concern.

"Shifu, how were you hurt?" asked Tommy waiting to ask Kimi to do some healing if necessary.

"I am fine." said Shifu concerned as he got up. "We got to rescued Princess Zelda. If not, all hell will break loose."

"But Shifu, that's crazy," protested the elder shocked. "You know how angry Azula will get if..."

"I know! I know, but if Azula is permitted to fulfill her scheme, everything on the planet will be destroyed by a monster..."

"I will not happen!" said Tommy as he steps forward in determination. "Hell, I will not sit by and allow that bitch to get away with this!!!"

"Wait...you're going to go for me?" asked Shifu in amazement. He hasn't met these people and creatures (yet) but has a feeling that he himself should trust them.

"Right."

"Thank you, though I do not know your names, I just wish I do know now."

"If you want our names, we'd be damned if we tell you know." said Kimi with a smile. "Don't worry, you'll find out eventually."

"Right, we owe you one eventually too." said Bulma preferring to how Shifu helped fixed the Gogeta Jr. even though it didn't happened in the old red panda's lifetime yet.

"We are indebted to you, Shifu. This is give & take," Wall-E said in agreement.

"Yes, you helped us by fixing the Gogeta Jr. so we will repay the favor." said Pikachu in agreement. This confused the old red panda. Him, fixing something? Did that happen?

"Right, you used the red stone and helped Tom. So I will do the same thing and help the boy kicked some ass." said Carrie with a smirk as one of her hands glow.

"What do you mean?" asked Shifu confused. What are these people talking about?

"Nothing, nothing!" said the Three Stooges quickly. They decided to stop there before they confused Shifu up to the point that he may not help his future friends at all!

"Come on, ready?" Tommy asked getting ready to save Zelda and stop Azula's plans, while destroying that monster Tabuu once and for all!

"We gotta hurry, Tommy." said Kimi with a nod. "We can't waste any time here!"

"We're going, Tommy!" said Bulma in agreement, filled with determination and hope. It's time to save the future!

"Hurry," Wall-E yelled as he prepares himself for what may be the biggest fight of his non-organic life big time!

"Come on!" Pikachu said urgently.

"We must go, damn it!" Carrie said as she begins to fly up.

However before our heroes could leave, Shifu stops them as he said, "Wait, take this with you." The heroes turned as the old red panda gave some sort of red knife to Tommy.

"What's that? A butterknife?" asked Larry puzzled.

"No, this was made from same fragments of red stone like the Phoenix Vessel. Use this and you will break it."

"Hoo hoo, all right, nyuk, nyuk!" laughed Curly eagerly.

The heroes then rushed off on a mission of life and death. They gotta stop Azula before that bitch could fulfill her scheme and destroy everything with Tabuu's help!

Author's note  
With Zelda in the hold of Count Dooku and Azula, the heroes must rush to stop the evil Queen's plans of getting power from Tabuu. You can bet the Queen's aide AKA Count Dooku will do his best to stop our heroes. Read, review and suggest!

Heavy and Bomb are two robots from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques came from _Bleach_.


	22. Chapter 21: Fight Against Dooku

Author's note  
Warning! This chapter may be short so bare with me!

**Chapter 21: Fight Against Dooku**

As the heroes begin leaving the cave, a woman nearby said in concern, "We don't know what happen to the Philosophers of Reason and Time. And with the princess seized and all that, it's appear that there's no way in hell to stop Azula's plans."

The heroes leave the place and fought their way through the snow, using the cave warps to reach Oriana. Soon they rush up towards the palace. Tommy and his friends knew well that Azula and Dooku will not make it easy for them to stop their plans but the heroes have got to try.

The heroes rushed into the palace which reminds the same since the last time they were here.

"Hey pal!" Moe said grabbing a young man, surprising the hell out of him. "What is going on?"

"Oh the Fire Nation Temple is completed. The eternal time for us on Hollow Bastion has begun!" said the young man with a foolish smile. The fool! He has no idea what would happened once Azula caused Tabuu to wake up! Add the fact that this kingdom may be the same one that Harry Potter spoke of that will die off...

"Okay, where is Princess Zelda?" Tommy asked quickly.

"The Queen took the princess with her to the Fire Nation Temple. We the People of the Light can get eternal life at last!" said a young woman happily and foolishly.

"Yeah, eternal life in hell." snapped Larry angrily. "You folks have no idea."

"Come on, guys, we can't waste time." Tommy said as he and his friends left the two to their foolish dreams. They gotta stop Azula before it's too late!

Soon the heroes enter the throne room and hurry through. Soon they spotted a familiar count up ahead frowning.

"God damn that One. He gets to go in while I have to stay here like a lookout?! That bastard." snarled Dooku furiously. He is a powerful and infamous Sith Lord! The count shouldn't have to be a lookout like a lackey!

Just then he sees the heroes and frown again while saying, "So, you bastards has come. I may have allowed the One to slip by, heavens know he himself will mess up sooner or later. But this time, I will not allow you all to live this time! Prepare to meet the dark side!!!"

With that, Dooku fires Force Lightning on our zeros zapping them, starting the fight. The heroes quickly fight back. Tommy cast *Luminaire while the heroes use their attack techs on the villain. Dooku gets his lightsaber out and slash at them a few times.

Just then the Three Stooges quickly hit Dooku with mallets hitting but the villain now use the Force to knock them all back.

"You are powerless against the power of the dark side!" Dooku said as he slashes blades with Tommy and Pikachu. The Pokemon creature hits the count with Volt Tackle, knocking him back. Now Carrie use super speed to hit Dooku a bunch of times.

Dooku backs away panting, looking concerned. How could it be? He's losing to the same heroes that his Army Dillo has defeated before! Could it be that he himself is overestimating them?! No!

Dooku uses the Force to send a lot of objects at the heroes, hitting them. Fortunately for the good guys, they recovered and slashed the items or knock them away at him. Soon the heroes use their combined attacks to finish the fight off.

Dooku got up panting and looks concerned as he exclaimed, "No...this can't be! I cannot be stop from getting the power of eternity! I refuse to lie down and get beaten like a Gungan!"

Dooku knew that he's no match for the heroes at this rate so he runs into a teleporter and activated it, escaping from the area.

"Get him!" said Tommy as he and his friends run into the same teleporter. Using it, they teleported out of the palace down towards the ocean. They are now at the Fire Nation Palace and that is where the next big battle will begin.

Author's note  
Again, it's short, I know, but it's the best I can. The heroes are now at the Fire Nation Palace but can they stop Azula and destroyed Tabuu before it's too late? More to come, so read, review and suggest!


	23. Chapter 22: The Death of Tommy

**Chapter 22: The Death of Tommy**

Tommy and his friends find themselves look around. They are now in the Fire Nation Palace, which was created to help harness the power of Tabuu. Dooku has run into here while Azula and Zelda are around this place somewhere as well. The heroes gotta find one, two, or all three.

"Damn, what an intense place." said Tommy looking around the place in awe.

Still, no time for sightseeing. Tommy and his friends head south while fighting off monsters along the way. Soon they run into a familiar boy: Vegeta Jr. Of course, this child doesn't recognize them, probably because he hasn't met the heroes of time, yet.

"Hmph! I sense a black spirit coming, something evil is about to wake up." said Vegeta Jr. before vanishing. The palace rumbled around some more. The time for Tabuu to wake up again is at hand!

-------------

Azula smiles insanely while looking at the machine that is used to get the power of Tabuu. Zelda and the One are there with her watching. Everything is in place, only one thing is needed to get this machine to work.

"Zelda, raise the Phoenix Vessel's power up to the limit." Azula said with a fake sweet smile. She paused but noticed that her daughter is not doing anything but stare. Apparently, the Queen didn't like the answer as she exclaimed, "How dare you don't do what I say?! You do it or I will get you to do one way or another, damn it!!!"

Zelda hesitates. She doesn't want to do it because this isn't right because she notices the One making a nod at her. The princess knew that there is no choice. It's either do what Azula said or be forced to the hard way.

"Very well, mother." said Zelda with a sad sigh as she did what Azula said, raising the power to the Phoenix Vessel to the limit. The good princess groans as this is hurting her emotionally and physically.

Her mother doesn't give a damn as she looks on amazed while saying, "Yes...such a dazzling radiance...this is the great power of Tabuu! It will all be mine, all mine!!!"

Soon Zelda couldn't do anymore as she fell to the floor with a groan. The One looks concerned while looking back at the scene. He knows what's going to happen but by the time this day is end, the One will make sure that it will never happen...he promised himself that.

-------------------

Tommy and his friends rush through the palace fighting monsters and getting items quickly. The palace rumbled with each given moment. Damn it! They can't delayed, a kingdom will be gone forever unless Azula is stopped!

"Come on, everyone! If that bitch released Tabuu, well, we would be lucky if we're still alive!" Tommy said slashing a monster down like crazy.

"Oh, oh, look!" Curly said pointing at another familiar boy dancing a bit nearby an elevator. It's Goku Jr. and like his brother, the boy doesn't recognize the newcomers since, like Vegeta Jr., they haven't met yet. It's time to get reintroduced, so to speak.

"The red stone that was given to us long ago. It was from that stone that a pendant and the Phoenix Vessel were made." Goku Jr. said happily, not seemingly care or noticed that the Magic Kingdom of Hollow Bastion will be destroyed once Tabuu wakes up. "A knife was made too. We are Shifu's hopes, imbued into the knife."

"Yeah, that's swell, kid." Larry said bored. "Can you get on with it?!"

"Oh well, if you want to get to where Azula and the others are, hurry up! We are counting on you!"

The ground rumbled like mad as Goku Jr. vanished. The time is almost closer, the heroes has got to hurry!

----------------

Back in the machine room, the room glowed each more with each rumble. Azula grew more mad. Soon the power of Tabuu will be her and with it...the entire world! No one can stop her!

"I can feel it...the pulse of eternal like! Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Azula madly. Forget Dooku, forget her kids, forget everything else! The only thing that happened is herself and Tabuu! Everyone else is just an ant to her!

"This is getting terrible! This swirl of black spirit..." said Zelda getting up feeling a terrible spirit coming. Soon she was knocked away making her grunt upon hitting the ground. This made the One shocked as if not wanting that to happen to the princess, even one who is Azula's daughter!

"Damn, the Phoenix Vessel is getting more than dangerous!" exclaimed one of the young servants who is scared like hell. "I don't know if we should do this anymore!!!"

"Mother!" exclaimed Zelda scared as she gets back up. This is getting dangerous! At this rate, the whole kingdom will be destroyed and all because Azula wanted to be immortal and have great power!

"Continue on, girl! I want a little more...eternal life is mine!!! Our Hollow Bastion kingdom will be engulfed in the light of the gods!!!" laughed Azula more insanely.

This concerned Zelda even more. She doesn't like this but the princess realized that Anakin was right. Azula is no longer her mother, but a power hungering monster! All will be gone soon enough.

-------------

Tommy and his friends have gotten off an elevator where they fought a series of monsters who wanted so much to knock them all. They are getting close now. The heroes of time continue on, fighting their way through the next part of the palace.

Soon they arrived in a room where Dooku himself is waiting for them. It appears that what's the villain is doing.

"Ah, so you came all this way to a place like this. Your power...looks like I have underestimated you..." Dooku said with a smirk.

"That's what every asshole we've met did." snapped Tommy in determination. If Dooku gets in his and his friends' way again, they will take him down this time, I assured you folks that.

"But you see, your persistent will end as well. My servants will come and destroy you, all in one!!"

Soon something appears next to Dooku. It's a twin machine with the same wheel together, one which is pinkish with some white on it along with a head cannon and rocket launchers while the blue side had some black and had mine launchers with a curved blade and the tip being blue while the wheel has the in and yang symbols. It is called Duon.

"Come forth, Duon and serve your master!" laughed Dooku sinisterly.

"Oh great, I heard of two heads are better than one but this is crazy!" yelled Kimi in annoyance.

"Oh my!" said Wall-E in alarm as the next battle soon begins.

Duon charges forward quickly and hit the grounds. They recovered while Tommy uses *Luminaire. Now the pink side shoots pink lasers which they dodged while Pikachu hits the thing with a Thunderbolt attack.

"Take this, knucklehead!" snapped Moe as he hits the Duon with a bar. The monster spins around and knocks the Stooge into Curly and Larry, causing all three to hit the floor, "You knuckleheads!"

"What did we do?!" protested Larry and Curly innocently.

"For not stopping me in time!"

Wall-E uses Shock to electrocute the monster before Duon fires four homing missiles. Bulma uses her weapon to destroy them before hitting the creature hard. Duon switches side to allow the blue side to bashes its head forward only for Tommy and Pikachu to block with their weapons.

Carrie uses her super speed to fly around Duon and hit it a lot of times. Soon our heroes use their combined attacks to send the monster to the ground unconscious and defeated.

"Damn it! Duon..." said Dooku angrily as Duon vanished in a lot of particles. "Now you forced me to call in Army Dillo!"

Suddenly the place shake like mad even bigger than before. This made everyone else looks alarmed or concerned. That shake sounds awfully close!

"No! This eerie swelling of spirit. Is this the true Shadow energy?" gasped Dooku in shock and horror. Whatever it is, it doesn't look good at all. The count looks at his enemies in concern for the first time ever as he said, "This is going to turn into something dangerous even if Azula's plans does work. If we gain eteranl life, I will be dead by then and what will I gain from that? Nothing! Very well, I will overlook this for now! I will see you all in Hell!"

Dooku quickly use the Force to cause a pillar nearby to fall onto the heroes. Tommy and his friends yelped and got out of the way in time. By the time they looked, the evil Sith Lord is gone.

"Damn it, he's gone!" Tommy yelled angrily. Dooku has did that to distract the heroes long enough for him to escape! Though Tommy has a feeling that this isn't the last they heard from him.

The palace continues rumbling like mad as the heroes headed up north. A creature named Fred Fredburger appears and said, "This is the Phoenix Vessel, yes. If you want to turn back, time to do so, yes! Unless you want yogurt or nachos???"

"Forget it, elephant boy! We're going in and that's final!" snapped Moe as he and the others pushed the dumbass aside to get into the room where the machine is at. Honestly, this Fred Fredburger can make Curly look like a genius!

---------------------------

Upon entering, Tommy and his friends sees Zelda on the ground struggling, looking badly. It looks like Azula has forced her to use her power to the limit. Not good, especially when the good princess was hurt emotionally.

"Zelda, we've have to save you!" Kimi announced as she and the others came closer to Zelda.

"Come on, we gotta get outta here!" Tommy said looking at Azula, the One and the machine. That thing looks like it's going to explode at any minute. And to make matters worse, Tabuu will wake up and wiped Hollow Bastion off the map!

"We have made it in time!" Bulma said getting her weapon out, just in case.

"Look, as much as we want to see this place blows up to serve Azula right, you gotta turn that thing off." Larry explained to Zelda who looks at him in concern.

"What the hell! Staggering gravity waves?! I can feel a dimensional fluctuation!" Wall-E exclaimed in alarm due to what's happening.

"Azula, we will not allow you to interfere with Tabuu any longer!" said Pikachu getting Azula's attention. "Your scheme ends now!"

"Where's the strong guy?! I want to beat him up!" Carrie said eagerly looking for a fight. "Which one will be it? You One or the bitch?"

"How dare you!" snapped Azula furiously at what Carrie just said.

"You guys are..." said Zelda as she gets up with a smile. They are here, now...suddenly the princess scream as a lightning bolt hits her making Zelda scream. That attack came from Azula and she looks even more pissed off. The heroes have come to interfere again and Zelda is stopping what she's supposed to be doing!

"Zelda!" gasped the One in shock. Now Bulma knows that this guy sounds familiar but who is he?

"Stop lying down on the job, you worthless brat, and control the machine!!" yelled Azula furiously at Zelda. "I should've killed you years ago but I want you alive for this!!!"

"Tommy, the red knife," Kimi said remembering the same weapon Shifu gave the group before. If they use that on the machine, that will put the end to things.

"Come on, Tommy!" Bulma encouraged Tommy who got the red knife out.

"Right, or Tabuu is going to suck...us in through a Gate." said Larry frantically.

"We should use the red knife to stop the Phoenix Vessel, the same one Shifu gave us!" said Wall-E in agreement.

"Use the old red panda's knife, Tommy!" agreed Pikachu. This is annoying Tommy. What's with his friends repeating the same thing? He gets the idea!

"Stop the Phoenix Vessel!" exclaimed Larry and Moe at once quickly.

"So I can break the machine afterwards, ha ha ha ha!" laughed Curly though Moe bonks him in the nose to shut him up.

"Use the red knife now!" Carrie said quickly.

"Stop repeating the same subject, I get it!" snapped Tommy as he rushes towards the machine and held the red knife up quickly, about to make the big attack.

"All right, Vegeta Jr., here we go!" exclaimed the familiar voice of Goku Jr. The others look confused. The boys are here, but where are they?

"Let's get this over with!" snapped the impatient voice of Vegeta Jr.

Soon Tommy hits the machine with the blade causing a major aftershock. Soon the red knife begins to change, turning into a familiar object. The heroes look shocked as they recognized what the weapon has turned into.

"The Gogeta Jr.?!" exclaimed Pikachu stunned while looking at his own Gogeta Jr. So the legendary sword was once a red knife fused with the power from the machine? Unbelievable!

"That knife turned into that same sword with the Phoenix Vessel's energy!" exclaimed Bulma in amazement.

"What?" asked Kimi dumbstruck upon hearing that.

"It turned into the Gogeta Jr.?" asked Tommy confused. Then he realized something making himself groaned, "Oh man, now I'm doing it!"

"No, the Phoenix Vessel!" gasped Azula in alarm as the machine goes mad for a lot of reasons. This can't be! She can't stop now, the Queen is so close.

"Hey, oh no, it's coming!" gasped Moe in horror while hiding behind Larry and Curly. Something familiar is coming and it doesn't look good.

"This is it..." said the One looking at the figure who is coming as if knowing what is about to happen. Soon, very soon.

"No, no!" gasped Zelda in horror as the thing begins to get closer. "I don't think that sword was able to stop it! Everything we did is for naught!!!"

The place shook like mad as everything flashed. The heroes looks stunned as Tabuu, in all his evil glory since the last time the heroes last saw him in Carrie's time, appears smirking evilly at them. Tabuu soon did something that Tommy will never forget: he spoke.

"Well, so you fools think you can stop me from my goal of sending this world into Subspace?" laughed Tabuu madly. "I almost feel sorry for you...almost!"

Soon Tabuu unfold his wings and proceeds to unleash three massive circular shockwaves. The heroes got hit and fell unconscious. Soon only Zelda, the One and Azula herself are left standing.

"Oh, they will not die...yet." said Tabuu with a smirk. "I thought I could torture them. Yes...they will make great 'playmates' or 'trophies' for my collection..."

Tabuu then noticed something: the One is coming closer to him getting some sort of weapon out. It's...a lightsaber!

"And who are you?" Tabuu asked the One making a big frown.

"I have waited all this time, all my life, to destroy you once and for all...and now that day has come!" exclaimed the One as he soon removes his hood. The prophet himself is revealed to be none other than...Darth Vader! The Sith Lord glares at Tabuu while saying, "It has been a while. You don't know me yet, but you will soon enough. On that far day, I swear that someday I will crush you, even if it means taking my own life away to do so! I will fulfill my oath! Prepare to die, Tabuu!"

"You think I will let you get away with that?!" snapped the angry voice of Azula. Darth Vader looks up as he sees Zelda and Azula on top of Tabuu. They overheard everything, and the Queen is not happy at all. "So you are a false prophet, that explains everything. Well, no matter. Tabuu can make you his prey too!"

"No, mother, stop!" exclaimed Zelda as she blocks Azula before the Queen could do anything. "You got to understand, your power will cause disaster to our people! Please stop..."

"SILENCE!" yelled Azula as she slaps her daughter knocking Zelda away in fury. "You will not get in my way! The great life force of Tabuu is breathing in me, you are a part of that too, have you forgotten?! No, I think you did, but you will not change fate anymore! If you want to get in my way, then I will do my best to eliminate you!!!"

Azula then shot fire blasts at Zelda making the girl scream in pain and terror. The Queen is really not herself anymore. Even the princess knows that now. Now Azula fires a beam at Darth Vader hitting him hard and trapping the Sith Lord.

"Damn you!" snapped Darth Vader as he held himself where he was hit. Azula has gotten stronger, if only he himself has act sooner!

"You will realize Tabuu's power, false prophet! Don't worry...it will not hurt...MUCH!" snapped Azula as her hands glow like mad. The Sith Lord cringes in pain. His power is getting suck away.

"No...my powers are getting sucked away...." exclaimed Darth Vader in pain. He can't let that happen! Using his saber, the man breaks out of the beams destroying the rest of his disguise in the progress. Glaring at Tabuu, he exclaimed, "I will not be beaten, Tabuu! I lived through the midst of darkness for too long! Take this!!!"

Darth Vader jumps up and stabs at Tabuu, preparing to destroy himn. But to his horror, Tabuu just laughs evilly before using his golden brackets to grab the Sith Lord and swings him around before slamming Vader onto the ground.

"Blast it! I don't believe it...it didn't work..." groaned Darth Vader in concern. He yelled as Tabuu strikes him again. If this keeps up...

The attack also caused Tommy to be knocked away, causing him to wake up in the progress. The boy looks and sees Tabuu, in all his evil glory.

"Damn fool, your powers are no match for the might of Tabuu!!!" laughed Azula sinisterly.

"Well, it appears that you have no pity towards everyone." Tabuu said with an evil smile towards Azula. "For that, I shall give you eternal life...you shall become one with me!!!"

Both villains laugh evilly. Tommy gasp as he got up and cringing a bit. That last attack hurt a bit but the boy is not willing to give up, not yet.

His friends woke up but still can't get off the ground. Kimi looks up at the boy she loved while saying, "Tommy...you can move? Please...help Zelda."

"Are you okay?" Bulma asked Tommy in concern.

"Ouch...if this keeps you...oh, oh, my head!" groaned Curly in pain.

"Vader," Pikachu exclaimed in shock and anger upon seeing his enemy. So the Pokemon creature has finally found him again! If only the hero could move... "I will not let him be done in by someone else!"

"Oh, I do love losing like this, it gives me thrills." said Carrie sarcastically on the ground.

"The dimensional fluctuation is becoming greater! Pretty soon..." Wall-E said grimly. Tommy didn't need the robot to finish that. He understood the situation perfectly!

"Tommy, Zelda!" exclaimed Kimi in concern. Her love is in danger and so is the princess. If only she herself can move.

"Not good, if this keeps up, big trouble." Moe said with a cringe.

"Wait...Vader..." Pikachu said trying to move in hopes to get to the villain and finish him, but keeps failing to do so.

"Even my science is no match for something that big." groaned Bulma. This is it, Tabuu is going to destroyed them all. How humiliating that it will end like this!

"If that energy is introduced to a body, it will be disintegrated all the way to atoms." Wall-E added in concern.

"I will not lose, damn it! Battle is from here on..." Carrie groans as she collapses but not go unconscious.

"Tommy, please run." said Zelda while struggling to hold on. "You are no match for a being of that great power, even when it's combined with the power of my bitchy mother."

"Oh, so that's your name. Tommy, eh?" asked Azula with an evil smirk. "Why don't you listen to my daughter and run away? I will save you the pain and no..."

"No..." Tommy said in determination as he takes his sword out and approached the enemy. "I will not run, not while there's still life in my body!!!"

"Tsk, so you do not fear death...how useless!!!" laughed Tabuu. He and Azula laugh more cruelly. They will make a quick end out of this hero.

"Zelda...is she all right?" Darth Vader asked in concern looking at the princess. Tommy looks angrily though concerned at the same time. Why would a Sith Lord like Vader cares for what happened to Zelda?

"So, you want to fight, is that what you want?" scoffed Azula. She can't believe how stupid Tommy is, standing there, ready to fight a futile battle against Tabuu. "You have a wounded body, yet you want to challenge Tabuu?"

"Very well, you goddamn worm! Behold the power of Tabuu!!!" yelled Tabuu evilly.

As everyone else watch in horror while Darth Vader watch on angrily, Tabuu begins absorbing a great amount of energy that he will use to finish Tommy off. As Darth Vader watch on, the monster then shoot out a deadly beam at the boy. There's no way in hell that he will survived that!

"Tommy!" exclaimed the others in horror as they helplessly watch this happening.

"Tommy, don't!" exclaimed Bulma in horror. This boy is one of her best friends back home. Like Kimi, she can't bare to lose him now!!

"Tom!" yelled Carrie in alarm. This boy has been the strongest one who has beaten her in a sake contest.

Tommy sees the beam coming towards him then yelled as the attack hit him. There's no way he could escaped this! It may have been a foolish move but at least Tommy did what great heroes often did: sacrificed themselves. He then remembers something: a little boy named Anakin Skywalker and what he said to the heroes of time the first time they met him.

"One of you...will die very soon. I'm sorry." Anakin said sadly in the image in Tommy's head.

Tommy gasps as he drops his sword while the attack kept surging through his body. So that's what Anakin meant. Tommy was the one who will die...and he isn't doing a thing to stop it! Zelda gasps as she watch this happening.

"Tabuu!" said Darth Vader through his teeth in anger and fury.

"Tommy!" yelled the heroes in shock. Soon what happened is a sight that they will never forget: Toommy scream as the power engulfed him...

And soon, there is nothing left, no Tommy, no weapons, nothing. The boy who went through time to save Kimi before...is gone.

"Tommyyy!!!" exclaimed Kimi, tears in her eyes. No, she didn't want him to go, why must he die?! Tommy shouldn't have to!

Soon Tabuu and Azula, evil smirks on their faces, disappeared from sight, having been satisfied with Tommy's death. The moment they are gone, the whole place begins to quake big time. That is not good!

"Tommy? Where's Tommy! No!" screamed Kimi frightened while looking around for the boy she loved. The girl refused to admit that Tommy is dead and yet...

"Tommy!" exclaimed Bulma, still stunned that one of her best friends is gone forever.

"Oh great, why did you have to go and die, Tommy?!" exclaimed Larry cried sadly.

"Why didn't we save you, kid," Moe cried while he grabs Larry's shirt and blows his nose into it.

"Why must I be bald," Curly cried stupidly.

Wall-E looks around and yelps as a bunch of rocks and stuff begins to fall. He exclaimed, "Mayday! The whole temple is collapsing! We must get out of here right now!"

"This temple won't hold for long and I am not sure if we could escape in time!" exclaimed Pikachu in terror. Even if they could get up now, the remaining survivors will not get out of the temple and who knows what will happen next?!

"We're at the ocean bottom! What can we do?!" exclaimed Carrie in horror.

"This can't be...with all my power, I couldn't win against it! Tabuu!" exclaimed Darth Vader in shock and anger. If only he could've been stronger...

"Everyone, listen, I will use the last of my pendant's power to get you all above ground." Zelda said quickly to everyone in concern. "I know that you cannot forgive my mother or my country for what has happen, please don't hate them. I'm sorry. Quickly, to the surface!"

Darth Vader grunted as he fell unconscious. Soon Zelda uses her pendant and uses her magic to send everyone else away from her, leaving the princess behind. Soon Zelda, having use the last of her pendant's power, collapsed as she fell to the ground...

"Tommy..." said Zelda before closing her eyes and all went black for thge princess.

------------------------

Soon Tabuu laughs evilly as he shot into the sky madly and begins firing blasts at the islands floating in the sky above. The end of the Magic Kingdom of Hollow Bastion is at hand, no one can stop it!

The islands were hit causing the lands to split apart like crazy, killing some citizens doing so. The people who were lucky not to be hit screamed in terror as they freaked out like mad. Soon the kingdom broke apart as the islands, what's left of them, crashed into the ocean.

A man came out of his home near the ocean and gasps as something big, wet and dangerous is coming right towards him and the village. He screamed, "Oh, crap! A tsunami!!!!"

More people came out of their homes and look horrified as a huge tidal wave is coming at them. They run for their lives, doing so as fast as they can. Soon everything went black as a crashing and splashing noise was heard before all is calm...a deadly calm, that is.

Author's note  
Oh no, Tommy is dead and the Magic Kingdom of Hollow Bastion is no more. But where are the rest of our heroes? And what happened to Darth Vader? Read, review and suggest, folks.

Kimi: (stunned) Tommy...

Me: Relax, Kimi. All is not lost.

Duon is from the Subspace Emissary mode of _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_.

Yes, I know that Lavos in the actual game didn't talk but I decided to do something different by having Tabuu, whose is parodying the said villain, talk in this parody.


	24. Chapter 23: Vader's Secret Past

**Chapter 23: Vader's Secret Past**

"Tommy...no, Tommy...Tommy!" groaned a familiar girl's voice. Suddenly Kimi gasp while waking up yelling, "Tommy!"

Kimi looks around and finds herself in a small hut. She sighs sadly as the girl remembers what happen, the events that lead up to...Tommy's death. The others who woke up know how she's feeling. They still were stunned that Tommy Pickles, their friend and leader, was killed.

Soon an elder came into the room and see the heroes awaken. He said, "Ah, so you are all awaken. You have quite a nightmare."

Kimi, looking worried and scared, exclaimed, "Tommy! Is he here?!"

"I'm sorry, but the ones we managed to find unconscious were you all."

"Then, no, it wasn't a dream."

The others look down sadly. They have escaped from the Fire Nation Palace with their lives, sure, but Tommy...he's gone, dead, destroyed by Tabuu, all because he wanted to sacrifice himself in a futile attempt to stop the destroyer of the future once and for all.

"It was reality, it happen," Wall-E said sadly. He remembers Tommy well, how he first met the human when the boy, Kimi and Bulma found him broken down in that dome in his own timeline. Now...

"First Iron Man, now Tommy." said Pikachu sadly. He couldn't believe it. Once again, one he called a friend has died while the boy formerly known as Ash Ketchum just lied there, not doing anything but try to defeat Darth Vader once and for all. If only...

"No, Tom is stronger! He couldn't have die," Carrie exclaimed in disbelief. She can't believe that the boy she was friends with and helped defeat General Scales and the Dinomen has been destroyed. The halfa girl refused to do so, and yet...

"Where are we?" Bulma asked looking around. "Is this the village of the Earth People?"

"Something like that. This island is what was left that arose from the Fire Nation Temple." The elder explained.

"So now that this era was crushed...all because of Tabuu."

"We couldn't save this era either." Wall-E said in concern. For his own era, now this. Not good, not good at all.

"No, it can't be." said Pikachu in concern. More people suffered, more lives are ruined, homes are destroyed, all because of the same monster he saw Darth Vader tried to summon before. It happen again, damn it!

"So that metal bird in the land above the clouds is gone?" asked Carrie with a frown.

"Wait, what about Shifu?" asked Bulma in realization, "Where the hell is he?!"

"Well, when the great disaster has happened, a black distortion appeared. Shifu tried to save Anakin Skywalker but was sucked into the thing in the progress." The elder explained.

"Black distortion?"

"Does he mean a Gate?" asked Pikachu remembering the same object that appeared right after the last fight with that goddamn Sith Lord.

"Tabuu has made yet another Gate that caused a lot of disaster." Wall-E said in concern. It appears that no matter what timeline that the heroes are in, more Gates will be formed, one way or another.

"So that's the same thing that Carrie came through all this time?" asked Carrie in surprise. She hasn't gotten use to the Gates yet and still the girl is not surprised.

"Wait, Zelda." Bulma said remembering something else. The last she seen of the princess, Zelda used the last of her pendant's power to send the survivors away from the place!

"Where is Princess Zelda?" asked Pikachu to the elder.

The elder sighs as he said, "I do not know. No one has seen her since the disaster. We can only hope that she herself has lived."

Hearing that made the heroes concerned some more. Zelda has sacrificed herself, just like Tommy, to keep them all safe. Where is she now is yet to be determined. They hope that the princess is okay.

"So what about the DeLorean," Wall-E asked hopefully. "Is it...

"Oh, your ship is safe. It's sturdy and astonishing. It came ashore here as though it was following you like a lost puppy." said the elder in amusement. "Very mysterious..."

The others look at Kimi who is still worried. It's obvious that she's thinking about Tommy, still not believing that he's gone. Most of the group believed it and will miss the one who help gathered them all up in the first place very well.

"Kimi..." The others said to Kimi sadly.

"Tommy..." said Kimi not wanting to look at her friends right now. She doesn't know what to do now. Her love is gone. If only Kimi herself was able to help him, or better yet, tell Tommy how she feel for him before his death.

"I'm sure he's all right. If the DeLorean is safe, so is Tommy." Bulma said to Kimi trying to cheer her up. Of course, that's a fib but the woman doesn't have the heart to force her friend to face the truth.

"Please cheer up. This is not like you." Wall-E said to Kimi hugging her a bit.

"I know how it feels to lose someone, you lost someone who is precious to you right before your eyes." Pikachu said to Kimi. "Still, I can't do such a thing like comforting you."

"Hey, don't be heartless." Larry snapped at Pikachu grabbing him, only to be shocked (literally) for doing that.

"Please don't cry, I'm sure Tommy would not like that. I wouldn't cry either." said Carrie trying to cheer Kimi up.

Kimi sighs sadly. She knew deep down that her friends were trying to cheer her up, but it is pointless to do so. Without Tommy, she may not have the strength to go on. Why must Tommy be a hero?! Why? Oh, how Kimi missed him so.

"Oh yes...I wish to return this." The elder said remembering himself. Kimi gasps as the old man takes something else and puts it around her neck. This object hasn't been around the girl's neck for what seems like a long time...and Kimi knows what it is.

"My pendant...I entrusted it to Tommy..." Kimi said sadly.

"Right, young lady, it was on your shoulder. Perhaps it was protecting you." The elder suggested. This made Kimi clutched onto her pendant as a tear rolls down her cheek sadly. "Listen, I will leave you here to recover some more. I will be in the town square up ahead."

With that, the elder leave, leaving our heroes to recover and think about the events that have happened.

----------------------

The heroes leave the hut a while later as they try to move on from the horrible events that took Tommy. After getting some supplies and such, they arrived at the town square. It looks like the place is filled with people who survived the Fire Nation Palace Incident, those either with magical powers or without. It looks like a sad sight to see indeed.

"There are those that who are People of the Light that survived this," A woman explains to the heroes. "Still, whatever names the people go by, Light or Earth, it doesn't give a damn anymore."

"Right, in Hollow Bastion's Power Temple is the Power Stone itself." A young woman explains.

"What's a Power Stone?" asked Bulma though she probably knew already from her experiences with Tommy in Hollow Bastion.

"Well, it was made by laying a Darkside Stone, that has the planet's energy hidden up in it, at a place where the sunlight hits."

"Hot damn!"

"Indeed, but it is also said that you gotta wait a long time to draw our great power though." said the young woman with a nod.

"I have lost even the power of magic in this goddamn Earth. How can I go living?" asked a man in concern. It is obviously to the heroes that this guy was one of the survivors from Hollow Bastion.

"Who said you need magic or anything like that to move on?" asked another man assuring the first one that all is not lost. "You are not alone, right?"

"Right, I am alive. As long as I don't give up living..."

"Correct. Like they say, tomorrow's wind will blow tomorrow. We should believe that." A third man said. This made the heroes happy a bit. At least these people are willing to move on from the disaster thanks to Tabuu. Hell, if they could do so, they can rebuild the planet.

Another woman said, "The sea of clouds that covered the heavens are gone and the blizzard has stopped. Has the long winter ended?"

A little boy is seen sleeping nearby, most likely has gone through a lot. A mother noticed the survivors of Tommy's group as she said, "Try not to wake him, he has worn himself like hell crying."

The elder sees Kimi's group and goes over while saying, "Ah, so you are all here. Did your health return well?"

Before Kimi could respond, a blast came out of nowhere knocking some of the people away. Those who weren't hit gasp in order as some soldiers appeared forcing them all to bow. These soldiers also survived the Fire Nation Palace Incident, but they still enforce the rules, big time.

"Listen you assholes, bow down to your new ruler...Count Dooku!" exclaimed a soldier. To the heroes' shock, a familiar Sith Lord appears grinning at the scene.

"Actually, I preferred by my new name Darth Tyranus if you don't mind." The villain said before turning to the scared survivors and the angry heroes. "You should be peaceful, everyone. I went through all that trouble to survive. That foolish Azula and the so-called One are gone now. It's time I make this Hollow Bastion into the Confederacy of Independent Systems Kingdom! Those who refused to go by my rules...well, I won't guarantee your survival then."

Just then Darth Tyranus looks shocked as he sees some familiar friends going towards him. The new ruler then frowns while saying, "So it's you. I see you too are all stubborn and survive as well." Tyranus then eyes something nearby: it's the DeLorean. "Ah, what an interesting device. Is that yours? Looks like something Master Yoda himself was working on before..."

Tyranus smirks evilly before adding, "Very well, I have decided. As the new ruler, I will not allow you to have devices like that in your hands. I shall keep it as my new pet machine."

"Forget it, Count Doo-Doo!" exclaimed Kimi angrily. "You can't just take things without asking!"

"You've got to be kidding!" exclaimed Bulma in anger. Tyranus has just came and decided to take their only ticket out of this timeline?!

"That won't work." said Wall-E worried.

"What the hell are you saying?!" yelled Pikachu angrily. "You think we will let you take something of ours just because you put yourself in charge?!"

"You can't have the DeLorean! It's my friend!" Carrie said angrily as she prepares herself to fight if she has to.

"Come on, you knuckleheads! We can't have this old guy take our ship away!" Moe said to Curly and Larry. The last two yelp and tried to run off but the former grabs them by the necks. "Don't you two go nowhere!"

"Well, if you want to keep your ship, then I will take you as well! You've got strange wisdom but you're in the way, damn it." Tyranus said as he snaps his fingers causing fireballs to appear much to the surprise of the heroes. "Take this!"

Tyranus fires the attack at the heroes but to his shock and anger, Kimi blocks it all of the sudden. After losing the boy she loves, the girl is not going to let this asshole take their ship too!

"What?! Damn you all!!!" exclaimed Tyranus in fury. He can see the focus in all their eyes and such, they will keep blocking and attacking if they must. There must be...then the Darth gasps in horror as he points at something yelling, "Oh my! Look over there!"

"Oh sure, like we're stupid enough to do that," Moe said dryly though he frowns when Curly and Larry turned to look in confusion. "You dumbasses don't count."

"Deep God! It's horrible, Tabuu and Azula has returned! Oh, and some purple-haired boy is there too!!!"

That works. Kimi's group gasps as they turned around, thinking that their enemies as well as Tommy are nearby. Big mistake as Tyranus quickly fires his Force Lightning at the heroes shocking them all big time. Kimi's group didn't have time to recover before they fell to the ground, unconscious.

"How the weak has fallen to the might of Darth Tyanus's power!" laughed Tyranus cruelly.

--------------------------

A while later, Kimi's group groans as they woke up somewhere, in some sort of room. They can't believe what happen, that the heroes let someone they have beaten before fooled them like that.

"Where are we?" Bulma, Kimi and the Three Stooges asked at once.

"Hey, don't you parrot me!" Moe snapped as he slaps both Larry and Curly at once making them both yelp.

Pikachu thyen noticed something else making him exclaimed, "Our weapons and equipment are gone!"

"Oh great. They must have taken them while we were unconscious." Larry said as he sees everything on him is gone. "So is our money, gone as well."

"Damn it, those bastards must have taken precautions. What are we going to do?" asked Kimi in concern. Sure they've got magic but what's the use in doing so without the right help anyway?

"We're beat." groaned Bulma in concern.

"So what are we going to do?" Pikachu asked his friends hoping that they got an answer.

"Find a way out of here, of course." Wall-E said as if answering a big stupid question.

"I say we fight!" Carrie said in determination. "I will get back our weapons and beat that old man to a big mess! No one makes a fool out of the Sarcastic Queen and gets away with it!"

"Are you sarcastic?" Curly asked Carrie confused.

"Oh really? I can't believe how sarcastic I really can be." Carrie said to Curly sarcastically.

The heroes saw a ladder nearby and climbs up it. But the moment they do, the gang gasps as they see open blueness around them as well as clouds and such. They soon realized where they are.

"We're in the sky!" Wall-E exclaimed as he looks around. They are on some sort of ship.

"Holy Toledo, Ohio," Moe said in alarm. We're on..."

"The X-Wing!!!" exclaimed the heroes. Yes, they are indeed on the same ship they saw before the destruction of Hollow Bastion. Tyranus must have brought them up here after knocking them all out.

They can't fly (Carrie can but she can't carried everyone with her without bring strong enough to do so) so the group have to go back the way into the same room that they woke up in. Worst yet, the whole room is ghost-proof so Carrie can't phase out even if she wanted to!

Just then Bulma sees an air vent nearby as she said, "Look, an air duct."

"We can see that." Pikachu said as he noticed too. "We could be able to get in that thing. Not sure if we could use that to escape though."

"Even so, we can sound out the situation inside the plane from here by looking through there."

"Good plan." Kimi said with a nod. Carrie flies up while the others just jumped up to the air vent. They look through each grate and saw some people on guard while robots are on patrol in another room. Even if they could escape, Tyranus has obviously used every precaution.

"Not good. These robots look tough." Wall-E said observing the situation like crazy.

"Damn this, it's getting us nowhere." Kimi said with a frown.

"Hey you, fools!" yelled the angry voice of Tyranus. Soon everyone looks down and saw a shocking sight: the guards are near the DeLorean as they are tampering with it.

"Hey, what the hell are they doing?" asked Bulma in alarm.

"Looks like Tyranus is remodeling the DeLorean." Wall-E added as he sees the Sith Lord himself coming to the guards looking annoyed. This is angering the heroes definitely. They work hard to get that DeLorean and Tyranus is tampering with it!

"That son of a bitch! He is tampering with our stuff!" exclaimed Pikachu furiously. When he gets out of this room, Tyranus is one dead Sith Lord!

"He is remodeling the DeLorean! I hate guys who do that without asking." Carrie added with an angry frown.

"Sssh." Kimi said quieting her friends. If they speak too lately, Tyranus will hear them and will order them all killed instantly. Instead, they keep on watching as the Sith Lord yell out instructions to his men.

"Stop slacking off! After all, if I want my new flying throne to be ready, there must not be any delays! Soon the world will do my bidding!" exclaimed Tyranus cruelly as he laughs evilly.

The heroes frown as they go back into their prison. This is getting bad, big time. That villain is going to use their DeLorean as his own throne and they're struck in this room, not doing a thing! History will change even worst unless they escape!

Just then a food is shoved through a small pet door at the bottom of the original one as a guard on the other side exclaimed, "That's what you bastards get for opposing Darth Tyranus! You can't do anything without your weapons and you know it!"

"I think we should fake being sick in order to escape." Kimi whispered to her friends. That sounded like a plan.

"Good idea, then while that guard came in to investigated, we will pound him." said Bulma getting the idea. The question is, which one of the heroes will do the honors of 'being sick'?

Moe smirks as he got out a can of shaving cream. Larry looks confused as he said, "Where did you get that?"

"You don't wanna know. Curly, stand still," Moe ordered Curly.

"No way! I don't wanna do this bit again! I will only do it when I'm good and ready." Curly said with a frown.

"Are you good and ready?"

"Yeah, I'm good and ready."

"Good!" snapped Moe as he sprays shaving cream onto Curly's face, the bottom part anyway. Once he's done, Moe exclaimed, "Now start barking!!!"

Curly nods and barks like madly chasing the others who scream in pretend fear. Obviously the Stooge is doing a 'thinking he's a mad dog' bit.

"Help, help! Mad dog, mad dog!!" exclaimed Kimi in pretend fear.

"Help us! Our friend was bitten by a dog previously before capture and now he thinks he's a dog! Curly's going mad!!!" exclaimed Wall-E, screaming to make this whole thing realistic.

That is enough to fool the guard as he opens the prison door and came in exclaiming, "What the hell is going on in here?"

Suddenly Moe and Larry appeared out of nowhere and hit the guard with a hammer each, knocking him out.

"Ha ha ha ha! Looks like its nighty nighty for you." Larry laughs madly at the guard.

"Okay, Curly, you can stop now." Moe said to Curly who is still barking and chasing like mad. The Stooge didn't seem to hear him as he tried to attack Moe. The man in annoyance hits Curly with a hammer, knocking him out. "I said stop!"

"Hey, you should go easy on him! Curly is too into his role that much and you know that!"

As a response, Moe uses his hammer to pull at Larry's nose, making the Stooge scream in the progress. That really hurts!

-----------------

The heroes quickly leave their holding cell, only for some guards to see them doing so.

"Holy crap! How did..." asked a guard in shock and disbelief.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed another one in shock. Their escape could mean one thing...

"Prisoners escaping, prisoners escaping!" boomed the robots as they prepared to fight. The heroes quickly run to get their items back while the Three Stooges fight off the guards and robots. All this time fighting off the baddies in each time zone has gotten them better...or lucky.

Anyway, the heroes return with everything that was taken from them back while the guards and robots have been taken out. Now it's time to stop Tyranus from claiming the DeLorean as his very own!

They rush through the X-Wing fighting off monsters and getting items that help out in the battles during the progress. They have to also flip switches to work conveyor belts and so forth.

Anyway, when they entered a part of the ship, they sense something, something powerful about to attack.

"Wait, what?" Kimi gasped in alarm.

"What is that?" asked Bulma in alarm too. She has sensed it before.

"It's a powerful magic energy reaction." said Wall-E in agreement. The heroes just gasp as a familiar monster rolls towards them.

"Look out!" yelled Pikachu as the group got out of the way in time. Soon the creature unrolls itself and revealed to be Army Dillo, the same monster they got taken down by earlier back at the palace!

Army Dillo snarls while shooting out blasts from its cannons. Fortunately the heroes dodged as they use the strongest techs they have to fight it. To their surprise, the monster is easily hit this time. Maybe because Army Dillo no longer has the power from the Fire Nation Palace to help it this time!

Soon the heroes' attacks knocked Army Dillo off the ship and onto a small mountain area below. The monster groans upon hitting the ground before falling unconscious.

"Serve ya right! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!" Curly said with a smile. Looks like the heroes has avenged their loss by Army Dillo.

"Phew." Bulma said in relief and a smile.

"Tedious, whatever the hell that means." said Pikachu with a nod.

"Ha! Once again I did not lose!" exclaimed Carrie with a smile. Now that the heroes has taken out Army Dillo, time to deal with Tyranus!

------------------

Tyranus laughs cruelly as he jumps into the main controls of the DeLorean. After all that remodeling and work, it is finally done!

"Yes, it is done, at last, it is done!" laughed Tyranus evilly and cruelly. Turning to his minions watching, the villain continued, "As you can see, these beautiful wings are now my new throne! I shall call it...Sky Tyranus Throne! The first sacrifices will be my enemies!" The villain taps on the controls while exclaiming, "Lift off, Sky Tyranus Throne, lift off!"

Tyranus taps on the controls and hits a button. To his shock and annoyance, a stupid song begins to play from the radio.

Barney the dinosaur's voice: _**I love you, you love me**__**  
**__**We're a happy fami...**_

"Dear god, no!" screamed Tyranus in terror as he turned the radio off quickly, "Oh god, why were they thinking creating something that dumb and annoying?!"

Tyranus tried again. To his delight, the engines starts up making him laughing cruelly, "Oh yes, ha ha ha ha! This is it, this is it!!!" The doors nearby opened up as wind blew, "Time for the Sky Tyranus Throne to lift off!!!"

Soon the DeLorean took off from the station as the repair crew watch on while their master leaves.

"I think Sky Tyranus Throne is a stupid name, do you?" A repair person said to another who just nodded at this.

---------------------

Kimi's group now arrived on the top of the X-Wing and looks around. To their surprise, they see a familiar ship flying nearby. It can't be before it's true!

"It's the DeLorean!" exclaimed Kimi shocked as she sees the DeLorean, remodeled and improved thanks to the work of Tyranus's men. It's...

"Flying?!" yelled the others in shock and disbelief.

Tyranus looks at the heroes while he's inside the DeLorean. He now said, "Fools! It is no longer the DeLorean but it's the Sky Tyranus Throne! Ha ha ha ha! You will all fall this time! Be gone, like the 80s version of some turtles!" The villain pressed a button in the DeLorean and begins firing on the heroes who got out of the way. Those weren't in the ship originally, Tyranus must have installed some weapons in! "Look at you, squirming like worms!"

"Why you..." scowled Bulma furiously at Tyranus. He can improved the DeLorean, sure, but when that jerk went and uses the thing against them, that is where this woman draws the line big time!

"We will be taking back the DeLorean now!" snapped Wall-E in determination.

"Damn you, how dare you act conceited!" agreed Pikachu as he gets his Gogeta Jr. out, ready to take Tyranus down.

"We are coming, DeLorean!" said Carrie as she prepares to fly up and go kick Tyranus's ass!

"Pal, we will not take it easy on you." Moe said as he slaps a palm of a hand with a wrench.

"Yeah!" snapped Curly and Larry as they are holding weapons of their own.

Kimi looks at her pnedant and looks furiously at Tyranus. He's one of the few who started the chain of the events that killed Tommy. Tyranus, Azula, and the One AKA Darth Vader ! They will all pay big time, no doubt about it!

"It's your fault, it's all your fault! Tommy...give me back Tommyyy!!!" screamed Kimi like a fury cat.

"Tyranuuuuusss!" yelled Bulma in fury as well. She got her weapon out, ready to fight the evil Sith Lord once more, this time it's personal!

"Here we go!" said Wall-E as the rockets part of himself ignited making him fly upward.

"You bastarrrd!" yelled Pikachu as he runs forward and prepares to jump at the DeLorean.

Carrie screams as she flies towards the DeLorean while the others just jumped onto the thing. Tyranus look stunned as he climbed onto the roof where his enemies are at. The heroes got their weapons back?! No!

Plus, a new fight begins. Tyranus fires out Force Lightning at his enemies but they dodged it, hitting the Sith Lord with all they got. Wall-E hits him with Shock while he and Carrie use the dual tech Beast Toss to injure Tyranus. The villain even use the Force and his lightning in a desperate attempt, but even Tyranus is no match for the fury of his enemies.

Tyranus coughed out blood right after they hit him from all sides. The villain raise up a hand as it begins to glow. He yelled, "Prepare to suffer the power of the dark side!!!"

Tyranus fires his attack at the heroes but Pikachu hits it with the Gogeta Jr. bouncing it back at the villain much to his shock. Tyranus screams as hiw own attack hits him, injuring the villain some more.

"I...I can't lose! Army Dillo, come and..." Tyranus quickly opens a portal in hopes to summoned Army Dillo again. However the villain yelps as he trips. Soon the Sith Lord fell off the DeLorean and right into the portal that disappeared after he fell in. Tyranus is gone for good.

"So much for that knuckle head." said Curly with a laugh. Moe looks at him making the former shake in fright.

Moe shrugs as he slaps Curly on the back saying, "Eh, go ahead. You deserve it."

"All right!" laughed Kimi in delight. Tyranus is gone and the DeLorean is back in the heroes' control! They all got in to see if the villain himself has seriously damaged it in some way.

"Hey DeLorean? You okay?" Bulma asked as she checks the thing over. Looks like the DeLorean is in great shape or something like that.

"We got the thing back. Mission a success." Wall-E said, relieved that they got the DeLOrean back.

"That sneaky thieving bastard," Pikachu snapped, still upset over the theft of the DeLorean thanks to Tyranus.

"Is this ship healthy or something?" Carrie asked in concern. "Gee, I hate acting so OoC at times, but hey, I'm the one who is out of timeline right now."

"Forget if this thing is healthy, how will we pilot this thing?" asked Bulma in alarm. The others realized that she's right. With Tyranus gone, no one is controlling the ship this time.

"Is everything okay?" asked Kimi trying to figure out how to control the DeLorean since Tommy did all the time when...he's still alive.

"Try that lever over here."

"I don't know, I have never dealt with this type of meter." Wall-E said worried since he has never driven the DeLorean before.

"I don't know what the hell we are supposed to do." said Pikachu as he held his head in frustration. How can they work this baby?

"Hey, what does this button do?" Larry asked puzzled as he sees a green button nearby and press it. Suddenly without warning, lasers came out of the DeLorean and shot at a wing of the X-Wing, destroying it instantly.

"You knucklehead!" snapped Moe angrily. "It's the blue one!"

"This blue button," Bulma asked nervously, not sure if she should press the blue button she just saw. That may make things worse.

"Allow me!" said Curly as he hits the blue button. Suddenly bombing sounds are heard making everyone looks out the window.

Curly must have activated a button to send out bombs as they hit the X-Wing like mad causing the whole thing to blow up. As the remaining heroes of time watch in shock, the former ship of Tyranus blow up as it fell into the water below, crashing like mad.

"Uh...I didn't do it." Curly said sheepishly to the others while Moe just frowns at him in annoyance.

------------------------

The survivors of the Fire Natrion Incident saw what happened and cheer wildly at the X-Wing crashing into the water. They are freed! Tyranus is gone, no more will they suffered under his rule!

"Yes, we're freed! Screw you, Tyranus!" laughed the villagers wildly.

"Oh my! That thing...it's flying!" said the elder stunned as he looks up and see the DeLorean flying in the sky. Unbelievable!

-------------------------

Bulma has finally managed to take control of the DeLorean as she begins to fly it. The woman sighs while saying, "Well, I think I got this baby figured out."

"At least that bastard Tyranus did one thing right." said Pikachu with a nod. "He allowed our car to fly."

"All right, the DeLorean is healthy and it even became a bird!" laughed Carrie in amazement.

"Lucky break, eh?" asked Wall-E with a nod.

"All right, this is better than we try to make a plane of our own!" laughed Moe happily. Just then he noticed some of the heroes looking down for some reason. This made him look concerned as Moe suspects why they are acting like that.

"What's wrong?" Carrie asked those looking down in concern.

"Tommy..." said Kimi sadly. They got the DeLorean back, sure, but the boy...he's still dead.

"Kimi." said Bulma with a sigh.

"We got the DeLorean safe and hopefully Tommy is too." Wall-E said trying to calm the others down, though whom is the robot kidding? It won't work at all.

"Idiot." groaned Pikachu with a frown.

"No, Tom is strong! He will not die!" protested Carrie in alarm. She is still in denial and refusing to admit that Tommy is dead, even though Carrie saw the boy died with her own eyes.

"He got to be here somewhere! I gotta go look for him." Kimi said in determination. She refused to go back to her own time right after the destruction of Tabuu, knowing that the boy she loves is dead, never to be seen again!

"Hey maybe he's made it to the island." Larry suggested.

"Come on, let's search for Tommy!" Wall-E suggested, making nearly everyone in the DeLorean cheer. The fact that they could be able to recover their lost friend, fill them with hope.

"Let's try to search for Tommy, never mind that he's dead or alive." Pikachu said with a nod.

"We gotta search for Tommy! He's alive, damn it!" said Carrie with a laugh. The search for Tommy has begun!

------------------

The group lands the DeLorean near the village and got out. They headed to the people who saw them land. Maybe one of them saw Tommy?

"I saw someone at the northern cape." said a woman remembering. "I hope he is no asshole out to cause trouble. We've got enough of that today."

"Could it be?" asked Kimi in realization. That's it! Tommy is alive and is waiting for his friends right now!

"Say, what happened to this person?" Curly asked puzzled.

"Well, the person washed ashore after you all alive." explained a young woman. "I haven't seen him before, even in the world in the heavens. Hell, this guy is probably a pal of yours or something."

"He better be." Moe said quickly.

"Thank to you all, everyone in the village is cheering up." The elder said smiling as he goes over to the heroes, thanking them for all they have done. "Now we can really start over at the beginning."

Of course, the heroes didn't have time to celebrate. They gotta get to the Northern Cape and fast. The heroes just hope that Tommy is really there!

------------------

The heroes arrived the Northern Cape and saw a glowing object in front of them. They look excited.

"Hey, Tommy!" laughed Larry happily as he runs over to the object. "Damn, you really..."

Suddenly the glowing object reveals itself making the Stooge scream as he back away. It isn't Tommy at all. It's Darth Vader, the Sith Lord has survived the incident too!

"So you have survived." said Darth Vader glaring at the ones he never thought to see again until now.

"Vader!" yelled Pikachu angrily as he got the Gogeta Jr. out. The moment he himself has waited for is now here! Time to finish this and avenge not only Iron Man, but Tommy as well!

"You're alive?" gasped Bulma stunned as she looks at Darth Vader in amazement. The Sith Lord's survival thing has amazed even her.

"Vader, what the hell are you doing here?"

Darth Vader would've attack his enemies right there. Instead he sighs while looking around at the ocean area, as if he's familiar with it, a friend of his...a part of this world.

"Everything that I know is at the bottom of the ocean...the eternal kingdom of dreams, Hollow Bastion." Darth Vader explains with a sad sigh. He turned back to everyone while saying, "I...was once there, but as someone else...."

**Flashback: 12,000 BC**

Azula looks worried as something is happening with the Phoenix Vessel. The time has come, she can feel it. Yoda, Po, Shifu and a familiar old rabbit looks astonished as is Zelda who is watching. Things are going crazy big time. This Azula is different than the ones Tommy and his friends knew!

"What is going on, Mr. Herriman?!" exclaimed Po in alarm as the whole room shakes like mad, just like what happened with the heroes in the story.

"Oh dear, the dimensional distortion!" gasped Mr. Herriman as he held on with his life. The rabbit himself knew that this is a very BAD idea.

"Impossible, it is perhaps?! Controlling this power with ability, we shouldn't!" said Yoda concerned. He should've stopped this before it happened.

"No good, if this keeps up, we will be swallowed into its dimensional swirl!" Shifu said in alarm. He gotta stop this before...

"Zelda!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Everyone in the room looks shocked as a boy runs in and headed towards Princess Zelda.

"Anakin!" exclaimed Zelda in alarm. "Don't come closer!"

"But..." Anakin said confused. He came in here to see why the whole Fire Nation Palace is shaking like this, what is going on?!

Suddenly everyone in the room looks shocked as something begins to happen. They are now in a swirling area as the machine itself begins to transform. The group back away in terror as the thing has turned into the monster itself: Tabuu. The villain chuckles sinisterly as he waved a hand, causing a portal to appear below the Gurus themselves!

"No, this is..." Shifu begins to say in shock.

"Oh dear, it's a Timegate!" gasped Mr. Herriman as he recognized what the portal is.

"Damn!" screamed Yoda as the Gurus scream while they were pulled into the portal, never to be seen again apparently. Tabuu chuckles evilly as he looks at Anakin who looks frightened while backing away. The boy doesn't know what to do.

"Poor child. It's ashamed we just met. Oh well." laughed Tabuu as he makes another portal appear below Anakin. The boy screams as he is getting pulled in.

"Zelda!" screamed Anakin as he is about to meet whatever awaits him on the other side.

"Anakin!" screamed Zelda. She can't lose her little brother, Annie is probably one of the fewest friends she has left in this world!

Zelda tried to grab him but it's too late. The portal soon closed once Anakin is inside. The princess looked down in sadness. It's too late. She has failed...

**Semi-Present Time: 995 AD**

Near a village belonging to demons who hated humans with a grudge, a cabinet door opens up in a house as a familiar old red panda falls out hitting the ground with a grunt.

"What is this place? Where am I?" asked Shifu confused as he looks around the timeline that is, unknown to him, going to be his new home.

**Future Time: 2300 AD**

In a timeline that is an apocalyptic world made by Tabuu, a Jedi Master and a panda robot fell out onto the ground.

"Ouch." groaned Po as he got up, feeling his 'tenders'. Yoda sighs in concern as he looks around, wondering where he and Po are.

**End of Time**

Mr. Herriman fell out of another portal and landed gently in another area. He looks concerned while wondering where he himself has landed at.

"Oh dear, there's nothing here. This is...the Farthest Reaches of Time?!" gasped Mr. Herriman in horror as he identified this place...as the End of Time.

**Middle Ages: 570 AD**

An evil skull head like villain walks around a canyon looking angrily. He has prepared all this time for the war that should destroyed the humans once and for all. Yet, the Skullmaster is not ready to lead, he need someone else to do it first. But who?

To the Skullmaster's surprise, a portal opens causing a young boy to be tossed out. Once the Gate is gone, Anakin looks up and looks worried as some monsters appears, most likely hungry.

The monsters get ready to attack but then Anakin, in his panic, fires Force Lightning onto the things, knocking them all down. The Skullmaster looks amazed. There is so much power in this boy. Perhaps...

The Skullmaster smirks evilly as he put his arm around the concerned boy while saying, "Young child, you have a gift. I recognized it. It's time to teach you how to use that gift properly. In time, you will use it to take down your enemies and those who cause you suffering. I, the Skullmaster, will show you the way."

Anakin looks confused but nodded as he and the Skullmaster leaves the area. The boy didn't know it but he is about set foot on a journey that could change him further than it did forever.

**End Flashback**

**Dark Ages: 12,000 BC**

The heroes look stunned as Darth Vader finish his story. If what the Sith Lord has told him is true...and this guy is really...could it be?

"You're...are you saying that you're..." Bulma begins to say although she already knew the answer.

"Anakin Skywalker?" asked Kimi in shock as she now looks at the man who was once the little boy whom they first met in the Magic Kingdom of Hollow Bastion a while ago.

"So that explains it." said Pikachu to Darth Vader with a frown. "No wonder I have a feeling where I have seen that kid before...he's you, or rather your past self! If only I have known it before...I would've ended your life before you became what you are and kept Sir Anthony Stark from getting killed in the first place! Damn!"

"That is your mistake, not mine." Darth Vader said as he looks away. "I went on living, thinking of a way to beat Tabuu, I swallowed in the swirl that that thing has made, fell into the Middle Ages...since then...if only you haven't got in my way of summoning Tabuu back at my castle, I would've been able to destroy him then...or later."

Darth Vader chuckled in amusement while looking back at his enemies, as he continued, "How ironic that once again I was swallowed by another dimensional swirl and ended up in an era I used to call home. I knew history and know what I must do. I approached the queen, pretending to be a prophet called the One. I waited all that time to confront Tabuu. But the results are the same. His power is tremendous than I expected. Before him, the black wind of death blows fiercely against all...if this keeps up, damn, you all will have the same fate, like that brat who foolishly got himself killed!"

"Tommy!" said Kimi in anger. This guy went and insulted Tommy. "It's your fault that he's dead!"

"You went and insult him, didn't you?!" yelled Pikachu angrily. What his enemy did was a low blow, big time!

"He's a dead weakling, like a worm, that is all." Darth Vader said without pity or excuse.

"That cannot be forgiven!" yelled Kimi furiously. She is about to attack this asshole and finish him off herself but Pikachu stops her while narrowing his eyes at the villain.

"Vader!" exclaimed Pikachu as he approached his enemy who looks at him up and down.

"So, you wish to fight me, here and now?" asked Darth Vader in amusement. How foolish that this Pokemon creature would want to fight, despite what the former boy known as Anakin has told the former human known as Ash.

"I would! It's for Sir Anthony Stark...and for Tommy."

"Very well, but do not forget. While I was once Anakin Skywalker, I am still the Sith Lord known as Darth Vader. You will find that killing me will not be so damn easy!!"

Pikachu made a motion to his friends as he said, "Stand aside. This is my fight." The others, respecting his decision and wanted to see Darth Vader get taken down for insulting Tommy the way he did, move aside.

"Incredible that you would think that we should settle things right here in this era. Come." said Darth Vader as he and Pikachu glared at each other, preparing for what is going to be a fight to the death to end this once and for all.

"Why is this fight so important?" asked Carrie puzzled.

"You see, if I did, the curse that I put on Ash Ketchum, AKA Pikachu, will be lifted in time."

"So the spell will be broken?" asked Wall-E surprised.

"Correct." said Darth Vader with a nod.

"Vader, it's time to avenged Iron Man once and for all!" Pikachu said as he got the Gogeta Jr., ready to put an end to the one that has slain Sir Anthony Stark.

"Very well, but no magic. We will use blades. Understood."

"Understood!"

With that, both fighters charged at one another as they clash their own blades at one another. They fought furiously as the two fighters who used to be Ash Ketchum and Anakin Skywalker try to hit one another.

One time, Pikachu fell to the ground allowing Darth Vader to make an attack but the Pokemon creature rolls out of the way in time and knock the villain back.

Before the Sith Lord could recover, Pikachu head butts the villain many times and hit Darth Vader on all sides. Soon the villain fell to the ground with a thud. The Sith Lord, formerly known as the prince from Hollow Bastion, looks up as Pikachu held his blade at his face.

"What are you doing?" asked Darth Vader in worry for the first time ever.

"Shut up, asshole! Darth Vader, for all your crimes back in Toonatopia, and for your insult on Tommy Pickles, you will not be forgiven! It's time!!!" exclaimed Pikachu in determination.

Pikachu rose the Gogeta Jr. above his head while the good guys look away, not wanting to even look. Darth Vader closes his eyes preparing for the end to come. It didn't come.

Darth Vader hears a clang sound making him open his eyes. To his surprise, Pikachu has missed him on purpose. The Sith Lord looks confused as his enemy sighs and takes the blade out from the ground and put it back into where he himself took it out. Why didn't Pikachu finish him off?

"Killing you...will not bring Tommy back, nor Tony either." said Pikachu with a sigh.

"Pikachu..." said Bulma in amazement. The Pokemon creature has spared the Sith Lord even though Vader's death is the only thing that can changed Pikachu back.

"I will not level myself to your playing field...Anakin Skywalker. I will not be a murderer."

With that, Pikachu walks away leaving Vader to look at his enemy stunned. The boy has spared him, he spared him...suddenly the Sith Lord grabs Pikachu by the arm, stopping him.

"Wait." said Darth Vader making Pikachu to turn and look at the Sith Lord as the latter got back up. "I wish...to come with you."

"Huh?" asked Kimi confused.

"What did you say?" asked Bulma surprised. Did this guy say what the woman thought he said?!

"What come of treachery is this now?!" demanded Pikachu in shock and disbelief. Why is his enemy wanting to go with Kimi's group after all he has done?!

"Look, you know why I did what I did to stop Tabuu, though killing Iron Man and changing you into that thing...was my doing." Darth Vader said with a sigh. "But...about Tommy...I think there's a way we can still saved him."

"There is?!" asked Kimi hopefully and happily. Could it be? Could the heroes be able to save Tommy after all?!

"Huh?!" asked Bulma surprised.

"What?!" asked Pikachu surprised. Could Darth Vader be trying to deceive the heroes or is he telling the truth?

"I know that the Philosopher of Time, Mr. Herriman, should know how to take back a lost time." said Darth Vader with a nod. "If anyone knows how to get Tommy back, it will be him."

"All right, we have seen the other two Gurus, but where does this Mr. Herriman hangs his hat?" asked Curly puzzled.

"Don't you know? On his head!" laughed Larry madly until Moe punched him hard.

The heroes then run off, with them bringing Darth Vader along. They are on a new quest now. The heroes are going to find a way to save Tommy Pickles!

As the heroes left, Darth Vader takes out something, revealing a familiar little charm making him sigh before putting the thing back.

'Hang on, Tommy, we're coming.' thought Kimi hopefully.

Author's note  
So, Darth Vader has joined the group and it looks like our heroes can be able to bring Tommy back. But where is this Mr. Herriman and how will he helped them? In the next chapter, the quest to bring Tommy Pickles back begins, so read, review and suggest!

Yes, I know Azula was OoC in the chapter, but remember, in the Lavos timeline, Queen Zeal (the woman Azula was parodying) was presumably killed instead of being one with the monster. So that could be the case of queen not being evil in the timeline. Yeah.


	25. Chapter 24: The Rugrat Trigger

**Chapter 24: The Rugrat Trigger**

The heroes return to where they parked the DeLorean as they prepared to make a trip into time to find Mr. Herriman, the one who could help them bring Tommy back to life.

"So any idea where this old rabbit is at?" asked Moe puzzled. Darth Vader paused to think about the question but hears a bark making him turn. To his surprise, a familiar Growlithe comes to him, barking to the Sith Lord happily.

"Uh, do you know that Pokemon, sir?" A child asked curiously. Growlithe sniffed Vader happily making the man concerned. The Pokemon recognized him as Anakin, although it makes the man happy to see his pet again, now is not the time for a reunion.

"Well, uh...gotta go." Darth Vader said quickly as he and everyone got into the DeLorean. Soon the thing lifted up into the sky as it prepares for another flight.

Suddenly the heroes looks alarmed as they see something with bolts coming out of the water. It looks familiar somehow.

"What is that?!" asked Kimi in alarm. She doesn't like the looks of it.

"Holy crap, an enormous Gate reaction! No frigging way!" Bulma gasped in alarm as she sees the object continuing to come out of the water from where the hell it came from.

"Tabuu!" gasped the Three Stooges in alarm. The monster looks like he's going to strike again!

"Holy crap, the DeLorean's timespace thingie is going nuts!" said Wall-E in alarm as the timespace spins around like crazy. Even Pikachu is loss at words on what to say at a time like this.

"No, it's..." said Darth Vader but stop speaking soon enough. Sure enough, the object now reveals itself. It's the Fire Nation Palace, except it is flying in the air! The thing floats there as if taunting anyone to try to invade and stop the forces that destroyed this world.

"It's like it's calling us." Kimi said in concern.

"Goddamn it, it's as if we will get sucked in just by looking at it!" Bulma said in alarm as she looks at it.

"It's so very big. I can measure a mighty spiritual energy." Wall-E said observing how big and powerful that the Fire Nation Palace is now. It is no longer a place for power and beauty, just power and evil! Not good.

"A ship of the dead, it comes for us." said Pikachu getting scared.

"I hate that place and it hates me too." Carrie said with a frown. "I say we take it down."

"It's the Fire Nation Temple. How ludicrous." said Darth Vader with a scowl. He has unpleasant memories of the place, the same place where his life as Anakin has ended.

-----------------

Down below, the people gasp in horror as they see what's going on. From the looks of the flying palace, it appears that disaster has come for them all over again!

"What is that thing?" asked a man in alarm.

"It's...the Fire Nation Temple?! No, it can't be!" said another man in fear.

"I sense a great power coming from that ship." said a woman in concern, "Something that is similar to that of Tabuu's!"

"What happened?" asked the elder in concern. Just when they are rebuilding, the survivors are about to be terrorized all over again!

"I have never seen anything that ominous before. Something terrible is about to start again, I just know it."

"Huge ship!" said a little boy looking at the palace in awe, never minding that his world may come to an end after all.

"That Dooku has no idea what he's doing even if he does survive what happened." said a guard with a frown. "Why, he doesn't have what it takes to rule."

"I agreed. He was rough with the men and cheap with the wages." said another guard in agreement while looking concerned at the floating palace above the water.

"I got a sapling from the Philosopher of Life but what will it mean if this land is destroyed?" asked the same woman who hold the same plant from before. "What should I do?"

"Do not lose hope, child. Plant it." The elder said encouraging the woman.

"I see. I will plant this sapling somewhere with great care. Who knows? Someday it will be use to protect greenery. This sapling with mysterious powers, maybe someday it will be use for...oh, you get the idea."

-----------

Back in the DeLorean, the heroes look at the Fire Nation Palace, which is now called the Subspace Omen. If they go there now, they may stand a chance and stop Tabuu once and for all. But it appears often risky since the heroes may not be strong enough. Plus, there's that problem with Tommy still being dead.

"Well, there's only one place to go to now." said Moe with a nod.

"Yeah! To the bathroom!" said Curly who is holding a metal thing for some reason. He turns around and hits Moe by mistake. The Stooge yelped before grabbing the metal thing from baldy and hits Curly on the head to get vengeance for what happened.

"Lame ass! We got to talk to that rabbit at the End of Time!"

"I knew that."

The DeLorean then flies off and headed back to the End of Time.

**End of Time**

The heroes arrived and head to the same room where they saw the old rabbit back at his usual place. They have a suspicion on whose he could be but Kimi's group wanted to make sure first.

"Ah, welcome back. Hmmm, odd. Where is that purple-haired energetic boy you usually all hang with?" The old rabbit asked the group curiously. The heroes, most of them, look down sadly. The old one didn't need them to tell him, the rabbit knew what has happened. "I see...I can't do much of anything but I can play this tune for you."

The old rabbit turns a radio on (don't ask me how it got there or what stations the thing has got) causing it to play a sad tune. He then said, "It is called Hero Remembered. I wish I can help you, I really do, but..."

"Actually, we are looking for the Philosopher of Time." Kimi explained. Hearing that has catch the old rabbit by surprise as if he wasn't expecting that by now.

"We can't do anything to bring Tommy back but the Philosopher of Time can." said Darth Vader with a nod.

"I want to meet this guy so he can help us search for Tommy! Anything to get our pal back," Carrie explained in concern.

"Right, we are looking for this Philosopher of Time, but we don't know where he's at." said Wall-E with a nod. "Maybe you may have a clue on where to find him."

The old rabbit paused a bit then he said, "I see...you have gotten imposing, aged quite a bit though."

"What?" asked Darth Vader surprised by that comment. Strange, when the Sith Lord looks at the old rabbit, there is something familiar about him now that Vader thinks of it.

"Oh yes, the Philosopher of Time. I have heard of him but why do you wish for his help?"

"We've heard that he can bring Tommy back to life." Kimi said hopefully. "After all, he is one of the Gurus next to Shifu and Yoda. So maybe, just maybe..."

"I am not sure if I should believe in the story or not but if this guy can bring Tommy back to life..." Pikachu said glaring at Darth Vader, the one who explain about the Philosopher of Time thing to begin with, not sure to believe him or not.

"Is there a way he can bring Tommy back to life?" asked Carrie with a nod.

"Look, I think this guy get the idea. We just want Tommy to come back to us, so if you know where this Philosopher of Time could be, that would be nice." Bulma said with a sigh.

"I say, wanting the dead to come back to life. How many times people wanted that to happen? Still, Tommy Pickles is fortunate to have friends, or the like, wanting him back. So..." The old rabbit pulls out something out of a pocket and show it to the heroes. It's a strange kiddy like egg. "This will help you."

"All right, food!" said Carrie with a smile reaching for the egg but the old rabbit pulls it away in time.

"What kind of an egg is that?" Pikachu asked curiously as he looks at the egg. That's the oddest looking thing he has ever seen in his life!

"I assured you that this is no original egg. This is called the Rugrat Trigger, an egg of time." The old rabit begins to explain. "You must find the one who built the Wings that Cross Time to see how to hatch it. It may not go so well but will you not act for the sake of results? They will follow because you ask. It ought to be so, yes. Do not forget that, if you have feelings for this Tommy, then by all means. Go for it."

Darth Vader then smirks as he looks at the old rabbit again. He said, "Of course, now I know you. For a moment, I've almost forgotten you...Mr. Herriman."

"Huh?" asked the heroes in shock and in alarm. Did Darth Vader just call the old rabbit.

"Son of a bitch, you're the Philosopher of Time, Mr. Herriman?!" Bulma asked in surprise. Then again, she already knew already but the woman and her friends wanted to make sure of that sure.

"Huh?" asked Pikachu surprised a swell.

"That is correct. I was called that, a long time ago." The old rabbit, now known as Mr. Herriman, said proudly.

"Tanks. Come on, let's go saved Tommy!" said Kimi excitedly while taking the Rugrat Trigger from Mr. Herriman. The heroes are one step closing to getting their friend back!

"Yeah, that boy can be troubling but when you see what it's like when he's not here..." Bulma said chuckling in amusement.

"When he is not here, all is quiet." said Wall-E with a sigh. Things will get better when Tommy is back with his friends once again.

"Dumbass Tommy." said Pikachu with a frown. "If you're going to die, then do so by age!"

"I refused to believe that! Tom did not died, hell I will keep searching for him if I gotta!" exclaimed Carrie. The halfa girl is still in denial about the death of Tommy.

"Look, as far as I know, I don't care if he's here or not, as long as we destroyed Tabuu once and for all." Darth Vader said crossing his arms while scoffing.

Before the heroes leave, they decided to check on Harry to see if he could teach Carrie and Darth Vader some magic. The boy who lived sees them coming in, knowing what they want him to do.

"Let's see...this Carrie is a powerful halfa." Harry said observing Carrie with a nod. "However she is born before the world came to known magic. She is already a halfa so magic is a no good."

"May as well, I got enough power to make my boyfriend weak in the knees." Carrie said with a shrug.

"As for this guy...he has rare Dark power...I don't think I got anything to teach him. Sorry. Hmmm, where's the purple haired one?"

"We will explain later." said Darth Vader not in the mood to explain to this scar head boy about the death of Tommy. At least, not right now.

"Come on, let's get our asses back to the future and find Yoda." said Kimi eagerly. The heroes leave the room and headed back to the DeLorean. Next stop, 2300 AD!

**Present Time: 1000 AD**

The people were used to strange things happening in their timeline but when it comes to a big floating object in the sky, that goes them all concerned.

"The weather is nice today." Didi said as she looks up at the sky, the woman unaware that her little boy is gone, dead. "The Subspace Omen is glittering, illuminated by the sun. Time for some laundry weather."

At his house near the demon village however, Shifu was more worried as he exclaimed, "That Subspace Omen in the sky, I don't think the Demons had made it and it is less something made by humans. My god, what happened?"

**Future Time: 2300 AD**

Kimi's group arrived near the Dagobah Dome and parked the DeLorean next to it. They enter the dome and hopes that Yoda is still alive and haven't passed on yet. They need his help and fast.

"Yoda, Yoda!" exclaimed Wall-E looking around for the said alien.

"Po, Po!" yelled Kimi worried as she looks for the panda robot assistant of Yoda.

"Marco!" exclaimed Curly stupidly.

"Polo!" remarked Larry while laughing. Moe frowns and knocks his associates' head together making them both yelp.

"You numbskulls, we ain't in a pool!" Moe scowled at Larry and Curly in annoyance.

Soon the heroes gasp as they see a familiar Jedi master in his bed coughing. Po is there trying his best to help his master hang on.

Po sees the heroes who came forward as he said, "Oh thank Yoda you came back. He is getting worst by the moment."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Yoda, we hate to bother you when you're near death's door but we need your help to get a friend back from that said place." Kimi explained sadly. "Tommy, he's..."

"Know this, I do." said Yoda with a nod while motioning to a window showing Death Mountain nearby. "Death Mountain, the power to get person back to life it has. To draw the power to do so, important and necessary existence the person must be. Essential a doll identifiable to that person, it must. After that, hatch the egg it should."

"Uhhh...mind putting that by us again?" Curly asked confused.

"He means a dopple-doll, stupid!" Moe snapped in annoyance.

"Ohhhh, I don't get it."

"Perhaps if Mumbo Jumbo, here he is, make one in an instant, he can." said Yoda with a sigh.

"Wait, Mumbo Jumbo? The guy who runs that clone tent thing back at the Millennial Fair?!" exclaimed Larry in surprise.

"Yep! He likes to hang around those place, you should meet up with him there." said Po with a nod.

"Come on, I think I know where to find him." Kimi said as she turns to leave. "You guys try to help Po in saving Yoda. I won't be gone long."

"Hold on, wait for us." Moe said to Kimi with a nod. He grabs Larry and Curly by the ears and said, "Come on!"

**Present Time: 1000 AD**

The sight of the Subspace Omen was not a good one for Kimi and the Three Stooges since it is now in this time era thanks to what happen in 12,000 BC. All will be lost unless it's taken care of soon!

Kimi parks the DeLorean next to Tommy's house and got out with the Three Stooges, returning to the Millennial Fair place, heading towards the part of the place where Mumbo Jumbo's tent should be.

"We play his games before but the only damn things we got from that guy are Silver Points." Kimi explained as she and the Stooges headed to the said tent they were looking for.

"Damn it, I say we rip his eyes out." Curly said angrily.

"I'd rip your eyes out if this doesn't go well." Moe snapped as the heroes answers the tent. To their fortune, Mumbo is there working on some magic until he sees the four.

"Welcome to Mumbo Jumbo's clone tent." said Mumbo greeting the heroes. "What Mumbo shall do for you all today?"

"Okay, pal. We need a doll that looks like Tommy." Kimi explained to Mumbo sternly. "No tricks, pals. This is very important."

"Girl and idiots want Tommy dopple-doll? Only person who wants dopple-doll of himself can do that, but today is special. 40 silver points to play." The heroes nodded as they pay the necessary silver points to play the game. "Mimic the doll as fast as you can. If you fail, Mumbo will give doll anyway but you will have to pay the gold necessary to get it. Fee change depending on how long you go on."

The heroes nodded as they get ready. Soon the replica of Tommy appears and the game begins. Kimi and the Three Stooges copy the moves that the clone has made as fast as they can. This goes on for a few minutes with the dopple-doll going faster and faster. But soon, the heroes have done it: they have won the game.

"All right! I'm the champion of Simon Says!" laughed Larry making Moe rolls his eyes in annoyance at this.

"Mumbo wants 1,000 gold." said Mumbo explaining the fee to the heroes. Kimi nodded as she pays the price. Once the girl did, the doll then disappeared. "Mumbo send dopple-doll to purple hair's house."

"Thanks." Kimi said as she and the Three Stooges leave the tent.

------------

The four arrived at the home of their dead friend Tommy and goes upstairs. They see Didi feeding Spike before she sees them arriving. Sure enough, the doll version of Tommy is nearby as if waiting for Kimi's group to take it for their quest at hand.

"Oh welcome, how is Tommy? Is he well?" asked Didi happily. The four looks worried. They don't have the heart to tell Tommy's mother that her son was killed. No, best to keep it a secret for now.

"Oh yeah, he's...fine." Kimi said with a nod.

"Well, I hope he isn't being too energetic and causing you all trouble. Tell him that will you, make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble."

"Uh, Mrs. Pickles?"

"Yes?" Didi asked wondering what Kimi wanted.

"We will borrowing this Tommy Pickles doll for the moment." said Kimi motioning to the doll nearby.

"Oh right, go ahead. I am not sure how it got there. I guess Tommy must have won it at the fair and forgot to tell me about it. Oh, that son of mine."

"Thanks, lady." Moe said as the four take the doll and headed out back on their mission to get their friend back.

"See you later." Didi said happily. The woman is still obvious to the fate of her son. Hopefully the heroes can get him back, hopefully.

**Future Time: 2300 AD**

Kimi and the Three Stooges returned back to the dome with the doll in hand. Luckily for them, Yoda is still alive and breathing by the time they came back.

"Will this work?" Kimi asked holding the dopple-doll version of Tommy in hand.

"Work, it will." Yoda said with a nod. "Death Mountain, time has come for it to accept you, it does. Last chance it is, to bring your precious companion back to life."

"Anyway, the final program Yoda has put into me are support to help you get your asses to that mountain. Hang on." Po then goes through a door nearby. Soon three little robots fly out of the door happily.

"Highest program, executed! Giru, Giru, Giru!" said one of the robots happily. Soon the programs leave the place as they headed toward Death Mountain to assist the heroes in their quest just as Po came out of the door.

"Departed, the three offshoots did. Protect you from Death Mountain, they can." said Yoda with a nod.

"Hey, boss. It's finished." Po said with a sad smile. For some reason, the heroes don't like the look of that smile at all.

"Request, I must make of you. Po's program, finished it is. Rest, it must. Eyes, the power switch is at."

"Are you sure?" asked Bulma in concern. She is not sure that the heroes should shut Po off. What if Yoda needs him again, "Because..."

"Worry for me, you must not." Yoda said with a sad smile of his own. "Fine, I will be."

The heroes nodded slowly. Since Yoda insisted...Moe came over and press a switch near Po's eyes. Soon the panda robot shut down, forever.

"Well, even time doesn't flow for this robot." Moe said with a smirk. He noticed the frowns on Larry and Curly's face making him snapped, "What?"

"That joke is lame." Curly remarked while Larry stick his tongue at Moe.

"Awww, screw you!"

The heroes headed off while Yoda sighs while sitting in his bed. Death looks close to the Jedi master. But if there's a way he can see his friends again...Yoda won't mind looking forward to that.

-----------------

The heroes soon arrived at Death Mountain, the place looking treachery and filled with mountains most likely. But if they want to bring Tommy back, the heroes of time must come here to get the task done.

The heroes find a Giru robot waiting for them as it said, "Go forward while the wind is weak. When wind is strong, hide behind trees! Giru, Giru, Giru."

Soon the robot turns into the tree making the heroes hold on due to the wind gushing through. That wind is strong enough to knock them off the mountain. It took a few tries but Kimi's group get their asses through.

Death Mountain has its usual monsters that tried to get in their way, including a monster that is a spawn of Tabuu itself! The fight was difficult but they beat it eventually. They took the Giga Arm off its chest before moving on.

The heroes fought off more monsters, getting items, etc. while fighting off yet another Tabuu Spawn. Soon they arrived at a slippery mountain where another Giru robot awaits them.

"Slippery, be careful. Giru, Giru, Giru. If you fell, you will be sent back." The robot said in precaution.

The heroes quickly did as it requested as they did their best not to fall while fighting off more of the baddies and getting items. Anyway, the heroes soon found another Giru robot a while later.

"If you push the husk, if you climb the husk..." said the Giru robot. It didn't finish but the heroes got the idea.

Anyway, they soon fight off and defeated another Tabuu Spawn. Once the monster is done, the only thing left of it is its shell. Remembering what the robot has told them, they push it until the thing's under a half-built ladder, allowing them to climb the husk to move on.

Soon the heroes have arrived at some sort of summit. They can see everywhere up there but...

"Looks like this is Death Mountain's summit," Moe said with a nod. Curly gets dizzy being up this high but Larry holds him to keep the Stooge from falling.

Kimi looks at the egg while raising her pendant. They have come this far, and now, it's time to see if all their work is not for naught.

"Please lend me your power...all feelings that tremble in the night. Hell, all light that stands against the darkness..." Kimi begins to say to no one in particular. She's calling out to unseen forces to help her bring Tommy back to life.

"Tommy!" yelled the others hopefully and desperately.

"Tom!" said Carrie eagerly.

Soon the heroes watch as the pendant soon shone on the egg causing it to rose up and fly in the air. They watch in anticipation, hoping that the thing will work...but suddenly, to their horror, the egg was scattered!

"The pendant is resonating..." said Moe stunned.

"No way, it is shattered?" asked Larry stunned as well.

"And I wanted some eggs for breakfast." Curly whined. Fortunately Moe and Larry are too stunned to hit him right now.

Kimi in worry kneeled to the ground. All that way to get Tommy back...and it was for nothing?! This made her say, "No...we came this far only to fail?"

"Please do not be depressed." Wall-E said to Kimi even though he knew deep down that everything they did was for naught, they're all screwed.

"Oh man, we came up this high, almost got killed and for what? Trying to get a human's life back." said Bulma with a sad sigh. She knew that it's too good to be true.

"I guess this comes to show that we can't change a person's fate anyway. If one meant to die, then so be it, damn it. Speaking of which..." said Pikachu glaring at Darth Vader, looking like he's about to fight the Sith Lord and kill him for deceiving them like this, or so it seems.

"I refused to get down. I am lonely too!" said Carrie with tears in her eyes. "Hell, I'm lonely that my pal did not come back at all! I mean..."

Kimi begins to sniffed sadly then she cries out into the heavens, "Please don't leave me...answer me...TOMMYYYYYY!!!!"

Just when it looks like that all hope is lost after all, something odd happens. The sun begins to eclipse and the group vanished in the darkness, much to their shock. What is happening to them?

**Dark Ages: 12,000 BC**

Kimi's group could only blink as they grunted and landed in a familiar setting. The heroes are shocked as they are back, back to where Tommy was killed, only the whole place is frozen...and Tommy hasn't die yet!

"Tommy!" Kimi gasped relieved to see Tommy alive, but not for long if things go on the way they did.

"So that's what the Rugrat Trigger did...the egg of time send us to that moment and froze it," said Bulma in excitement.

"Wow! I heard of a freeze frame but..." Larry begins to say.

"Don't say it, don't even think it." Moe scowled interrupting Larry with an annoyance.

"This is ridiculous!" laughed Curly stupidly making Moe frown at him as a result.

"Remind me to kill you later. Come on, we gotta a boy to replace here."

"So this time has stopped but ours doesn't." Wall-E said observing the frozen past versions of themselves, Zelda, Tommy, Tabuu and the Queen. They really did go back in time, big time.

"A time freeze...it is really possible." said Darth Vader in amazement as he looks around. He sighs sadly while looking at the past version of Zelda. It hurts him so much that this will be the last time, twice, that the Sith Lord will see his sister.

"Everyone is like stone statues. Creepy but cool." said Pikachu with a nod.

"Well, guys, I think we know what to do now while we're here." Carrie said. The others knew it too, time to make the switch before they may be forced back to 2300 AD at any moment. They mustn't mess up or the gang won't get another chance like this again!

They got the dopple-doll out and came over to the frozen Tommy. Then slowly with Larry and Curly's help, Moe switched the real one with the doll version. It looks so real! Tabuu will end up destroying a fake, instead of the real thing!

"Tommy, Tommy! You're alive, right Tommy?!" asked Kimi as she hugs the frozen Tommy. The girl can't wait to see him move again. She has missed him soooo much!

"Come on, everyone, let's hurry." said Bulma, not wanting to spend more time in this frozen time place than she did already.

"Thank the creator, Tommy, you are safe." Wall-E said smiling to the frozen Tommy. Although it seems unlikely that the boy will hear him, the robot will want to repeat it to Tommy again when they get back.

"Come on, this place is scaring the hell out of me. Let's pull back quickly." Pikachu said with a nod.

"Come on, we're taking Tom along." Carrie said as Kimi hugs her frozen beau all so happily.

"Damn it, save the hugging and kissing for later! Our business is done here, let's go back!" snapped Darth Vader getting impatiently. Of course, he sighs while looking at his sister while saying, "Pitiful...we only have one chance and I still can't change anything. Zelda...I'm sorry."

Soon a flash appears as everyone is now heading back to 2300 AD.

**Future Time: 2300 AD**

The heroes find themselves back on a familiar park as Christmas light are somehow on a dead tree nearby. But they don't care about that now though. Their attention is on a certain purple-haired boy who is unconscious on the ground.

"Tommy..." Kimi said, her eyes are filled with tears of joy.

"Tommy! Welcome back!" laughed the gang. Their cheers are enough to wake Tommy right from his unconscious state, making him look confused as he looks around where he himself is at now.

"Huh? Where...how?" asked Tommy confused. The last thing he recalled is him about to be killed by Tabuu, now he's here on some mountain?

"Hey, how do you feel?" laughed Pikachu as he slaps his friend on the back.

"Tommy, thank the creator, thank the creator..." Wall-E said giggling like a little school boy the moment school let out for the summer.

"You're back to life. Say, are you well? Because I hope so." said Carrie with a grin. She knew that she herself is right, that Tommy didn't die. They just have to switch a clone for him for that to happen.

"Tommy...everyone...everyone was waiting..." Soon Kimi couldn't take it anymore as she runs up to Tommy and hugs him, with tears rolling down her eyes. "Please...don't do that again, don't be away from me..."

"Tommy, you're an idiot. Do that again and we may not save you this time." Bulma said in a sigh of relief. Tommy looks confused. Did his friends save him? And why is Darth Vader here? Did...

"You're a lucky guy, who has friends who is willing to risk changing time just to get you back." said Pikachu with a smile. "What a lucky bastard you are. No offense."

"Everyone is waiting!" Wall-E said with a laugh.

"Hmph." said Darth Vader as he crosses his arms. The Sith Lord is not going to join in the celebrations. He missed nothing as well as not missing Tommy at all. The former man known as Anakin Skywalker doesn't have anyone in his life ever again...

Kimi smiles lovingly to Tommy, who is still confused about what happened, as she said, "Tommy, while you were gone, a lot of things happened, you see...and then, there...okay, I...did but...Tommy!"

"Huh?" asked Tommy confused.

"Jesus, are you even listening to me? I still got a lot of stuff to tell you!"

"Gimme a break, Kimi! I was about to killed by Tabuu and I am now here! I don't know what the hell is going on and damn it, I am not sure if I want to."

"Man, you're an idiot...but you're our idiot." Bulma giggled happily. She is happy that Tommy is back with her and the others (well, maybe not Vader) he called friends.

Author's note  
Sweet! Tommy is back, but what now? More to come, so read, review and suggest. See ya!


	26. Chapter 25: The Side Quests

Author's note  
Sorry for the wait, folks, but you will be happy to know that I'm working on this story once more. This will involved the side-quests so here we go!

**Chapter 25: The Side-Quests**

**End of Time**

Mr. Herriman looks pleased and amazed as the heroes return with Tommy in tow. Looks like the Rugrat Trigger was a complete success!

"Ah, very good. Everything went well." said Mr. Herrriman with a smile.

"Hell yeah, but I'm more confused than ever now." said Tommy with a frown.

"Don't worry, kid, you'd get used to it." Larry said with a smile as he pats Tommy on the back. "Anyway, thanks a lot, old rabbit."

"Well, I did nothing, but give you a chance." Mr. Herriman explained to Tommy while nodding, "If there are the people you should thank, it's your friends, who felt for this boy."

"Yeah, I guess so." said Tommy with a smile. Now that Mr. Herriman has mentioned, the boy should thank his friends since they risk much to save him from being killed.

"The Wings That Cross Time has followed you and come here, it too may have a heart."

"Wait, so it's a human cyborg all along?" asked Curly confused.

"Anyway, time for us to kick Tabuu's ass." Moe said ignoring Curly as it isn't so damn important.

"So you still wish to fight Tabuu, do you not?" Mr. Herriman asked arching an eyebrow. He got his answer when the heroes nodded. The rabbit then points to the same bucket Larry look through when the heroes first came to the End of Time (well, some of them anyway) as he continued, "Do you want to jump in the Gate in that bucket over there? Or go to the Day of Tabuu with the Wings that Cross Time?"

"Uh..." Larry said stupidly and confused.

"Or maybe you could go into the black thing that appeared across the eras, perhaps?"

"Wait, in the Stone Age as well? Hell, that's impossible, grandpa." Moe said with a frown.

"Why I never," Mr. Herriman said offended. "Anyway, that, too, is trying to wake Tabuu again, a foolish heart that relied on power and was consumed by it. If you all go into that black nightmare, it's most likely you will end up fighting the monster as well. When and where you fight Tabuu, is all up to you. But I suggested you not to fight just by yourselves."

"What, we gotta make clones of ourselves?" Curly asked confused making Moe bonked him in the head as a response.

"What I mean is that I can see things that can help you all. In the Middles Ages, a forest is brought back to life thanks to the determination and caring of a Digimon Queen like girl. It is also where three evil ones who served Vader make their den there."

"Wait, you mean Skullmaster, Warmonger and Toot?" asked Moe with a frown. "Those three aren't great evils. Why, I bet my ass they are just using Vader in their stupid war against the humans."

"And how would you know?" Vader asked Moe in suspicion.

"Come on, why else did skull head take you in?"

"Ahem, there is also the Future era, the hometown where machines were born at, a stone that travel all times from Primeval to Future, continuing to collect the light from the sun." Mr. Herriman continued to explain what the heroes can use to aid them in their quest to stop Tabuu.

"Hmmm..." said Bulma interested in what she just heard. Could he mean the Power Stone that the people in Hollow Bastion have mentioned that is used to store all the planet's power?

"The soul of a proud man in iron who was destroyed by Vader in the Middles that continues to haunt the present." Mr. Herriman continued. Pikachu looks shocked upon hearing that. Could it be...? "In the Middle Ages, something called mythical that shiens the colors of the rainbow."

"Very interesting," Tommy said with a nod. The rabbit probably mean the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald that, along with the Power Stone, that supposed to give heroes powerful weapons and such."

"Anyway, I expect that there are those among you, as well, who know about things where their own eras are concerned. Try asking them. Battle with the aid of the people, no scratch that, all life from every damn era of this planet!"

"Wait, what about you?" Larry asked in concern. "We can't just leave..."

"You must go, otherwise you may never beat Tabuu! In order to save the future, youi need that great of an energy, to take you all to the future to which this planet shall go. I will continue observing what will happen from here."

"Thank god for that." said Kimi with a sigh. At least they won't bring this rabbit along. Too much in their party as it is.

"Don't make the girls cry so much, damn it." said Bulma in agreement.

"Damn, everyone is so lovely when Tommy is here." Wall-E said in relief upon seeing Tommy for, what, the zillionth time?

"It's tough being a ladies' man, not even having things you way in dying." Pikachu said with a shrug.

"Tom,. Tom. TOMMMM," Carrie said in happiness and relief.

"Gah," Tommy said in alarm.

"Sorry, just happy to see you again. What can I say? It got damn boring without you here."

"Your death was thanks to your weakness." Vader said crossing his arms while glaring at his former enemy. "You just got careless and try to fight something you are no match against, damn it."

"Freaky." Curly said with a nod. "So anyway, I think those evils Mr. Herriman said were Skullmaster and his goons."

"Oh, you think?" Moe asked Curly sarcastically before turning to Vader and said normally, "So where are they anyway?

"Oh yes, them. They are not dead, that's what I know. They are probably hiding out in a hideout that Skullmaster was supposed to have similar to my castle." Vader explained remembering the Skullmaster's hideout as he himself has been there a few times before.

"Well, why not? Cowards like them wanted a place like that to call home." said Larry with a shrug.

"I wonder how daddy is doing." Kimi said with a sad sigh. Even though the two has a major falling out, and the Three Stooges' failed plan ended up screwing things over, the princess really miss her father Chas.

"The birthplace of machines, perhaps I have a place where I was born?" Wall-E asked in thought. Perhaps the place Mr. Herriman preferred to is his own home in his own time!

"The soul of a proud man in iron who was destroyed by Vader in the Middles that continues to haunt the present." Pikachu said in worry as he recalls what Mr. Herriman has said to the heroes. "That...can't be right, right?"

"Time for us to fight Tabuu. We have stronger armor in my village so we should check it out!" said Carrie with a smile. It is obviously that she herself wanted to do the side quests, big time.

"The solar energy they say they used in the Ancient Era before they turned to Tabuu energy..." Bulma said in thought. "Perhaps, we should use that to fight that asshole monster!"

The heroes stop by Harry's room to see how he's doing. The glasses wearing boy smirks as he spotted Tommy while saying, "Ah, purple hair, how are ya, what's up?"

"Back fromn the dead, at least what they told me." said Tommy still not over the concept that he was brought back to life, so to speak. Turning to his friends, Tommy now said, "Come on guys, time for us to deal with these side-quests."

"Why?" asked Curly stupidly.

"If we go after Tabuu right now, we would be screwed, damn you." Moe snapped at Curly in annoyance.

"Ooohh. Why?"

"Come on!" snapped Moe angrily as he grabs Curly by the ear as the heroes leave the room to deal with the side-quests lay before them by Mr. Herriman.

**Middle Ages: 600 AD**

The heroes, after landing the DeLorean, headed towards a familiar villa that Tommy, Kimi, Bulma, Wall-E, Pikachu and the Three Stooges passed on the way to Vader's castle. The place is near a desert of some sort, not much of a forest, at least in this timeline anyway.

Suspecting that the one who is going to revive the forest could be in this hut, the heroes enter. Inside the hut is a girl. She wore red sneakers with metal on the toe parts, blue jeans with it rolled up at the bottom a bit, a brown belt, a white shirt with blue sleeves, and a blue heart in the center, she had beautiful violet eyes and red/orange hair tied in a spiky bun. Her name is Rika Nonaka.

"Well, they are not here." Larry said thinking that Vader's former generals are in this hut.

"Of course not, stupid! Skullmaster wouldn't hide out in here!" Vader snapped at the Stooge in annoyance.

"Yeah, don't be stupid!" Moe snapped as he punches Larry, making the latter groan. Rika giggled at this sight as it's the most craziest thing she saw all day.

"Ahem, do you know why this place is a desert?" Tommy asked Rika carefully.

"Well, most of the trees that were growing in the forest got destroyed during the battle with that Siht Lord and his damn army." said Rika looking upset now. "I'm planting trees to keep the green of the forest safe, but they soon wither..."

"Speak English!" said Curly in confusion.

"What I mean is, whenever I plant something, it withers and die, and it is no thanks to those damn monsters that settled down in the desert somewhere!"

"So that explains everything." Moe said with a nod. "We gotta help this girl out!"

Rika sighs as she glances at a seedling nearby that looks familiar. The heroes recognized it as the same one that woman in 12,000 BC was keeping safe from Azula! So she has succeeded, though the seedling doesn't look like it ages as well. Incredible!

"Why, if I plant this seedling that said to have mysterious powers that were passed down for generations, this desert will be restored to green earth in no time. But I can't risk doing it with those damn monsters nesting in the desert cave!" Rika said in annoyance.

"Interesting...so does anyone else share your concern or something?" asked Larry curiously.

"My boyfriend Jack Spicer who fight as a soldier. He went to fight Vader's army and returned to me, Thank God. I, I..."

Just then her boyfriend appears much to Rika's relief. This guy is a teenage boy with spiky, red hair and he had a painted on scar under his eye. He wore yellow goggles, a black trench coat, black trousers, and black and gold boots. His name is Jack Spicer, the Evil Boy Genius and Rika's boyfriend.

"Hell, relax. We'll be together for good." Jack assured his girlfriend as the two hugged lovingly. That is a great sight to see in these dark times (no matter what era the heroes are in due to Tabuu).

"So anything else we should know about?" Tommy asked the couple, hoping that Jack and Rika could tell them something that may be useful.

"Well, those monsters nesting in the desert cave are weak against water, but beating those bastards with my power..."

"Okay, we get it." Kimi said with a nod. "We'd deal with the monster problem."

"You guys go ahead. I think we will track down the Skullmaster and take him out." Bulma said with a nod. It's obvious that the woman is going to do the task of defeating the generals of Darth Vader.

"As do I. No one tried to use me and get away with it," snapped Vader in determination as he clutches his hand into a fist...a fist of hell.

"Okay, we'd come too." Moe said with a smirk. "Larry, Curly and I will join ya."

"Who said," Curly and Larry snapped getting annoyed that Moe has 'volunteered' them both for a dope ass mission.

"I said!"

"Oh! You said!"

"Well, go with him. I still have my doubts on him anyway." Pikachu said with a frown. He is still trying to get use to the fact that the same Sith Lord who killed Iron Man, fusing the boy with his Pikachu and making himself this way to begin with, as well as almost kill them all with Vader's attempts to destroy Tabuu is now hanging with them.

"Pikachu." said Bulma in cncern.

"Come on, time to get going." Vader said in determination.

With that, the group split up with Tommy, Kimi, Wall-E, Carrie and Pikachu going into to a desert cave (which they easily found by fallen into a hole in the ground while Vader, Bulma and the Three Stooges goes back to the DeLorean so that the Sith Lord can lead his group to the island where the hideout of the Skullmaster is supposed to be at.

**Present Time: 1000 AD**

In the Village of Grimm, Shifu was in the place looking for supplies when he saw a sight that concerned. The Demons are chanting and worshipping like hell again, but this time it isn't Darth Vader's statue they are doing it to.

"Skullmaster, oh, Skullmaster. Our savior, Skullmaster. Ah, Skullmaster, Skullmaster. However sunny and lonely the day," The Demons chanted to a statue of the Skullmaster! Since Vader was defeated, the skull head took over the army and became the monsters' idol now.

"Oh dear." said Shifu in concern. The past has indeed change.

"Yes, hell, Skullmaster!" laughed an imp evilly.

Shifu then sees two monsters named Dim and Dumb laughing madly as the former said, "Our ancestor, the Great General Skullmaster the 1st, is in enshrined in the village square. Ha ha ha ha! With the lasers and all that crap."

"Oh bother, lasers arealways on your mind." Dumb snapped at Dim in annoyance. "I say it's smoke and fog!" However his brother gets a laser out and fires a blast at Dumb, making the latter screams like a coward.

"My lord," Shifu gasped in shock and alarm.

"See? I told..." Dim then gasped as he and Dumb sees something crawling towards them. The two recognized it instantly.

"SPIDER!!!!" screamed Dim and Dumb as they run away like cowards. Shifu rolls his eyes in annoyance. These two are the Skullmaster's descendants?

"I just hope they solved the problem in the past." said Shifu to himself hopefully. He hopes Tommy and his friends would take down the Skullmaster. Then all of this damn chanting will come to an end.

**Middle Ages: 600 AD**

With the help of the DeLorean, Bulma flew the time machine to the east of the Subspace Omen and found a lone island with the fort on it. That is where the Village of Grimm will be at in Tommy's timeline. Bulma's group lands the DeLorean before getting out to head over to the Skullmaster's fortress.

The Skullmaster headed to the entrance hall, not suspecting any old faces to return, upon hearing the door opens. Getting ready for his best, the skull head speak up, "Welcome folks! This is the home of the Great General Skullmaster..."

The villain gasped in surprise as he sees a familiar Sith Lord entering with the enemies of old. The Skullmaster exclaimed, "What the hell?! Darth Vader?! And those fools again?!"

"Skullmaster, I hope I am not in the middle of interrupting anything...because it will be the last thing you will do!" snapped Vader as he get his lightsaber while narrowing his eyes angrily.

"Vader, what the hell is this?! Are you abandoning us, your servants who want to build the world of Demons, by teaming up with these humans?! You are no longer our king?! Why did you desert us?!"

"I would tell you but I think I would rather slice your head off first."

Skullmaster is shocked and outraged. Bad enough the humans found his fort but now Vader has turned his back on his allies?! After everything the general did for the Sith Lord, raising him since Anakin was a child?! Hell no! The villain then run off to the room in the forth as the heroes followed him, planning on taking him, Warmonger and Toot down.

Skullmaster then looked at his enemies, including his former boss, in rage and fury as he exclaiming, "You insolent bastards! You forced my hand. Toot, get your fat ass in here!"

Just then a fat familiar fat bitch came into the room making Bulma frowns as she said, "Oh god, not here again."

"Hey Skullmaster, you called?" Toot asked making a big wink much to the disgust of everyone, including the Skullmaster of course.

"Ugh, why I hired that fat cow, I would never want to know." said Vader rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Oh, what's this? Vader? Goddamn it, you dare show your face here, toot? You are with the humans and deserved a bitch slapping! Hey Skullmaster, allow me to deal with these assholes."

"Do it, do not fail me." Skuylmaster said as he run out of the area to leave the fat cow, or woman, to fight the intruders.

"Okay, time for your punishment, fools!" laughed Toot evilly as she prepared herself to fight. Her enemies got lucky the last time but this time, luck is in her favor, at least Toot thought so.

"Bring it, fatso." snapped Bulma with a smirk. This fat woman is a joke. They are sure to win this one.

The heroes then fight off Toot once more and thanks to how strong our heroes has gotten, they didn't have a hard time this time. The Three Stooges fired objects at the fatso, hitting her while Vader and Bulma combined their attacks to hurt her. The fight was over just as it began.

"Oh, goddamn it! How stupid, I will kick your asses for this!" snapped Toot in pain as she run off in a defeat.

"Geez, for a fat cow, she isn't useful." said Bulma rolling her eyes in amusement.

"You better believe it." Vader agreed as the heroes move on to the next room. They went through the next couple floors and who did they run into? Come on, guess, GUESS, DAMN IT! Sorry...

"My servants, come forth and destroy these bastards! They are out to take back the treasure I stole from Vader Castle!" Skullmaster said evilly as he turned the conveyor belts on causing some monsters to appear. Looks like our heroes got another fight on their hands...

Until the monsters fell into some pits at the end of the conveyor belts that they didn't noticed until now. The Skullmaster looks shocked and dumbstruck while the heroes look from where the monsters fell at to the villain himself, all looking bored. The Skullmaster looks worried as he run to the room in the north.

The heroes confront Skullmaster once more as he frowns at the heroes. Toot and his monsters have failed. Time to bring in the next general making the villain exclaimed, "Warmonger!"

Soon the Warmonger himself arrived as he smirks evilly while saying, "Yes, Skullmaster?"

"So, my enemies still mean to follow me, well it comes to this. Warmonger, I'm leaving it to you now!"

Skullmaster run out of the room just as Warmonger confronts his enemies while getting a sword out. The villain has got a new one after Tommy got the other one away from him before.

"While I hate to cross swords with my former liege and one whom I revere, this is fate so I can't help it!" Warmonger said evilly as he gets ready for another fight against his enemies and former boss. "Are you ready to die?"

"Only if you're ready to take a bath. You stink!" Moe said in disgust. They can smell that bastard from where they are at.

Warmonger slashed at his enemies but they got out of the way in time as Vader and Bulma used their Fire 2 spells. They hit the villain head on while slashing on the Warmonger's arm and hitting him. Needless to say, the fight didn't last long either.

"Damn you, I screwed up!" Warmonger exclaimed as he run out of the area with his wounded arm. That really hurt.

"No fair...I wanted to burn him." Curly whined while making most of the heroes rolled their eyes at him in annoyance. That Stooge can be just a whiner.

-------------

Tommy's group goes through the cave fighting off the morons in their way knowing that their destruction is what they need to help Rika replant the forest. After getting all the items as well, the heroes enter a room and jumped in alarm as they hear an earthquake.

"What is that noise?" Kimi asked in alarm.

"Must be a tremor, Tommy exclaimed as he and the others felt the whole room shaking like mad.

"Maybe it's an earthquake." Wall-E said in concern.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Pikachu as he almost fell to the floor of the room in the cave. This doesn't look good at all.

"The room is shaking! It must be a monster doing all this!" Carrie said in conclusion getting ready to fight whatever is making the earthquake.

The group hurried through the room and sure enough, it turns out that Carrie was right. A monster was causing the earthquake as it growl at them upon their arrival. It's a colossal horned-demon with wings. It is called Chernabog.

"Oh damn!" Tommy yelled as Chernabog fired a blast at the heroes who dodged it barely.

"Soon, this is the monster whose cause the forest to be dying out like crazy!" Kimi exclaimed in anger. This monster is the same one who is stopping a great forest like the one Rika is trying to bring forth from coming to life.

"Right, this monster is the source of the desertization."

"That is true." said Wall-E in confirmation.

"Damn that monster! He turned the forest into a desert." Pikachu said angrily as he gets the Gogeta Jr. out. Anyone who harm a good force doesn't deserve to be forgiven!

"It's time to take this creep down." Carrie said as she fires ecto-blasts at the villain starting the battle.

Chernabog send out demons to fight the heroes though they dodged them and hit the fiend in its core like mad using regular attack. Soon the core is destroyed but Chernabog went underground to try to catch his enemies off guard.

"Great, he went underground. Not good." Tommy said looking around the place suspecting that Chernabog will spot out at any moment.

"Who knows where you will run into this guy?" Kimi agreed. The heroes then yelped as Chernabog reappeared and fire a blast at them, hitting them hard but not enough to destroy them.

"Whoa crap!" said Wall-E as he fire a blast at the head of Chernabog, hurting it.

"Big pain in the ass," Pikachu said as he hits Chernabog with his Water 2 and Ice 2 attacks, hurting the monster.

"And his underground attacks is a big pain." agreed Carrie as she speeds around the Chernabog and block the attacks with her pink ghost shields. Upon the monster going underground again, the halfa snapped, "Crazy nuisance!"

Anyway, this guy goes on for a while as the heroes give it everything they got. Soon one of Carrie's Fury Ectoplasm blasts hit Chernabog home hard, causing the monster to scream for the last time before being blasted to oblivion. That was the end of Chernabog.

"Phew. It's gone, now the trees would not die off anytime soon." said Kimi with a smile. "We should tell Rika this."

"Right, the cause of the desertization is gone. Rika got to know about it." Tommy said in agreement, before he frowns while saying, "Crap, I'm doing the repeating thing, am I?"

"Yep." Wall-E said giggling happily.

"Well, there's nothing else to worry about now." said Pikachu as he puts his Gogeta Jr. away with a smile on his face. Now that Chernabog was destroyed, the trees can get back to growing the right way.

"Chernabog is dead, Rika will be glad." said Carrie with a grin. "May as well. I'm starting to hate that guy!"

With that done, the heroes prepared for a trek back to the surface as they planned on getting back to Rika and Jack to let them know that the forest is safe to be restored once again.

---------------

Vader's group continued fighting through the castle as they continue going after the Skullmaster. The villain one time try to tempt the good guys into a trap via a chest but the heroes ignored it as they continue through fighting off the baddies and getting items, most of them Vader can do, in the progress.

Soon the heroes entered a room where all the generals are waiting for them. Skullmaster smirks evilly as he said, "This time the third time will be in our favor! We will not be destroyed so easily! The Great Skullmaster!"

"Toot Plus!" giggled Toot evilly as she gets ready to fight.

"And Super Warmonger!" said Warmonger as he get his sword out, ready for another round against the heroes, this time with his allies joining in.

"Oh brother, those names are the best you assholes can do." Vader said rolling his eyes in annoyance. "I should have killed you all if I knew you would be this lazy!"

"Your mistake, not ours. Despite the names, our sure-kill items we have equipped with beat you bastards to a lifeless corpse." Skullmaster said with an evil smile. Unless the last few times, the trio has come prepared. This time, they themselves are sure to win!

"I like to see you try!" snapped Larry then yelped as the villains attack. "I didn't like that!"

The villains fight furiously against Vader, Bulma and the Three Stooges especially their nasty Delta Attack. Of course, even with their items equip on the baddies, the fight isn't too hard for the heroes. Vader quickly hit Warmonger many times as Bulma flames the villain literally. Soon Warmonger fell down to Unconsciousville.

Now the heroes fight Toot as they used the strongest techs on her, sending the fat bitch to the floor hard. Now all that's left is the Skullmaster with the heroes hitting him with all they have got.

"Grrr," Skullmaster exclaimed furiously as he back away in anger and disgust. "I will not lose! If that were to happen, the Demons' future will be destroyed! I cannot lose!!"

Skullmaster rush out of the room quickly leaving our heroes to open the chests to get a Dash Ring and Sight Cap before chasing after the villain. They arrived in the next room where the Skullmaster himself remains.

"Vader, I am disgusted with you! I raised you like the son I never have and this is the thanks I get?!" Skullmaster said with fury and betrayal in his voice at the one he once called son and boss.

"You are only using me, even I know that now." Vader said dryly at the one who raised him since the former was a child. "You didn't know you were used anyway. I only used you and the Demons to further my own goals."

"So this is it, are you hell bent on beating me? Was the dream of fighting together, turning the power of this world over to us Demons a damn lie?!"

"Of course, I just wanted power. You can hear it too, the sound of the black wind. What's past is past. Everything you ask for is a dumb dream anyway. Time for you to fall just like Warmonger and the fat cow."

"Useless, useless, you bastards cannot beat me!" Skullmaster laughs evilly before putting a barrier like himself as before, preparing another fight with the bad guys.

Moe spotted a familiar rope and figures that it's to the same trapdoor that is under Skullmaster like before. He eagerly untied it expecting the results to be the same...only for a trap door to open up in the wrong place!

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Fools, I learned my lesson the last time! See you next fall, Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Skullmaster. But then he stopped laughing as he himself noticed that his enemies didn't fall in. The trapdoor just opened near the group and not below them. "What the hell?"

"Uh...is this you learning your lesson?" Vader asked his former general with a frown, "Because you obviously need to put the trap door down right. Honestly."

"Damn it! I refused to fall again! I will..."

Just then a sound of a 'Psyduck' is heard as a yellow duck Pokemon came by. As Psyduck was leaving, it is unknowingly about to hit a switch nearby.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM THAT SWITCH!" Skullmaster exclaimed in horror. But Psyduck hits the switch anyway causing something surprising to happen: the floor under the villain opened up making the Skullmaster scream as he fell through a trap door of his own, disappearing from sight before crashing to the pit below.

"Unusual but effective," Larry said dumbstruck. The heroes' way of beating Skullmaster...was a Psyduck?

"What the hell is up with him anyway?" Bulma asked dumbstruck.

"Comprehension is impossible!" Moe said shaking his head in annoyance.

"He always was pathetic." Vader said with a sigh.

With the generals now taken down, it's time for Vader's group to leave this fort, the side-quest here now done with.

------------

Rika looks surprised, along with Jack, as she heard what the heroes just told them. The monsters that turned the forest into a desert is gone now! Incredible!

"Those monsters are dead?! Oh hell yeah! How can we thank you," Jack asked the heroes in amazement and eagerness.

"It's no big deal." Tommy said with a smile, "Just doing our job."

"The battle with the monsters is over, but the next one informs returning this forest to its original form now that it's a damn desert."

"Thanks for destroying those monsters for us. I will do all I can to restore the forest. The problem is to make the desert into a forest again, it will take...oh, who knows how long that would be?" asked Rika as she looks outside sadly. The girl herself knew that she would never get the task done in her lifetime. "I just wish there is someone else who could keep working for even a hundred of years. This desert would be back to the forest in no time."

The heroes paused to think about this. How can they help Rika restored the forest even beyond her time? Just then a hero stepped forward, looking outside in concern.

"Hmmm, perhaps I can do it." Wall-E suggested in determination. "I can stay here and help Rika as her helper. Once the forest is back to normal, you can collect me."

"Sure, why not?" Tommy asked with a smile. It wouldn't be that hard and they knew that it would be easy to get Wall-E back...through time travel that is.

A while later, Wall-E is digging through the roots and planting the seeds as he begin to helped Rika and Jack in the progress of restoring the forest. It may take a while, even a lot of years, but if the heroes put their efforts to good use, the task will be successful.

"There we go..." Wall-E said as he continues working.

"Oh cool! Thanks to Wall-E, my dream of returning the forest to normal will come true." Rika said with a smile while looking at those who are about to leave Wall-E for now. "How can I thank you all?"

"I just hope Wall-E lasts this long." Kimi said as the heroes waved goodbye to their robot friend for now as they leave. Fortunately, the departure will not be for long.

Just then they see the DeLorean landing nearby. Vader's group must have been successful a defeating the Skullmaster, Warmonger and Toot.

"Come on! The ride is about to leave!" Larry called out to the heroes as they get into the DeLorean.

"Hey, wait, where's Wall-E?" Bulma asked as she noticed the robot is not with the heroes. She looks out the window and is damn confused upon seeing Wall-E helping Rika with the progress of restoring the forest. "And why is..."

"We'd explain along the way. Time to go back to 1000 AD," Tommy announced quickly.

With that, the DeLorean took to the guys as they teleported out of the time stream leaving Wall-E behind in the progress.

**Present Time: 1000 AD**

When the heroes returned to this timeline, they got a big surprise. They see a forest down below, beautiful and wonderful like they never seen before! Rika and Wall-E has obviously succeeded.

The heroes parked the DeLorean in a clearing before getting out, heading to a newly built temple nearby. A woman there smiled as she greeted them while saying, "Welcome. 400 years ago, a girl named Rika Nonaka has got a mysterious metal man help her restore the forest back to life in the land to the north. That metal man is enshrined in a temple."

"Wait, what? You left Wall-E there on purpose?!" Bulma exclaimed in shock and disbelief at the ones who were helping Rika.

"Whoa, whoa, Wall-E wanted to stay behind, okay? He should be fine as long as the robot didn't bust down. So cool it." Carrie insisted, calming her friend down. Bulma sighs and calm down. She overreacted a bit, that's all.

The heroes entered the temple and find some nuns praying to a statue of a girl, obviously Rika. Tommy chuckles in amusement as he said, "Talk about being a little exaggerating."

The heroes goes to a nun who speaks to them, "You are now standing in Rika's Temple, one that is dedicated to the girl herself and the metal man himself Wall-E who restore the forest that was turned into a desert during the war with Darth Vader 400 years ago."

"In this temple, the holy relic of Wall-E is enshrined." Another nun said as she nodded to the said relic up ahead.

"These hats are knitted from the branches with the forest's mysterious power. Cool, huh?" The third nun said happily. The heroes pay it no attention as they get closer to the relic, some sort of familiar yet completely rusted thing...

"Wait a moment, that's no relic, its Wall-E!" Bulma gasped in alarm. The poor robot must have rusted and shut down over the years! She got him down from where he's at and found the button that is used to turn him on. Thank God that it still works as Wall-E, activated, looks around in surprise.

"This place is..." Wall-E yelped in alarm then he sees his friends, the same one he hasn't seen for 400 years, making the robot smiled as he said, "Oh, oh! Bulma! I missed you! I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to any of you. No, to you Bulma! It was a matter of an instant!"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, for me, 400 years was a long time, but the results from the hardships were good. The forest has been revived. Tonight, how about we celebrated our 400-year reunion?"

"Sure!" said the others with a smile. Once again, another hero is reunited with the good guys. Time to celebrate and so forth.

------------

At night somewhere in the forest, Bulma was busy working on Wall-E to repair him while the others watch on. The Three Stooges were asleep, after a long day of their crazy antics.

"Having now journeyed over 400 years, I just realized something." Wall-E said in thought. It's true, the robot just found out something, but what could it be? "In the past, we thought the Gates' arrival was due to the distortions from the power of Tabuu, but a feeling came over me. We must be mistaken."

"What?" asked Kimi surprised. Did Wall-E just suggest that something else other than Tabuu made the Gates???

"Yeah, I can't be overconfident but maybe someone wants to show us something, something in various eras through the Gates. Or maybe someone wanted to see it personally. In order to think back upon the way his or her own life went..."

"Yeah, I understand that." Carrie said with a frown. "I heard of a legend that people see all their memories until the day they die." She said the next part sarcastically, "Oh yeah, wouldn't that be fun?"

"I heard that when people die, the memories that are in their hearts deeply when they were alive come to mind one after another." Pikachu explained as he looks down slightly, remembering the day when Iron Man was killed while the boy Ash couldn't do anything to save him. "There are some happy memories but there are sad memories, most of which we may want to change."

"Right like 'I wish to go back and done it differently'. Strong feelings such as like these likely call memories to mind." Wall-E said in agreement.

"I wonder if I will be like that when I die," Tommy asked curiously.

"Say Bulma, is there any moment you would like to go back to?" Kimi asked Bulma curiously. However her question just made the woman turn away sadly, most likely not wanting to talk about it.

"No." Bulma said with a sigh. She does have a moment, of course, but the woman doesn't want to talk about it at all.

"Kimi, I don't think Bulma like to talk about that." Tommy said to Kimi in concern. The boy knew what moment Bulma wanted to go back to but not talk about. It's the mother Mrs. Briefs lost her legs while the woman was a girl, and the fact that Bulma herself couldn't do anything to save her didn't help much at all.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ask." Kimi said in concern. She feels like she herself is intruding on someone else's private thoughts.

"I try not to think about it too much, otherwise I could get obsessed." Bulma said, wanting the matter to close big time.

"Hmmm, Tabuu does play a great role in the fortune of this person." Pikachu said in concern. It's true, the heroes has caught up with Tabuu no matter what era they are in. It's as if someone is helping the good guys in secret.

"So who is this person?" Vader asked curiously.

"That I do not know or whose memories they are." Wall-E said with a frown. "My guess is that it is not a person, but a large existence. We will understand that when our journey ends. Anyway, who's for some sleeping?"

--------------

As everyone was sleeping later that night, Bulma was tossing and turning in her own sleep before getting up sweating.

"Oh damn, that dream again." Bulma said with a sigh. It's the same dream that is about the day her mother lost her legs. If only there's a way she could keep that from happening, Bulma would take that second chance.

Bulma then got up and looks around. Everyone else is sleeping and...wait, what's this? A gate is nearby the camping site.

"Is that...a Gate?" Bulma asked curiously. Time to see, she used the key causing a red version of the Gate to open up before entering the thing.

**The Accident: 990 AD**

A Gate opens inside a familiar house as Bulma came out of the portal. She looks around in confusion and surprise. The woman is home, back at Capsule Corp, but there's something different about this place.

"Is this..." Bulma then sees a piece of paper nearby making her pick it up and read it, "'6/24, A.D. 990: Even though dad planned to go hiking, he just skipped out on it on purpose to do research. Bulma herself doesn't get it, but that's fine I guess. She is going to be a normal bridge, that way she herself will not know about science and stuff'."

Bulma gasps as she put the paper down before looking surprised. THe woman said, "Yes...this is the past, the day of the accident...I can stop this!" Bulma is excited, now she can prevent Mrs. Briefs's accident before... "Wait! I don't know the password, oh damn it. Maybe it is in the kitchen."

The woman rushed into the kitchen, the minutes before Mrs. Briefs's accident is counting down. Bulma spotted a note on the ground and picks it up and reads the thing, "'The password to make the machine stop is...my most beloved person. Enter this quickly. Dr. Briefs'. Wait, my mom's name is the password? God! Do I feel stupid!"

Now that Bulma found out the password, time to use it. The woman quickly opened a door nearby and came into the next room. Sure enough, something happened that Bulma has never forgotten since it happened as a woman is in the next room looking around.

Mrs. Briefs was looking around in the basement doing some cleaning, unaware of the future Bulma entering the room. She said, "Bulma, Bulma! Oh where is that little girl of mine?

The woman stopped and sees a machine nearby which makes her said, "What is this machine? Oh yes...now I remember, my husband told me that I shouldn't get close to it. It's not completed and could be dangerous. Still, it is dirty..."

Mrs. Briefs goes over to the machine to begin trying to clean it up. However, as she does, the woman has failed to notice that her skirt is dangerously close to the machine...that is until the woman noticed that it is caught right in the thing.

"Oh no! The hem of my skirt must have got caught in it!" said Mrs. Briefs surprised. She tried to pull the thing out but it won't come out. Mrs. Briefs sees the young version of Bulma coming in making her said, "Bulma, sweetie, help mommy okay?"

The child Bulma nodded as she goes over to Mrs. Briefs and tried to pull the thing out. So far she couldn't as child Bulma said, "It won't come out."

Bulma and Mrs. Briefs tried their best to get the woman's skirt out. However they weren't paying attention to what they're doing as they hit a lever nearby turning the machine on. Mrs. Briefs gasped in horror as the thing begins pulling her in!

"No, it's pulling me in! Bulma, stop the machine! Use the password!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed in horror as she points to a panel that acquires a password to stop the machine.

"I...I don't know. Mommy!" said Child Bulma in terror. It's true, the girl doesn't know about machines or the password back then and worst yet, the machine that is pulling in Mrs. Briefs is pulling her right into the crushing area. Struggle all she might, the woman is trapped!

"It's no good, Bulma, darling!!!"

The future Bulma has seen enough as she quickly runs over to the panel, not wanting to delay for a moment! The woman quickly tapped in the password, her mother's real name of course, and press enter as she said to herself, "I hope this works!"

Just as the machine is near Mrs. Briefs's foot, the crushing part finally stopped much to the relief of the woman and the young version of Bulma. That was a close on. Child Bulma hugged Mrs. Briefs, tears in her eyes, as if fearing that she almost lost her mother...or the woman's legs.

"Thank goodness, mother." Child Bulma said happily, unaware of the fact that her future self is the one who saved Mrs. Briefs. Older Bulma smiles a bit before passing out...

-------

A while later, Bulma wakes up while yawning a bit. What happened? She must have fainted. Just then, the Briefs woman spotted a note next to her as she picks it up and reads it, "'7/2, A.D. 990. Truly, thank God, I'm thinking to getting to know a little more in depth about machines so that it'll be okay even if an accident like what almost happened to my mother happens again'."

Bulma smiles in happiness. Thanks to her, Mrs. Briefs's accident never happened! That means...she is still walking!

"I hope mom is all right," Bulma said as she gets up to go back through the Gate back to the present.

**Present Time: 1000 AD**

At Capsule Corp., Mrs. Briefs walk around smiling as she looks outside through a window. And I mean 'walk' as the woman is no longer in her wheelchair. The accident that took her legs never happened!

"What a good weather. Maybe I will go for a walk once I have done cleaning up and working on the plants." Mrs. Briefs said happily. She has no idea how close she was to almost losing her legs in the past. It's all thanks to Bulma that her legs are saved.

--------------------

Wall-E was waiting, having waking up earlier, as Bulma came out through the Gate smiling happily. The woman then looks surprised upon seeing the robot nearby.

"Bulma," Wall-E said with a smile on his face. It is obviously what Bulma has done, he can tell. The robot did find out about Mrs. Briefs's accident during the Prehistoric Era all right and suspected that the woman went back to save her mother in the nick of time.

"Wall-E? What are you doing up? The sun is barely up." Bulma said surprised.

"It has been weighing on your mind, doesn't it? You are a kind person, Bulma." Wall-E then gets something from his compartment, some sort of necklace. He gave it to Bulma while explaining, "This is a present I wanted to give you, even if you have failed, I made it by hardening the resin of the trees in the forest. This jewel has the weight of 400 years. Make use of it."

Bulma smiles happily with tears in her eyes before putting the necklace on. She then hugged Wall-E, happy to be her friend and after what has happened, the woman needed a good hug right now.

"Thanks, Wall-E." said Bulma with a smile.

Author's note  
How nice! The forest is restored, Vader's former generals got their asses kicked, and Bulma has saved her mother and allowed Mrs. Briefs to walk next. Looks like two side quests are done but more will come so stay tuned! Read, review and suggest.

Dim and Dumb are two baddies from the Care Bears' version of Alice in Wonderland.


	27. Chapter 26: Iron Man's Ghost

**Chapter 26: Iron Man's Ghost**

Shifu was going through the Village of Grimm once more expecting the Demons to do their chanting once more. To his surprise, the statue of the Skullmaster is gone from inside the building that it usually stood at, disappeared, as if the damn thing was never there!

"It's gone...that means the Skullmaster was defeated." Shifu said in amazement. That must mean that the heroes of time must have taken the villain down. Amazing! He spotted the Skullmaster's descendants, Dim and Dumb, now brushing the floors like mad.

The mayor of the town, Mayor Joe Quimby, came in making Dim yelped as he exclaiming, "We're leaving, sir! Not slacking off or anything! Dumb is the one who is slacking off!"

"Am not, don't blame me for everything...especially don't pick on me, damn." Dumb snapped as he kept on cleaning.

Quimby chuckled in amusement then spotted Shifu as he said, "Hi, I'm the mayor of the Village of Grimm! Enjoy your stay here!"

A woman assistant appear nearby and spoke to the kung fu master, "I'm his assistant, or bitch depending on how you look at it. We are thinking of making a ferry from here to Toonatopia, assure the folks there that we are not hostile as the Demons used to be."

"I think that would be fine." Shifu said with a grin. With Vader now a hero and the Skullmaster defeated, the Demons has no more reason to try to overthrow the humans now. It's like a dream come true. The Philosopher of Life sees the heroes flying overhead in the DeLorean and waved to them. The good guys waved back as they continued on.

--------

The good guys landed their ship near a town called New York City and parked the vehicle near the town. They came out and look to find some assistance.

In town, the group meets up with a man who looks concerned while saying, "There's a damn ghost in the ruins north of here. I swear to God that he looks like a man in rusted metal to me."

Pikachu looks stunned upon hearing that. Could it be? The Pokemon creature runs off quickly to the Northern Ruins.

"Pikachu, wait!" Tommy protested as he and the others chased after Pikachu. What could he be so concerned about?

The ruins look abandoned and not used in years so to think. Pikachu enter this place in hopes that he's right. There's no monsters around apparently but there is a gravesite there. But before the Pokemon creature could get near it, a ghost like figure that is missing a helmet of some kind appear, growling angrily at Pikachu.

The others soon arrived and yelp in alarm as they see Pikachu being attacked by a ghost. Kimi exclaimed, "Holy crap! That's one scary asshole!"

"Holy Ghosty!" said Curly scared out of his pants (almost).

"Come on, let's take it down." Bulma said with a nod. After all, a ghost like this is no problem, right? The heroes begin attacking the nasty ghost with the best of their attacks, only to discover to their shock that the thing just slammed the attacks away.

"Oh my, we can't hurt it." Wall-E said in concern.

"Great, we can't kill him because he's dead already. Just our luck." said Carrie with a frown. This is not good. How can they kill something that is dead already? Answer? They can't!

"What extraordinary intense power!" said Bulma, amazed of how the ghost defended himself against the attacks of his enemies.

"So that explains why my sword would not work." Tommy said with a frown as he hits the ghost. The boy managed to get the thing to kneel but didn't destroy it however.

"No matter how much we attack, it just repelled!" said Kimi with a frown. Pikachu is the only one who didn't attack the ghost throughout the battle. There's something familiar about him, but what?

Pikachu then recognized the metal suit that the ghost is wearing as well as the mustache. This made the Pokemon creature come closer to the thing as he asked, "Tony? Iron Man?"

The ghost, now identified as the late Sir Anthony Stark AKA Iron Man, groaned as he spoke with a scary voice, "For...A...sh...A....sh...Ash!"

The Sith Lord looks alarmed. To him, that ghost is saying Pikachu's real name. Is this true? Could this ghost really be the same hero known as Iron Man that he killed years ago?

"Tony? It's me, Ash! I am fused here with Pikachu, don't you recognized me?" Ash/Pikachu asked Iron Man hopefully. Maybe what he can say could get through to the one he used to called friend.

"U...A...sh...Ash," Iron Man asked confused as he looks at Pikachu. The ghost soon held his head in pain and growled angrily while shoving the Pokemon creature away. "Daaaaaammmmn!"

Pikachu looks stunned as his friend and mentor runs into his grave, most likely to recover to attack the next intruder. Since it is most likely that the heroes can't fight Iron Man like this and since he's a ghost, the group quickly leave the ruins.

"I don't understand." Pikachu said worried. "Why did Tony act like he doesn't know me? It doesn't make hellva sense to me."

"Deal with the ghost, eh?" The same man whose the heroes learn about Iron Man's ghost from that appear and spoke up. "It's a ghost that has been haunting those ruins for a lot of years, never resting in peace. Ghosts gathered up there, along with that thing. It's where the ancient fortress used to be at in this town. It has been a hundred of years since it went to ruin."

"I see." Tommy said in concern. He turned to Pikachu and said, ""That Iron Man is quite cool, uh?"

"Yeah, but keep him away from taverns or he turns both a fool and a jerk." Pikachu said with a sad chuckle. He then sighs while saying, "I just wish there's a way he can rest in peace."

"Maybe there is a way." said Bulma in thought. Maybe the answer doesn't settle in the present, but maybe in the past.

"Oh yeah, I remember the grave of Mace Windu at the western cape of this island." The man said remembering something else. "Legend has it that he was searching for the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald but the Jedi never return after finding it. Whatever the hell that place Mace died at, it is said to be filled with dinosaurs! Can you believe it?"

"Yeah, I can." Tommy said with a nod. The boy knows how badly the town of New York City is getting. Looks terrible. "Hell, this place looks pretty much in bad shape. Wasn't this place in better shape at one time?"

"Hey, I got an idea." Larry said eagerly. "Damn, wait here!"

Larry rushed over to the local pub and looks around. He sees a drunken carpet near the bar exclaiming, "Hey, bastard! Bring me more beer, damn it!"

"Uh, don't you have enough, sir?" The bartender asked the carpenter in concern. He has seen this guy drink a lot and it is driving him completely violent and stupid.

"Hell, I would tell you if I have a frigging enough, asshole! I am drinking and feeling damn good! I want beer, this rich body and flavor that enchanted the tongue! Burpppp! Can't help myself!"

"Hey, buddy." Larry said getting the drunk's attention now. "Alright if I borrow your tools if you got any?"

"Tools? Why the hell do you want them for not that I give a damn?" The carpenter asked in confusion. He is too damn drunk to even say no to this idiot Stooge.

"Sorry if I told ya, Moe will kill me!"

"Aw, hell, like I care. Go ahead, I'm too busy drinking. Get the tools from my wife. My house is southwest from here."

"Thanks." Larry said as he dashed out of the inn. The Stooge run over and found the house that the carpenter talked about earlier. He goes in and sees a little boy playing while the most ugliest wife you could imagine (or don't, she is really THAT ugly) cooking.

"I want to be a carpenter like daddy when I grow up," The boy said happily, unaware of his own father's drunken state.

"Like I care for that lazy bastard* of a husband." The woman said with a frown. "He is always drinking his ass off at that bar! Someone oughta beat some sense into him this time!"

"Hey lady, this is important but someone we know has lost some tools and need to get quickly before the place falls apart." Larry explains to the woman. Of course, not really but it's the only way to get the plot moving.

"Carpentry tools? Hold on." The woman goes to a drawer nearby, opens it and takes a tool kit out from the thing before giving the tools to Larry. "Handle with care."

"Thanks, lady." Larry said as he run out of the house with the tools in hand. The Stooge reunited with the others as they are about to get into the DeLorean again.

"About time, porcupine! Where were you?" Moe asked Larry in annoyance.

"Uh, nowhere special...yet."

**Middle Ages: 600 AD**

The heroes find themselves back in the past right near the same town. Once they parked the DeLorean, the gang headed into a cafe, where the inn would be someday, and sees a carpenter (who oddly looks like the one Larry met in the present) kicking the ground angrily.

"Damn it, my carpentry tools got stolen. I can't do my job like this." said the carpenter in this timeline in disgust.

"Oh...you mean these tools?" Larry asked taking the tool kit out. The others look shock and amazed.

"Hey, porcupine. Where did you get those tools?" Moe asked Larry.

"I don't know. I just feel like someone would need them."

"You got some tools?!" The man exclaimed excited. "Can you give them to me?"

"Only if you say the magic word," Curly said with a smirk, challenging the carpenter to do so.

"How about now," Moe snapped as he takes a wrench from the tool kit and twisted Curly's nose with it, making the dumbass yelp in pain.

"Oh, oh, oh! Okay, okay!"

The man smiled as he takes the tools (including the wrench Moe used to hurt Curly) and said, "Hot damn, I can get to my job! Later!"

Tommy then spotted someone drinking at the bar and recognized him from when the boy himself entered the timeline the first time. Tommy goes up to the Jedi and said, "Hey, Mace Windu!"

"Ah, Tommy, we meet again." Mace said with a grin. "I got a lead on the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald." The Jedi looks concerned while adding, "Though I have a bad feeling, a dangerous one. I may not come back alive. Still, take this."

Mace handed a bottle to Tommy who takes it and said, "Beer?"

"Yes, if by any chance that I do die, pour this stuff on my grave. Damn, I feel like I was jinxing myself."

Mace then leaves to go on his own search for the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald. The heroes look concerned for him. They have a feeling that Mace's search would kill him, which explains the grave.

"Who was that guy?" Moe asked puzzled.

"Samuel L. Jackson?" Curly suggested stupidly.

"Impossible! He is more black!"

-------------

The heroes found the carpenter again in the same house where the one from 1000 AD will, smiling and ready to go.

"Thanks for before, now I can do my job at last! Okay, first off, time to fix up the Northern Ruins or something!" The carpenter said before turning to some of his men nearby. "Okay, you homos! We're going!"

"Right, boss!" said the men as they followed their boss out the door to the Northern Ruins. Figuring that these guys could need some help, our heroes follow them to the said ruins.

The Northern Ruins is kinda the same like in 1000 AD, except the carpenter and his men are working there now. Well, they were but something kept these guys from even working, a bunch of monsters in the same area!

"Damn it, we tried our best but with these monsters around, we can't continue our work!" The carpenter exclaimed, scared crap-less!

"Hey, I'm a halfa, I deal with ghosts and monsters all the time." Carrie said with a smirk. "Bring them on!"

"Yeah," said Kimi ready to kick some ass.

The heroes begin fighting off the monsters, using their attacks around the things around each hole in the ruins. Monsters like Sentries would appear to try to destroy our heroes but their magic and tech took the creatures out quickly. Each time they did, the carpenters, as if by a speed best unknown to man, made the repairs quickly. The monsters try their best to be difficult only to get killed in the progress.

Anyway, once all the monsters are gone, the carpenters have finally got their work done, much to their relief. The boss one said, "Hot damn, we fixed it."

"Good thing too. Many years of this place being left unrepaired and everything would have been a major wreck." Tommy said in agreement. It's true, the heroes have seen the ruins and the town before it in 1000 AD and it is not pretty indeed.

Once the carpenters left to fix some other thing, Pikachu opened the last door allowing the group to enter a new area. Sure enough, the grave that was seen in 1000 AD is here now.

Pikachu reads the words that are on the grave, "'Here Lies Sir Anthony Stark AKA Iron Man, the drunken dumbass who challenged Vader in battle'." The Pokemon creature formerly known as Ash frowns. These people clearly have no respect for a great hero who gave up his life for Toonatopia. Pikachu brought his Gogeta Jr. weapon out and shin it towards the grave as he said, "Tony..." Pikachu closes his eyes while continuing, "I have returned Iron Man. To fulfill the oath of that youthful day and my final promise to you..."

Suddenly as if Pikachu was heard, the sword glow and suddenly something appears: a ghostly figure. It's the ghost of Iron Man, except he is more calm and sane than when the heroes fought him in 1000 AD.

"Ash, well...well done to have come so far for me," Iron Man said with a smile. It has been sometime since he has seen his old friend. Any more years of not seeing him...

"Tony." Pikachu said with a sigh while looking down. "Do you...feel bitter towards me?"

"To tell you the truth, no. I wasn't such a fine knight as you are now. When my body was destroyed by the flames of Vader himself, my heart thought about the people I left behind in this world, and was disturbed into pieces." Iron Man looked up as he continued, "Of King Jake...Queen June..." The hero glanced at the one who killed him about to leave as he added, "Vader..."

The Sith Lord looks stunned upon hearing that making Vader said, "What did he said?" Did Iron Man actually thought about the man who killed him? Did the hero suspect that that Vader used to be Anakin Skywalker and the Sith Lord's motives for summoning Tabuu in the first place???

"And of course you, Ash, my best friend. However the strength you have won this long time is the real thing. I can rest in peace with no regrets. Farewell, Ash..."

Pikachu looks worried as the ghost of his friend vanished, most likely to move on to the next life. The Pokemon creature exclaimed, "Wait, Tony, don't leave me again..."

"The Queen...take care of June...farewell..." Iron Man said as he completely faded while speaking to his best friend for the last time. "My friend...A...sh...Ash..."

Soon Sir Anthony Stark AKA Iron Man has vanished, finally resting in peace at last, going over to the next world. But for Pikachu, it feels like he lost his best friend all over again! Damn it!

"TONY!" Pikachu yelled while reaching without success. He sighs sadly while looking down, "Tony, I'm sorry."

Even though Iron Man could finally rest in peace, Ash/Pikachu still feels terrible. He just wished that he himself could find the strength to go on. Suddenly the Gogeta Jr. glowed once more as it begins rising.

"The Gogeta Jr.? This overflowing power..." Pikachu said in shock and amazement.

"Right!" said the familiar voice of Gogeta Jr. himself. Suddenly the sword glowed brightly before it transformed into two familiar boys that the heroes hasn't seen since the disaster at Hollow Bastion. It's as if they are summoned to give Pikachu the encouragement to move on.

"You're troubled, right?" Goku Jr. asked Pikachu seeing the worried look on the former boy's face.

"Hell, don't worry. The strength of the Hero is also his strength of will." Vegeta Jr. explained clearly to Pikachu. Obviously when he means is that Pikachu should continue to fight to do what's is right no matter what.

"Yep! It's not to atone for damn sins or anything like that."

"Now you're will had true strength."

"My...will," Pikachu said in realization. The boys are right, his will is his true strength. With it, he can help his friends stop Tabuu no matter what. Iron Man would want him to move on and fight to do what's right.

"Right, with this, we can let our power out with no regrets too, right Vegeta Jr.?" Goku Jr. asked Vegeta Jr. with a grin.

"Hell yeah, Goku Jr." said Vegeta Jr. with a grin. With that said, the boys begin to perform the same dance they did when fighting our heroes a while ago.

"FUuuuuusiooon HA!!!" yelled the boys as they touched each other via their pointing fingers. Soon the boys turned back into the blade that landed safely into the hands of Pikachu. The Pokemon creature looks at the sword as if for the first time ever. It looks like the same Gogeta Jr. but there's something different about it now.

"This is...the Gogeta Jr.'s true form." Pikachu said with a grin. Now he knows what he himself has gotta do. With the help of the sword, Pikachu was able to reshape the grave of his friend and mentor. Soon he is done.

"'The Hero Iron Man, who entrusted his hopes to his best friend, Ash Ketchum, sleeps here'." Moe said reading the grave. "Heh, that's respect for ya."

"Tony, I am going to fulfill your aspirations. That is my final parting gift to you." Pikachu then picks up the Gogeta Jr. that he put down onto the ground when he himself was finished with the grave and said, "Come on, let's go."

The heroes nodded as they left the grave site, to leave Sir Anthony Stark, AKA the hero Iron Man, to sleep in peace at last.

**Present Time: 1000 AD**

Before the heroes return to this timeline, they pay the carpenter in 600 AD to fix up the remaining holes. Once that's done, they return to the year 1000 AD and came back to the Northern Ruins, which is now called the Hero's Grave to remember the fallen Iron Man with respect this time.

Pikachu and his friends have opened the chests and pick up the Shiva Edge, the Valkeyrie and the Moon Armor. Once they're done they returned to 600 AD and open the same chests to get a Kali Blade, Siren and Nova Armor. Weird way of opening chests, eh?

Anyway, our heroes now go to the next timeline: 2300 AD.

**Future Time: 2300 AD**

"So why did we come back to this hellhole?" Larry asked curiously.

"Watch it, I was born here." said Wall-E with a frown. Sure, this timeline is not much but it's home to him. "But why did we come here?"

"To look for the Power Stone, of course. It was lost for a long time, right? So it got to be in this timeline I bet." Bulma said with a nod. "It probably could have come here after so many centuries."

"Well then where shall we look?" Carrie asked the group curiously.

"How about that place down there," Curly asked as he pointed to some sort palace on an island southwest of the Subspace Omen.

"For once, you said something right, dumbass. Looks like I won't hurt you this time." Moe said with a grin making Curly chuckled uneasily.

Once the heroes landed the DeLorean near the palace, they enter the place suspecting some trouble when they arrived. And what do you know, that's what they get as something appears to block their way. It is a living embodiment of flame with black weird sunglasses. It is called Fry Guy.

"Oh crap! A living ball of flame," Tommy yelled as the heroes dodged the flame spit by Fry Guy.

"I think we should use water attack on the thing." Kimi suggested as Pikachu performs a Water attack but that only made the Fry Guy counter with a fire move. "Okay, so I was wrong."

"Maybe we oughta to hit one of its fireballs to damage the bastard." Pikachu suggested pointing to five fireballs surrounding the Fry Guy itself. Vader uses a water attack against one of the fireballs. Sure enough, the monster screamed in pain.

"All right, you knuckleheads, get out the hose." Moe snapped as Larry and Curly gets out a fire hole attached to a fire hydrant (don't ask me where that came from).

The Stooges and those with water attacks hit the right fireball each time as Fry Guy tried to fool them or attack during the fight. Needless to say, the monster soon groans as it crashed into a wall, before being destroyed.

"Ha! Teach ya!" Curly laughed stupidly.

With Fry Guy gone, the heroes headed north and found it, some sort of stone on a podium. Something is wrong though, the thing looks dulls and less powerful.

"So this is the Power Stone of the Ancient Era?" Tommy asked dumbstruck as Bulma picks the stone up and looks at it. "Damn, it looks like a Powerless Stone to me."

"Hmmm, it must have lost its light during a long time." Vader said in thought. The Sith Lord is right. Without power, the Powerless Stone can't do much, not even make some weapons with the help of the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald. Not good.

"Wait, maybe if we are to expose it to light again, the Power Stone could be able to regain its energy." Bulma said in realization. It could work.

"But how the hell are we going to do that? It could take a really long time." Kimi said with a frown. "There isn't even any much sun out!"

"So how much time is needed to store up the sun's power?" Pikachu asked, hoping to find the right time to get the Powerless Stone back to its rightful self again.

"By my conjecture, the right time is 65 million years." Wall-E said adding it all up.

"Damn, you have to tell us." said Moe with a frown. Looks like the heroes will do some time travelling again.

As the heroes left the palace, Wall-E looks concern as he said, "Come on, there's one place we oughta go..."

Author's note  
What is Wall-E talking about? Where will our heroes go to now? And how would they recharge the Power Stone? Read, review and suggest, folks!

Fry Guy is one of the bosses from the memorable game _Super Mario Bros. 2_, its remake and the first Mario cartoon.


	28. Chapter 27: Robots and Power Stones

**Chapter 27: Robots and Power Stones**

The heroes use the DeLorean to travel to a factory that is on an island. It looks like Wall-E was created or born here, so to speak. Once they parked the time machine, they headed inside the place. It looks deserted minus a computer nearby.

Wall-E goes over to the computer and turned the thing on. Suddenly a voice is heard, "Who dares barge into MY heart without asking?!"

"It's me, Waste Allocation Load Lifter: Earth class." Wall-E said introducing himself.

A camera goes onto him and observed the robot carefully. Then whoever is speaking said, "Oh yes, welcome back Waste Allocation Load Lifter: Earth class. No I mean, Diggory. What's this? Living beings behind you??? Damn, it's a long time since any like them has come here. I welcome you, come on inside now..."

A door nearby opens as an evil chuckle is heard. The heroes look concerned. That chuckle doesn't sound so good.

"Why do chuckles like that always sounded like trouble?" Moe asked in annoyance as the group goes through the door. A conveyor belt is waiting for them on the other room which they got on.

Suddenly more robots got on the belt as the voice said, "Now time to test your abilities...you bastards!"

To Wall-E's shock and horror, his friends suddenly got attacked by the robots, most likely out to kill them! Fortunately our heroes use techs like *Lightning2 to get rid of them easily.

"What the hell is this?!" protested Wall-E in alarm. He was hoping for the living things to be welcomed but not like this!

"Wall-E, is this one of those 'machine against man' kinda thing?!" snapped Vader to Wall-E as he slashed a droid with his lightsaber.

"I don't understand. I thought they'd welcome these guys better than that!"

Soon the heroes reach the end of the conveyor belt after destroying the last droid. Damn, it appears that they themselves are not welcomed here at all. Not good.

"Well, you are pretty good...for humans." The voice said in amusement. Despite the attack, whoever is speaking is thrilled, so to speak.

"Well, some of us don't fight a bit." Larry spoke out with a nod.

"And I am also a halfa, pal." Carrie said wanting to get her hands on whoever just try to destroy them before. The halfa hates these kinda ambushes.

"I will be looking forward to you coming to where I am." The voice crowed evilly before it stop speaking. Apparently, this isn't the last the heroes hear of this odd voice.

The heroes entered a room to the north and find themselves in an odd new area, the factory. They continued fighting their way, getting items and allowing nasty robots to open up hatchet in walls to continue through.

Long story short, Tommy and his friends enter a part of the factory that is in the progress of making shards or some crap like that. They looked around amazed and concerned.

"So this is the factory." Kimi said in observation.

"Looks kinda big to me," Bulma said with a nod. She feels right at home here, big time. But the heroes did not have time to sight see as robots appear to attack. Wall-E yelped as he and his friends blow the damn things up to hell.

"I don't like this, not at all." Wall-E said in concern. It's as if the robots wanted to make sure that his friends do not come out of here alive.

"Wall-E, who is that voice that just spoke," Tommy asked Wall-E in concern.

"I do not know. I have never heard of him before. His voice sounds different than the computer that made me."

"Correct, I am the upgrade Auto." said the voice sinisterly once more. "I have taken over since the arrival of Tabuu himself."

"Okay, wise guy, what do you know about Tabuu?" Curly snapped challenging the voice of Auto as if asking the thing to explain, so to speak.

"300 years ago, when the disaster involving Tabuu has happened, this planet has changed forever. As long as things go on like this, the damn humans will die out. Their hearts will be consumed by hopelessness and death. Have you even noticed it yet? If YOU humans were never here, this planet would have been peaceful. You would fight even so? To what purpose?"

"To slap you around like a monkey, you ugly thing!"

"You don't even know what Auto looks like, lame brain." Moe snapped at Curly in annoyance.

Just then a lot of screams of death and terror are heard making the heroes turn to see a conveyor belt nearby. Tommy's group looks concerned as the belt has seemingly dead corpses on it. However when it goes into a machine, screams are heard before shards came out from the other side of the machine.

"Oh no!" gasped Kimi in horror. Those corpses are not dead, they are alive...or they were!

"No!" Tommy exclaimed in horror. That damn Auto! He was using humans as a energy source or something like that!

"What is this?!"

"We got to save them!" Larry said in alarm.

"This is a human processing plant?!" Vader exclaimed stunned. Even when he's a Sith Lord, the former villain has gotta cross the line somewhere! This place must be shut down before more humans are killed or worst!

The heroes try to rush at the machine but a barrier appeared knocking them all back. Apparently, Auto isn't going to let them get in his way!

"We gotta stop the machine!" Wall-E said frantically. He spotted a computer nearby and taps on its controls in hopes to shut the whole thing down. To the robot's dismay, nothing is working. Wall-E groaned, "It's no use! The protection is set up countless layers thick. The only way to stop it is to destroy the Autopilot of this place. There is no way..."

"But there's gotta be a way, right?" Bulma asked the robot in concern.

"There's some information here. We have to charge the energy pods beside the doors to open them up. The conveyor belt to the right can be reverse with the switch above it. There's a robot guarding a figurine that will block anyone trying to pass it, but if we place another robot in front of the thing, both robots will short circuit. We just gotta return the broken guard we can use upstairs. And finally, the figurine along with another one is needed for an audience with Auto himself."

"Well, now. Looks like we got a lot of work ahead of us."

--------

The heroes fight through the factory doing the tasks that was mention by the computer and getting two figurines that are needed to get into Auto's room as well as getting some items they needed. The group even used elevators to access different parts of the factory.

Anyway, long story short again, Tommy and his friends headed through an area on their way to deal with Auto. But before they get too far, a voice stops them.

"Welcome back, Diggory." said a voice. Wall-E looks surprise as another robot appeared. It is a sleek white robot with arms and a head that can float. She has a black screen with blue computer eyes. Her name is Eve.

"Evah," Wall-E asked as he recognized the robot. He hasn't seen her in years. Wall-E remembers when she was built alongside him. The robot never could get her name right. The two has a friendship or could it be more?

"It has been a while, Diggory. Come over here, the acting is done already." Eve said as she motions Wall-E to come over to her side.

"Acting," Everyone in Tommy's group acted in confusion. What is going on? Is Eve suggesting that Wall-E is a spy or something?

"Yes. You see, unlike the other D-series, Diggory himself has a special mission. He was to spy along the humans and investigate their mode of life..."

"Liar," Danny yelled angrily. He refused to believe that Wall-E is spying on them and is leading them to a trap.

"Yeah, don't lie to us, you bitch!" Kimi snapped angrily at Eve.

"Right, you can't expect us to believe that crap." Bulma said angrily. She can't believed it, not Wall-E, the same robot she has rebuilt and the same droid who was helping them whoever their adventure so far.

"That can't be." Pikachu said in disbelief. He doesn't want to believe it, it's not true!

"What are you saying? I don't get it." Carrie said in concern.

"Is that so?" Vader asked suspecting that Eve was not lying at all. Then again, why else would Wall-E be with the heroes all this time?

"It is no lie, right Diggory?" Eve asked Wall-E making him look down, making the heroes worried. Could it be true? Is their robotic friend only spying on them and turn against the heroes later?

"Geez, if you think you could trust anybody." Larry said with a frown.

"Porcupine, shut the hell up!" Moe snapped as he pushed Larry aside a bit. "There much be a good reason. I betcha Wall-E isn't even a spy or he probably forgot his mission and changed sides so to speak."

"Move aside, Diggory. We shall see Auto after the humans are eliminated." Eve said. She then prepared to attack the humans, but before the robot could get closer, Wall-E shoved her away much to Eve's shock. "What are you doing, Diggory?!"

"No! I will not let you harm them! They are my friends!" Wall-E protested in determination. Even if he was a spy, these humans are his friends and the robot will not permit someone, even another friend, to destroy them.

"So you are malfunctioning just as Auto insisted! Those humans must be the source of your virus. Let's destroy them quickly so we can repair you!"

"No...you are not the Eeevah I know!"

"Damn right, I am not. Thanks to Auto, I can eliminate humans better than before! Move aside Diggory!" Eve said angrily at Wall-E. It appears that the evidence is clear. Auto has reprogrammed Eve to destroy the humans and anyone who dares in get in her way.

"My name is Wall-E!" Wall-E snapped in determination and defiance. "Evah, I'm sorry but if you lay a finger on my friends, I will have to crush you!"

"Damn you, Diggory!" exclaimed Eve furiously as she punches Wall-E knocking the good robot to the ground. The heroes gasp and look angry at Eve. No one does that to their friend! This robotic bitch is going down!"

"Wait!" Wall-E said as he got up and stopped his friends just as they prepared themselves to fight Eve. "Let me deal with Evah. She is not herself so allow me to fight her."

The others looks worried but stand back as Wall-E prepared to fight Eve, the one who was his friend, just as the latter spoke in a robotic tone, "SYSTEM DOWN...DELETE PROGRAM..."

Eve then charged at Wall-E who dodged the attack quickly. He looked at the capsule that the heroes has gotten during the adventure and opened them up quickly. Soon his Power, Speed and Magic thing got updated big time.

"Evah, I'm sorry." Wall-E said as he dash and punched Eve a lot big time. The female robot yelped and fires a laser at the male one but Wall-E dodged and hits Eve with a shock. Both robots stopped to heal themselves before they resumed the fight.

Eve performs a bomb attack on Wall-E but the attack is useless as the male robot dashes and hits her many times. Soon the female robot screams as one final attack from Wall-E zaps her and knocked her to the ground, filled with static and is broken.

"Eeevah! What have I done?!" exclaimed Wall-E in horror as he and his friends run over to her. The point of this was to knock Eve back to her senses. Now it looks like the female robot is broken for good.

Eve groans as her eyes reappeared while she is looking at the group, no longer in hatred but concern. Eve said, "Diggory...it has been a while."

"Evah?"

"I wonder...why am...I broken..."

"Eeevah!" Wall-E said in worry. The fight must have restored Eve's memory banks but it also broken her to the point of no return. Soon Eve will break down, never to be activated again.

"My memory banks...Auto must have rewritten them..." Eve said sadly. She must've have done evil, including trying to destroy Wall-E and his friends while under Auto's control. As she rescanned her own memories, Bulma tried to the open the compartment to the female robot's system in hopes to save Eve in time. "Checking memory...Diggory...I am so sorry..."

"Try not to talk. I will try to repair you." Bulma said in concern. However the woman yelped as the system ends up shocking her causing Bulma to fall down a bit. It appears that there's no way to save Eve in time after all.

"No use...most functions already...down...memory banks too..."

"Evah," Wall-E gasped in sadness. No, it can't be. Just when things are going back to normal for Eve, she is going to shut down big time.

Eve gets a ribbon out and puts it on Wall-E's neck while saying, "Here...use it in your circuits too...take good...care of it..." The female robot closed her eyes closed her eyes for the last time while saying, "Good...bye...Di...gg...or...y..."

Eve lied still for the last time. The heroes hear a beeping noise forcing them to back away in time as the female robot self destruct. Wall-E has tears in her eyes. The robot doesn't consider her as just a friend, hell he is in love for her. Wall-E looks at the ribbon Eve has given him.

"Eeevah...I will avenged you, I promised." Wall-E said as he tied the ribbon onto himself. Auto has turn Eve against him and probably his 'brothers' as well. He is going to pay dearly for this!

------------------

The heroes go through the factory fighting off more of Auto's minions who try to stop them. They even seen another machine killing humans but there's nothing the heroes of time can do to stop it until Auto is destroyed. Soon they came to a door that was blocked up. That is until Tommy puts a figurine on each green dot causing the door itself to open up in the progress.

"So you still wish to stop me," said the angry voice of Auto, "Listen, foolish fragile defective freak. The children of Tabuu will most likely go back into space soon. They are going to be looking for new prey and new planets. This planet will recover. That is if those damn humans are no longer around."

"What?!" exclaimed the heroes in anger and shock. Auto is really intending on destroying the humans to fulfill his sick evil goal!

"The new world where only we robots will live will be made! A country of iron with no hatred or depression whatsoever! We are the new species that will take the goddamn humans' place! Give up on your useless efforts to stop us and die already!"

"When the fat man sings and I don't mean Curly!" Moe snapped angrily at the voice of Auto. This villain is so going to die!

"That's r...hey!" Curly yelled as he realized what Moe just said.

Soon the group entered a room which looks like a giant computer. Soon it is working on summoning something that appears from out of nowhere. It's white mechanical wheel with a red Hal eye. The thing talks through the MacInTalk. This must be Auto.

"Good job coming this far. I am the D-I type manufacturing factory main computer or Autopilot. Welcome home, Diggory." Auto boomed to Wall-E. "Allow us to make you open your eyes, allow us to rest your main circuits. We will erase your memories up until now. Only then can we destroy these humans once and for all."

Wall-E paused and looks down making his friends worried. Would the robot give in to Auto's wishes? Of course, Wall-E just glared at the one who made him.

"Sorry, but...no way in hell am I parting with them now!" Wall-E snapped at Auto in defiance. "That means both my precious memories within me or my irreplaceable friends will not be erased at all!"

"What?! You dare betray me and side with the humans?!" asked Auto in shock and anger. "You would make enemies of all the robots?!"

"They may be humans like Tommy, Kimi, Bulma, Pikachu when he was a human, Carrie, Vader...and yes even the Stooges themselves...but they are my friends and I will take my chances with them. So there!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Do not make me laugh, Diggory! You don't get any chances anyway! I will see to it that you will see how minuscule your hope is, asshole!"

With that, the battle begins as Auto summoned GO-4 robots to attack the heroes as well. Quickly Tommy slashed one of the freaks destroying it instantly while Bulma blasts the second one. Auto fires out bombs and zaps to attack the heroes.

Vader quickly slashed the last GO-4 infuriating Auto as he spins around trying to hit the heroes big time while trying to shock them. The heroes perform their strongest single techs to do a lot of damage on the evil thing.

Wall-E jump to hit Auto randomly and furiously as did the others. This monster has tampered with his 'brothers' and Eve's minds, causing the heroes to destroy them with no choice. He is going down hard! Wall-E fires zaps which the heroes combined with via the Delta Force, Water 2, Dark Matter, Ice 2, Lightning 2, and Triple Kick attacks, hurting Auto randomly. This caused the panel near the top of Auto's eye to open causing Wall-E to see a switch that is on 'Autopilot'. The other option is 'Manual'.

"Auto! You are hereby relieved of duty!" Wall-E snapped as he quickly flipped the switch to Manual, much to Auto's horror.

"Noooo....D…Di...gg...o...r...y..." Auto said with a warped voice for the last time as the computer has finally been shut off for good, along with the other computers which soon exploded a while after. The robot, letting go of Auto, observed what happened carefully.

"This factory and all its functions have been shut down. They will not start up again without Auto."

"Wall-E." The heroes said in concern to their friend. They knew that the robot feel terrible of himself being forced to shut down the place he once called home.

Wall-E sees some new arms nearby and put them on to equip himself with his newest powerful weapons: the Terra and Crisis Arms. Turning to his friends, he said, "Time to go."

**Prehistoric Time: 65 Million BC**

The heroes arrived in Carrie's time and headed to a place called the Power Keep. Hopefully there, the heroes can restore energy to the Powerless Stone. They came up to a platform and put the say stone there where the sun light is shining onto.

"The sun's light." Kimi said in amazement.

"Right, this place is loved by the sun most so we could restore power to the Power Stone eventually." Tommy said in agreement. They can return here in 2300 AD to pick up the stone itself. It should be able to be restored to normal by then, right?

"Night is day, even here." Bulma said in amazement. The Power Keep is so damn amazing with all the sunlight here.

"What is this? The Antarctic," Curly asked stupidly.

"This place is where the sunlight goes onto 24 hours a day." Wall-E said in amazement. If it weren't for the new source of energy given to him by Bulma when the heroes first me, the robot would have to come here every so often!

"The sun is so warm." Pikachu said as he can feel the sunlight's warm making him smile a bit.

"The sun is hitting well. How toasty," Carrie said with a giggle.

"The Shrine of Light...they say that the sun's light kept shining here since who knows when." Vader said with a nod.

"So someone has been studying, hasn't he?" Bulma teased the Sith Lord with a grin.

"What can I say? I got nothing else better to do."

"Well, now, let's get back to 2300 AD and pick the Power Stone up via the DeLorean."

**Future Time: 2300 AD**

Once back into Wall-E's timeline, the heroes returned to the Power Keep hoping to find the Power Stone itself charged up and ready for them. There's one problem: when they got there, something is missing from the platform itself.

"It's gone!" Bulma exclaimed in shock as the Powerless Stone or Power Stone is missing from the platform!

"Damn, how could this be? We left it in the Prehistoric Time!" exclaimed Tommy in shock and disbelief.

"Maybe someone stole it. A while has passed since it disappeared." Kimi said observing the platform carefully. From the look of things, the Power Stone must have been taken before 2300 AD.

"Let's try a different era. Maybe we could find it there." Bulma suggested quickly as the heroes rush out of the place. Hopefully they can find the Power Stone before its being stolen.

**Present Time: 1000 AD**

Tommy's group of course returned to the Power Keep in this time era and looked around. Something is still missing all right. Not good.

"Not here." Bulma said in concern, not seeing the Powerless/Power Stone at all. "That's odd."

"I think someone from this era has stolen it!" Pikachu said in realization. That could be it. Maybe whoever came here right after they did between the Prehistoric Time and the Future Time has taken the Power Stone.

"Come on, we best to search the whole area. It couldn't have gone far." Vader said. The others knew that the Sith Lord is right. Whoever has stolen the Power Stone couldn't have gone too far.

The heroes go back into the DeLorean and begins flying around the place hoping to find any trace of the Power Stone. They should know where the thing is due to the sparkly light. The heroes parked the DeLorean in the city of Shelbyville, a place that isn't often friendly with Toon Town or Toonatopia.

The heroes got out of the DeLorean and begin searching around. Just then they saw a strange sight: some sparkly light is coming from the mayor's manor! Maybe that's where the Power Stone is at! Tommy and his friends enter the place where a man, most likely the damn mayor, saw them.

"Excuse me, we're looking for a stone, a Powerless one." Kimi begins to say to the mayor. "Have you seen it anywhere?

"Powerless Stone? How the hell should I know? I don't know anything about it!" snapped the mayor as he tries to ignore the newcomers. Tommy and his friends look suspicious about that. They have seen some sparkly light coming from this place. The mayor is obviously lying.

"You know what person I hate most in the world? My damn dad, that's what!" snapped a disgusted teenager who acted like a damn Goth person who despise his father.

"My dad is so greedy! He loves money even more than me!" said a boy sniffing sadly.

"Yeah, everyone said that daddy is greedy. It's a lie, right?" A girl said sadly and hopefully. Apparently the mayor is so greedy that he prefers money and rare items than his own family!

"It's so painful that my kids' hearts are moving away..." The mayor's wife said sadly. "Either he acts up or I may have to leave him."

The heroes sigh looking upset with the mayor's habit. He is lying to them about the Powerless Stone or Power Stone and is neglecting his family. What kind of a mayor is he?

"Ha ha ha! I'm the mayor of this town, I'm so frigging rich!" The mayor laughed not minding his family's sadness or hatred towards him. Smirking at Curly, he said, "I can give you 10 G if you spin around 3 times and cock-a-doddle-do!"

"You're on, greedy!" Curly said eagerly as he clucked and spin around like a chicken much to the mayor's amusement. Once the Stooge did that, the mayor laughed as he tossed some gold to him.

"There, 10 G! Ha ha ha! I love it when I pay people to act like dumbasses!"

"With Curly, he would do anything for money." Moe said with a frown. "Apparently, we got to find a way to get this guy to tell us the truth or be nice at least. Hey, what's that you got there, porcupine?"

"The same stuff we tried to give Kimi's dad. I got hungry." Larry said as he holds up the Hyper Dried Meat that the heroes tried futilely to give to Chas the other day.

"Give me that! I got an idea on how to get laughing boy here to share."

**Middle Ages: 600 AD**

At Moe's insistence, Tommy and his friends took the Stooges back to Shelbyville in the year 600 AD. The heroes wonder what Moe has in mind or why they are even here anyway? Once they landed, Moe, Larry and Curly got out and headed into a house where the manor will be. A woman is there doing chores while her kids just play around.

"Good evening, ma'am." Moe said greeting the woman while holding the Hyper Dried Meat. The woman looks up and gasps upon seeing the jerky.

"Holy crap! Is that Hyper Dried Meat you got?!" exclaimed the woman excitedly, "How about you sell it for 10,000 G?!"

"Okay, give us the money and we..." Curly was interrupted when Moe pounded him in the stomach before hitting him in the head.

"I do all the talking, muttonhead! Actually lady, today is a special day as we are selling this jerky for free." Moe said quickly with a smile. The Stooge figured if the woman buys this jerky for free...

"Free," The woman said surprised as she takes the jerky. "Amazing! There's still people like you in the world. You know what? I will teach my kids that the world isn't about money. Someday, they will be kind and not be greedy."

"Of course. Have a nice day."

"But that was my jerky." Larry protested in whisper.

"Come on!" Moe snapped as he grabs the other Stooges by the ears while dragging them out of the house.

"That Rika has a beautiful heart that loves greenery." A young man said as he looks out a window towards the direction of Rika's Villa. "Her dreams should come true, I hope so..."

The young man has no idea that the dreams did indeed come true.

**Present Time: 1000 AD**

Once they returned to Shelbyville in this time period, the heroes came back into the manor. Hopefully what the Stooges did has changed this man's attitude. It looks like they did as the family doesn't seem sad or hateful anymore.

Tommy goes up to the mayor and speaks to him, "Hey, sir?"

"Yes?" The mayor asked turning to Tommy. This time, he is more polite than nice than the previous time.

"Uh, you were talking about the Powerless Stone?"

"Oh! Powerless Stone? If you mean that, a traveler left it here." The mayor then holds out a familiar stone much to the heroes' delight. It looks like the Stooges giving the jerky to the woman in 600 AD was a success! "If it's important, you can have it. Feel free to take it with you!" The man gave the Powerless Stone to the heroes who take it back. "I don't know what the hell it is but please! Share it with everyone! To those in trouble, we hold out a hand! I think the town will have that as a motto!"

"Amazing!" said Moe with a smile. "Looks like Shelbyville will change for the better."

"Oh, you think?" Carrie asked Moe sarcastically.

Before the heroes of time could take their leave, they check the family to see what their opinion on the mayor is now. The teen who hated his dad before said, "You know what person I like most in this world? My dad of course! What a nice and cool guy!"

"I love my daddy!" said the boy with a smile.

"My husband doesn't have an avarice." said the woman who is more better than she was in the other timeline now. "It could be okay if he was a greedy bastard. Oh well..."

"Everyone said that daddy is generouth! Huh. What's 'generouth'? Does it mean 'cool'?" The girl asked confused. "If it's both, they're wrong!"

The heroes just chuckled as they leave the manor in amusement. They all learned a big lesson: never be too greedy or be too generous. People who are either are annoying pain in the asses!

Anyway, Tommy and his friends flew back to the Power Keep and put the Powerless Stone back onto the platform so that the sun will keep shining on it like it did before. It should be as long as no one disturbed the Powerless Stone over the years again.

"Come on." Bulma said as the heroes leave the place and got into DeLorean. Now it's time to return to the hell timeline and see if the Power Stone is there this (or that) time.

**Future Time: 2300 AD**

The DeLorean is parked near the Power Keep and everyone got out as they headed into the Power Keep itself.

"I sure hope I never go back into this goddamn place again." Wall-E said with a frown. Going into the same place time and again is too damn annoying.

"I agreed." Tommy said with a nod. Soon the heroes enter the Power Keep and got a pleasant sight. The Powerless Stone is still there, only this time, it is once again the Power Stone! The many MANY years of being in the sunlight, despite a setback in 1000 AD, have work!

"All right," Bulma said eagerly as she picks up the Power Stone in delight. "Why, with this so much energy, I can make a powerful weapon. Hell, let's go to my house right away!"

The heroes leave the place, hopefully for the last time, as they got into the DeLorean to return to 1000 AD.

**Present Time: 1000 AD**

Back at Capsule Corp, Bulma is creating some materials from the Power Stone as the others watch her at work. She is amazed on how much power she is using from the thing. Amazing.

"Regulate the Power Stone energy into a power that is easy to handle..." Bulma said. She smiles as the whole room begins to glow a bit due to Power Stone's energy. "Package it into a vacuum cartridge..." Now a beam of light is shot out as the woman kept on working. Once the light dims down, Bulma smirked while exclaiming, "Son of a bitch! Finish!"

Bulma now pick up what she herself was working on: a great and powerful weapon. She shot around the room with it, making sure that the thing is on safely.

"Kick ass! I called it, the Wondershot!" Bulma said introducing her new weapon to her friends. With it, she can eagerly make some damage!

"What's so wonderful about it?" Larry asked stupidly making Moe kick him as a result. Bulma groans a bit.

"I'm going numb..."

"Hey Bulma!" said Dr. Briefs as he came into the room with a smile on his face. The old man is holding something behind his back. "Mr. Kitty and I didn't lose either and I have made this using a bit of the Power Stone's energy."

Dr. Briefs hold out what appears to be a pair of sunglasses. Kimi looks puzzled as she asked, "Sunglasses?"

"Better, Power Specs! You will need them." The old man explained as he gave the said sunglasses to Bulma. The woman smiles. Looks like the heroes are getting closer to fighting Tabuu.

Author's note  
Sweet! Looks like the machines and Power Stone side quests are done. Almost there, folks. Anyway, in the next chapter, Tommy and his friends go after the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald. But things took a bad turn when Kimi's father Chas is put on trial for a crime he didn't commit. And what happens when an enemy thought dead returns? Read, review and suggest, folks! Until next time!

Auto's defeat is like the one in the actual movie Wall-E was in.


	29. Chapter 28: Another Mistrial

**Chapter 28: Another Mistrial**

The heroes got into the DeLorean and flew around the place heading to the place where Mace's grave should be at. The Jedi said that if he himself were to have died, the heroes have to pour beer all over his grave. Soon they arrived near the grave site and headed over to a certain grave.

"'3/6, Kingdom Year 634. The explorer and Jedi Master Mace Windu sleep here...'" Tommy said reading the words on the grave. "Well, this is it, all right. Okay..."

Taking the beer out, Tommy poured the stuff onto Mace's grave. Suddenly a ghost appears surprising the hell out of the heroes. Luckily for them, it's Mace's.

"Ah, Tommy, it's good to see you even beyond death. I have found the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald." Mace explained to the heroes with a grin. Even after years beyond his own death, the Jedi Master is reunited with some old friends.

"All right, where did you find it?" Tommy asked Mace eagerly. They are going to use the emerald to make new weapons or such out of that baby, with the Power Stone near it of course.

"An island nearby is called Giant's Tail is in the ocean northwest from this cape. The Rainbow Master Emerald should be there." Mace explained. The heroes look towards the direction that the explorer told them about. There's a sealed mountain nearby. Inaccessible in this timeline but maybe in the past, that's another frigging matter, "Beware, there is a lot of monsters on that island."

"Ha! I am not afraid. Those monsters will rue the day they tangle with us." Carrie said with a grin. Typical that she herself would say that.

"Well, time I get going. Thank you for the beer, it's the best. Fare well..."

Mace soon vanished from sight, going to the other side to rest in peace. The heroes look pity for him. Even if they don't know the Jedi very well, they will miss him.

"Rest in peace," Moe said with a nod.

"Well, I guess Mace never got to the emerald." Bulma said in concern. Mace must have died before getting closed to the thing.

"Hmph! Jedi are weaklings. At least Sith are more powerful than they are." Vader remarked making Pikachu frowns at the remark. That was uncalled for, even for someone who used to be a nice kid.

"Come on, it's time we succeed where Mace has failed." Tommy said with a grin. Now that they know where the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald is at, time to get to it.

"Hey, what's this?" Wall-E asked seeing a note nearby making the robot pick it up, "Looks like the last memo of Mace, 'the pit...maybe fall deliberately? Damn...start over...?'"

"What the hell does that mean?" Larry asked confused.

"Who knows and who gives a damn?" Moe said rolling his eyes in annoyance.

**Middle Ages: 600 AD**

Once the heroes return to this timeline, they headed to an island with the mountain that Mace told them about before. Sure enough, it isn't sealed in this timeline so it is safe to go in. Once they parked the thing, the heroes of time go into the cave itself.

The heroes go through the cave and got a shocking and familiar sight: it looks like a throne room...the same throne room where General Scales used to sit at many MANY years go in the time of the dinosaurs!

"Wait a minute, this looks like General Scales's throne room!" Wall-E said recognizing the same throne room from the Prehistoric Time.

"What the hell? Why are the Dinomen's castle here?" Carrie asked confused. She could have sworn that the whole lair of the Dinomen and General Scales got destroyed when Tabuu crashed into it!

"A castle of the Primeval era? A Primeval castle..." Vader said in concern.

"Okay, what gives here?" Moe asked with a frown. Didn't this place blow up when Tabuu crashed into the joint, killing General Scales and his goons?

"Hmmm, maybe when Tabuu has fallen, he must have buried the castle itself deep underground, making it an ancient ruin." said Bulma in thought.

"Interesting." said Pikachu with a nod.

"Jeez, it still looks the same a long time underground." Carrie remarked rolling her eyes in annoyance. No matter what timeline the heroes go, the former lair of the late General Scales is still the same.

The heroes move on from there but look alarmed as a Gigasaur and two Leapers. Apparenty the throne room isn't the only one that survived the Tabuu crash!

"Damn, more dinosaurs." Tommy said as he got his weapon out ready to fight.

"All right, time to make these dinosaurs extinct again." Moe remarked before grabbing Larry and Curly who are trying to run off. "And you two chowder heads are helping, whatever you like it or not!"

The heroes begin fighting off the dangerous dinosaurs using the attacks that they used on the monsters in the Prehistoric Time. There are some chests that Tommy and his friends open to get some useful times for their quest. In some parts of the place, the heroes of time even dodged the holes that are in the way.

Soon the heroes entered an area where a roar greets them angrily. The heroes find themselves coming face to face with a large zombified Dragon that looks like a skeleton of a familiar foe.

"A Bonetail," Curly yelped in alarm.

"So looks like Hooktail herself has survived in some new form." Moe said in observation. It appears that way as Bonetail doesn't look very happy to see the intruders at all!

The heroes with that begin the fight a new with Bonetail. The monster has better attacks than the last time as she send out a lot of flames to attack the heroes. The heroes resort to using their strongest attacks while Carrie hit Bonetail with her Fury Ectoplasm blasts attack but almost got hit by the boned dinosaur's next attack.

Vader jumps and slashed at Bonetail many times making it roar. Even in death, that got to hurt!

"All right, give it all you got, guys!" Tommy exclaimed as the heroes combined their biggest attacks and hit Bonetail causing the monster to roar for the last time before all of her bones collapsed onto the ground, never to be seen again.

With Bonetail gone, the heroes headed north and find something in the next room: it is a shining big emerald like object waiting for them.

"Wow...so this is the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald." Kimi said amazed as she looks at emerald over. Amazing! This thing has enough power to make the coolest weapons, armor, whatever available.

"Hmm," Pikachu said eyeing the thing. He still got a powerful weapon but armor and accessories could work in the more powerful department.

"It's pretty and big. I wonder if I could eat this Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald," Carrie asked in eagerness.

"Carrie, you can eat a big jewel, it's impossible." Tommy pointed out to the halfa. "Besides, it makes you look fat."

"Oh."

"Hmph! The color doesn't suit me." Vader remarked. It's obvious coming from someone who prefers all black and dark clothes.

"You wouldn't want to wear it anyway, it makes you look like a girl." Moe remarked causing the other two Stooges to laugh like hyenas. Needless to say, Vader used the Force to knock the idiots' head together, making them yelp in pain.

The heroes begin the task of lifting the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald. One problem: they could barely lift the damn thing. In fact, the heroes couldn't move the thing at all! Finally, they gave up as they let go of the emerald causing it to slam to the ground.

"No good, it's too heavy." Kimi said with a groan.

"Right, even all of us can't lift something this big." said Bulma with a sigh. It could take many a lot of years to get this Master Emerald out of the cave.

"Not good. Without the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald, we won't have what we need to help us fight Tabuu." Wall-E said in concern.

"So what do we do now?" asked Tommy in concern. If they can't lift it, how will they get the emerald out of here?

"Maybe we should get someone else to lift it." Vader suggested. That sounded like a good idea. Maybe they could get some help from some people. But who?

"Maybe we should get help at the castle?" Carrie suggested hopefully.

"Carrie got an idea. We should go to the castle and ask King Jake for help." Pikachu said seriously. Maybe Jake could lend the support of Taylor and the magical creatures.

"Right. I will have to hide while we're there though." Vader said in concern. Even if he is helping the heroes fight Tabuu, the Sith Lord is still a wanted criminal in this timeline.

"Oh yes. Last time I remember, Jake was injured. Maybe he got better since the last time." Tommy suggested. The heroes decided to see if that's the case.

---------

The heroes return to the Toonatopia Castle and arrived in the throne room. Sure enough, Jake is there, recovered from his injuries and back to rule, along with June. Vader hide to avoid being seen by the ones he used to call enemies.

"Yo, dawgs! Welcome back! You are welcome here any time!" Jake said with a grin. He then noticed a concerned looks on the heroes' faces. "Uh, what's wrong?"

"Well, this is kinda awkward..." Kimi said with a chuckle. How can she and her friends explain their request to her own ancestors?

"You see..." Bulma begins to say, wondering what to say as well.

Fortunately Pikachu came to the rescue as he said, "King Jake and Queen June, we came for a request from you both." The Pokemon creature then proceeded to explain about the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald, where it's at and the request itself.

"Oh, I see. You want me to keep the large emerald that is one that island safe for a lot of generations, right?" Jake asked, understanding the situation now.

"Yes." The group said at once.

"Well, we should take the request. It did come from Pikachu and his friends. I implore you as well." June said to Jake with a nod. That sounds reasonable, after all it is from the ones who helped Toonatopia in the war against Vader.

"Al right, cool. Very well, I shall have that Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald thing brought to the castle. It will be put into a treasure storehouse as a heirloom for generations." Jake said with a nod, "Yo, Taylor!"

"Sir," Taylor said as he saluted the king, standing by for orders.

"Get your strongest men to the Power Claw and bring that huge emerald, the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald one, back to the castle, no matter what happens."

"Right, doing so now!"

Taylor then gathered some of the best magical creatures as they prepared to leave for the most difficult yet challenging of tasks.

"Thanks." The group said thanking Jake with a grin each. Now they can return to the castle in 1000 AD and pick up the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald in no time.

"Thank you for doing this." Pikachu said, "As well as doing it for a person like me."

"You are definitely a good guy that I like." Carrie said with a smile.

Taylor of course stopped for a moment as he turned to look at the heroes, mostly Pikachu, and speak, "We have managed to overcome Vader's army thanks to our unity as well as Tommy and his friends. Pikachu, might you...well, there is no mistake and I am thinking of leaving the knight captaincy to you..."

"Sorry, no thanks." Pikachu said as he turns away. "I prefer to be a loner, not a slave boss. No offense."

"Well, hippies, my thanks extend to my grandkids. If I am damn enough to have any," Cartman remarked. The heroes begin to wonder if Skinner is related to that fatass at all.

"I wonder how to thank you all." June said with a smile. The Te Xuan Ze spotted Pikachu and smiles upon seeing him again. This makes her said, "Pikachu! So you were helping Tommy and his friends in saving us all! You have done well. If you want, you can stay in the castle."

"Your words are enough in themselves." Pikachu said shyfully. It's like how he spoke to the queen when he himself was still Ash Ketchum.

"Ah, Pikachu, so you're alive. Thanks a lot, dawg! We are saved with your help!" Jake said giving the thumbs up to the one who used to be the boy known as Ash. "Many have been killed, but with Taylor and the rest with our great friends, we can restore the castle, hell scratch that, Toonatopia Kingdom back to normal. If something comes up, we can help you out."

June hugged Pikachu as she said, "Thank you for your efforts. Your achievements are exactly what are suited to the knight's name."

"Really, your words are more than one such as I can have." Pikachu said sheepishly.

"Reminds me of dad...though I wonder how he is without me." Kimi asked in concern. She is beginning to miss her father despite the fall out.

"Well now, why don't we check?" Tommy said with a grin. Chas must have calm down by now. Maybe this could be a chance for him and Kimi to patch things up. Hopefully the relationship between father and daughter is still there...

**Present Time: 1000 AD**

The DeLorean was parked near the Toonatopia Castle as the group got out of the time machine and into the castle. Kimi sighs sadly upon entering. She regret every word she herself has said to her father. Still, Kimi couldn't forget that Chas was ruling the country at the time of her mother Kira's death, right?

The group was walking through the hallway when they overheard two Stormtroopers talking. The first one said, "Damn, you know what I heard? The King went and sold off a heirloom that was passed down the generations."

"Well, soon the trial of King Chas will begin anyway." said the other Stormtrooper with a shrug.

"What the hell," Kimi exclaimed in shock upon hearing this. Here father, being put on trial?! This can't be! The princess quickly ran to the court room part of the castle. She got to get there before it's too late!

"Wait, Kimi, I thought you hated your dad and never wanted to see him again!" Tommy exclaimed in surprise as he and the others followed her. Kimi is a fast runner.

"I know I said that and other things but damn it, I didn't want my father to be put on trial or killed!"

"Like father, like daughter." Bulma said rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Both are stubborn and never meant what they say."

"Shut up, Bulma!" snapped Kimi in annoyance. Soon the group approached the court room that is blocked off by Captain Rex. Fortunately, he doesn't seem to notice that Tommy, the escaped prisoner, Bulma, the one who broke them out, and the Three Stooges with her.

"Sorry, we can't let you pass." Captain Rex said standing guard with another Stormtrooper.

Looking pissed off, Kimi screamed as loud as she can yelling, "LET US THROUGH!"

Captain Rex yelped and looks stunned long enough for Kimi and the Three Stooges to barged into the court room.

"Kimi!" exclaimed Tommy as he and the others tried to go after her but Captain Rex blocks the others after the stunness wore off. The boy looks worried. He hopes Kimi know what she's doing.

----------

In the court room like before, another trial is happening except this time Chas is on trial with Xandir as his lawyer. Since this is a case against royalty, more than the usual judge will be presiding over this.

"Everyone, you probably heard of the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald heirloom that passed down from royal family to royal family. Until I saw this, I have never heard of it!" Skinner snapped as he paces around Chas. "This is a will that written by a distant ancestor of King Chas!" The Chancellor begins to read the paper to everyone, including the disbelief Chas. "'When the time of the National Foundation Millennial Festival has arrived, present the heirloom, the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald, to the people of Toonatopia'."

"That's crazy! We don't have an heirloom like that!" protested Chas in shock and disbelief. Obviously the King has no idea of the time travel his daughter and her friends went through as well as the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald that Jake, who has managed to finally store the emerald itself in 600 AD, was using as a heirloom.

"Oh, so you think this is a fake note? Why else does this damn guilty dog didn't bring out the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald in the first place? That's because it is not here, at least not anymore. The King got so greedy that he sold the precious heirloom for money! Summon the witnesses!"

"HOLD ON!" yelled a familiar voice. Everyone looks surprised as Kimi and the Three Stooges run into the courtroom, interrupting the proceedings.

"Princess Kimberly? What do you want? We are in the middle of a trial here!" protested Skinner shocked and surprised to see Kimi here.

"Well, not without the missing three jury members here." Moe snapped in annoyance.

"Are we being jury members again? If so, I want more food," Curly said excitedly before Moe bonk him in the nose once more.

"Stop that! We are not turning this into a free for all!" The judge snapped, getting pissed off upon seeing the Three Stooges again.

"Dad," Kimi said in worry to her father, obviously not caring about what happened the other day. Right now, she is here for Chas.

"Kimberly, you got to help me. I am a victim of a framing attempt by the Chancellor!" Chas said in concern.

"Ha! That is what all the criminals say!" Skinner said waving the claim away. "Too bad you don't have proof of your innocence! You would be out of this damn problem in no time."

"Proof?" asked Kimi confused. What proof?

"Well, if your father didn't sell the heirloom, it could be in the castle. Bring me the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald so that I myself can see it, then I will agree to the King's innocence. Though I doubt that would happen. Ha ha ha ha!"

"Ugh, something about his laugh makes me want to hit him." Larry said with a frown.

"First time you want to hit somebody, porcupine." Moe said in agreement.

"Chancellor, what are you up to?" Chas asked Skinner suspiciously. If he didn't know any better, the King could've sworn that the Chancellor is going to guaranteed that he is guilty no matter what!

"Someone throw her out!" Skinner snapped ignoring Chas's question while pointing at Kimi.

----------

Kimi yelped as some Stormtroopers tossed her out of the court room much to the alarm of her friends. The Three Stooges are still in the court room as jury members, trying to stall for time. She got up and see Rex and another Stormtrooper called Commander Cody blocking the way once more.

"We can't let you pass." Rex said calmly to the princess refusing to budge.

"DAMN IT, LET US THROUGH!" Kimi yelled at the Stormtroopers. The two yelped but still won't budge or are effect by the princess's screaming this time.

"Sorry, we got our orders." Cody said to Kimi with a shrug. "You may be the princess but you still cannot pass."

"Goddamn it, what is going on here?! Skinner is a damn liar. We don't have a heirloom in the first place!"

"Uh, hello! You do!" Bulma said to Kimi in annoyance. "Have you even forgotten?"

"Huh?" Kimi asked in confusion.

"Remember what we did in A.D. 600." Wall-E exclaimed to Kimi, making the girl remember what the heroes did so that they could be able to secure the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald. "We changed history so that means the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald should be in the castle in this current era."

"Oh, DUH! I almost forgot about it! The same Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald we gave to Jake in A.D. 600...since my ancestor shut it away, 500 years has passed!"

"Yeah! We got to get the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald!" Carrie said in agreement. "It's the only way to save Kimi's father! No way that an innocent bystander will be executed big time!"

"Well, we should bring the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald..." Vader said with a nod.

"Uh, we try carrying the thing and it's too heavy, remember?" Tommy pointed out why the heroes have to ask Jake to store the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald in the first place.

"Oh no. I was making sure that I was talking to a local dumbass." Vader said to Tommy sarcastically.

"Ahem, I'm the sarcastic queen here. I don't need a king, thank you very much, unless it's Danny." Carrie said rolling her eyes at the Sith Lord. "Anyway, as long as the Three Stooges are in there, they should delay the trial long enough for us to find the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald."

"Come on, let's get to the basement." Pikachu said quickly. They can't waste any time!

"If you want to get the emerald thing, better get it. The Chancellor's orders are not to allow anyone in or out of the court room and a verdict will be reached eventually." Cody explained overhearing the secret conversion between the heroes. That made them hurry downstairs quickly.

-------------

The heroes entered the basement part of the castle. The Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald should be around here somewhere. Just then, they spotted two bugs talking. What are they doing here?

"Damn, the boss will be glad that his 13 generation grudge will finally be avenged!" said the first bug, unaware of the heroes' presence, "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Yeah, with the made up evidence he has created, the King will be condemned to death!" agreed the second bug, "Ha ha ha ha ha! It would have been better if that damn purple haired kid was killed earlier. Oh well, who cares?"

The bugs then yelped as they see the heroes nearby. The monsters tried to attack but the heroes smashed them instantly.

"So, there is a conspiracy!" Kimi said angrily. That explains everything, why Tommy was arrested and falsely accused of kidnapping, as well as why her father was falsely accused of selling a heirloom he didn't knew existed and not show to the people!

"I figured there's something screwy about the trial earlier. Come on, let's get going!" Tommy said as he and his friends rushed towards the next room.

-----------------

Back at the trial, the jury members, along with the Three Stooges, watch as a merchant is in the room is being brought forth as a witness. Obviously he was forced to or pay by whoever is behind the conspiracy attempt. Either way, the merchant is scared crap-less.

"Yeah, I have brought the thing from the King." said the merchant. "He has money problems, what with his kids and all..."

"That's a lie!" protested Chas. "I have never even seen this guy before!"

"Silence," The judge said as he banged the gavel down hard. The Three Stooges look worried. They got to delay the trial, but how?

"Hey, judgie," Curly called out to the judge, much to his annoyance. "Mind if I have the hammer thingie?"

"It's a gravel and you can't have it!"

"Can I borrow it then? Thanks." said Curly as he snatched the gavel, much to the judge's alarm. The Stooge then proceeded to hit the wall continuously as he sings nonsense syllables.

"Give me that!" snapped the judge angrily as he snapped his gavel back before getting back to his seat. "Now then, the merchant..."

The judge yelped as his gavel is gone once more. He looks annoyed as the man saw Curly banging on the wall singing his nonsense syllables.

"Just a second," Curly said to the judge as he bangs on the wall some more. "Okay, I'm done!" The Stooge gave the gavel back to the judge who uses the hammer thing to hit Curly making him yelped and bark at the judge in annoyance before going back to his seat in the jury.

"Well, at least you try." Larry said to Curly with a shrug.

As the merchant prepares to leave, he stop by Skinner and speak quietly to him, "Did that turn out good?"

"Precisely, everything went well. Good job." Skinner whispered back evilly. The merchant left as the Chancellor chuckled evilly some more. Soon, very soon...

"Objection," Moe shouted out to the judge making him annoyed.

"We are NOT going through the damn crap again! Now sit down and shut the HELL UP!" The judge exclaimed angrily, he is getting annoyed by the Stooges and their antics.

"Let's hope this gives us enough time for the others." Larry said to himself in concern.

--------------

The heroes continue fighting through the basement against enemies they never thought they themselves would never see again since the fight with Oogie. Soon they came to a room where a familiar emerald is at.

"The Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald, it's here!" Kimi said in excitement. They have found the thing! Now the heroes of time can prove Chas's innocent!

"Hey, what's this?" Bulma asked seeing something near the master itself.

"A letter," Tommy asked surprised. Indeed, a letter is right near the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald, as if waiting for someone to open it. But who?

"How odd." Wall-E said in agreement.

"What is a letter doing in a place like this near the object we're looking for?" asked Pikachu puzzled. Perhaps Jake or June is leaving a message to those who found the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald. Of course, it would have been better if the thing is in a simple place...

"So open the letter and see what's in it." Carrie suggested.

"Go ahead before someone burns it." Vader added impatiently. Kimi nodded as she picks up the letter and looks at it.

"'To Kimi...'?" asked Kimi in surprise. This letter is for her, but who could have written it? As the princess open the thing, allowing herself and her friends to read the contents of the letter, the voice of June spoke in their heads.

"Dear Kimi, hey, how are things with your dad? You may not understand as you are now, but even if you fight with or be apart from him, parent and child are still parent and child after all. Someday you will leave your parent's nest and become a parent yourself too. Hell, I doubt it will change in any generation. That is exactly why you and I are linked... From King Jake Long's Queen Juniper Lee." said the voice of June in their heads.

The heroes looked stunned upon reading the letter. It told Kimi that she should patch things up with her father. Even if the two can fight or be apart, they still love each other, no matter what. Also, the day will come when Kimi will have to grow up eventually and be a mother herself as well. That is what her ancestor is telling her.

"What a great thing to do." Bulma said in amazement.

"I don't have parents at all so I don't know what it's like to have kids and caring for them." Wall-E said. "And yet, I am too touched by the text of this letter."

"June." said Pikachu with a warm smile. What a nice thing for the queen to do for her own descendant, even though June doesn't know that Kimi is related to her.

"How touching. I don't believe it." Tommy said amazed by the contents of the letter as well.

"Oh yes, I understand what it's like to leave the nest. Charizards do that too." Carrie said with a smile. "When the time comes, they leave nest to start a life of their own. Are you going to do that too, Kimi? That would be great. Leave nest, sleep and have kids. And when they grow up, the kids will leave nest too."

Vader turned away as if disgusted by the sight. The truth is, though, is that he has tears in his eyes meaning that he himself is touch by the letter also. The Sith Lord knows what it's like, but in his case Vader was forced out of his 'nest' and apart from the family he once knew.

"Zelda..." Vader said to himself. He clears his throat while saying, "We don't have time to be emotional. We have a trial to get back to."

Kimi understands. The princess took a fragment of the emerald and put it in her pocket. That should be enough to clear Chas's name!

"Father, I'm coming! Hold on!" said Kimi as she and her friends run out of the room. They got to get back to the courtroom and hurry!

-------------------

"And another thing, we need better seats in here." Larry said to the judge delaying the trial getting the guy and Skinner pissed off and annoyed some more.

"Right. How about you give me the gavel and I hit Curly some more?" Moe suggested with a nod.

"Okay, enough! Time to read the verdict! And make it quick before I hit those idiots with the gavel myself!" said the judge impatiently. He wants to get out of here and away from the Three Stooges.

"Uh, I have it last...uh, I dropped it." Curly said innocently.

"What?! For the love of God, find it, I don't care how, just find it!" Skinner exclaimed impatiently forcing the jury members to go look for it. The truth is, Curly dropped it on purpose. Hopefully no one finds it before the others came back.

---------------------------------

The heroes arrived at the door to the courtroom that is still blocked off by Rex and Cody. They kept their post, refusing them entry.

"Sorry, still can't let you in." Cody said to the princess.

"You are not letting us in no matter what?!" Kimi exclaimed in shock and annoyance. She can't believe it! The princess and her friends have found proof of Chas's innocence and these Stormtroopers won't let them into the courtroom!

"Yep, orders are orders."

"Oh man, not good! The real bad guy is going to win and your dad is going to get killed!" Tommy said in concern.

"I will not give up! I know another way in! Come on!" Kimi said in determination as she and her friends run off. The princess does know of another way in...the trick is, it's going to be painful...

-------------

"Found it!" said a jury member as he picks up the paper holding the verdict.

"About time, the jury should announce the verdict!" The judge said in relief, wanting this whole thing to be over already.

"Uh, listen, how about we read that for you?" Moe asked nervously as he reached over for the paper but the jury member who holds it push the Stooge back.

"We, the jury, find the king...guilty!" The jury member said reading the verdict on the card making the Three Stooges and Chas gasp in horror. It's too late, the verdict has been decided.

Skinner laugh evilly as he said, "Well, looks like the age of the damn line of this royal family has come to an end. Looks like I will have to run things now. Take the guilty bastard away!"

Chas looks worried as the Stormtroopers get ready to do so. It's over! The King is going to get executed while the Chancellor takes control of Toonatopia! Chas has done a lot of things, but there's one thing that he himself regrets, and that the King wasn't able to apologized to Kimi and tell her how sorry he was for never understanding her own feelings and the truth involving Kira.

"WAAAAAIIITTT!" yelled a loud and familiar voice.

"Who is it?!" Skinner exclaimed in annoyance. Who is trying to interrupt the trial now that it's over?!

Suddenly a familiar figure appears through a nearby glass stain window looking in. She yelled, "Fatherrrrr," before jumping through the window and onto the ground safely and without any pain from the broken window shards.

"Kimberly!" Chas said surprised to see his own daughter again.

"Princess Kimberly!" said Skinner shocked. Soon her friends jumped through the window while the Three Stooges joined in after getting out of the jury stand.

"About damn time! We almost failed in delaying the trial!" Moe said to the heroes of time, relieved that they themselves have arrived. Hopefully Tommy and his friends found what they're looking for.

"It's too late to stop the trial, King Chas's sentence is decided through a trial of the people, even though the asshole may be the King..."

"You're wrong, Big Butthead Skinner!" Kimi snapped angrily at the one who claims to be Skinner. Now she's positive that this man is not what he claims to be.

"Yeah, you framed him!" Tommy agreed with a nod. "You did it to take over Toonatopia!"

"Liars! The truth about the king is, the royal family's treasure..." Skinner said trying to regain control of the situation.

"Oh, you mean this treasure, faker!" Kimi snapped as she holds out the fragment of the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald. This made Skinner gasps in shock and alarm, never expecting that they found the thing.

"That's..."

"Give it up, Chancellor, or should we say imposter!"

"Right, you should know better than to try to frame people twice." Tommy said narrowing his eyes. "And that goes for impersonating the role of the Chancellor too! Yeah, we know it was you!"

Skinner looks at the heroes as if wanting to deny the next accusation. Soon the 'Chancellor' smirks evilly as he begins to laugh making the heroes puzzled as they asked, "Huh?"

"Well, so you figured it out, but you fools should have been the ones who have given up!" snapped Skinner in a different voice. Now this proves that the Chancellor is not the real Skinner. It is an imposter!

"I was right! You framed King Chas Finster just like you did Tommy Pickles! I have known it was you since I heard you speak in a different voice before!" Pikachu said with a frown.

"Yes! I have waited for my grudge for 400 years after my humiliating defeat! I almost got away with it too and become the King of Toonatopia!"

"Of course! Take off the disguise and show us your true form...Oogie!" Vader snapped angrily at 'Skinner'.

The heroes looked surprised at what Vader just called the so-called Chancellor! Could it be...? 'Skinner' laughs evilly as he said, "Time for payback for the Grudge inherited generations, right now!" Soon the imposter rose his arms up and said, "Super Ultra Deluxe Chancellor Chaaaange!"

Soon the imposter flashed making everyone else leave the room, leaving the heroes to deal with the one changing. When the transformation is done, Tommy and most of his friends are shocked to see that the imposter has turned into his real form...the one monster they thought was gone for good!

"Oogie Boogie?!" exclaimed Tommy in shock.

"No way! How the hell did you survive?!" exclaimed Bulma stunned. They thought Oogie was gone for good!

"One of my bugs survived and through time, I came back!" Oogie laughs evilly. "And now, it's time to party!"

Oogie charged at the heroes but Carrie fires ecto-blasts at him knocking the villain back. Soon the heroes performs their attacks until the monster has crashed into a lot of trash nearby (the courtroom hasn't got around to cleaning yet).

"Looks like he's gone now," Carrie said with a grin. However her grin disappeared when the trash begins to move followed by an angry scream.

"I think not." said Moe in alarm.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" yelled Oogie furiously as many uncountable bugs with junk started going into the glowing monster. He turned completely dark purple as he began to become bigger and bigger.

The heroes back away as Oogie has grown into a giant version of himself, fused with a lot of Holiday garbage. The villain has turned into Mega Oogie.

"Vengeance on the Finsters and Pickles!" exclaimed Mega Oogie angrily. Soon some music is heard as a song is about to play. "IT'S PAYTIME TIME!"

"Is that all you have got to say?" Tommy challenged Mega Oogie. The monster then begins to sing as they fight against each other.

Mega Oogie: _**Well, well, well!**__**  
**__**What pests, you are!**__**  
**__**Still around, huh?**__**  
**__**Oh, can't say I like that!**__**  
**__**So why don't you just give up?**__**  
**__**You know, surrender!**_

Tommy: _**It's over! It's over!**__**  
**__**Your scheme was bound to fail!**__**  
**__**It's over! You're finished here!**__**  
**__**You're next stop will be jail!**_

Mega Oogie: _**They mock me! They fight me!**__**  
**__**I don't know which is worse!**__**  
**__**I might just split a seam now**__**  
**__**If I don't die laughin' first!**__**  
**__**Ha, ha, ha!**_

Oogie grew bigger much to the annoyance of Pikachu. As the Pokemon creature sang next, he fires electric attacks against the foe.

Pikachu: _**What's this? A trick?**__**  
**__**We're not impressed!**__**  
**__**You're bad and now you're tall!**__**  
**__**It makes it all the more worthwhile**__**  
**__**To see a giant fall!**_

Mega Oogie: _**Talk, talk, talk! But I tell you**__**  
**__**This giant's goin' nowhere!**__**  
**__**If I were you, I'd take a hike!**__**  
**__**There's danger in the air!**_

_**Whoa-oh!**_

Bulma: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Mega Oogie: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Kimi: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Mega Oogie: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Carrie & Wall-E: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Tommy: _**We're the only heroes of time!**_

The heroes' attacks combined and hit Mega Oogie before Vader throws Force Lightning onto the villain much to the amusement of the Three Stooges. Outside the courtroom, Chas, the judge and everyone else watch the battle as if their lives hang in the balance.

"Toonatopia is mine!" Mega Oogie scowled angrily at his enemies.

"Forget it! You will not take my father's kingdom!" Kimi snapped angrily at the one who tried to frame Tommy and her father just to get revenge!

"Well aren't we confident?"

The heroes continued their fights using magic now as Vader sang next.

Vader: _**Well, we're feeling angry**_

Bulma: _**And there's plenty left to do!**_

Wall-E: _**We've fought your most unwelcome help**_

Tommy & Kimi: _**And now we're after you!**_

Mega Oogie: _**Even if you catch me**__**  
**__**You could never do me in!**__**  
**__**I'm ten stories high, and just as strong!**__**  
**__**Which means I'm gonna win!**_

Tommy: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Mega Oogie: _**Whoa-oh!**_

All: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Mega Oogie: _**Whoa-oh oh!**_

Tommy & Mega Oogie: _**Whoa-oh!**_

All: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Tommy: _**We're the only heroes of time!**_

Bulma and Vader send out Fire attacks to burn Mega Oogie causing the villain to burn badly. It looks like his demise is at hand!

"This ends here." Pikachu said in determination. He is determined to make sure that the one who has kidnapped Queen June be put to rest for good.

"I'm laughing to death!" laughed Mega Oogie evilly.

"That can be arranged." snapped Curly as the big finish is about to come up.

Tommy: _**It's over! You're finished!**__**  
**__**You'll never get away!**__**  
**__**You? The King of Toonatopia?**__**  
**__**That'll be the day!**_

Mega Oogie: _**How feeble! How childish!**__**  
**__**Is that the best you've got?**__**  
**__**You think that you're all heroes, fools!**__**  
**__**But I think you are not!**_

"Oh really," Vader asked challenging what Mega Oogie just sang.

"I'm the King of Toonatopia!" Mega Oogie roared evilly at his enemies who are unfazed by him.

"You're king of nothing!" Carrie yelled angrily. The heroes are not about to let Mega Oogie lived. He must be taken down.

"It's time to take you down for good!" Kimi said in agreement. Mega Oogie roared as he up his attacks trying to crush his enemies, fry them, whatever.

_**Whoooah!**__**  
**__**Now it's time for you to see**__**  
**__**What it really means to scare!**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm a gamblin' Oogie Man**__**  
**__**Although I don't play fair!**_

_**It's much more fun, I must confess**__**  
**__**With lives on the line!**__**  
**__**Not mine, of course, but yours, old friends!**__**  
**__**Now that'd be just fine!**_

_**Whoa-oh!**_

Tommy: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Mega Oogie: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Heroes: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Mega Oogie: _**Whoa-oh!**_

All: _**Whoa-oh!**__**  
**__**We're (they're) the only heroes of time!**_

Soon the last of the attacks hit Mega Oogie hard making him scream in pain. To his horror, the villain's body begins to shake around like mad. Mega Oogie now gasp in fear as he see a lot and LOTS of bugs that formed him come out of his mouth.

"NOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" screamed Mega Oogie as he begins to deflate. MY PRECIOUS BUGS! MY PRECIOUS BUGS! MY...precious...buuuugs..."

Soon there's nothing left but the deflated Mega Oogie crawling with bugs. Vader then fired at the bugs with Force Lightning frying them until the things are nothing but ashes.

"Now there's no way that idiot would come back." Vader said knowing that Oogie won't come back since there are no bugs left to help him do so anyway.

Soon everyone see a key left behind making Curly pick it up and said, "Looks like bug man left this behind."

Everyone else that left the courtroom came back in. The judge looks around and asked nervously, "Uh, is he gone?" The heroes of time nodded. "Well, since it's obvious that the Chancellor was an imposter, his charges are false so I hereby declared the sentences for Tommy Pickles and King Chas Finster to be null and void! Yeah..."

Kimi sees her father coming to her. She sighs while coming over and said, "Father, I..."

"Kimberly, its fine, don't say anything." Chas said to her daughter. "You don't have to, I shouldn't have been so obstinate."

"No, it's my fault. I didn't know your feelings...well, I understood in my head but don't know how to say it but..."

"Same here. Once I felt like you are really going far away. But when I thought it over, I realized that it was I who was far away."

"He's right." said a familiar voice. Chuckie came in much to Kimi and Chas's surprise. "Dad was the one who felt that he himself should let you followed your heart while you, well, I guess you were hard on him, right dad?"

"Huh? What gives? This isn't in the script." Kimi said in surprise.

"Hey, I'm your brother so who gives a care about the script?"

"I see, well, now that we're close, I guess I can tell you anything from now on, dad. You know, talk to you for advice on a lot of stuffs, talked about Tommy and mom..."

Chas looks concerned. Now is the time. The King now said, "Your mother...that was embarrassing to talk about, but now I understand what she meant that day. The words Kira said before she breathed her last. She said, 'When Kimberly grew up, one day she will bring a person she herself loves before you, the same for our son Chuckie. When that day come, welcome the four of them warmly...after all, it will be a wonderful, unforgettable day for you as well, Chas'."

Kimi and Chuckie looks shocked. So their father was there the day Kira died! He wasn't too busy to see her for the last time in the last minutes of her life!

"So, you heard mom's last words?" Chuckie asked surprised.

"Right. Kimi, you were little so you may not remember. You were all cheerful, saying 'Papa, I got a lot of people that I like! Lots and lots'! Your mother smiled upon seeing you like that and smiled as she breathed her last, finally at peace." Chas said with a smile.

"So that's how it was..." Kimi said with a sigh.

"Kimi?"

"I called you papa when I was little?"

"Yes, that's correct." Chas said with a smile.

Kimi sniffed a bit before hugging Chas, tears out of here eyes. She didn't understand before but now the princess does. Kimi really care about her father.

"Papa, I'm so sorry for saying selfish things..." Kimi said crying to her father.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry for not realizing that your brother was locked until it was too late." Chas said hugging his daughter right back. He looks at his son and said, "You would forgive me, right Chuckie?"

"Hey, I did forgive ya." Chuckie said with a smirk. "It's that damn imposter I don't forgive! Ha!"

--------------------------------

Things are back to normal with Chas back on his throne and he, Kimi and Chuckie has finally forgiven each other at last. Of course it's time for the princess to continue her adventure of saving the future and the world from Tabuu before it's too late. Chas may be worried for her but perhaps it's time for his daughter to do things on her own, leave the castle once in a while.

"I will allow you to leave the castle, Kimi, but try to be careful." Chas said to Kimi with a nod. "And for the others, take care of my daughter."

"Right, take care of my sister, all right Tommy?" Chuckie asked his best friend knowing that he can trust Tommy with his sister's safely.

"Hey, no problem," Tommy said hugging Kimi making her grin for him a bit.

"Okay!" Bulma said with a smile. At least she won't have any reason to hate the King anymore, especially since the woman now understood the real Chas Finster.

"Leave it to us." Wall-E said in determination.

"I understand." Pikachu said. Since Kimi is the descendant of Queen June, the Pokemon creature will protect the young princess since she is related to the one he vowed to protect.

"Don't worry, we will keep Kimi safe." Carrie said with a grin. "Being a halfa has some advantages."

"Well, if you're done, allow me to speak up." said a familiar voice. Everyone turn and saw a familiar old red panda entering with a smile on his face.

"Shifu!" said most of Tommy's group happy to see him again, alive and well.

"Old panda," Pikachu & Vader said, the Sith Lord looking worried. After all, he is the one who imprisoned Shifu at Mt. Pokemus while Vader was posing as the One!

"Ahem, I will not mind your appearance, Vader, since you did what you could to try to stop Tabuu. I understand that now. Anyway, it's time I make armor from the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald." Shifu said with a grin. "My first turn in quite a long time. I'm ready for some ass kicking!"

"Whoa, language," Chuckie said with a laugh.

--------------------

The heroes take Shifu downstairs to where the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald is at. The Philosopher of Life looked at the thing carefully.

"Yes, special material. When I make armor from this, it should be able to weaken the effect when you got attack from magical attacks." Shifu said with a nod.

"Whatever you got for us will do us well, Shifu. Go for it." said Tommy with a grin. After all, who better to make some damn look weapons than the one who help fixed the Gogeta Jr.?

"Of course, just you wait. Applying my skill to its utmost, I, Shifu, will make once-in-a lifetime goods!"

With that, the heroes watch as Shifu gets to work as the old red panda uses his magic and work to make some armor and stuff from the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald. Soon they are done as Shifu smiles while holding up some prism dresses and prism helmets.

"There, take these with you." Shifu said as he gave the new armor to the heroes, "This material...if only I could cross it with another special something, damn, I can really make something incredible!"

"Like this?" Larry asked holding up the Power Stone that the heroes took with them when they left Capsule Corp. Seeing that made Shifu almost squeal like a girl.

"My Gods, the Power Stone! Yes, it's time I begin crossing it with this one right away!"

Soon Shifu gets to work on making something with the Power Stone and combining it with the power of the Rainbow-Colored Master Emerald. Soon the old red panda hold up a new blade before presenting it to Tommy.

"Thanks." Tommy said as he takes the sword called the Rainbow Sword with a smile. This is great! A new sword, ready to be used!

"Oh, I am not done yet! I am really enthusiastic this time!" laughed Shifu wildly. He gets back to work on making a new something. Once more, the kung fu master made one last object, "For you, my friends. The PrismSpecs," The heroes take an incredible orb as Shifu finished up, "Take care of it. It will be useful in battle. And now, it's time to go."

Shifu takes his leave as the heroes waved goodbye to him while Tommy said, "Thanks a lot, Shifu. We'll see ya, hopefully."

"Hey, where's Curly," Moe asked noticing that his fellow dumbass is missing.

---------

Curly got lost in the castle. Very typical. Just then he sees a box in a room that is making muffling and banging noises.

"What is in there?" Curly asked curiously. Remembering the key that Oogie left when he was destroyed, the Stooge unlocked the box with it. Soon the thing opened and something familiar came out...it's the real Skinner!

"Thank God, I am saved!" said Skinner in relief. "That monster locked me in here, mentioning something about getting his 400 years Grudge! I swear!"

"Jesus, how long was you locked in there?!"

"Since the opening of the fair, what else?!"

Curly shrugged as he followed Skinner downstairs. Soon they found the others who just came from the basement. This time, Tommy and his friends, when they saw him, were not upset as they knew that Mega Oogie was destroyed. That must mean that this guy is the real Chancellor!

"Kimberly! Thank God, you wouldn't believe what I have gone through!" Skinner said in relief. Seeing the others, the Chancellor said, "Are these your friends?"

"Yep. Good to see you again." Kimi giggled a bit. At least this Skinner is easier to deal with than the fake one.

"Damn it, I can't be doing this. I got to get ready for the Millennial Festival Moonlight Parade!" Skinner prepared to leave but stopped and turned back saying, "Oh yes, Princess Kimberly. You will get a wonderful present at tonight's Moonlight Parade from me. I think you will like it."

"Thanks, Skinner."

The real Chancellor then head off to get things ready for the said parade. Moe said, "So what now? We did all the side-quests Mr. Herriman told us to do."

"Now...is the time we strike at Tabuu..." Tommy said narrowing his eyes in determination. "We got a demon to destroy."

Author's note  
With all the side-quests done, it's time for our heroes to strike against Tabuu in the Subspace Omen! But before they do so, they must confront and defeat Azula and the Phoenix Vessel! The final battle begins in the next chapter! Read, review and suggest!

Bonetail is an optional boss that appeared in _Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door_.

Commander Cody is one of the clones (and bad guys) from the Star Wars series.

One of the trial scenes with Curly is based on the Fred Fredburger one from an episode of _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_.

The Mega Oogie battle is from _The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge_. It's something I added to make the fight with Oogie be more exciting (and it was a suggestion from Julayla Beryl).


	30. Chapter 29: Azula's Last Stand

Author's note  
Attention, only 3 chapters left to go until this parody is finally to a close. Enjoy!

**Chapter 29: Azula's Last Stand**

The time has come for the final fight against Tabuu. Getting into the DeLorean, they flew the thing towards the evil fortress known as Subspace Omen. It used to be the palace where Zelda and Anakin/Vader lived, now it's a damn home of two monsters that must be stopped so that all of time will be safe.

Once the DeLorean flew towards the fortress, the heroes can hear a familiar evil voice of Azula speak to them, "Worms! You think to oppose me once more?! Eternal life is still mine! I will keep living next to Tabuu! He is underground consuming the planet and storing up its power! In 999 years, it will destroy the planet and the world will be mine as me as the queen!!!"

"Screw you, bitch!" Larry yelled as the heroes jumped out of the ship landing near the fortress. Laser Guards assaulted our heroes upon arrival. They used whatever attacks the heroes could think off to really kick some ass. The final battle is a long time coming.

Soon the monsters are destroyed, allowing our heroes to get into the fortress itself.

"Okay, we're in now." Moe exclaimed hitting Larry and Curly by accident.

"Ouch!" said the Stooges at once in annoyance. That really hurt.

"Fools! The Subspace Omen is a road that is connected to Tabuu himself!" exclaimed the angry voice of Azula herself. The woman herself sounds pissed off. "It is a temple that provided me with the power I need to live on! You won't get the future you wanted as long as Tabuu exists! You will all become sacrifices to the god himself! HA HA HA HA!"

"Forget it, bitch! You sacrificed Tommy once and I won't let you do it again!" Kimi exclaimed angrily at Azula. Once is enough!

Soon a monster called SkullGreymon appears and attacked our heroes. They used their attacks, techs and such to wipe the Digimon out. Fortunately, the thing is a warm-up battle meaning SkullGreymon got destroyed instantly.

Now the gang rushed through the place fighting off the monsters that are in their way. Azula is in the Subspace Omen somewhere and it's time to kick her ass once and for all. They run into some characters whose survive the incident at Hollow Bastion and get some information and buy some stuff from them while getting some in chests.

In one part of the fortress, the heroes stop and see some frogs talking, not even noticing the heroes nearby, while pushing a brick nearby. What is it those bastards talking about anyway?

"Jesus, how long do we have to listen to what he say?" A frog lackey said to his boss in annoyance.

"Just shut up and push, gribbit!" The boss snapped in annoyance. Eventually the frogs have completed their task of pushing a brick, causing a door nearby to be opened.

"Finally! Hey boss, do you got a dream?"

"Me? Well, I always wanted to be king of the underground waterway, that's it, gribbit! So what the hell is your dream, gribbit?"

"Just being your lackey." The lackey said to his boss with a shrug. After all, what else does a frog like him can wish for?

"Aaaah, going and saying crap like that makes me cry. The lookout and Crawlie combo should hear that, gribbit!!" The boss said touched by his lackey's loyalty to him.

"Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit!"

"Gribbit, gribbit, gribbit!"

"Come on!" said the lackey as the frogs left. The heroes look confused at this. What the hell is that all about?

Anyway, the heroes continue on heading deeper into the chamber where Azula should be at. They run into more of her monsters like Rito Repulso and Clayface that tried to kill them all as well as another one of Tabuu's kids. Eventually they reach a door that looks like the one that lead to the throne room.

"Okay, let's do this." Bulma said narrowing her eyes in determination. Soon they went inside and found the throne room itself, only it's newly rebuilt since the last time they saw the room.

Azula smirks evilly as she sees the ones she didn't think to see again but doesn't mind killing anyway. The evil queen said, "Welcome, your future sleeps here. The damn dreams that might have come true after this. The joy and sadness you might have been able to earn...your damn future itself! This Subspace Omen goes through all the dimensions that is temporal while it waits for the time that Tabuu will wake up. Don't worry about your goddamn future, you will get it...only you all don't have a future!"

"What?!" yelled the heroes anger by Azula's choice of words. How dare she say that to them!

"Of course, it will happen as long as you don't beat me and stop the Subspace Omen. Well then, come, foolish mortals! I shall take you all to the midst of Tabuu's slumber...to an eternal black dream! HA HA HA HA!"

With that the next fight begins as Azula send out flames at the heroes who dodged her attacks. Pikachu fires Thunder on her to create some damage but yelped as the bitch fires lightning back.

"Foolish rat! You aren't the only one to fire lightning!" Azula taunted Pikachu. The hero frowns as he slashed at the evil queen. Vader slashed at the one who used to be his mother. Azula must be taken down if they are to destroy Tabuu!

The heroes perform their strongest techs as they got his head on from Azula's black magic. She is tougher than they have thought. Quickly, Wall-E spins and punched her many times while Carrie flies around firing ecto-blasts at Azula. She is tiring down. Tommy and Kimi hit the woman at once with their weapons.

Soon Azula kneeled to the ground in pain. That battle took it out of her. She exclaimed, "I can't draw out my power here...hey, I got a good idea. I will stick you pests into the Phoenix Vessel! You should be grateful...you are all going to be part of the Subspace Omen and become part of me, as well as a part of Tabuu!!!

Suddenly the heroes jumped back as a familiar machine appears: the Phoenix Vessel! They now start a fight with the machine itself attacking them. Tommy and his pals find that hitting the damn thing will increase his defense while using magic attacks increase the thing's attack, so they used their magic every couple of rounds.

The fight got intense when the Phoenix Vessel fired off a strong move nearly taking them down. Fortunately they survived before healing themselves and resuming the fight. Soon Pikachu's Gogeta Jr. destroyed the machine once and for all!

Once the fight is over, the group finds themselves teleported at the top of the ship. As they looked around, they yelped as a familiar figure appeared.

"Oh look, it's the wicked witch of Hollow Bastion again." Curly said horrified at the sight of Azula. The evil woman is getting more insane and scarier by the moment! Tabuu has seemingly suck the soul out of her!

"Worms, I am the queen that will rule this planet forever alongside Tabuu. You think to oppose me?" Azula hissed evilly at the heroes while laughing madly some more.

"Foolish...all existence to escape from the fate of perishing," Vader said looking down for a moment. "Azula, a sad woman used by Tabuu himself. Pitiful," The Sith Lord got his lightsaber out as he exclaimed, "Time for me to put an end to you via my hand!"

"You damn prophet! I have never forgotten how you betrayed me at the Fire Nation Temple! You will atone for that with your damn death!!!"

Azula soon transformed into a giant form of herself with a lot of arms and scary skin. Larry yelped as he exclaimed, "Damn, I thought she was ugly before!"

"Nah, impossible. She is ugly no matter what she looks like." Moe said with a frown.

The next fight against Azula begins as she fires a beam at them that our heroes managed to dodge. The Stooges throw and used their weapons on the evil woman though they did little damage. The heroes of time now combined their attacks using their strongest techs.

Azula insanely fired flames at them trying to hit them but they either dodged or get hit and healed. The group fights back furiously as they use Luminere, Ice 2, Flare, Dark Matter, Shock, Triple Kick, Leap Slash and whatever hell attacks they have to hit her dead on. That was too much for Azula to take as she crash, landing near them.

Azula looks horrified as she begins to disappear more while exclaiming, "No...how the hell can mere worms defeated me...?"

"Hey lady, one of those worms is your son." Moe snapped at Azula with a frown. Of course, the evil woman ignored him.

"O Tabuu, thy power unto me!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," Soon a rumble noise is heard while Azula disappeared like mad some more. The once queen of Hollow Bastion smiled madly as she said, "Guess what? The god Tabuu will awaken! To him, you worms will die like the babies you are! I will have eternal existences along with Tabuu! You will die and regret your conceit!!!"

Azula laughs for the last time before she vanish, destroyed for good. Soon the whole fortress begins to shake. Apparently Azula's death and the sudden awakening of Tabuu have caused this chain of reactions.

"Oh crap! Let's run!" Moe exclaimed in alarm as the Three Stooges make a run for it. Suddenly three crystal covered the dumbasses, trapping them before being encased and frozen.

"NOOOO!" yelled the heroes of time. It's too late to save their friends as Larry, Curly and Moe are beamed down to the planet itself. Not again, not more friends being taken from them.

"No..." Kimi said in worry. Not good, not good at all.

"How...?" Wall-E begins to say.

No time to moan around, they got to escape. The heroes jumped back into the DeLorean that is waiting for them nearby and flew away and in the hell nick of time. The Subspace Omen and everything in it is destroyed, gone for good. But Tabuu still remains.

"Looks like the battle is not over yet," Tommy said grimly looking at the sight where the Subspace Omen used to be.

Author's note  
Indeed, Tommy is right. The time has come for our heroes to destroy Tabuu once and for all especially when their Stooge friends got captured. The final battle against the evil Tabuu concludes in the next chapter! Read, review and suggest.

SkullGreymon is a Digmon from the Digimon series, Rito Repulso is a baddie from the Power Rangers series while Clayface is a Batman foe.


	31. Chapter 30: Tabuu's Time Paradox

Author's note  
Two more chapters to go, folks! The final battle concludes here, big time! It's the heroes vs. Tabuu! Will they win or fall? Let's find out!

**Chapter 30: Tabuu's Time Paradox**

**End of Time**

With the Three Stooges captured, our heroes went back to the End of Time in hopes to get some advice from Mr. Herriman himself. Maybe the rabbit has some answers.

"The Subspace Omen has been destroyed as well as the woman who is now into slumber forever." Mr. Herriman said with a sigh. "Perhaps, it's for the best. Azula can finally turn back into her old self now that she is gone for good."

"Hello, the Three Stooges is trapped! Not good." said Bulma with a frown.

"How the hell did it happen and why did Tabuu captured them?" Tommy asked confused. Doesn't make sense to him at all!

"Well, when the Subspace Omen got destroyed, Tabuu woke up long enough to trap the ones called Larry, Curly and Moe. Perhaps for the best, yes," Mr. Herriman asked with a shrug.

"Why the hell is it for the best?" Carrie asked angrily.

"Well, better than than you all, yes?"

"Oh no, for a moment, I thought I was talking to an idiot." Carrie said sarcastically and annoyed. Not good, the Three Stooges has been captured and Tabuu is still out there in any time. Unless he's destroyed for good, the world will come to an end!

"Perhaps Tabuu has captured them for his own sick use and use the Stooges as a barrier which allowed him to be protected at all times." Mr. Herriman explained. "But there is one day that will weaken him of course."

"The Day of Tabuu," The heroes said at once. Of course! That is when Tabuu will wake up and destroy the world and damn it forever! He will expect the heroes to come at him before then to attack but on that day, the villain is at his weakest! Going at him at the Day of Tabuu will work!

"Of course, you can either use the DeLorean or dive through the Gate at the usual bucket. Remember, this isn't your battle. The lives on this planet...yes, it's the battle between the planet and Tabuu himself!"

"Right," The heroes said at once in determination. Mr. Herriman is right, of course. They themselves are not alone in this final battle. The whole planet will fight alongside them. It's time Tabuu be destroyed once and for all.

**Day of Tabuu: 1999 AD**

Using the DeLorean, Tommy and his friends go back to the day that will lived in infamy. Just as they do, the heroes felt the ground shake even in the damn sky.

"What?!" exclaimed Kimi in alarm. That is not good.

"This is..." Bulma said scared all of the sudden. She has a bad feeling about this.

"Energy, 100, 200...! And it's still growing!" Wall-E said calculating how much energy level that is growing big time. No doubt about it. It is definitely Tabuu himself!

"What the hell," Pikachu asked in alarm.

"What?" asked Carrie in concern. This is it...

"He has come." Vader said grimly. Time for him and the heroes to brace themselves. The final battle will soon begin.

"Oh my god," Tommy gasped as he sees something on the ground blow. Just like in the image in the record back in the Obvious Dome in Wall-E's time.

A big hole was made in the ground as the evil Tabuu came out laughing sinisterly. It is obvious he himself has waited a long time for this and now it's has come. The heroes of time can see three familiar figures in crystals surrounding the monster himself.

"It is coming out!" Kimi exclaimed in shock. Just like in the recording!

"It can't be!" Bulma said in horror. She can deny it all she wants but the woman is now seeing the whole thing with her eyes. Tabuu has finally escaped from the planet and is about to begin the Day of Tabuu for real!

"A.D. 1999! 1:24! Damn, no mistake! It is happening!" Wall-E said in alarm. It's true, everything.

"Tabuu...?!" Pikachu exclaimed as he get his Gogeta Jr. ready. Once the DeLorean has landed, the final battle will begin soon enough, despite the fact that their lives could be forfeited in the progress, but damn it, it's for the best.

"Tabuu is a strong one but we will see about that." Carrie said narrowing her eyes while turning into her halfa form. Time to really kick some butt!

"Come on, get out here!" Vader said as he prepared to get out of the DeLorean, anxious to fight and this time destroyed Tabuu for good, but Tommy stops him.

"Wait, our friends are there!" Tommy said worried. One false move and the heroes may hurt the Three Stooges by mistake, even if they're intended it or not to happen!

"This is..." Kimi said not sure what to say. Seeing the whole event before her lives almost took her breath away.

"Damn, awawa..." Bulma said struggling to say something but failed to do so.

"Combat ability level, measurement impossible?!" gasped Wall-E as he find it hard to believe that someone like Tabuu has that high level. It's like the monster is really a god after all!

"It is huge!" Pikachu said awed at how big Tabuu is big time.

"Uuuuuuuu...!" Carrie said stunned. This is going to be big, big time.

"I have waited for this day for a long time." Vader said grimly as he looked at Tabuu himself. The Sith Lord has fought the monster two times and failed to destroy him. This time will be different, hopefully.

"There he is..." Tommy begins to say.

"Tabuu!" The heroes said. They sense that the final battle with the evil monster and destroyer of the world is at hand. The heroes of time must not fail! The future of their planet and timelines are at hand!

"Time to fight, to save everyone we knew and may not knew!"

"Yeah! For my father and the others too," Kimi said in determination. Chas may be dead at this time but she will see to it that her own descendants will live on past this goddamn disaster!

"It was a short youth!" Bulma said with a nod. And no, don't ask me what she just said either.

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Wall-E in determination. He knew destroying Tabuu would destroy his own timeline but that way, his friends will never deal with it again.

"Here we go, Gogeta Jr." Pikachu said in determination. The Pokemon creature is not sure that the combined boys in the sword can hear him and not but it appears that way as the weapon glow in determination.

"I will not run but I will fight." Carrie said with a nod. She will be long enough before the year when Vader was gone but at least the future will be safe for a long time.

"I will wipe you out this time, Tabuu, this I promised." Vader said narrowing his eyes in determination.

Suddenly something odd happened: the DeLorean begins to glow much to their shock. Suddenly the time machine is flying all by itself without anyone flying it! It as if the thing has a mind of its own, wanting Tabuu to be destroyed once and for all itself!

"Whoa!" Kimi said in alarm and surprise.

"Same here," Tommy said in agreement. He has never before seen the DeLorean like this before!

"Is everything okay?" Bulma asked worried if there's something wrong with the DeLorean this time. It's as if the thing is possessed of something!

"Incredible, I have never seen energy like this before! Just as thought it has amplified the power of the human spirit to a terrifying extend!!" Wall-E exclaimed in amazement.

"What is going on," Pikachu asked in shock. Never before as he has experienced anything like this!

"The ship is alive!" Carrie said realizing the answer as everyone else is starting to, big time!

"Listen up! We know that Tabuu is weak during this day, he has got to." Tommy said hopefully. This has got to work, to break through Tabuu's defenses and take him down once and for all!

"Right, DeLorean! Keep doing it!"

"The problem is, the DeLorean may not be enough to fight Tabuu." Pikachu said in worry. "We won't be able to do damage if we keep up like this, damn it!"

"He's right. If this keeps up, Tabuu won't be damaged at all." Wall-E said worried. The heroes has got to find a way to damage Tabuu severely, but how?

"Well, maybe if we could break through Tabuu's crystals with the DeLorean and go inside." Bulma said having a thought.

"What, are you saying...?" Tommy begins to ask his longtime friend, fearing the answer.

"Damn it, we rammed the thing into the crystals and go into Tabuu, of course!" Vader said getting the answer. Of course, the problem that the DeLorean may be able to make it, as well as the heroes, or not is still an issue here.

"We may break the DeLorean in the progress and it depends on if we survive the crash landing in the progress once we get inside." Bulma said with a nod.

"Wait, if we do that, the DeLorean and us..." Kimi said in alarm. The heroes would end up crashing the DeLorean and kill themselves in the progress!

"I hope the DeLorean does not die! I am getting used to something that hasn't been invented yet!" said Carrie in alarm. Are the heroes going to be forced to sacrificed their transportation, as well as other robotic friend, just to fight Tabuu?!

"What other choice do we have? We won't have a chance in hell if we fight fairly." Vader said with a frown. If the heroes want to get into Tabuu and fight him, they got to make sacrifices, even their time vehicle.

"The DeLorean would do the same for us if it was in our position." Bulma pointed out to everyone.

"The probability is very low...but if our energy as that of the DeLorean became one..." Wall-E said coming up with the answer to make this whole thing make sense.

"Well, damn it, I don't know if we could beat Tabuu but we got to hit it from the inside?" Tommy asked with a frown. Sounds like a damn fool idea to him.

"The DeLorean and us will not lose! I will not allow it!" Carrie said with a nod. Its official, she is willing to do what it takes to fight Tabuu, even if it means sacrificing the DeLorean to do so!

"DeLorean, don't let us down, baby!" Kimi exclaimed to the DeLorean as if it is alive.

"Sorry about this." Bulma said sad that they will have to break the DeLorean into Tabuu to go on.

"We don't know any other ways of succeeding either." Wall-E said agreeing with Bulma's train of thought.

"All or nothing," Pikachu agreed. It's time for the DeLorean to make its final landing...even though it is going to be a nearly fatal crashing one!

"Okay, we will try hard. That goes for you too, DeLorean!" Carrie cheered for the DeLorean as the heroes get ready for their big charge against Tabuu himself at the cost of their own lives!

"Hold on tight, everyone!" Tommy exclaimed. Everyone did as the boy told them while getting ready for the big moment.

"We believe in you, DeLorean!" Kimi and Bulma said cheering the time machine on and encouraging the thing.

"Everyone, get ready for the shock of entry," Wall-E warned everyone, knowing that going into Tabuu is not going to be goddamn pretty!

"Tony, if you're watching us, keep us safe." Pikachu said praying to the spirit of the late Iron Man.

"I will not lose and neither would you, DeLorean!" Carrie said cheering the DeLorean on as well.

"Tabuu, I'm coming for you." Vader said in determination. Soon and this time for real.

"Here we go, everyone!" Kimi exclaimed like mad.

"Heigh-ho, DeLorean, away!" laughed Tommy. Soon the DeLorean itself is glowing with flames and charged at Tabuu who is too busy looking at the crystals to notice a familiar time machine charging at him.

"Yes, these Stooges may be idiots, but their energy will be enough...now..." Tabuu begins to say.

Suddenly Tabuu heard a whooshing sound making him turned around to see where the sound is coming from. He is too late to react as the DeLorean is charging at him like a hell beast on a victim! Soon the vehicle hit the monster hard along with the crystals! As a bright flash appeared, crystal breaking is heard!

----------------------------

Inside Tabuu himself, it is impossible for anyone to enter or survive the thing, unless you're a loyal minion of the asshole himself...and you're a certain group of heroes who just survived one hell of a crash landing as you all got up.

"Oh man..." Kimi said with a groan, confirming that she is alive.

"Everyone okay," Bulma asked the others in concern. Wall-E groaned confirming that he's okay along with Tommy. Pikachu is nearby feeling his head.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" said Pikachu with a groan. "I haven't gone through that pain since my last school year."

"Yeah, I'm okay." said Carrie in relief. Looks like they are all alive but where are they?

"Well hurry and wake up because we are inside Tabuu himself!" Vader yelled at his allies in annoyance. Soon everyone can see that the Sith Lord is correct. They are all inside Tabuu himself, which looks like the place he came from: Subspace itself, a place full with nothingness and despair.

"Okay, get off!" snapped an angry familiar voice. The heroes of time turned and see to their delight (or annoyance, take your pick) that the voice is coming from Moe himself. He is alive and so is Larry and Curly.

"Woobwoobwoobwoob. What happened," Curly asked in alarm. "Last time I remembered, we were running from a fortress that is breaking apart."

"Don't know but I feel 1000 years older for some reason." Larry said with a frown.

"Oh...any chance we are rare? Maybe people will buy us!"

"Numbskulls, no one can buy you!" snapped Moe as he slammed his fellow Stooges' heads together causing most of the heroes of time to chuckle in amusement. At least the three morons didn't change their antics over the 1000 years.

"Well, we made it this far." Pikachu said with a sigh. The truth is, the heroes have made it through the hard part. The worst has yet to come.

"The DeLorean has been damaged severely." Wall-E said grimly. He is right as the DeLorean nearby is almost a big wreck. From the sight of the damage, it may never fly or travelled through time again. Still, the time machine has done its job and the whole thing was worth it.

"Thanks, DeLorean." Kimi said sadly to the car.

"Sorry, DeLorean," Bulma said in regret. The heroes have no choice but to crash the DeLorean into Tabuu.

"You have fought well, DeLorean. I salute you." Carrie said. She chuckled in amusement, "Geez, if everyone else saw me now, they would call me crazy for talking to a car like that."

"Yeah..." Tommy said with a nod.

"Looks like we're together again, everyone," Larry said happy to be back with Tommy and the others. "But what has happened over the years anyway?"

"We will tell you on the way."

---------------

The heroes of time walk through the inside of Tabuu. Each walk through the Subspace makes them more nervous and concerned, but their love of the planet and determination to save everyone kept them going on.

"We have definitely gone deep inside now." Kimi said with a nod.

"We're okay, right?" Bulma asked nervously.

"My sensor reactions told me that the core is close." Wall-E said checking his sensor. That means the time has come.

"Creepy place," Tommy said with a shudder.

"More crazy and ugly than Vader's Castle," Pikachu said in agreement. Vader frowns in annoyance by the remark but his determination to fight Tabuu has prevented him from trying to kick the former boy known as Ash's ass right now.

"I think we're here...and so is he." Carrie said narrowing her eyes as her arms glow. Behold, the heroes has reach a platform somewhere in Subspace and waiting before them is the evil one, the bringer of the apocalyptic future...Tabuu himself.

"So welcome. I must confess: I am amused that you all made it here this far." Tabuu said with a smirk on his face.

"This is Tabuu!" Kimi gasped recognizing the evil monster everywhere.

"Is this his true form?" Bulma asked confused.

"Holy crap! Tabuu has got all the genes of all living creatures sinces his birth on this planet!" exclaimed Wall-E in disbelief. It appears that either Tabuu has absorbed a lot of energy or he got some DNA in him like a goddamn Cell.

"Iron Man, fight along with me." Pikachu said getting in a fighting position. He is here now, time to fight Tabuu and destroy him!

"I will not lose to some glowing guy from the sky." Carrie said, her fire power at the ready.

"Tabuu, it's time to put an end to you once and for all!" Tommy declared at Tabuu. The monster just look edat the heroes and laughs sinisterly.

"If you wish to fight, so do be it." Tabuu said sinisterly. He watch as his enemies took their weapons out ready to fight the villain from space. "I must confess: besides the one formerly known as Anakin Skywalker himself, only a few has dare try to fight me. Either you are all the most powerful beings ever...or you're a bunch of damn fools! Either way, it's your funeral!"

Tabuu roared before as he begins to attack the heroes who fight against him big time. What the villain did surprised him as Tabuu fight them with attacks from most of their opponents that the heroes of time has defeated in the past. The attacks of the ATST Walker, the Guardian and its Bits, Doomsday, Dry Bowser, Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr., Triceramon, Vader (much to the Sith Lord's anger), General Scales, Hooktail and Grimmjow are used against the heroes but they managed to defeat each attack carefully.

"What the hell is this?!" Kimi asked in alarm.

"Great, he has the powers of every living thing on this planet even our enemies." Tommy said with a frown. "How could this be?"

"Wait a moment, of course! We should have figured this out before! Damn, he goes to planets, pick out and collects the superior parts of life forms on that planet over a long time, have kids with those genes on Death Mountain and move onto another planet!" Bulma said in alarm. Of course, that explains everything!

"So this is Tabuu's goal! He wanted to gain a record of all the genes of every damn living creature on the planet just to get evolution himself!" Wall-E gasped as he dodged one of Tabuu's attacks.

"What the hell is this?" Pikachu asked the same question, not getting the thing at all.

"You fool! Tabuu has slept underground and has been making the life's evolution on this world its own since the ancient eras!" Vader said angrily. He is still anger that his own genes are in Tabuu himself!

"Damn it, of course. It's as if he's all our enemies at once." Carrie said with a frown. "It smells of all the life on Earth!"

"The bastard, he has store it all up while the thing sleeps." Pikachu said getting it now.

"Gah! I cannot measure its combat ability value! My sensors are near the breaking point!" Wall-E said in alarm. Tabuu is definitely a powerful being. Soon the first battle is over as Tabuu stops to rest a bit.

"Damn it, we have been living just for the sake of Tabuu." Kimi said in concern. This is really not good at all! The planet has been given life to Tabuu without them knowing it until now!

"No way," Tommy exclaimed in shock. No good, the planet has been feeding and sending out gene and stuff to Tabuu himself over the years! It's as if the whole world is the ally in secret without knowing about the secret itself!

"Damn it, we are no more than feed to Tabuu. We humans, no...all life on this planet..." Vader begins to say with a frown.

"It is making use of the evolution that this planet's life has taken such a long time to go through while sleeping too much to ask." Bulma said.

"You got to be crapping me." Pikachu said with a frown.

"Hey, knuckle head! You may have all the genes of the bad guys and become some sort of a damn parasite to this planet, but we are not going to be your food!" Moe snapped at Tabuu in determination.

"Yeah, I will not run away anyway! That sucks worst than losing." Carrie said refusing to run off. Feed or no, the female halfa is not going to coward out. Enough is enough!

"This is our home and we want you off!" Tommy yelled at Tabuu who hasn't said a word since the battle has begun.

"Right, this planet belongs to Tommy, June, my dad, and everyone! We will not give it up!" Kimi said in determination.

"Right! Your damn evolution sickens me and it's time to put an end to it." Bulma said as she gets ready to go out, guns a-blazing.

"I may be life created by humans but even I know that life is life..." said Wall-E in determination. "Like Bulma and everyone else, I am one of the planet's many lives!"

"You feed on us just for your sake?! You asshole, that is not why we're living!" Pikachu exclaimed furiously as he prepared to fight Tabuu once more.

"I will not lose. I live on this planet and you are just a tourist, jerk." Carrie scowled at Tabuu furiously. "You do not belong here!"

"This time, I will destroy you, you son of a bitch!" Vader said getting his lightsaber ready to see to it that the one who destroyed his home of Hollow Bastion is gone forever this time. "My long struggle ends here."

Tabuu smirks as he spoke once more, "Well, if you want to fight, how about we take a trip...through all of time!!!"

Tabuu roared as black essence appeared covering everyone. What is this monster up to now? They are going to find out the hard way!

**Time-Space Continuum Paradox**

Once everyone can look again, they saw a sight that surprised and shock them. The platform with everything on it is going through time! It's as if they are time travelling but with a damn nut at the wheel!

"It's our home and our timelines!" Kimi gasped as she see her own timeline passing by.

"Oh great," Tommy said with a frown. Tabuu is controlling all of space and time and it looks like all of time is merging!

The heroes see the Philosphers in three different times watching the battle as if they are really there. First off, Mr. Herriman exclaimed, "Tommy, I see you and the other Gurus! My goodness!"

"What's going on, I wonder?" Yoda himself asked as he coughed a bit. The alien's sickness hasn't passed yet.

"It looks like Tabuu is controlling time and space. Unless he is stopped, all of time will bring that will bring forth a disaster that will not only destroy all of life, but the universe and everything!" Shifu explained in horror. The others gasp. So this is Tabuu's final plan. He is going to do it, destroy all of time just to get rid of his enemies!

Soon more people appear watching the battle from where they're at as if watching the fate of the world and time at the balance.

"Kimberly!" Chas exclaimed watching his daughter fight for her life.

"What's going on?" Didi asked confused. Why is her son fighting off an evil villain and with the new friends the boy has made no less?

"Bulma," Dr. Briefs said worried for his daughter.

"Dear god, Bulma be careful!" Mrs. Briefs said worried for her daughter, hoping that Bulma will survive this whole ordeal.

"Tom! Carrie, fight well!" Danny said cheering for his new friend and girlfriend, hoping for their survival like everyone else does.

"I can't believe this is happening!" said June in alarm as she watched the fight happening in her own timeline.

"Same here," Jake said in concern while watching along with his life. The heroes of time has got to stop Tabuu, they got to, damn it!

"What the hell? Am I really needed for this scene?! Damn, I'm going to drink." Bender said with a groan while drinking some beer.

"It doesn't matter...everyone will watch as the battle will decide the answer: will I destroy all of time or will you fools destroy me?" Tabuu asked sinisterly to his enemies. "You have meddled in my affairs for too long. It's time for you to die!"

"Not on your life!" Tommy yelled as the battle begins to anew. The heroes begin the next fight as Tabuu uses his Shark Blade attack to ram through his enemies. Bulma, Carrie and Vader hit the villain with Fire attacks while Kimi fires arrows at him. The girl yelped as the villain use his Diving Slash to hit her. Kimi healed herself quickly.

Tabuu gets his golden chain out and grabs Pikachu with it, swinging the hero around until he slams the poor Pokemon creature. The Three Stooges fight as hard as they get but dodged the annoyed Tabuu's attack.

Tabuu now made a huge version of his head appears and fire off lasers at the enemies which they dodged while they kept on hitting. He appears in the background and attack with his Off Waves in hope to take them all out with the attack this time. Fortunately, Carrie made her allies invisible in time to dodge the attack before the fight resumed itself.

Tabuu cringes as the first essence was destroyed. Now for the second essence! The heroes used magic attacks on him in an attempt to destroy him.

"We got him!" exclaimed Kimi in determination.

"NO! I WILL NOT BE DESTROYED!" Tabuu exclaimed as he teleports and appears on the side of the platform and made a dragon shaped cannon appear to fire a powerful laser at our heroes hitting them and making the heroes scream.

"Not good, it isn't working." Wall-E said coughing out in worry.

"I will not give up!" Carrie said as she fire out a Fury Ectoplasm blast at Tabuu but the villain knock it away as if it's nothing to him. The heroes are getting weak now. Not even the healing spells can help them now.

"This is not good! We can't give up but that asshole is too strong." Moe said with a frown. How can they stop Tabuu now? If only they got more energy...

"There got to be something we can do." Tommy said getting tired out. The heroes barely dodged the bullets fired out by Tabuu now. Too much of this and it's all over.

"I got an idea. People, if you are watching, give your energy to them!" Shifu said to everyone who is fighting the battle for all of time. "They need the energy in this crisis!"

"What?" Didi asked confused. Who is that talking and why does he ask for energy?

"Right, he is. Negative energies, Tabuu get." Yoda said with a nod.

"Listen up, we must give the positive energies to the heroes themselves. It's the only way to destroy Tabuu once and for all!" Mr. Herriman said with a nod.

Everyone who is watching this realized that the Philosophers are right. If they are to save all of time, they all must act as one. The people rose their hands. Suddenly, energies begin pouring all into the Subspace battle.

Suddenly the heroes of time felt energy surging through them. The energy of those who are watching are helping them! They can feel it inside!

"Yes, it's the energy." Tommy said as he got back up. "Guys...time we take Tabuu down for good.

Tabuu looks puzzled as he saw the energies pouring into his enemies who have suddenly recovered as if nothing damn has happened to them. What is this? The villain's eyes grew widen in shock as the heroes' most powerful attack are combined and made into a huge attack that is fired at him.

"NO!" Tabuu exclaimed as he fires his Off Waves again hoping that the attack will cancel the heroes' out. To his shock, the villain's attack is the one that got cancelled out as the heroes' combined one is still coming at him. Nothing Tabuu can do can stop it. And soon he is hit head on! "IMPOSSIBLE! NOOOOOOO!!!"

Tabuu scream as he break into pieces before being send into the farth reaches of space, hopefully never to be seen again. Tommy and his friends watch his final departure. Could this be it?

Suddenly the heroes of time feel the whole place rumbled as everything begins to flash around them. Soon all is white...

Author's note  
Yes! Tabuu has been destroyed forever but what about the heroes? The epilogue is coming and will wrap this baby up like a present once and for all. Yes, sure, Rugrat Trigger is about to come to a close so don't miss it.

The whole energy thing didn't happen in Chrono Trigger, but rather in some other games or Anime. I just add it like Jules did for her own parody.


	32. Epilogue: A New Future

Author's note  
Here it is, folks, the final chapter of the parody called 'Rugrat Trigger'. The epilogue, folks! Here we go!

**Epilogue: A New Future**

"Tommy? Tommy? Wake up, Tommy Pickles!" snapped an annoyed voice through some darkness.

**Present Time: 1000 AD**

Tommy yelped as he got up in bed. To his surprise, the boy is back at home in his bed all confused. The last thing he return is a flashing white light right after Tabuu's destruction! And yet...

"Damn, the whole thing was a dream?" Tommy asked in disappointment. The whole adventure, fighting evil monsters and Tabuu, going through, meeting Kimi, etc. It never happened?

"About time, brat!" snapped a familiar voice. Tommy yelped as Captain Rex appears much to his alarm. So it wasn't a dream, wasn't it?! "How long were you sleeping?! Get up!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Tommy yelped as Rex opened up the curtains to let the sunshine into the room. The Stormtrooper turned to the boy while saying, "Your suspended sentence is done. Time to enforce your punishment. Let's go to the castle!"

"Wait, what?! Oh no, you don't mean..." Tommy didn't get a chance to finish as Rex dragged the boy out of his own bed (Tommy is in his clothes, Thank God) and out of the bedroom. This doesn't look good, folks.

----------------

Tommy looks worried as he find himself back at Toonatopia Castle facing a stern looking King Chas. The boy bowed to him in worry. He could've sworn that the judge has cancelled Tommy's own sentence. Does this mean its back on or is something else going on here?

"I have searched all around Toonatopia, Tommy Pickles. You have been dragging my daughter around like a rag doll without informing the right people of course." Chas said sternly to Tommy.

"What are you..." Tommy begins to say in worry. This is not good. Looks like the boy is going to be punished big time! If everything did happened...

Kimi came in and looks worried as she exclaimed, "Papa, stop! Tommy didn't do anything!"

"Yes, Kimi did say that Tommy didn't do anything, but..." Chas begins to say seriously. The king paused for the moment before turning to Skinner, "Well, what do you say, Skinner?"

"To be honest, sir, Tommy and his friends did do stuff that affect the kingdom forever." Skinner said with a frown much to the shock of Tommy and Kimi. So, it wasn't dream. The whole adventure did happen, but right now, this matter must be dwelt with!

"Skinner, what are you saying?" Kimi asked the Chancellor in alarm. Skinner wouldn't say that unless...

"Damn it, are you Oogie in disguise again?" Tommy asked in annoyance. Why can't that damn bag of bugs ever die?!

"Listen to me! If you do, you'll understand. We have a pretty good reason why I was out of the castle until now. Because, you see..."

"You saved the future, right?" Chas asked with a grin all of the sudden.

"What?" Kimi asked surprised. That came from out of nowhere!

"What?" asked Tommy surprised. How did Chas knew that Tommy and his friends saved the future? Unless...he did saw what has happened in Subspace and against Tabuu like everyone in all timelines!

Soon a familiar old man called Obi-Wan came into the room and spoke up, "They have save the future and show us what healthy means."

Now June and Chas's ancestor, Jake Long, came in with a smirk while saying, "They help us bring down Vader's army, dawg! The world of Kingdom Year 600 has got peace once more! I give you and your allies two thumbs up!" The past king show two thumbs up just to prove what he said.

"Right!" said Danny as he floated into the room with a smile. "Tom and his allies have helped us crush the Dinomen and allowing us to live on!"

Kimi and Tommy looks confused. What are Obi-Wan, Jake and Danny be doing in here instead of their own timelines? And how is this even possible?

"What is going on? Everyone," Kimi asked in confusion. Just then she hears some chuckling and turn to see Bulma coming in holding the Gate Key. Of course, that explains it!

"Hey Kimi! Sorry that I didn't let you in on it but I wanted this to be a surprise...good one, eh?" Bulma asked with a smile.

"Did you bring them, Bulma?"

"Hell yeah I did! I thought we should at least allow those we help in all timelines give their thanks after all."

"Wow! That means it wasn't a dream at all!" Tomnmy said with a smile. "Hot damn, this is great!"

"I know all about the mission you were burdened with, Tommy." Chas said with a chuckle. "The generations of those with the blood of the Finster royal family told me everything."

"Wait, 'Finster's blood'? Does this mean...they are all my ancestors and descendants?!" exclaimed Kimi in shock and amazement. Of course! Now the princess can see the resemblance between her, Danny and Obi-Wan! The male halfa is the ancestor of not just herself, Chas and Chuckie, but Jake as well! And the old man? Obi-Wan is her descendant!

"And mine too?" asked Tommy. Both he and Kimi look at each other and blush a bit. That could be possible...

"Well, to tell you all the truth, I was ashamed that I was so blinded by peace that I thought of only myself, in a time when I must think about the good of the kingdom...the good of the planet...." Chas said with a sigh. It's true, the king was thinking of what he wanted and such, and not what his daughter wanted. But not this time. Things are going to change, "Time for the victory parade as we celebrate those who saved the world! Kimi, time to enjoy the last night of the Millennial Festival as long as you want!"

Everyone cheered as Tommy and Kimi hug each other. Tabuu is destroyed, the world and all of time is saved. It's time now to celebrate!

----------------------

At the fair that night, people watch as a parade is about to start, one that people will never forget as long as they live.

"All right, everyone! Along with Tommy Pickles, who saved the future, do wish for Princess Kimberely, who has return to the castle safely, as well as Toonatopia's continued development!" said an imp eagerly. The Village of Grimm has finally made peace with the humans and joined in on the celebrations at once. "Here's the Moonlight Parade!"

Soon the celebrations begins as everyone have fun and do stuff and such. As Angelica and Chuckie watch on, the latter said, "Man, this is fantastic and cool! My sister is beautiful...of course, so are you Angelica."

Angelica blushed with a smile. Didi is enjoying the fair as well touring with both Tommy and his new girlfriend Kimi.

"I can't believe you really saved the future." Didi said to her son with a grin, "Though I want you to spend more time at hom I mean, it will be a big pain if the one who always look after the dog is not there, of course."

Spike barked a bit while rolling his eyes. Nearby, Mrs. Briefs is dancing to the crowd. Once she's done, the woman bowed to some of the people.

"Spending such a dreamy night...thank you," Mrs. Briefs then see her husband sitting in a chair and drinking while saying, "Darling, don't just sit there and drink like a damn drunk! Let's dance together!"

Mrs. Briefs sees Tommy and Kimi nearby hanging around and touring around in the palace making the woman smile as she said, "Tommy! I heard from the drink! You save the future! I can't believe it! Bulma has picked the right friend who is someone who could do such that. Makes me want to brag like a bitch."

"Plus the sake at the festival is great." Dr. Briefs said as he waved to Tommy. "Come on, Tommy. You can have some too because you're a hero today!"

"I must confess: I may have found an era that needs no such things katanas." Shifu said with a sigh. He feel proud to be part of a history that has defeated Tabuu once and for all, "My job as the sword smith may be over but as long as I look at the starry sky often, things will no longer bother me."

"Looks like the party is doing fine so far," Moe said as he drank some sake in a cup. "Tabuu is dead, the world is saved and our friends are heroes. That deserved a toast."

"Amen!" said Larry and Curly as they made a toast with their own cups. But they did it too fast causing their sake to be spill right onto Moe, much to their horror and to Moe's anger.

"Why you..." Moe yelled furiously as he grabs a sword and chased after Larry and Curly with the last two running like damn cowards. "I'D MURDER THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Tommy and his friends laugh in amusement. Those Stooges are just idiots.

----------------

Soon the activities has to tone down a bit however as everyone gathered around the pod area where Tommy's time travelling adventure first started. The time has come, but to some, why must it come so soon?

"Well, time to say goodbye everyone." Bulma said with a sad sigh.

"Right, to go back to our respective era, almost all of us," Pikachu said with a nod.

"Since Tabuu was destroyed, the Gates' power begins to weaken. We must return home before we all end up being stranded here and damaging time by accident." Wall-E said in agreement. It's true. With Tabuu destroyed, the use of the Gates themselves is no longer available and those from other timelines must return or else a major paradox will occur.

"Right, better say goodbye before the Gates close." Bulma said in agreement.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Tommy in shock. The friends he made in other timelines are leaving?

"No way, is this true?" asked Kimi sadly.

"Afraid so. As much as we hate to wish goodbye to these folks, they gotta go back or something bad will happen like the universe blowing up or something. Hell, I don't understand it either but it won't make sense to me." Moe explained. Larry and Curly are nearby, bandages and injured. Their friend has done a HUGE number on them.

Kimi looks at Danny and Carrie as the female halfa said, "Tommy, Kimi, you guys are the best strongest friends I have ever and I have fun. I will miss the both of you."

"Danny, I know you are my distant distant grandpa. So do me a favor and tried to have healthy kids, okay?" Kimi asked before smirking at her ancestor Danny. "Otherwise, I would be pretty screwed if you don't."

"No problem. Carrie is healthy enough for me to get kids, if you know what I mean." Danny said with a smirk making his love Carrie blush in both embarrassment and the other thing.,

"Yeah!"

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Tommy asked confused. He doesn't understand at all.

"Danny, you idiot. Come on." Carrie said with a laugh as she shoved Danny through the Gate before jumping in herself, returning to the Prehistoric Time.

Pikachu now bowed down to the king of the Middle Ages as he prepared to return to his own timeline as well. Before he goes, the Pokemon creature looked back at his friends Tommy and Kimi while adding, "Jake and June are a lively bunch. They may be crazy at times, but hell they are Kimi's ancestors so you can't get rid of them. Jake, time to get back. June is waiting for ya. We must return as well."

Jake nodded as he prepared to enter the Gate. Before Pikachu could do so as well, Kimi spoke up, "Hey Pikachu..."

"Kimi, not to be a jerk or anything but I don't need many words as farewell, you know."

"Actually, who needs words when actions work?"

Pikachu has no idea what the hell Kimi just meant until it happened: the princess lean over and kissed the Pokemon creature on the cheek. Pikachu looks stunned and a bit embarrassed. Jake couldn't help but laugh as he grabs his friend and pulled him through the Gate, sending the two back to the Middle Ages.

"Unusual but effective. Thank God. It's a happy ending standard for someone's form to go back to normal with a princess's kiss." Bulma said with a smirk.

"Good thing too...that would've been crappy. Ouch." Larry said still cringing from the pain Moe has given him before.

"So Vader...still looking for Zelda," Kimi asked Vader curiously. She can tell that the Sith Lord, even though Tabuu is finally destroyed, has one more task: find and get back his long lost sister. Of course, the one formerly known as Anakin Skywalker did not answer as he looked at his allies for the last time before going into the Gate and vanished, returning to the Middle Ages, no doubt.

Obi-Wan and Wall-E are about to return to their own timeline, which should get better now that the Day of Tabuu has never happened. The robot said, "Bulma, I will too live healthy in the future."

The remaining heroes saw a sight that surprised them: Bulma has tears in her eyes big time. Kimi asked, "Bulma, what's wrong? Did anything bad happen?"

"Oh dear. She has realized something."

"What?"

Bulma sighs sadly as she said, "When Wall-E was created, he was born in a ruined future. But soon the future will be better thanks to Tabuu's defeat. But in the new future...Wall-E's existence..."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Wall-E said trying to his own damn tears. "I mean, in the new future, I..."

"Wall-E, you big robotic dummy! When you're sad, then be honest about it, goddamn it! Trying to hide it would make it even sadder!"

Wall-E doesn't seem to mind Bulma's yelling or such. He understood perfectly. The robot hugs the woman one last time as he said, "Bulma, you have taught me such feelings of sympathy. For that...I am very grateful."

"Bulma, don't cry. It makes you look dumb." Kimi said in concern. She smiles while adding, "I'm sure that in the new future, Wall-E will be born. I assured you."

Bulma paused then smiled a bit. Maybe her friends are right...and perhaps there's a way to assured that Wall-E will be created. After all, she did study him a bit and so forth...

Soon Wall-E waved to his friends while saying, "Goodbye..." The robot prepared to go towards the Gate but yelped while hitting a part of the machine by accident. "Oops! Eye sensors...hee heee..."

With that Wall-E entered the Gate as Tommy, Kimi, Bulma and the Three Stooges watch on. Curly said, "BTW, what are we going to do once this adventure is over?"

"Uh...I don't know." Larry said with a shrug. "Maybe wait for a sequel or something."

"Stop with the fourth wall breaking!" snapped Moe as he hits his colleagues, hurting them further.

Anyway, the portal soon closed for the last time, this time for good. Tommy and his friends look at each other as Bulma said, "You guys remember that talk we have the other day?"

"Hell, you mean about the one how you could see your memories when you die?" Kimi asked remembering that night in the woods.

"Looks like the person is saved now."

"I feel it too, the person's breath. Wow..."

"Ahem." said a familiar voice. The group turned and saw Cody going to them, "Princess Kimberly, time to go. The King calls."

Everyone nodded as they followed Cody, wondering what Chas would want now.

----------

Chas was waiting for the remaining of Tommy's group where the bell of Juniper Lee used to be at and smiled as they arrived. The King has a great surprise for his daughter and her friends, one they will never forget either.

"Kimberly, I got a present for you from me to commemorate this day. Bring it in!" Chas called out. Tommy's remaining group looks surprise as they see a shining silver bell, bigger and shinier than June's Bell, being pushed in by Rex himself. The thing has balloons attached to it.

"Wait, is that...?" Tommy begins to say surprised.

"Yes, I called it Kimberly's Bell! From this day forth, it will sing in the place of June's Bell to continue watch over this country for 400 years!"

"Wow!" Kimi said with a smile. Her dad made a bell right in her own honor. This definitely shows that Chas does care for her.

"Well, I'm impressed." Moe said amazed by the sight of the bell.

"Us too," The last two Stooges said.

"Kimi, I want you and Tommy to attach it. How about it," Chas asked his daughter and her new boyfriend with a smile.

"Sure will!" said the two with a nod. Tommy helped Kimi onto the top of the arch. The girl smiled as she attached the bell to the thing before jumping down, untying the said balloons and said, "Finished!"

Soon Kimberly's Bell begins to ring much to the delight and happiness of the ground. But as it does, something weird begins to happen: Kimi begins to be floating away making her asked, "Huh?" To her surprise, the girl is sitting on the balloons that the bell was once tied to...and they are flying off with her still on them. "Tommy, help me!"

"Hold on, Kimi!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Kimi!" said everyone else watching. Tommy jumped up and grabs Kimi, getting onto the balloons. As everyone watch in confusion, the couple float away on the things itself...

In the sky, fireworks shot out as the end of the fair grew near. Tommy and Kimi, still riding the balloons, watch as they are floating farther and farther away from the planet up. Soon their ride came to an end when they reach the clouds itself.

"Hey, Tommy...the moon is out tonight." Kimi said calming down a bit. Despite what has happened, it is a beautiful moon night tonight.

"Yeah." said Tommy with a smile.

"The others would get worried, right?"

"No problem. We either wait for the balloons to lose their helium and get us down gently or fly down somehow. We'd get down eventually."

"I know but still..." Kimi said with a romantic smile as she and her love watch the moonlight shining up. It is so wonderful and beautiful at the same time. "I like it this way."

The couple gave a smile at each other and hug before kissing each other as they float away some more. Now they are definitely...alone.

**Present Time: 100X AD**

A while later after Tommy and Kimi has finally gotten down from their balloon ride, the people waited inside a chapel as they are getting ready to greet the soon to be wedded couple. Soon the doors to the place opened up as two familiar figures came out.

"Everyone, presenting: Princess Kimberly and her future husband, Tommy Pickles for the wedding of the century!" Captain Rex announced. Soon the crowd cheered as Tommy and Kimi, all dressed and ready to become man and wife, walk slowly through the aisle. The two smiled lovingly at each other. They have waited for this day and now, it has come!

'Damn, after all this time, it's like a dream come true...' Tommy thought as he smiles at his future wife who smiled right back at him.

'I betcha our friends are having a good time whenever they are...' thought Kimi as she wonders how her other friends, who wouldn't be able to be here, though they could in spirit, are doing.

**Prehistoric Time: 65 Million BC**

In Carrie's village, people are chatting while having a feast, having a celebration of their own. The female halfa finished her soup in success then smirked before giving a stone made ring to Danny much to his surprise.

"Carrie?" Danny asked, wondering what Carrie is doing. The female halfas smiles slyly at him while showing a bare hand to him. Getting the idea, the male halfa smiles and put the ring on his love's finger.

Now Carrie and Danny rose their arms up as the female halfa exclaimed, "We are now bounded!" The crowd cheered for the bounded couple. May their future kids be healthy!

**Middle Ages: 600 AD**

Jake smiles in his castle as he takes his sword out ready to knight someone. As a proud June watch on, the king goes to someone kneeling before him and tap the blade onto him.

"Dawg, I now dub you..." Jake begins to say as the magical creatures rose their own swords up, "Knight of my kingdom forevermore!"

The figure himself got up as a familiar sword is shown attached to him. This man is now a knight of the kingdom of Toonatopia. As he walk down a row of soldiers, a familiar little yellow mouse type Pokemon is following him saying, "Pika Pika Pikachu!"

The figure opens up a door and walk out as the sun rose up. He now said, "Well, Pikachu, little buddy, time to honor our duty."

**Present Time: 100X AD**

The wedding is now over and Tommy and Kimi are now officially husband and wife. As everyone cheered, the newly wedded couple smiled as they saw Shifu coming out of the crowd waving his congratulations before showing a celebration bottle.

"Hey!" laughed the two at once. Soon Tommy and Kimi leave the chapel as the people cheered some more. Now the time has really come to do the next best thing.

"Okay, ladies! Catch the bouquet!" Kimi exclaimed as she tossed it into the air for the women to catch it. Fireworks sounded off as the celebration of the wedding of Tommy and Kimi continued on.

--------------------

Outside of town, Bulma was walking with her own family, Vegeta, Trunks and Bulla as they are having a good time. The Saiyan was annoyed that he missed a big fight but at least he is reunited with his wife after being gone for so long.

Bulma grins as she looks at a small model version of a certain friend of hers calls 'Ball-E' wobbling around. The woman said, "Well, may not be much but better than nothing."

"Huh, what's that?" Trunks asked as he spotted something behind a tree shining. Out of curiosity, Bulma goes to check it out and got a big surprise: a little blond hair baby bundled in a cloth is there, wearing a familiar pendant around her neck.

"Who is that?" Vegeta asked with a frown.

"Vegeta, don't be rude. I think I know who she is." Bulma said with a smile as she picks up the abandoned baby. As the group left with their newly adopted child, "You can stay with us for a while...Zelda. Or maybe we should call you for now...Tetra."

**Present Time: 1005 AD**

Although things were fine over the years after the defeat of Tabuu. All good things must come to end. First off, we see a pendulum swinging back and forth before we see a shadowy figure trying off an invasion of Toonatopia only to meet his demise after getting stabbed...

"_1005 AD: The Fall of Toonatopia.____"_

The pendulum is seen again before we see the kingdom being burned to the ground with corpses of the damn on the ground. Something terrible has happened! A familiar blade is nearby on the ground after its last owner was defeated and/or killed.

"_And the disappearance of the legendary sword..._"

Soon we see an evil figure laughing madly as he grabs the blade, taking the thing out of sight.

"_The Gogeta Jr.!_"

The same evil figure laughs some more before we see the pendulum swinging back and forth, fading to black. The big question is, what happened to Toonatopia as well as the Gogeta Jr. in the year 1005 AD? That is a big tale to tell, especially what happened after that...

But that is for another story.

The End?

Author's note  
Well, the story is finally done. I know you reviewers are probably stunned at the ending (or not, I don't care) but it will be explained in the sequel 'Rugrat Cross'. When or if I would get to it is to be determined.

Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoyed the great story that is Rugrat Trigger. I like to thank those who reviewed the great story as well as giving me a suggestion or so. I also like to thank Julayla Beryl whose parody of her help me with this great work. I thank Chrissy-San for use of her character Carrie Angel and some of my friends who gave me the suggestions for the characters.

As for me, that's it for now. I also hope you like this story as I did making it. Until next time, read and review, folks! Ciao!


End file.
